


Цена жестокости

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU Little Hannibal, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mindfuck, Romance, Top Hannibal, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юный Ганнибал мечтает найти себе настоящего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The price of atrocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963271) by [Towaristsch_Mauser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser). 



> Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, это история не о том, как Уилл соблазняет невинного ребенка. Мне хотелось изобразить Ганнибала таким, каким мы видим его в каноне - несмотря на возраст. Я надеюсь, что вам понравится эта история.
> 
> А вот чудесный арт от Komminira96  
> https://pp.vk.me/c617431/v617431514/14c79/x11u4EhJgAQ.jpg
> 
> И серия милых рисунков от Акимор  
> http://s57.radikal.ru/i157/1408/d8/e5f65595ea2f.jpg  
> http://s019.radikal.ru/i632/1408/cf/33417a501a07.jpg  
> http://s006.radikal.ru/i213/1408/56/a5ccf7a5758b.jpg  
> http://s40.radikal.ru/i087/1408/d0/a2c5d41821ac.jpg  
> http://s015.radikal.ru/i332/1408/6a/0ef47f448e0f.jpg
> 
> Фанарт от Bugagam *___*  
> http://cs625727.vk.me/v625727469/1b27d/C-RxItU4La8.jpg
> 
> Арт от _Angel-chan_   
> http://uploads.ru/Fx5cw.jpg
> 
> panda_wt  
> http://cs624717.vk.me/v624717646/3c56f/27P_-BayAU8.jpg

В час вечерний, в час дневной  
Люди входят в мир земной.  
Кто рожден для горькой доли,  
Кто для радости одной;  
Кто для радости беспечной,  
Кто для ночи бесконечной…  
Уильям Блейк

 

Его разбудил стук в дверь.  
Тяжелые, плотные шторы надежно защищали дом от света, и Уилл, проснувшись, не сразу понял, сколько сейчас времени: день или ночь. Сон был липким и густым, не желал отпускать, и цифры 10:48 на электронном циферблате ни о чем не говорили. Восьмерка превратилась в девятку, размеренно сияя, вновь раздался стук в дверь, и мир наконец-то сложился, со щелчком вошел в пазы.  
Ах да, утро выходного дня и непрошенные гости.

Уилл натянул подушку на голову. Не стоило участвовать в той конференции на прошлой неделе. Надо было отсидеться дома, не высовываться никуда, не соблазняться гонораром за участие. Конечно, деньги – хороший аргумент, но не настолько, чтоб послушно молчать и кивать головой. Все началось с неосторожной фразы корреспондента, покатилось с горы, как снежный ком, и вот уже Уилл наговорил лишнего, выставив ФБР идиотами, население бездушными кретинами, а себя опасным изгоем. Все как всегда.

Итог: тысяча долларов, из которых две трети потрачены на оплату долгов и бутылку виски, которую он успешно влил в себя после.  
Нет, не так.  
Итог: Уилл Грэм вновь местная достопримечательность и желанное анима виллис, подопытное животное для психотерапевтов. Могло быть и хуже. Наверное. Стук повторился, и Уилл сморгнул, уставившись в складки простыней. Хорошо было бы сейчас взять пушку и заорать в окно, словно фермер: «Это моя земля, идите все на хер, я вас не звал!».

Уилл тихо вздохнул, встал с постели, откинув полотенце, тепло пахнущее потом, и пошел к дверям. Пистолет остался в ящике стола – в конце концов, Уилл не был фермером. Дверь щелкнула, солнце больно хлестнуло по глазам, и он невольно сощурился от яркого света.

Перед ним никого не было. Уилл нахмурился, сморгнул, надеясь, что крыша еще держится на месте, посмотрел еще раз, догадавшись опустить взгляд, и увидел мальчика лет двенадцати-тринадцати. В первое мгновение Уилл недоверчиво рассматривал его, точно сошедшего с рекламного билборда «Все лучшее детям»: выгоревшие на солнце русые волосы, рубашка поло и светлые бриджи. Залог и надежда светлой национальной мечты.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказала надежда нации, глядя на него снизу вверх и комкая в руках бумажный листок. Уилл скривился, заметив тревожное, даже чуточку трагичное выражение темных внимательных глаз. Чего бы ему здесь надо? Уилл слегка смутился своих растянутых трусов, но, в конце концов, это был мальчик, а не девочка.  
\- Ты ко мне?  
Мальчик почесал одну ногу другой, один белый носок слегка сполз.  
\- Да, мистер, - проговорил вежливо, извиняясь за вторжение. - Прошу прощения, что разбудил вас, но тут так получилось, - голос его слегка задрожал, - быть может, вы видели моего пса?  
Уилл, все еще щурясь от света, взял протянутую бумагу. На черно-белой распечатке фотографии в обнимку сидели двое: щенок далматинца и мальчик, оба довольные, сытые и холеные.  
\- Принц вчера потерялся... вообще, он убежал далеко отсюда, но местные говорят, что вы подбираете потеряшек, - мальчик сглотнул и поглядел на Уилла с надеждой, трепеща от волнения. - Может быть, он прибежал к вам?  
Уилл покачал головой.  
\- Нет, у меня его нет. Если хочешь, можешь сам посмотреть, - он кивнул на вьющихся под ногами собак.  
Мальчишка печально вздохнул, а потом с интересом сунул нос за дверь:  
\- Сколько у вас их! Вы тоже любите собак, мистер?  
\- Да, - ответил Уилл и отошел от двери. Собаки радостно высыпали на веранду, окружив мальчика, обнюхали его, дружелюбно виляя хвостами. Тот присел на корточки и осторожно, словно знакомясь, принялся гладить их, приговаривая что-то, солнце ласково освещало эту картину, и от пасторальной умилительности утра Уилла слегка замутило, хотя остаток виски он выпил двенадцать часов назад.

\- Я могу известить, если найду твоего Принца, - сказал Уилл немного мягче. В конце концов, это был всего лишь случайный мальчишка, а не психотерапевт, жаждущий вонзиться ему в мозг своими инструментами.  
\- Он ведь обязательно найдется, мистер? – мальчик поглядел на него искоса, потрепал Уинстона и тоже выпрямился.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Уилл немного неловко, погладил одну из собак, сунувшихся мордой в ладонь. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ганнибал Лектер, мистер, - паренек учтиво посмотрел на него. - А вас?  
\- Уилл Грэм, - Уилл снова глянул на собеседника сверху вниз. - Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Услышал, что вы подбираете потерявшихся собак, - тот сочно и с удовольствием почесал комариный укус на руке. - Понадеялся, что вдруг вы знаете что-нибудь про Принца... он потерялся не так далеко от этих мест. А вообще, я живу в Балтиморе. Если вы что-нибудь узнаете… там внизу написан мой номер телефона.  
\- Вижу, - улыбнулся Уилл неожиданно для себя.  
\- Тогда до встречи, - Ганнибал помахал ему рукой и потрепал Уинстона вновь. - Пока, дружок.  
И быстро спустился с крыльца, покатил к трассе оставленный у дерева велосипед

Уилл молча кивнул ему на прощание и остался стоять на веранде, рассеянно наблюдая за играющими собаками. Утренний сон был безнадежно испорчен, и стоило заняться домашней работой.

Стирки накопилось достаточно за те дни, пока он отходил от конференции, посуда скопилась в раковине, а в гараже барахлил рубильник. Провозившись с ним до самого вечера, Уилл вспомнил, что голоден, и перекусил на скорую руку – надо было еще выгулять стаю и прогуляться самому.

Собаки с радостным лаем ломанулись наружу, а он поспешил следом в сторону леса, с удовольствием вдыхая прохладный вечерний воздух. Идиотская конференция не шла из головы, несмотря на то, что Уилл всю неделю не отвечал на вопросы студентов и старался отрешиться от прошедшего. Разумеется, нельзя было так говорить… и разумеется, Уилл знал, что попади он в такую ситуацию еще раз – он вновь не сумеет сдержаться.

Все эти люди ничуть не были похожи на людей. Да, они разговаривали друг с другом, обсуждали тему снижения преступности, но за яркими, красивыми фасадами не было ничего. Одни только дорогие деловые костюмы, нарядные платья и пустота внутри. Уилл смотрел, слушал, ходил от стола к столу, мрачно и односложно отвечая на вопросы. Прекрасно сознавал, что сознательно отделяет себя от социума таким поведением, но что еще оставалось? Разве он мог повлиять на общество? Чушь. Никто и никогда не слушал его протесты, никому и дела не было до реальных проблем.

Он столкнулся взглядом с известным психотерапевтом, Аланой Блум. Выглядела она просто восхитительно – мягкие даже на вид, красиво уложенные волосы, легкая полуулыбка, бриллиантовые серьги поблескивают и искрятся, как пузырьки в бокале с шампанским. Уилл знал Алану, даже испытывал некоторого рода симпатию - но провалиться ему на этом месте, если мысли Аланы прямо сейчас были заняты уровнем преступности. Все ложь и сплошное лицемерие.

Уилл отошел от них, невольно остановившись у другой группки людей – там речь шла как раз о теме конференции. Журналистка рассказывала про расследование недавнего убийства, совершенного подростками «с особой жесткостью». Женщина, судя по всему – жена известного политика, перебила ее:  
\- Нынешнее поколение вообще все делает с особой жестокостью. Компьютерные игры – сплошная кровь, а играют, и хоть бы хны, в результате дети вырастают бездушными. Я бы запретила эти игры.  
\- Виртуальная стрельба нередко приводит к реальной, - кивнула еще одна девушка, совсем молоденькая, стискивавшая ножку бокала.  
\- Или интернет! Из-за него дети сходят с ума и набрасываются друг на друга. Вот недавно был случай с девочкой, помните? Которую травили в социальной сети?  
\- Не социальная сеть, а анонимный сайт с вопросами и ответами.  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулась та. - Бедную девочку затравили, и она выбросилась из окна. А эти уроды...  
\- Эти уроды – ваши дети.

Женщина обернулась и посмотрела на Уилла, который остановился рядом.  
\- Вы намекаете, что это мои дети? – изумилась она, скривила губы в улыбке, мол, что еще скажешь.  
\- Ваши, - подтвердил Уилл. - Или такие же, как ваши.  
\- Вы обвиняете моих детей, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Я говорю о том, что вам проще увидеть проблему везде: в компьютерных играх, интернете, научно-техническом прогрессе – везде. Где угодно, кроме зеркала.  
\- И в чем конкретно вы меня обвиняете? – натянуто улыбнулась женщина, смерив Уилла взглядом, и тот прекрасно понял, как выглядит в ее глазах: мрачный, плохо одетый тип с галстуком «все за 2,99». И при этом пытается учить ее жизни, какая ирония.  
Уилл закусил удила:  
\- Вы отворачиваетесь, увидев что-то страшное. Вы предпочитаете думать, что уж вас лично это не касается, проходите мимо, закрываете окна, услышав крик о помощи. И именно с вас берут пример ваши дети.  
\- Как трагично!  
\- Китти Дженовезе тоже было трагично умирать на глазах у десятка людей, - криво усмехнулся Уилл, и тут же спрятал улыбку. - Вы думаете, сейчас что-то изменилось? Именно по вашему дозволению маньяки спокойно бродят среди нас.  
Презрительное выражение на ее лице сменилось непониманием, а затем страхом. Алана и прочие подобрались ближе, слово за слово Уилл сказал еще несколько фраз, на него посмотрели так, будто он напился и блевал прямо в зале…  
Вспоминать тошно.

Уилл замолк и вгляделся в листву. Вернулся в настоящее, перестав бесконечно бродить от стола к столу, почувствовал сырой, прелый запах хвойной подстилки под ногами. И моментально напрягся, осознав, что именно вырвало его из размышлений: восторженный лай впереди сменился какими-то невнятными звуками и затих совсем.

Раздвинув ветки орешника, Уилл увидел всех своих собак, стоявших кружком и обнюхивающих еще одну - ухоженного далматинца-подростка; тот мгновенно рванулся к человеку, увидев его, но не сдвинулся с места и только взвизгнул от боли.  
\- Тише, - проговорил Уилл, подходя ближе. Животные всегда хорошо реагировали на голос, на спокойные интонации. - Тише, парень, сейчас мы выясним, в чем дело, - он разглядел присыпанный павшей листвой капкан, в который попала задняя лапа далматинца, и в груди шевельнулось тяжелое раздражение. Обняв вздрагивающего кобелька, Уилл несколько раз погладил его, чтобы успокоить, и взялся за капкан, медленно разжимая железные челюсти. Далматинец снова слабо взвизгнул и отполз в сторону, как только почувствовал свободу, волоча окровавленную лапу, и пришлось подхватить его на руки.  
Несмотря на юный возраст, весил далматинец прилично, и ближе к дому у Уилла заныли предплечья.  
\- На фотографии ты был еще щенком, - усмехнулся Уилл, стараясь открыть дверь одной рукой и увернуться от горячего собачьего языка, норовившего лизнуть в ухо.

Хорошо, что псу не раздробило кость, иначе пришлось бы везти его в ветеринарный пункт. Уилл обработал рану, как мог, перевязал ее и сел на пол рядом с ним.  
\- Что, звонить твоему хозяину? – спросил он у далматинца. Тот, разумеется, не ответил, тихо, но довольно заскулив, и сунулся мордой подмышку спасителю. Уилл скептически похлопал его по поджарой, невзрослой еще шее и заметил телефонный номер, выдавленный на белом кожаном ошейнике.

***

Ганнибал так обрадовался тому, что Уиллу удалось найти его пса, что бросил трубку, не дослушав насчет раненой лапы Принца. Уилл попытался перезвонить, но тот уже не брал - видимо, отправился в путь. И явился через час с небольшим, звонок велосипеда звякнул на подъездной дорожке. Собаки на подушках у камина снова вскинулись, и Принц тоже проснулся и залаял, почуяв хозяина. Уилл открыл дверь и отошел немного в сторону, чтобы Ганнибал мог пройти.  
\- Здравствуйте, Уилл! - воскликнул тот, прислонил велосипед к крыльцу. И проскользнул в дверь мимо Уилла, встал на колени на ковер рядом с лежащим Принцем и обхватил его руками, прижался щекой к шее далматинца. Ну просто реклама для акции Гринписа: два недоростка, энергичные, ладно скроенные, полные сил. Уилл усмехнулся, задумавшись о том, играет ли Ганнибал в компьютерные игры с «особой жестокостью»? Вряд ли. У него была хорошая осанка, да и выглядел он скорее спортивным, чем компьютерным ребенком.

\- Ах ты мой хороший... – проговорил Ганнибал тихим голосом. - Как же тебе повезло, Принц, как хорошо, что мистер Грэм нашел и спас тебя! Вы просто замечательный!  
Уилл уставился в сторону, нервно хлопнув по подлокотнику. Слова Ганнибала чересчур разнились с тем, что он обычно слышал о себе.  
\- Сегодня Принц не сможет поехать с тобой домой, - сказал Уилл и кивнул на чистую повязку. - Но ты не зря приехал - думаю, он рад увидеться с тобой.  
\- Да, да, - воскликнул Ганнибал, на глазах у него навернулись слезы, он вновь обнял далматинца за шею, тиская чересчур сильно, отчего тот зафырчал, недовольно мотнув головой.  
\- Дай ему отдохнуть, - хмыкнул Уилл, аккуратно взял мальчика за плечо и потянул на себя, чтобы оторвать от собаки. Ганнибал охотно выпустил собаку и схватил Уилла за руку, нимало не стесняясь, и потряс ее, благодарно восклицая:  
\- Спасибо вам, мистер Грэм!  
Уилл с сомнением поглядел на него, но все же ответил на рукопожатие. Уселся рядом, прямо на полу, задумавшись о том, что не весь мир прогнил изнутри. Кто-то, наверное, так и живет: воспитывает собственных детей, учит их чему-то хорошему своим примером.  
\- Мне было так одиноко, - вздохнул Ганнибал, задумчиво поглаживая пальцы Уилла. - Я волновался за Принца... думал о том, каково ему, бедняжке.  
\- Ну, теперь все будет в порядке.  
\- Надеюсь, мы с Принцем не сильно причинили вам неудобств?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - Уилл покачал головой и поднялся на ноги, кивнув на сумерки за окном. - Тебя не потеряют дома?  
\- Нет, не потеряют, - отмахнулся Ганнибал, подошел к столу Уилла, разглядывая блесны, крючки и наживки с большим интересом, сразу же сунулся руками.  
\- О, что это у вас тут… ой! - Ганнибал уставился на алую каплю крови, выступившую на кончике пальца.  
\- Осторожнее, не лезть туда. Сейчас я достану перекись.  
\- Угу, - гукнул Ганнибал, посасывая ранку. И пока Уилл возился с аптечкой, тут же сунул нос в верхний ящик стола, обнаружив там фотоматериалы для лекции: лужи окровавленных потрохов на полу и замершие в крике лица жертв. Уилл достал перекись, насторожившись тишиной, и едва не выронил ее, заметив Ганнибала со снимками. Тот молчал, явно не ожидав такое увидеть, потрясенно покусывал губы, только взгляд быстро-быстро скользил по гладкой пленке.

\- Ганнибал! – возмутился Уилл, быстро забрал у него фотографии и бросил обратно в ящик стола, - тебе пора домой. Приедешь за Принцем послезавтра.  
Тот сморгнул растерянно, заглянул Уиллу куда-то за плечо.  
\- А что это у вас?!  
\- Это то, чего тебе не стоит видеть.  
Ганнибал не послушал, скользнул под его руку и быстро подхватил ружье, восхищенно ахнув, когда ощутил его тяжесть, облизнулся:  
\- Ооо, какая крутая штука! Это дробовик?  
Уилл молча забрал у него ружье, подхватил под руки и отнес к двери. Открыл дверь, подняв руку, чтобы мальчишка прошел наружу, и вышел следом на веранду, прикрыв дверь.  
\- Вы охотник, мистер Грэм? - восторженно воскликнул тот, спеша следом за ним. - На кого вы охотитесь?  
\- Я ни на кого не охочусь, Ганнибал.  
\- Надо же! А я думал, что вы скажете, что охотитесь на надоедливых маленьких мальчиков! - осклабился Ганнибал, показав крупные и ровные белые зубы.  
\- Не мог же я так сразу себя выдать, - Уилл тоже улыбнулся, спускаясь с ним с крыльца.

Ганнибал расхохотался звонко, спрыгнул с крыльца, обогнал Уилла и схватил велосипед за рога, выводя его на дорожку. Велосипед был крупноват для худощавого мальчика, и Уилл невольно усмехнулся, глядя, как тот управляется с ним. А ночь тем временем медленно подступила к самому горизонту, и Ганнибал тревожно окинул взглядом темнеющее небо.  
Уилл заметил его взгляд и тоскливо зевнул в кулак, внезапно осознав, что спокойный вечер на веранде грозит смениться двумя часами за рулем.  
\- Пожалуй, стоит отвезти тебя домой.  
\- Не хотел бы вас затруднять, - проговорил Ганнибал задумчиво, - но вы правы, по ночам мне действительно лучше не ездить одному. Сейчас, - он скинул рюкзачок с плеч, порылся в нем и выудил телефон, - минуту.  
Он отошел, деловито беседуя с кем-то по телефону. Разумеется, дети быстрее перенимали технические новинки, чем родители. А родителям стоило внимательнее следить за тем, как дети их используют.  
Приоткрывшаяся дверь скрипнула, и наружу выбежал Уинстон, тут же принявшись вертеться вокруг.  
\- ...И позаботьтесь о вместительном багажнике, - распорядился Ганнибал, повесил трубку и поглядел на Уилла. - Ну вот и все, я буду надоедать вам еще минут пятнадцать, не больше.  
\- Зато не поедешь ночью один, - усмехнувшись, Уилл потрепал за ухом Уинстона, прижавшегося к ноге. – Сможешь послезавтра приехать за Принцем?  
\- Посмотрим. Это будет понедельник. В понедельник у меня секция. Смогу, после занятий.  
\- Приезжай.

Ганнибал закивал, уложил велосипед на траву, достал отвертку и замер, пожевывая губу, не зная, как лучше подступиться.  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Надо снять переднее колесо, - сказал тот и протянул отвертку. - Иначе вряд ли влезет. Им говоришь-говоришь, а все равно матиз пришлют.  
Уилл усмехнулся, взял отвертку и быстро управился с колесом под тревожным взглядом Ганнибала. Тот сопел над ухом, переживая - справится ли Уилл, не испортит ли велосипед.  
\- Вы ловко управляетесь с этим.  
\- Долго работал механиком, - Уилл привычным движением прокрутил в пальцах отвертку, глядя на разобранный велосипед. Ганнибал деловито вытянул салфетку из кармана, вытер пальцы и протянул еще одну, чистую, Уиллу.  
\- Мистер Грэм, это так круто. Вы, наверное, что угодно можете сделать?  
\- Нет, ну не все… хм, - Уилл взял протянутую салфетку, сглотнул, совсем не ожидая подобных слов. - Спасибо.  
Ганнибал отчего-то тоже смутился, обернулся и глядел на дорогу, пока не увидел подъехавшую машину.  
\- Это за тобой? - Уилл сунул салфетку в карман, положил чистую ладонь на макушку Ганнибала и поворошил слегка его волосы, поглядывая на него растерянно, но тепло. Мальчишка отчего-то оказался приятным, хоть и надоедливым, как все дети, но он был явно умнее сверстников. И, похоже, добрее, раз так беспокоился о своем питомце. И как же странно, что за ним не приехали, что ему пришлось просить родителей вызвать такси. Мир определенно болен, если даже к таким детям родители безразличны.  
Ганнибал в ответ на прикосновение обернулся, одарил его странным взглядом, едва ощутимо потерся о его ладонь, а потом закивал:  
\- Да, мистер Грэм. Мне пора.  
\- До понедельника.  
\- Позаботьтесь, пожалуйста, о Принце, - проговорил Ганнибал, протянув ладонь для прощания.  
\- Конечно, - Уилл почти без заминки пожал ее. - С ним все будет в порядке.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Грэм. До свидания, - попрощался Ганнибал, стиснув его ладонь, и, не оборачиваясь, полез в машину, оставив Уиллу мятые салфетки.  
Уилл молча смотрел, как грузят разобранный велосипед, как автомобиль отъезжает от крыльца, как он выруливает на трассу, и потом ушел в дом, забрав Уинстона с собой.

А через час раздался телефонный звонок.  
\- Да? – проговорил Уилл в трубку, не глядя на номер, зажал ее между ухом и плечом, продолжая возиться с недоделанной блесной  
\- Это Ганнибал, - вкрадчиво донеслось из трубки. - Не отвлекаю?  
\- В данный момент нет, - он сосредоточенно, привычным движением намотал леску. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет. Как раз ничего и не случилось. Я подумал, вдруг вам будет интересно, хорошо я добрался до дома или нет.  
\- Допустим, - Уилл обрезал конец лески и провел пальцем по торчащим перышкам. - И ты хорошо добрался?  
\- Да, мистер Грэм. Вполне хорошо.  
\- Отлично. Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Нет. Приятных снов, - проговорил тот сдержанно.  
\- И тебе тоже, Ганнибал, - сказал Уилл и нажал отбой, не дожидаясь возможного продолжения беседы. Сняв блесну с держателя, он отправил ее в футляр к остальным и вытащил новый крючок, гораздо крупнее предыдущего.

***

\- Здравствуй, Уилл, - сказал Джек, без предупреждения заявившись к нему в понедельник с утра пораньше.  
Уилл так и замер, разглядывая его – почему-то снизу вверх. Никак не ожидал увидеть специального агента Кроуфорда здесь и сейчас.  
\- Я могу войти? – поинтересовался Джек, смерив Уилла напористым взглядом, и тот после неловкой паузы молча отступил вглубь дома, пропуская его внутрь.  
Джека с порога облепили собаки, лезущие под ноги. Уилл обошел его, уселся молча в кресло и смотрел, ожидая, пока Джек что-нибудь скажет.  
\- Отдыхаешь в свободное от работы время? - душевно улыбнулся Джек и кивнул на стол с блеснами.  
\- У многих есть хобби, - кивнул Уилл, сцепив пальцы в замок перед собой. - Чем обязан?  
Джек усмехнулся, оглядывая темные стены, потянулся руками к столу и сцапал одну готовую наживку:  
\- Нам нужна твоя помощь, Уилл.  
\- Неужели некому, кроме меня? – Уилл невольно проследил за ним взглядом, едва заметно скривившись. - У тебя отличная команда профессионалов, хоть та же Блум есть.  
\- Есть, - Джек повертел в руках наживку. - А еще у меня есть Грэм в Вулф Трапе, чья профессиональная деятельность скоро сведется к кликушеству на конференциях.  
Уилл криво усмехнулся и молча провел ладонью по лицу, сбив очки на лоб. Не стал ничего говорить, представив вдруг себя в виде средневекового пророка, призывающего население покаяться во грехах. Картинка вырисовывалась жалкая и неприглядная.  
\- Ну и как? - хмуровато спросил Джек, оставив наживку на столе. - Так и станешь рефлексировать и терзаться из-за своей несдержанности или забудешь об этом и попытаешься сделать этот мир чуточку лучше?  
\- Все настолько серьезно, что я вдруг понадобился тебе, Джек? - через силу проговорил Уилл, помолчав немного. Опустил руку, поглядывая вниз – собаки, чувствуя его состояние, терлись под ногами.  
\- Да. Ты можешь выехать сейчас со мной? Хотя бы просто посмотришь, а там как пойдет.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Уилл, уступая чужой воле и мотивации, - я посмотрю.  
\- Я рад, что ты решил присоединиться, - сдержанно улыбнулся Джек.  
\- Я еще подумаю, - улыбнулся Уилл в ответ, прекрасно сознавая, что уже обо всем подумал и все решил. И что Джек тоже в курсе об этом.

***

Вывеска "Лунный дождь" тускло подмигивала неоновой подсветкой, едва видимой в лучах утреннего солнца.  
\- Ты уверен, что это именно то, на что мы должны смотреть? - Уилл прищурился на солнце дома, снял очки и потер стекло краем рубашки, не обратив внимания на косой взгляд Джека. Очечник Уилл с собой не носил, а салфетку потерял через месяц после того, как купил очки. – Это не поножовщина из-за денег или девушки?  
\- Уверен, - ответил Джек, давая ему отойти от дверцы машины.

Уилл пожал плечами и спустился вниз по узкой бетонной лестнице, оставив розовое утреннее солнце позади. В подвальном помещении, где находился клуб, было светло, как днем - обычного освещения не хватало для работы специалистов. Уилл аккуратно обошел принесенные сверху прожекторы и попытался представить здешнюю обстановку ночью.  
Стены были декорированы черно-белыми фотографиями больших городов, чересчур официально и строго, танцплощадка возвышалась над общим уровнем пола на пару ступенек, в углу серебрился водяными стенами отгороженный закуток у барной стойки.  
\- Какого цвета освещение? - поинтересовался Уилл, кивнув на плафоны под потолком.  
\- В желто-синих тонах.  
\- Как в Икее?  
\- Не настолько, - усмехнулся Джек, - света тут немного. Хотя не знаю. Может быть, это актуально сейчас - тусоваться в Икее.  
\- Не имею понятия. Я не хожу в ночные клубы, да и в Икею, в общем-то, тоже.  
Джек усмехнулся и на ходу перехватил у судмедэксперта папку с материалами дела, а Уилл замер, внимательно оглядывая обстановку, стараясь подметить все мелочи - чтоб потом выстроить в единую картину. Если бы не происшествие, сейчас в клубе никого бы не было - утренний мусор давно выгребли бы. Утренняя уборка клуба, в общем-то, и привела сюда весь отдел.

\- Нам туда, - Джек показал рукой на неприметную лестницу у противоположной от входа стены, ведущую наверх, в двор-колодец – узкий и захламленный арт-объектами с прошлых вечеринок. Уилл скользнул взглядом по картонным фигурам, сваленным в ряд у стены: Росомаха упирался лезвиями в пах какому-то незнакомому парню в зеленых лосинах, еще одну декорацию занавешивали лоскуты прикрепленной к ней же ткани, потемневшие от дождя. В дальнем углу возвышалась синяя телефонная будка.  
\- Здесь полно гиковских штучек, - сказал Зи, поднявшийся вместе с ними.  
\- Клуб только для своих? – Грэм среди этих декораций чувствовал себя, как в другом мире. В чем-то даже приятное было ощущение, так как обычно «другой мир» для него был очень похож на реальность, разве что более кровавую.  
\- Увы, нет. Раз в месяц проводят особые вечеринки, но обычно народ ходит совершенно разный. Как и вчера.  
\- Совершенно разный, - хмыкнул Уилл, подходя ближе к телефонной будке, облезлой от времени. Там, где краска облупилась, уже проступила ржавчина. Уилл остановился на границе подсохшей бурой лужи:  
\- Никого не удивило происходившее здесь?  
\- Судя по всему, эта хреновина использовалась как местный траходром, - заметил проходивший мимо Прайс.  
\- Сейчас идет поиск свидетелей, а пока что известно, что об этом месте знают не все, - сообщил Джек. - Новички сюда не поднимаются.  
\- Он мог разведать это за один вечер, - вполголоса заметил Уилл, разглядывая тело. Парень лет двадцати был прикован наручниками к перекладине на внутренней стене будки, поверх них лег широкий серый сельскохозяйственный скотч, таким же скотчем залеплен рот. Похоже, преступнику было не занимать основательности. Волнистые, слипшиеся от пота волосы скрывали лицо, и Уилл очень осторожно приподнял его, разглядывая посеревшее мертвое лицо. Убитый был привлекательным на вид, изящным и аккуратным, но без следов макияжа. На шее темнел небольшой след от засоса, но кто оставил его? Уилл прикрыл глаза, погружаясь глубже в то, что произошло ночью.  
Запрокинул голову парня, внимательно вглядываясь в его красивые, испуганные глаза, прислушался к стону, плохо различимому сквозь грохот музыки. Судя по следам от скотча около губ, кричал парень долго и безуспешно. Если кто-то и увидел происходящее, то решил, что не стоит мешать парочке веселиться.  
\- Так, ты у нас явно не девочка, - обратился Уилл к самому себе, однозначно определив это по следам пальцев, оставшихся на шее и запястьях жертвы. Отнюдь не девочка, и не хрупкий-тонкий-звонкий одуванчик: крепкая, уверенная хватка, разрезы на шее и торсе тоже умелые, несмотря на то, что неглубокие. Неглубокие лишь потому, что быстрое убийство в цели не входило.  
\- Надеялся до последнего, - выдохнул Уилл, вглядываясь в открытые глаза жертвы. Тот явно не рассчитывал умереть вот так, в нескольких метрах от набитого людьми клуба. Ждал, что сейчас кто-нибудь да поможет, поймет, сообразит… глухо мычал и пытался вырваться, истекая кровью.  
Заметил его только уборщик, когда уже светало.  
Убийство на глазах у людей совершить проще простого - бери да делай. Никто не потрудится повернуть голову, занятый исключительно собой. Это неоспоримый факт, получивший еще одно подтверждение, и все равно найдутся те, кто скажет, что Уилл неправ!  
Он почувствовал, что начинает заводиться, а этого допускать не стоило. Это были не те эмоции, которые могли помочь делу.

\- Отпечатков нет? – проглотив судорожный вздох, Уилл отошел от будки, и утреннее солнце снова щедро обдало его ласковым теплом.  
\- Нет.  
Уилл щелкнул языком и взял предложенную Зи папку с документами. Пока что информации набралось – кот наплакал.  
\- И как?  
\- Не сахар, - честно признался Уилл, листая уже подшитые отчеты. - Вряд ли мы увяжем убийцу и личность погибшего.  
\- Думаешь, они незнакомы? Это не месть, не ревность?  
\- Скорее всего, нет. Знакомого проще оприходовать в спокойной, домашней обстановке, - проговорил Грэм, захлопнув папку, и снова обернулся к темной ржавеющей будке, окруженной косыми золотистыми лучами. - Тут же все больше походит на ловлю. На охоту.  
\- На охоту?  
\- Да, - Уилл снова кивнул, уставившись на мертвое тело, - он чувствует себя хищником, ночным зверем, вышедшим на охоту.  
\- Пришел в клуб и выбрал того, кто не понравился? - нахмурился Джек, шагнув вперед и встав с ним плечом к плечу.  
\- Отчего же не понравился? - Уилл странно улыбнулся, внутренне пугаясь потока нахлынувших от этих слов чужих, отравленных безумием эмоций, и Джек нахмурился еще сильнее.

***

Понедельник выдался напряженным, и Уилл вернулся домой на закате, эмоционально выжатый как лимон, как совершенно забыв про чужого пса и его хозяина. Он с удивлением заметил небольшую фигурку на крыльце, а потом вспомнил, что собирался сегодня отдать пса мальчишке, но забыл позвонить Ганнибалу, и тот явился без дополнительного приглашения. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему, а то история слишком затянулась. Уилл не чувствовал себя подходящей компанией для детей.

Он припарковал машину и подошел к крыльцу, коротко взмахнул ладонью в знак приветствия.  
\- Прости, что не позвонил.  
\- Да ничего, - улыбнулся тот, поднимаясь на ноги, и протянул руку, - добрый вечер, мистер Грэм.  
\- Добрый.  
\- Вас задержала работа? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, кажется, вовсе не расстроенный из-за опоздания Уилла.  
\- Да.  
\- Я тоже только что подъехал, тоже был занят. У меня сегодня спортивная секция была.  
\- И куда ты ходишь? - без особого интереса спросил Уилл, - футбол? Баскетбол?  
Ганнибал косо глянул на Уилла:  
\- Кендо, - коротко сказал он, скользнул в боевую стойку и подхватил валявшуюся в траве штакетницу на манер меча. Отточенным жестом вынул ее из воображаемых ножен, схватил и сделал резкий выпад вперед.  
\- Ичи, ни, сан, ши, - хриплым, нарочито низким голосом выкрикнул он, нанося удары невидимому противнику, каждый раз под новым углом, скользил по сырой вечерней траве, и Уилл не останавливал его. Что-то неожиданно завораживающее было в Ганнибале, и даже не столько в том, что он делал, а в том, как. Как сосредоточенно и без улыбки смотрит перед собой, как расслабленно держит узкую доску в руках, как напряжен при этом ее конец - а Уилл понимал, что напряжен, что Ганнибал не наугад машет. В тихом вечернем воздухе он двигался плавно и красиво, закатный свет четко обрисовывал очертания мышц его тонких рук и ног. Уилл присел на перила веранды, и молча смотрел, не торопил его, задумчиво наблюдая. А тот, казалось, вовсе не замечал зрителя, отрабатывая удары. Наконец, он в очередной раз сосчитал до восьми, вложил меч в воображаемые ножны, встал на колени и поклонился Уиллу, пробормотав что-то на японском.  
\- Какой интересный ритуал.  
\- Я не все правильно сделал, - Ганнибал поднялся на ноги, вновь улыбаясь и сбрасывая серьезность. - Надо было не так, и вообще, нельзя браться за меч... да и доска эта ваша на меч не похожа. Но мне хотелось показать вам, что я умею.  
\- Тебе это удалось, - Уилл чуть подвинулся, заметив, что тот собирается присесть рядом. Ганнибал так и сделал, поглядел на Уилла серьезно:  
\- Ну и как вам? Понравилось?  
\- Эффектно, - сказал Уилл. - А эффективно как спорт?  
\- Если бы вы не были простолюдином, я бы вызвал вас на дуэль. Вот и узнали бы, эффективно это или нет.  
\- Дуэль на штакетницах?  
\- Бокеном легко можно забить до смерти, - задумчиво проговорил Ганнибал. - Примерно как бейсбольной битой. А насчет штакетницы не знаю.  
\- Я верю, что это эффективно, - усмехнулся Уилл и потрепал его по волосам, как Уинстона по холке, - так что не надо узнавать на практике. Пойдем за Принцем, он уже наверняка соскучился по дому. И отвезу тебя домой, как и обещал.  
\- Я хочу чаю, - возразил Ганнибал. - И я принес к нему печенье.  
Уилл сам не заметил, как кивнул ему в ответ.

Печенье оказались совершенно жутким на вид: кургузые твари из песочного теста с черными бусинками глаз и малиново-красными кровавыми потеками вместо рта.  
\- Инфернально, - только и смог сказать Уилл, взяв в руки одного уродца. - Где ты достал такое страшное печенье?  
\- Сам спек, - буркнул Ганнибал, не слишком-то довольный его реакцией. - Но они вкусные, попробуйте.  
\- А кто это? - поинтересовался Уилл, разглядывая странные выросты на голове твари. - Ушастый тушкан?  
\- Это олень, - пояснил Ганнибал и поставил чайник, без спроса хозяйничая на кухне.  
\- Олень... - хмыкнул Уилл и откусил ему голову, стараясь не смотреть в бусинки-глаза. На вкус олень и правда оказался неплохим: пахнущим ванилью и корицей, сладким, но не таким приторным, как пончики из синнабона.  
\- И правда, очень вкусно, - похвалил Уилл, глядя в спину Ганнибала, который все возился с чаем. - Мне нравится.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
\- Но выглядят они все равно как кошмарный сон сатаны, - пробормотал Уилл, а Ганнибал вначале надулся сильнее прежнего, но сам не выдержал - прыснул в кулак и рассмеялся.  
\- Мое печенье не кошмарный сон! Оно хорошее!  
\- Я же не спорю - ты хороший, и печенье у тебя хорошее, я ем с удовольствием. Но факт остается фактом: от внешнего вида можно инфаркт заработать.  
\- Вам бы только критиковать... - вздохнул Ганнибал и уселся за стол, поставив две кружки с чаем. - Я постараюсь в следующий раз сделать выпечку симпатичнее.  
\- Вот и молодец.  
\- Что вы предпочитаете, Уилл? Оленей? Зайчиков? Или собачек?  
\- Мне все равно, это уж как тебе больше нравится.  
\- Значит, решено: в следующий раз я испеку вам зайчиков, - сказал Ганнибал, отпив из чашки.  
Уилл тоже отхлебнул немного, съел еще одно печенье, а потом нахмурился:  
\- В следующий раз?  
\- Ну да, - Ганнибал хлопнул ресницами. - Мы ведь увидимся еще раз, правда?  
\- Честно говоря, я не думал об этом, - сказал Уилл, неловко улыбаясь. Ганнибал сразу посерьезнел, напрягся, даже уши едва заметно дернулись - видимо, крепко стиснул зубы.  
\- Ну, - сказал он, уставившись в стол и растеряв все свое красноречие и легкость в общении со взрослыми. - Если вы не хотите, то разумеется, я не буду настаивать и навязываться.  
\- Дело не в этом, - сказал Уилл, хотел было добавить, что все дело в том, что у них совершенно нет общих интересов, тем, да и дружба взрослого мужчины с чужим маленьким мальчиком выглядит не слишком хорошо. Казалось бы, тот тоже должен это понимать.  
Уилла вдруг взволновал настороженный, расстроенный вид Ганнибала, и неожиданно все стало понятно, словно головоломка сошлась: мальчику просто-напросто одиноко. От насыщенной хорошими отношениями жизни никто не бежит к случайным знакомым. Если Ганнибал рассказывает ему о своих занятиях спортом - значит, больше некому. Никто не выслушает о его успехах и неудачах, никто не посмотрит на его тренировки, не станет есть его выпечку.  
\- У тебя есть друзья? - спросил Уилл.  
\- Друзья? - Ганнибал одарил его хмурым, ненастным взглядом.  
\- В школе или на тренировках, те, кто живет рядом. Есть?  
\- А, такие... ну так. Нет.  
\- Может, есть родня? Двоюродные братья там, ну или дети знакомых твоих родителей.  
\- Нет. И у меня нет родителей, - холодно ответил Ганнибал и поднялся со стула, отодвинув кружку с недопитым чаем. Пересыпал печенье в тарелку, сунул свою коробку в рюкзак и пошел к выходу.  
\- Постой, ты куда?  
\- Домой. И не надо меня провожать, - отрезал Ганнибал. - Я вызову машину. Принц, ко мне!  
Далматинец неохотно поднялся с подушек, поглядел на хозяина.  
\- Ко мне, Принц, - сердито повторил Ганнибал и, не дождавшись, пока тот сам выполнит приказ, подошел и схватил пса за ошейник, поволок его к дверям. Принц скулил, упираясь лапами, остальные собаки тоже подняли вой, тревожно-грустный на разрыв аорты.  
\- Прекрати, - Уилл схватил Ганнибала за руку. Силой разжал его пальцы, освободив пса. Принц, довольный свободой, залаял радостно, запрыгал около Уилла, тычась мордой ему в бок и виляя хвостом. Ганнибал молча поглядел на него, стряхнул с себя руку Уилла и прошипел:  
\- Никогда не трогайте меня так.  
И развернулся резко, пошел к выходу, топая так, что окна жалобно звякнули:  
\- Эй, - окликнул Уилл. - Как ты повезешь пса? Подожди, я возьму ключи от машины.  
\- Оставьте этого предателя себе! - воскликнул Ганнибал и ушел, хлобыстнув дверью. Уселся на велосипед и уехал в ночь, не дав Уиллу даже возможности уладить ситуацию.  
Хотя раньше ведь утверждал, что боится ездить один по ночам.

Надеялся, что Уилл бросится догонять?

Уилл тихо вздохнул, накрыв лицо ладонями, тяжело плюхнулся на диван. С одной стороны, нельзя было отпускать мальчишку одного в ночь, с другой стороны, ехать за ним обозначало только одно: пойти у него на поводу. На поводу у капризного, незнакомого человека. Ну да, Уилл только о таком и мечтал.

И при этом если завтра найдется труп мальчишки с перерезанным горлом... так, ладно, градус накала можно и снизить. Если Ганнибал не впишется в поворот и сломает себе ногу, Уилл будет чувствовать себя виноватым.  
Омерзительная сложилась ситуация, и выходов из нее почти не было. Уилл нехотя поднялся на ноги и пошел на кухню за ключами и фонарем.

Уилл проехал добрую треть пути до Балтимора, пока не нагнал Ганнибала - светоотражающие полоски на рюкзаке ярко засияли в свете фар. Посигналив, Уилл затормозил впереди него, а потом, когда тот слез с велосипеда - молча взял за руку, молча отвел в машину и молча усадил на переднее сидение, пристегнув его. Ганнибал поглядывал на него исподлобья, громко и сердито дышал, но Уилл все так же молча опустил заднее сидение и уложил туда велосипед целиком.  
И вернулся за руль, взяв направление на Балтимор.

Ганнибал зыркал на него сычом.  
\- Кто дал вам право так со мной обращаться?  
\- Закрой рот, - сказал Уилл. - И сиди молча, пока я не высажу тебя у твоего дома.  
Ганнибал замолк, разглядывая черные контуры деревьев на темно-синем ночном небе. Его сердитое дыхание наполняло атмосферу в салоне напряжением почище предгрозовой тишины, но Уилл невозмутимо смотрел вперед, на дорогу. Невозмутимость дорого стоила, но Ганнибалу знать об этом вовсе не требовалось.

Ганнибала хватило ровно на пятнадцать минут:  
\- Давайте вернемся за Принцем.  
\- Нет. Он останется у меня, а ты будешь жить своей жизнью и больше не станешь беспокоить.  
\- Принц мой! Я подам на вас в суд.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Уилл. - Подай.  
\- Вот и подам!  
\- Вот когда подашь, тогда и поговорим об этом.  
Ганнибал снова смолк, беспокойно скривил полные губы, пожевал их, а потом вновь недовольно протянул:  
\- Я должен получить его обратно. Это мой пес, мне без него будет грустно.  
\- А ему без тебя хорошо. Ганнибал, ты ведешь себя омерзительно, - скривился Уилл. - И не вздумай пустить слезу, терпеть не могу нытья.  
Ганнибал, вознамерившийся уже демонстративно захлюпать носом, опять смолк. А через полторы мили вдруг отстегнул ремень безопасности и молча прижался к плечу Уилла, закрыв глаза.  
\- Ты чего это?  
\- Спать хочу. Разбудите, как приедем.  
Уилл не ответил, покачав головой, но не стал отодвигать от себя Ганнибала. Тот притерся к нему, согревая, и задремал, тихо дыша в обтянутое курткой плечо.

А когда они въехали в Балтимор и Уилл дернул плечом, спросив адрес, Ганнибал посмотрел сонно и обнял его руку.  
\- Простите, мистер Грэм, - сказал он тихо и просто. - Я скверный мальчишка, но я хочу увидеть Принца. Я не планировал его обижать.  
\- Но обидел же, - Уилл поглядел на него в ответ. - Куда едем?  
\- Площадь, дом пять, - зевнул Ганнибал. - Вы меня простите, а, мистер Грэм? Я постараюсь исправиться.  
\- Я подумаю, - расплывчато ответил Уилл, поехал к площади по пустынным улицам. Столбы мелькали мимо, яркий неон рекламы привлекал разве что призраков - в городе, казалось, не было ни души. Балтимор спал.

Дом Ганнибала оказался здоровенным особняком, темным и мрачным, напоминающим в ночи католический костел. От особняка веяло холодом и инквизицией, а родители, похоже, спали и не ждали сына... ах да, у Ганнибала же не было родителей. С таким не шутят.  
Кто же тогда ждет его дома?

Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала с большим сомнением. Тот прижимался к его руке, вновь задремав. Понятно ведь, почему у него не было друзей - тяжелый характер плюс взрослые интересы. Уилл вообще не соображал в том, что интересно другим детям... да и другим людям тоже. Как можно жить, постоянно глядя в телевизор? Постоянно выясняя отношения, путаясь в каких-то друзьях, любовниках, знакомых? Уилл не понимал, чем живет этот мир. Не понимал сейчас, и тогда тоже не понимал, когда был не старше Ганнибала. Впрочем, Ганнибалу еще повезло - хорошо, очень хорошо одет, обут, обеспечен, велосипед явно дорогой, не китайская сборка из молла. А особняк!..  
При этом Ганнибал был таким же одиноким, как Уилл когда-то. Ясно, как день.  
Потому и лез со своим навязчивым общением.  
Уилл не знал, что делать. Вспышка гнева, которую Ганнибал устроил, не получив желаемого, была мерзкой. Да и проблем не оберешься, сейчас социум не видит ничего хорошего в такой дружбе.

Впрочем, наплевать на социум. Уилл погладил Ганнибала по плечу, потеребил, и тот проснулся, потянулся и тревожно уставился, ожидая приговора.  
\- Вот твой дом.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Грэм.  
Ганнибал не спросил про возможную встречу, не спросил напрямую, но всем собой - просил и требовал. Наплевать бы на его требования, но Уилл не смог. Пожалел мальчишку, которому придется сейчас идти в темный, мрачный дом.  
\- Тебя хоть кто-нибудь ждет?  
\- Неважно.  
\- Так не бывает, чтоб дети в твоем возрасте жили одни.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Разве можно предположить, что такой малыш, как я, будет жить один? - усмехнулся Ганнибал. - До встречи, Уилл. Я вам позвоню?  
\- Звони, - вздохнул Уилл обреченно, заметив, что тот назвал его по имени, но ничего не сказал. Этот маленький паршивец умудрился довести его до ручки всего за каких-то пять минут. А маленький паршивец, выбив разрешение, повис у него на шее, обхватив крепко-накрепко.  
\- Спасибо!  
\- Не за что. Иди домой. Спокойной ночи.  
\- И вам спокойной ночи, Уилл, - шепнул Ганнибал, открывая дверцу машины. - Вы ведь позвоните мне, когда доедете?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Должен же я узнать, что с вами ничего не случилось, - улыбнулся Ганнибал.


	2. Chapter 2

Ганнибал не оставил пустой свою угрозу звонить каждый день. Он исправно названивал всю неделю, и кончилось тем, что Уилл пригласил его приехать в гости в пятницу вечером. Обычно по пятницам Уилл делал все то же, что и всегда – только виски в бокале плескалось не на два-три, а на все четыре пальца. Традицию пятничного одиночества вполне можно было разбавить общением.

Тот явился ровно к семи вечера, собранный, аккуратный, с неизменным рюкзаком за плечами. Оставил велосипед у дерева и поднялся по рассохшимся доскам крыльцам, здороваясь с Уиллом и собаками.  
\- Рад, что вы пригласили меня, - сказал он, склонив голову набок.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
\- Вы ведь простили меня, Уилл? – заулыбался Ганнибал, обнимая напряженного Принца, - простили, правда?  
\- Да.  
\- Это чудесно, а то я терпеть не могу извиняться, - Ганнибал оставил сопящего далматинца в покое и подошел к Уиллу, бесцеремонно обнял его поперек живота и довольно вздохнул.  
\- Ганнибал, - проговорил Уилл, но не смог закончить фразу и оттолкнуть его. Пошел на компромисс с самим собой и погладил его по голове, добавил негромко, - может, ты отойдешь?  
\- Вам не нравится, мистер Грэм? – Ганнибал задрал голову и наивно хлопнул ресницами, - я-то подумал, что вам очень не хватает дружеского тепла и обнимашек.  
\- Обнимашек? – усмехнулся Уилл, потер лицо ладонью и засмеялся, чувствуя, что щеки краснеют, - странно слышать от тебя такие слова.  
\- Дело ведь не в словах, мой дорогой Уилл, - нараспев проговорил тот, словно пародируя какого-то актера, - а в сути. Вы ведь читали Шекспира?  
\- Да, да, - хмыкнул Уилл и все же отстранил его от себя, - возможно, мне действительно не хватает обнимашек, но ты не мой личный психотерапевт, чтобы говорить об этом.  
\- А кто ваш личный психотерапевт? – Ганнибал уселся на веранду, принялся болтать ногами в воздухе. Спросил вроде бы безразлично, но в глазах, во всем нем просвечивал скрытый интерес. Уилл отошел к плетеному креслу и устроился удобно. Внимание, конечно, льстило, приятно гладило по закрытой от мира душе. Настоящее человеческое внимание, дружеское, как выразился Ганнибал, а не холодный, облитый дезинфицирующим раствором профессиональный интерес.

\- У меня нет психотерапевта, - проговорил, наконец, Уилл, наливая себе виски. Вечер был чудесным, и даже Ганнибал не портил его. Пожалуй, Уилл даже был готов признать, что с ним было веселее.  
\- Нет? Совсем нет? А что вы с ними сделали?  
\- С кем?  
\- С вашими психотерапевтами?  
\- Съел, - пошутил Уилл и отпил немного. Наверное, пить при нем было непедагогично, но это опекуны Лектера должны были следить за тем, на что педагогично смотреть мальчику, а на что – нет. Уилл не собирался жертвовать порцией вечернего спокойствия ради педагогичности. А Ганнибалу, похоже, было наплевать на виски, его куда больше интересовал вопрос сохранности уилловой психики.  
\- С кем же вы тогда разговариваете? – спросил он, качая ногами, один ботинок сполз и угрожал упасть, - кому изливаете душу?  
\- Уинстону. А ты, а? С кем откровенничаешь ты?  
Ганнибал явно не ожидал ответного вопроса. Он замер, прикусив губу, ботинок шлепнулся на веранду. Помолчав немного и отколупнув солидный кусок краски с рассохшегося косяка, Ганнибал сказал:  
\- Никому.  
\- Совсем никому?  
\- Да. Ну иногда я пишу… разные вещи… но их никто не читает.  
\- Ты хотел бы, чтоб я прочитал?  
Ганнибал вновь замолчал, колупая краску. И вдруг уставился на Уилла совсем серьезно и настороженно.

\- Я просто так спросил. Не хочешь – не показывай.  
\- Потом, - сощурил глаза тот, - если захотите. Идет?  
\- Идет, - Уилл приподнял бокал с виски, словно чокался с ним, и отчего-то почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он разговаривал с мальчишкой по-взрослому. Очень по-взрослому. Уилл никогда не думал, что найдет себе подходящего собеседника, и тем более не думал, что ему окажется аж целых двенадцать лет.  
\- Тринадцать, - поправил Ганнибал, скинув и второй ботинок.  
\- Что?  
\- Осенью мне будет тринадцать.  
\- Ты что, читаешь мысли?  
\- Я бы сказал «да», но это было бы неправдой. Я всего лишь уловил ваш взгляд, сделал предположение о ходе ваших размышлений и попал в точку.  
\- В классе ты тоже так делаешь?  
\- Иногда.  
\- И как к этому относятся одноклассники?  
Ганнибал закатил глаза:  
\- Кому нужны эти одноклассники? Это не колледж, а так… ферма. Не с кем там разговаривать.  
\- Сожалеешь об этом?  
\- Уже нет, - хитро улыбнулся тот, - ведь теперь у меня есть вы, мистер Грэм.  
Уилл усмехнулся, покачивая головой и не зная, как отнестись к такому предложению, потому что это был захват территории. Уилл не особо любил охранять свое жизненное пространство, предпочитая вовсе обойтись без этого, но жизнь заставляла бороться за себя. И вот, пожалуйста, опять вторжение.  
\- Ты чересчур настойчивый.  
\- Я знаю. Мне говорили.  
\- Ты думаешь, ты можешь добиться этим чего угодно? – хмыкнул Уилл, оставив бокал на карнизе, - что настойчивость решает все?  
\- Стоит только захотеть, - тот улыбнулся в ответ, - ну, по крайней мере, сейчас. Давайте, я буду к вам приезжать пару раз в неделю?  
\- Приезжай, - согласился Уилл, но не потому что этому настырному репейнику проще было разрешить, чем отказать. А главным образом потому, что Уиллу действительно не хватало дружеского тепла.  
Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся и пошел в дом.

***

\- У вас интересно, - проговорил Ганнибал, допущенный к блеснам и крючкам после клятвенного обещания вести себя хорошо, - редко у кого в гостях так интересно. Столько всего разного…  
\- Как и у всех.  
\- Нет, не у всех. Ох, Уилл, это же ваша кобура! - воскликнул Ганнибал, немедленно схватив ремни, - можно?  
\- Можно что?  
\- Потрогать.  
\- Ты уже потрогал.  
\- Я не так хочу потрогать, - улыбнулся он, посмотрел на Уилла просительно, - а можно примерить? Можно?  
Уилл вздохнул, сознавая, что ни один ребенок на свете не устоял бы перед таким искушением и молча надел на него кобуру, подтянув ремни. Ганнибал восхищенно помалкивал, старался не вертеться и сразу же метнулся к зеркалу, как только Уилл закончил.  
\- А можно ваше оружие? На чуть-чуть?! - воскликнул он, поворачиваясь к зеркалу то одним, то другим боком, - я просто посмотрю...  
\- На чуть-чуть, - не стал отказывать Уилл, вынимая патроны.  
\- Ух ты, какой он у вас, - протянул Ганнибал, повертел револьвер в руках, - а что это за модель? А что за патроны? Никогда таких не видел. А зачем вам? Он стреляет самонаводящимися пулями?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Уилл, привалившись к косяку, - но они, скажем так, не дают преступнику второго шанса.  
\- Какой вы опасный! - возбужденно пробормотал тот, схватил револьвер на манер киношного злодея, а потом принялся красться с ним, прижимаясь спиной к стене.  
Уилл молча наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал передвигается по комнате, стискивая револьвер в обеих руках - напряженный, сосредоточенный, тонкий как струна. Уинстон покосился на хозяина, но Уилл улыбнулся и махнул рукой: все хорошо, это всего лишь игра.

\- Вот ты и попался, Кудрявый Уилли, - воскликнул Ганнибал хрипло и мрачно, уткнувшись дулом револьвера ему в бок, - сдавайся в руки правосудия, иначе хуже будет!  
\- И что же будет?  
\- Не вынуждай меня применять силу, - угрожающе зашипел Ганнибал, вновь тыча его под ребра. - Ты у меня на крючке!  
Уилл покосился на него, потом приподнял руки, словно сдаваясь.  
\- Вот и славно! Руки за голову и лицом к стене, да пошевеливайся!  
Сам толком не зная зачем, Уилл развернулся к стене, прижался к ней щекой, расставив ноги как при аресте - и тут же ощутил, как проворные пальцы Ганнибала проходятся по телу. Игра была совершенно понятной, но Уилл не был уверен, что хочет в нее играть.  
\- Что у тебя есть? - все так же хрипло и нарочито низко спросил Ганнибал, - оружие, деньги, наркотики?  
\- Чай с печеньем, - улыбнулся Уилл.  
\- Чай тебе будет за решеткой, Кудрявый Уилли! – рассмеялся тот, но все же пошел к кухне, подгоняя Уилла револьвером.  
На кухне он деловито привязал ноги Уилла к ножкам стула, хотел и руки привязать, но тут «Кудрявый Уилли» его остановил.  
\- Как я тогда, по-твоему, буду пить чай?  
\- И действительно, - согласился Ганнибал, вернул Уиллу револьвер и без спроса занялся чаем. Печенье он испек более симпатичное, но не такое интересное, как в прошлый раз. Впрочем, Уилл не жаловался и ел, позабыв об оставленном на веранде виски.

\- Зря вы на себя наговариваете, мистер Грэм, - проговорил Ганнибал, смахивая крошки с губ, - у вас очень интересно, и вы тоже интересный.  
\- Наверное, это потому что я не стараюсь тебя воспитывать.  
\- Ну и это тоже, - не стал отрицать Ганнибал, - впрочем, меня бесполезно воспитывать. Я трудный ребенок и плохо поддаюсь влиянию. Хотите проверить?  
\- Нет, что ты, - Уилл поднял ладони, - я верю, что с тобой сложно сладить. И, похоже, ты гордишься этим.  
\- Ну не то, что горжусь… - протянул Ганнибал, отведя взгляд в сторону так, что сразу стало ясно – гордится и считает себя умнее всех, - И я понимаю, мистер Грэм, почему вы не любите психотерапевтов – они все безмозглые идиоты.  
\- Я такого не говорил.  
\- Но вы же так думаете. Я знаю, взрослым нельзя подрывать авторитет других взрослых, но вы не станете отрицать, что по большей части в профессию идут одни придурки? Они думают, что достаточно глянуть на меня строго, серьезно и снисходительно, чтоб я расстегнул ширинку и показал им свой внутренний мир. Любого такого напыщенного идиота легко можно обвести вокруг пальца  
\- Например?  
\- Потом расскажу, - хитро улыбнулся Ганнибал, - просто очень хорошо, что вы не пытаетесь меня воспитывать.  
\- А кто тебя воспитывает? – осторожно, как бы невзначай поинтересовался Уилл, потому что Ганнибал не слишком-то охотно отвечал на расспросы о семье. Видимо, имел на то причины.  
\- Тетка, - буркнул Ганнибал, и Уилл понимающего кивнул, протянул руку и поворошил его по волосам. Стало еще понятнее, почему мальчика так тянуло в Вулф Трэп – в нынешнее время даже отцы редко уделяют время истинно мужским занятиям, что уж говорить о тетке. Вряд ли она могла дать мальчишке то, в чем он нуждался, ведь накормить, одеть и обуть – не значит, хорошо заботиться. Требуется нечто большее…  
\- Вы пойдете сегодня на рыбалку? – Ганнибал обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на него. - Вечерний клев и все такое.  
\- Вообще-то не собирался. А ты что, хочешь?  
\- Ну… да. Возьмете меня с собой? У меня, правда, ничего нет, но я тихонько посижу на берегу и посмотрю.  
\- Ты и тихонько?  
\- Обещаю. У меня с собой скетчбук и карандаши.  
Уилл посмотрел в его глаза, честные и открытые сейчас. Вновь потрепал его по волосам, отвечая улыбкой на улыбку.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Уилл, поднялся со стула и упал, напрочь забыв про привязанные к стулу лодыжки.

***

Рыбалка не сложилась – Уилл больно ударился локтем и потянул руку, поэтому они просто гуляли по вечернему лесу, пока окончательно не стемнело. Ганнибал, похоже, переживал из-за случившегося, поэтому Уилл постарался его развеселить, как мог, и в конце концов, провожая его домой, пообещал погулять еще и на следующий день.

Резные солнечные тени на дорожках парка подрагивали в жарком воздухе, прохожие лениво гуляли, и Уилл тоже влился в эту толпу, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же он в последний раз гулял так – спокойно и бесцельно, как лениво текущая струя воды.  
Ганнибал был молчалив, тоже, видимо, прибитый майской жарой, а потом жадно облизнулся, увидев у кого-то в толпе рожок мороженого.  
\- О, я тоже хочу! – загорелся он, - пойдемте, купим?  
\- Думаю, не стоит.  
\- Вы не любите мороженое, Уилл? - поинтересовался тот, - а я люблю.  
\- Здесь чересчур дорого, - отмахнулся тот, - на обратном пути можно будет заглянуть в супермаркет.  
\- На обратном пути будет поздно, а мне хочется здесь и сейчас, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, отошел к торговому павильону, вытянулся на цыпочках, разглядывая ассортимент. Уилл невольно задержал на нем взгляд: обычно дети не выглядели такими аккуратными, скорее наоборот. Сам Уилл, сколько себя помнил, ходил с надорванными карманами, обширканными по низу джинсами, носил футболки несколько дней кряду, устраивая большую стирку своей и отцовской одежды раз в месяц. Ганнибал же выглядел по-другому: подтянутый, собранный, ничего не болталось и торчало. Даже белые гольфы, облегавшие худощавые ноги, были натянуты одинаково ровно. Опять же - белые. Уилл усмехнулся, представив себе, сколько дней кряду можно носить белые носки. Да нисколько.  
А вот Ганнибал любил ходить в белых или кремовых, или небесно-голубых гольфах.

\- Кто тебя одевает? - поинтересовался Уилл, когда тот вернулся с добычей.  
\- В каком смысле? - он заглянул Уиллу в глаза, - я сам.  
\- Понятно, что сам. Я про стиль. Кто подбирает тебе вещи?  
\- Сам, - терпеливо пояснил Ганнибал, - берите ваше мороженое, иначе оно растает.  
Уилл без особой охоты взял упаковку, надорвал ее и пошел по тропинке вниз, щурясь от солнца. От чересчур холодного мороженного заныли зубы, но Уилла больше заботил не холод, а ценник на упаковке. На эти деньги можно было неплохо перекусить в обед...  
\- Что с вами, Уилл? Вам не нравится шоколадное? Я не угадал?  
\- Просто холодное, - сказал Уилл, сминая шуршащую упаковку. И сделал лицо попроще, в конце концов, Ганнибал искренне желал доставить удовольствие.

С велодорожек доносилось тихое позвякивание, негромкие разговоры гулявших людей складывались в одну симфонию с обрывками доносившейся музыки, и Уилл прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ней. Пожалуй, идея погулять по парку была не такой ужасной - воздух здесь был чистым, свежим и спокойным, пусть и подрагивающим от жары на солнце.  
\- Возьмите меня за руку, - велел Ганнибал, протягивая ладонь. Уилл стиснул тонкие пальцы, потянул к себе, не слишком задумываясь над тем, что делает, но потом все же глянул на Ганнибала.  
\- Вдруг я потеряюсь, - пояснил Ганнибал и улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы. Уилл улыбнулся ему в ответ, чуть зажмурился от яркого солнца, просвечивающего сквозь листву. Хорошо было вот так идти, есть мороженое и не думать ни о чем.

***

Хорошо быть мрачным параноиком. Никогда не думаешь о хорошем, не загадываешь на будущее, не ждешь от мира ничего – и когда случается очередной отстой, можно даже не очень-то и расстроиться.  
Именно поэтому Уилл не почувствовал ничего, кроме разочарования от жизни, когда столкнулся с Фредди Лаундс в коридоре здания ФБР. Неудачно столкнулся, оба заметили друг друга, и невозможно было сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
\- Ничего себе! - удивилась та, оглядывая его цепким, липучим взглядом, - что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – эхом отозвался Уилл, нахмурился и встал посреди дороги.  
\- Я-то здесь по делу, - улыбнулась Фредди, - знаешь ли, некоторые люди работают и не могут целыми днями пить. О, прости, быть может, от тебя несет вовсе не виски? Это был дезинфицирующий раствор для промывки душевных ран…?  
Уилл пошел на нее, Фредди тут же юркнула за спину оказавшегося рядом Зи, и воскликнула оттуда:  
\- Совсем уже ненормальный?  
\- Не тебе решать, нормален я или нет, - с пол-оборота завелся Уилл, - для ФБР я достаточно вменяем.  
\- Эй, Грэм, спокойнее! – поднял руки Зи, - давайте не устраивать тут потасовку.  
\- Джек в курсе, что она здесь?  
\- Грэм, сейчас это не твое дело, - нахмурился Зи, - Фредди нам тут нечаянно помогла, без нее мы не разобрались бы.  
Уилл глянул на Фредди, выглядывавшую из-за плеча Зи, словно мышь из-за камня.  
\- Ну все, - вздохнула она, накручивая прядку на палец, - теперь этот ненормальный устроит всем неприятности. Зи, он ведь даже не понимает сейчас, что ты ему говоришь…  
Уилл хотел было все объяснить, что он думает про Фредди, про Зи и про визитерский значок на леопардовой блузке, но тут его плечо крепко стиснули, не позволяя шагнуть вперед. Шумно выдохнув, Уилл взглянул на руку Беверли на своем плече, но не стал сбрасывать ее.  
\- Что происходит? – спросила она, и Фредди сунулась обратно, стараясь не привлекать внимания.  
\- Мы работали, - пожал плечами Зи, - тут приходит Грэм и поднимает скандал.  
\- Ничего я не поднимал!  
\- Уилл, - Беверли стиснула его плечо, - пойдем, поговорим. Мне нужна твоя помощь, без тебя никак.

Уилл вздохнул, выдохнул весь воздух и потер ладонью лицо, но потом сразу сник и пошел следом, стараясь не глядеть по сторонам. Беверли завела его за угол, оглянулась и оглядела Уилла, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Чего завелся?  
\- Ты что, не знаешь Лаундс? – сощурился Уилл, опустил голову, и отблеск стекла скрыл выражение его глаз, - какой идиот позвал ее сюда? Джек в курсе?  
\- Мы позвали, Уилл. Джек не в курсе пока что, но мы искали информацию по последней жертве, и она нам здорово помогла. Хочешь глянуть материалы?  
\- Вранье все ее материалы.  
\- Давай не заводись, ты их еще даже не видел, - Беверли строго взглянула на него, а потом вдруг положила обе руки ему на плечи и спросила тихо и всерьез, - неужели тебе есть дело до ее слов?  
\- Да не завелся я, - буркнул Уилл, уходя в себя, - все в порядке.  
\- Чего тогда психуешь?  
\- Потому что проблем от нее будет гораздо больше, чем пользы, - Уилл прижался спиной к стене, поглядывая на Беверли, и зачем-то вдруг ощутил аромат ее духов. Он отвел взгляд, смутившись, но никак не мог съехать с внезапно возникшей в голове темы.  
\- Зря ты так, - проговорила Беверли, чуть встряхнув его как игрушечного, - вечно ты… привлекаешь к себе ненужное внимание.  
\- Да я знаю, что зря, ну, - Уилл все же отстранился от нее, сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся, - но что, я должен выслушивать все это даже здесь?  
\- Никто никому ничего не должен, - сказала Беверли, вновь скрестив руки, - но можно же быть немножко похитрее.  
Уилл возвел очи горе и ничего не сказал.

***

\- Вы сегодня выглядите весьма паршиво.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста, Уилл, - не слишком весело улыбнулся Ганнибал, - не вижу смысла врать вам. Проблемы на работе?  
\- Неважно, - буркнул Уилл, сунул ключ в замке зажигания. Этим вечером он обещал забрать Ганнибала с его дополнительных занятий по музыке, и сделал это, и это было куда лучше, чем сидеть дома в одиночестве и думать об одном и том же.  
\- Куда ты хочешь? – поинтересовался Уилл, - поедем в парк, как в прошлый раз?  
\- Можно и в парк, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, устанавливая небольшой планшет-навигатор на приборной панели, - давайте только вначале заедем в одно место.  
\- Что за место?  
\- Там узнаете, - лукаво улыбнулся тот и настроил изображение на экране, - здесь недалеко.  
\- Вначале скажи, что это за место, и тогда мы поедем.  
\- Любопытство сгубило кошку…Ладно, раз вы настаиваете… - он извернулся, потянулся к своим вещам, сложенным на заднем сиденье, - вы показали мне, как вы отдыхаете. Позвольте теперь мне показать вам мой отдых.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и протянул Уиллу большой бумажный пакет. Уилл с сомнением заглянул внутрь.  
\- Это форма для гольфа?  
\- Для тенниса, - поправил Ганнибал, - я договорился на шесть вечера. Вы ведь умеете играть в теннис?  
\- Умею, - хмыкнул Уилл. В теннис он играл чертову тысячу лет тому назад, с мальчишками на пустыре... и уж точно безо всякой формы. Ганнибал сидел рядом, поглядывая на него с любопытством и плохо скрываемым удовольствием. Видимо, любил делать подарки. Разумеется, приятно делать подарки, если есть возможность… Уилл поймал себя на том, что считает чужие деньги и попытался отогнать от себя эту мысль.  
\- Хорошо, я не против, - сказал он с улыбкой, отчего Ганнибал просиял и на мгновение прижался щекой к его руке.

***

Форма была белой, просто белоснежной. Особенно на фоне загорелой кожи. Уилл затянул шнурки на белых кедах, выпрямился и хмыкнул, разглядывая самого себя в зеркале. В зеркале отражался совсем другой Уилл - интересный, успешный мужчина. Даже симпатичный. Почти не пахнущий виски… совсем даже не пахнущий. Действуя осторожно и опасливо, словно боясь сломать образ, Уилл расчесал волосы: прядь небрежно легла на лоб. Впечатление портил взгляд, взволнованный, мрачно затравленный, и Уилл улыбнулся сам себе, сделал взмах воображаемой ракеткой. Зеркало послушно отражало его, другого Уилла. К такому Уиллу не цеплялись бы журналисты, не приставали бы психиатры-недоучки, не видели бы в нем объект для опытов. Таким Уилл мог бы стать, если бы не... Если бы не что? Уилл не знал. Не знал, в какой момент жизнь дала сбой. Ведь мог бы, наверное, хорошо зарабатывать, жениться, купить свой дом и вот так вот отдыхать, играя в теннис с женой или детьми. Или соседом. Точно, с соседом. Уилл прищурил глаза, представляя себе эту картину - в роли жены отчего-то вдруг выступила Беверли, в меру заботливая и улыбчивая. Пожалуй, с ней он мог бы поиграть в теннис, к тому же, форма была бы ей к лицу - белая безрукавка в обтяжку, плиссированная мини-юбка, совсем как на тех картинках в журналах, которые он рассматривал, пока учился в колледже. Уилл смутился и вздохнул, накрыв ладонью лицо, отогнал от себя чужой образ, пытаясь представить себе более абстрактную жену и еще более абстрактных детей… только не похожих на Ганнибала! Вот в качестве соседского ребенка Ганнибал смотрелся куда лучше. Положа руку на сердце, Уилл не хотел бы видеть Ганнибала своим ребенком - несмотря на схожесть образа мыслей, тот был слишком чужд ему. К тому же, сложный, слишком тяжелый характер… Нет уж, пусть остается в друзьях.

\- Форма вам очень к лицу! - воскликнул тот, легкий на помине. В отличие от Уилла, он не чувствовал стеснения, наоборот даже, явно считал, что красивая одежда и обувь созданы для него, выглядел совершенно естественно. И точно так же легко и просто запрыгнул Уиллу на спину, обхватив руками и ногами.  
\- Эй! Ты чего!  
\- Настроение хорошее, - пояснил Ганнибал, щекотно дыша ему в шею, - идемте на корт.  
Уилл вздохнул, но не стал стряхивать Ганнибала с себя, подхватил его тонкие ноги под колени и понес, точно рюкзак.

Сквозь полупрозрачную полотняную крышу просвечивало солнце - неярко, но заметно. Уилл вышел на корт и остановился, оглядываясь. Посторонних не было, никто не глазел и не жаждал внимания. Уилл слегка расслабился, отпустил Ганнибала, и тот легко спрыгнул, на секунду обняв его.  
\- Только не поддавайтесь мне сразу, Уилл, - попросил Ганнибал, вручая ему ракетку. Уилл усмехнулся, щелкнул его по козырьку кепки и занял позицию на левой половине.

Поддаваться не вышло - Уилл пропустил первую подачу, взмахнув не вовремя. Вторую он тоже прощелкал - не рассчитал расстояние, мяч просвистел мимо.  
\- Уилл! - завопил Ганнибал, подпрыгивая от негодования, - что вы творите?  
\- Играю! - огрызнулся Уилл, подбросил мяч и отправил его на ту половину корта, - В теннис!  
Ганнибал ловко отбил подачу, и Уилл вновь пропустил мяч, в легком недоумении поглядывая на свою руку - как же она могла так его подвести?  
\- Вы поддаетесь, а это нечестно, - разозлился Ганнибал, топнул ногой, - если будете так играть, я отделаю вас ракеткой!  
Уилл только фыркнул в ответ, поднял мяч и посмотрел на Ганнибала. Тот покусывал губу, готовый отбить удар. Уилл тоже решил играть всерьез, стараясь видеть в нем не ребенка, а соперника, постарался сосредоточиться, но у Ганнибала явно было больше практики. Он метался по корту, не уставал подпрыгивать и старался на все сто, будто от этой игры зависели судьбы мира, и Уиллу едва-едва удалось выровнять счет, прежде, чем он понял, что совсем устал и запыхался.  
\- Пойдемте в бассейн? – предложил Ганнибал, первым заметив это.  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Уилл, глотая окончания слов, - боюсь, с меня на сегодня хватит. Теперь только в душ и в парк.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, держа ракетку двумя руками, и кивнул.

Прохладная вода вместе с мыльной пеной смыла прошедший день с тела. Уилл не чувствовал себя особо грязным физически, но все же еще раз намылился, чтоб стереть чужие взгляды, налипшие за день. Подставил голову под душ и почувствовал, как тугие струи ворошат волосы, точно ласковые пальцы, тихо вздохнул, потирая шею. Все же день выдался не насквозь мрачным и, конечно же, грела мысль о том, что завтра выходной, можно будет выспаться как следует и отсидеться дома.

\- Фисташковое, шоколадное или ванильное? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, звонко прошлепав мимо.  
\- Что?  
\- Какое мороженое вы хотите? Мы ведь поедем сейчас в парк есть мороженое?  
\- Фисташковое.  
\- Хорошо.  
Уилл покосился на Ганнибала, стоявшего чересчур близко, и потянулся за полотенцем, закрываясь от его внимательного, изучающего взгляда.  
\- Люблю фисташковое, - заметил Ганнибал и зажмурился, предвкушая прогулку, так раскованно и непосредственно улыбнулся, что Уилл невольно усмехнулся в ответ. Все же Ганнибал был еще совсем ребенком.

***

На солнечной, лишенной тени площади у входа в парк толпились люди, и неприятное предчувствие, сидевшее на самом донышке души, подняло голову, точно змея. Уилл поймал на себе чей-то заинтересованный взгляд и невольно осмотрелся. Прямо перед ним стоял газетный стенд, и с обложки на него глядел неприветливый Уилл Грэм, хмуро озирающий мир.  
"Сумасшедшая ищейка вернулась в стаю".


	3. Chapter 3

"Для ФБР я достаточно вменяем" - утверждал с обложки этот Уилл, и те, у кого хватало наблюдательности заметить сходство, уже глазели с интересом.

У Ганнибала наблюдательности, конечно же, хватило. Уилл глянул на него искоса: мальчишка словно прилип намертво, темные глаза скользили по строчкам. Уилл молчал, сражаясь с желанием развернуться и уйти.  
\- ... орехи?  
\- Что? - он не сразу понял, что Ганнибал что-то сказал.  
\- Я спросил: вы любите молотые орехи? К мороженому, - Ганнибал вежливо поинтересовался, словно ничего не случилось. Но вместо орехов Уилл молча купил газету и всучил ее ему в руки. Все равно прочитает, какая разница, сейчас или потом. Ганнибал смерил Уилла взглядом с головы до ног, свернул газету в рулон ярко пахнущий типографской краской. И вцепился в локоть Уилла:  
\- Пойдемте гулять.

Уилл пошел, хотя больше всего хотел сейчас исчезнуть куда-нибудь подальше из этого мира, в котором жили сплошные фредди лаундс и любопытные круглоглазые зеваки.

Устроившись на скамейке в тени деревьев, Ганнибал вцепился в газету, быстро пробегая взглядом по строчкам и перечитывая еще раз, словно увлекательный детектив. Уилл вновь подавил горячее желание уйти и уселся рядом. В конце концов, Ганнибал - всего лишь случайный знакомец, почему Уилла волнует мнение какого-то мальчишки о нем? Но волновало, Уилл не мог отрицать очевидного, волновало, иначе он не переживал, не хотел бы уйти сейчас, не думать и не говорить.

Шурша страницами, Ганнибал сложил, наконец, газету и испытующе уставился на Уилла. Ждал, видимо, продолжения истории. Уилл посмотрел на него отчужденно, словно сквозь стекло, хотя очки остались в машине. Не хватало еще оправдываться перед ним... и вместе с тем Уилл чувствовал внутреннюю потребность объяснить, рассказать, как оно все на самом деле. Ганнибал не торопил, отвел взгляд, стискивая в ладонях газетный рулон. Предоставил Уиллу самому решать: говорить или нет.

\- Вот поэтому я говорил - нечего лезть ко мне, - негромко сказал Уилл, разорвав молчание.  
\- Потому что вокруг вас вьются журналисты?  
\- Потому что пишут правду... выставляя ее так, как им выгоднее.  
\- А вы и правда сидели в дурке? - с детской непосредственной поинтересовался Ганнибал, разглядывая Уилла так, будто стоял по другую сторону решетки зоопарка.  
\- Я лежал в больнице и лечился от депрессии. Это болезнь, а не плохое настроение.  
\- Я слышал, - кивнул Ганнибал, - во время депрессии ничего не хочется?  
\- Твоему организму жить не хочется, все разлаживается, - махнул рукой Уилл, - тело тоже работает не так, как надо. Я пил таблетки и плакал, потом я пил другие и смеялся... Потом все одновременно. Желания зависят от тех препаратов, что ты принимаешь.  
\- Вас кто-нибудь навещал? - Ганнибал с размаху ударил по-больному. Уилл скривился, вспомнив эти дни, отвел взгляд.  
\- Значит, не навещали.  
\- Джек приходил. Одна девушка тоже... приходила.  
\- Часто?  
\- Нет, - Уилл все-таки вздохнул и успокоился, - зато приходила последняя жертва преступника, из-за которого я попал больницу.  
\- Эта статья… это ведь не в первый раз, правда, Уилл?  
Тот спокойно вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Но вы выдержали это, верно? - коснулся вдруг его колена и посмотрел искоса в его лицо, словно птичка, - смогли с этим справиться?  
Уилл глянул на его ладонь и снова кивнул.  
\- А почему? - посмотрел ему в лицо, как птичка,  
\- Потому что я хотел этого.  
\- Вы хотели этого, и у вас получилось. Вы очень сильный человек, Уилл.  
Уилл поглядел на него, вначале не въехав в смысл произнесенных слов: Ганнибал пытался приободрить его?  
\- Я и раньше подозревал, что вы неординарная личность, - продолжил тот, задумчиво поглаживая его колено, - а сейчас убедился в этом.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку Уилл промолчал, вместо ответа только слегка сжал его пальцы в своей руке  
\- Пожалуй, я горжусь нашим знакомством, - сказал тот и положил голову ему на плечо.

Ганнибал привалился головой к его плечу, закрыл глаза, словно сытый кот. А Уилл попытался было расслабиться тоже, не думать и не переживать, но ощутил на себе любопытный взгляд девицы с плеером в руках. Не просто любопытный, а любопытно-осуждающий такой взгляд. Плеер показался диктофоном журналиста, а сама девица – донельзя неприятной особой. Уилл сглотнул и заерзал на скамейке, понимая, что так он не отдохнет. Ганнибал открыл глаза, потянулся и приобнял его за плечо:  
\- Вам здесь неуютно?  
\- Да, - не стал скрывать Уилл, огорчившись на все человечество.  
\- Может, уйти отсюда? – вздохнул Ганнибал, - я, правда, рассчитывал еще немного побыть с вами…  
\- Хочешь - поехали ко мне, - предложил Уилл, поднимаясь со скамейки.  
\- А можно с ночевкой? – быстро выпалил Ганнибал, взволнованно глянул на него, - если вы, конечно, не против моего общества.  
\- Не против, - Уилл поднялся со скамейки, внутренне готов свалить куда угодно и с кем угодно, хоть к черту на рога с самим чертом, лишь бы не быть в «приличном обществе нормальных людей».

***

Ганнибал, довольный тем, что его позвали, был просто медовый. Уговорил Уилла заехать в супермаркет за продуктами и сам быстро сбегал за ними, оставив Уилла отдыхать в машине, что было очень кстати. Уилл задремал на закатном солнце и проснулся через полчаса, когда тот прикатил тележку и постучал в окно.

По пути они оба молчали, пока Ганнибал не выудил темную бутылку из пакета с продуктами:  
\- Вам нравится такой виски?  
\- Вполне, - удивился Уилл, невольно прикинув себе стоимость. Обычно он пил что-то попроще, - это что, мне?  
\- Да. Я хотел взять японский, - пожал плечами Ганнибал, - но у них не оказалось. Закажу через интернет.  
\- Спасибо. Это очень неожиданно.  
\- Не за что, - фыркнул тот, и Уилл невольно покосился на него, удивляясь его щедрости. Но Ганнибал сделал подарок от чистого сердца, и, наверное, не стоило сейчас ворчать «это слишком дорого» и «я не могу это принять».  
\- Мне очень приятно, - нашелся Уилл, наконец, с ответом, потрепал его по голове – и Ганнибал заулыбался, позволяя ворошить волосы. Уилл улыбнулся, и тут в голове словно переключатель щелкнул. Неужели этому милому ребенку продали спиртное?  
\- Как ты купил выпивку?  
\- Простите, мистер, - он хлопнул ресницами и попросил взволнованно, - купите мне бутылку виски? У моего учителя сегодня праздник, и я хочу сделать ему приятное.  
\- Это не очень хорошо, - усмехнулся Уилл, впервые за весь сегодняшний вечер.  
\- О да, - коварно улыбнулся тот, - совершенно гадкий поступок. Это если судить его с точки зрения формальной логики. Но ведь если сказать, что вы и правда мой любимый… учитель, вы же в какой-то степени учитель, правда, не совсем мой, хотя как сказать, в общем, куда важнее сделать вам приятный подарок - чтоб вы улыбались.  
\- Болтушка, - хмыкнул Уилл и прибавил скорость, а Ганнибал довольно прижался головой к его плечу.

Когда они добрались до дома, уже стемнело, и Уилл ушел выгуливать собак, оставив Ганнибала возиться с покупками – тот сам предпочел эту возню прогулке по свежему воздуху. Уилл не особо расстроился, прошелся под луной вместе со стаей. Уже не думал ни о чем, что произошло сегодня – слишком много событий наслоились друг на друга, и прошлое мало-помалу превращалось в топкую нефть.

В окнах дома горел свет, и Уилл впервые подумал о том, как одиноко он живет.

Он даже не стал допивать початый виски, ждавший его в кухонном шкафчике – настолько устал и вымотался за день, что сил не было пить. Просто постоял недолго на веранде, а потом вошел в дом, впустив собак. Ганнибал уже успел приготовить ужин, чересчур сноровисто, и у Уилла опять заныло где-то в груди, потому что это было не слишком хорошо. Он помнил, что быстро научился готовить сам… как и стирать, и убирать, и делать всю работу по дому, которая в детстве казалась невыносимо нудной и куда более вымороченной, чем сейчас. Особенно стирка. Когда отец давал денег на стирку, Уилл радостно волок все в прачечную, стоял и «залипал» на вращающиеся барабаны стиральных машин. Когда денег не было, приходилось стирать на руках.  
Уилл вздрогнул при мысли о том, что у него мог бы быть сын и принялся есть, почти не чувствуя вкуса – слишком сосредоточенный на собственных воспоминаниях, чтоб замечать что-либо вокруг.

После ужина Ганнибал донял его предложением «поиграть во что-нибудь» и «чем-нибудь» стал покер. Уилл и так-то не слишком хорошо уже соображал, а Ганнибал, как выяснилось, блефовал, как черт – вначале все сокрушался по поводу плохих карт, а в итоге выяснилось, что он с самого начала имел на руках стрит. Уилл только покачал головой и допил свой остывший чай. После истории с бутылкой – да и всего вечера, - не было ни малейшего желания учить Ганнибала жизни, а уж тем более лицемерно охать и выяснять, где же он выучился играть в карты. Он просто сидел и смотрел, как Ганнибал ерзает на стуле, точно на насесте, выставив одну угловатую коленку, а вторую поджав под себя.  
\- О чем вы думаете, Уилл? О проигрыше? Не переживайте так.  
\- Да я не переживаю, - улыбнулся тот, - я постелил тебе на диване… Мне сейчас хорошо, но уже пора спать.  
Ганнибал положил карты на стол и понимающе кивнул.

***

Наутро все немного изменилось. Уилл постарался забыть о неприятной статье, выспался и проснулся с хорошим настроением, а вот Ганнибалу пришлось несладко – диван принадлежал собакам, и ночью за него шла война. Под утро он явился к Уиллу и даже забрался в его постель, жалуясь на стаю, и Уилл неловко улыбнулся:  
\- Прости, я совсем забыл об этом. Надо было предложить тебе кровать…  
\- Я не стал бы прогонять вас на этот жесткий диван. Вы бы там тоже не выспались. Хорошо бы сейчас еще поспать, - заявил Ганнибал и зевнул, лежа на соседней подушке, но Уилл не стал валяться и поднялся на ноги. Поднялся и прикончил оставшийся виски в качестве «протирки душевных ран», стараясь не думать о моральной стороне вопроса.

Невыспавшийся Ганнибал был смурным, как осеннее небо, но старался это скрыть и поднять себе настроение, однако никак не выходило. Все началось с того, что Уилл не вовремя рассмеялся, заметив сковородку с песком.

\- Это тебе зачем? Я не ем песок.  
\- Никто не ест песок. Это для кофе.  
\- Можно же проще. Давай, я заварю…  
\- Так правильно! – Ганнибал замахал руками, отгоняя его. Склонился над плитой, выставляя температуру на конфорке, как химик в лаборатории, и Уилл снова рассмеялся, так забавно это выглядело. Ганнибал обернулся, одарив его мрачным взглядом.  
\- Прости, - сквозь смех проговорил Уилл, - ты такой забавный.  
\- Угу. Бывает.  
\- Не дуйся.  
\- Я и не дуюсь. Кстати, Уилл, вы помните, что должны мне желание?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Уилл, - не помню.  
\- Мы вчера играли в карты, и вы проиграли мне желание. Вы сами сказали… вы обещали! - воскликнул Ганнибал, и Уилл решил его успокоить:  
\- Не помню такого, но пусть будет желание. Чего ты хочешь?  
Тот помолчал, забыв про свой песок, пожевал губу.  
\- Сейчас придумаю.  
\- Хорошо, что не на раздевание играли, - пошутил Уилл, удобно устроился на стуле, вытянув ноги. – Иначе я бы сейчас чувствовал себя… странно.  
Ганнибал снова обернулся и посмотрел на него долгим, пронзительным взглядом.  
\- А давайте сыграем?  
\- Ну уж нет! – отмахнулся Уилл, - с этим ты опоздал лет на пятнадцать.  
\- А почему?  
\- О чем ты вообще говоришь? Иди играй в доктора с соседскими девчонками, - нервно фыркнул Уилл, - они тебя правильно поймут.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него, как на идиота: с оттенком сострадания и брезгливой снисходительности. Перелил кофе из турки в чашку и, подцепив щипцами пару кубиков сахара, положил их на блюдечко.  
\- Я не прав? - усмехнулся Уилл, принимая чашку из его рук, - или дети уже не играют в "покажи мне свою, а я покажу тебе свой"?  
\- Фу, - скривился тот и, кажется, даже смутился, - Уилл, вам сколько лет? Неужели в вашем детстве было такое модно?  
\- Думаю, играть в доктора модно всегда.  
\- Лет в пять, ну в шесть! - воскликнул Ганнибал, - это я еще могу понять. Но я-то уже не ребенок! И вообще, вы меня отвлекаете, я из-за вас едва не обварился.  
\- Всегда найдется виноватый, правда?  
\- Лучше бы вам помолчать! Вечно вы болтаете под руку.  
\- Прости, - усмехнулся Уилл и отошел к окну, держа чашку в ладонях, - я думал, ты хочешь поговорить о сексе.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Ганнибал, опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть румянец. Просыпал кофе в песок, рассерженно выключил конфорку и уселся в свое кресло.  
\- Что, ты уже не хочешь кофе? - поинтересовался Уилл, стоя вполоборота. Знал, что не стоит его подначивать, но уж больно легко сегодня Ганнибал велся на подначки, теряя контроль над собой.  
\- Не хочу, - буркнул тот, раскачиваясь в кресле.  
\- А чего же ты хочешь?  
\- Не знаю. Хотя... - он сощурил глаза, - раз уж вам так близка эта тема, давайте поиграем в доктора, Уилл.  
\- Не самая хорошая идея.  
\- Вы проиграли мне желание, Уилл, - проговорил Ганнибал скучным серьезным голосом, требовательно уставился на него, и Уилл, вздохнув, стянул с себя футболку, сознавая, что делает что-то не то, но внутри плескался выпитый виски и равнодушие после вчерашнего.

\- Какой же вы медлительный, Уилл, - проговорил тот, не спуская взгляда с футболки, - вам же известно, что время - деньги.  
Уилл усмехнулся и прошелся по кухне.  
\- На что жалуетесь? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, навострившись весь.  
\- Как вам сказать доктор Лектер… кстати, вы у нас доктор чего? Нотариального права?  
\- Медицины. Хирург.  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Уилл, - я к хирургу не пойду, у меня ничего не болит. Спасибо, доктор, до свидания.  
\- У вас напряжены мышцы шейного отдела. Быть может, это следствие депрессии и смены бихевиористского паттерна.  
\- Бихевиористического, доктор Лектер.  
\- Я так и сказал. А вы слишком зажаты, Уилл.  
\- Неужели? - с усмешкой переспросил тот, но по плечам пробежала тихая дрожь.  
\- Чего вы боитесь, Уилл? - проговорил Ганнибал, переходя в гостиную, - идемте, ложитесь сюда, на диван.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Кто из нас доктор, вы или я?  
\- Я думал, ты перерос детские игры.  
\- Вы ошибались, - сухо сказал Ганнибал и взглядом указал на диван. Уилл вздохнул и улегся, уткнувшись головой в сгиб локтя.  
\- Расслабьтесь, - велел Ганнибал, покровительственно похлопал его по голому плечу и отошел. Уилл шумно вздохнул. Уговор уговором, но дело зашло слишком далеко. Повадки юного Лектера здорово настораживали. Ведь с одной стороны, тот был всего лишь одиноким ребенком, скучающим в обществе сверстников, с другой стороны, все это было… как-то не совсем хорошо. Не совсем правильно.

\- Что предпочитаете, масло или крем? - донеслось от порога. Уилл обернулся и поглядел на Лектера через плечо: тот стоял у входа в гостиную, задумчиво разглядывая бутылку.  
\- Я не нашел у вас массажного масла, - проговорил тот, покачиваясь с пяток на носки, - зато я вчера купил оливковое с острова Родос. Изготавливается на современном высокотехнологичном оборудовании, имеет насыщенный…  
\- В твоем возрасте стыдно верить рекламе. Унеси масло обратно на кухню, оно не подойдет.  
\- Значит, будет крем для рук, - решил Ганнибал, подбираясь к нему сзади, - Уилл, чего вы весь извернулись? Лягте нормально, я должен вас смазать.  
\- Мне не нравится твоя идея. Может быть...  
\- Может быть, мне выписать вам снотворное, чтоб вы уже лежали смирно?! Не сопротивляйтесь, больной, иначе я буду вынужден принять меры.  
Не договорив, Ганнибал устроился рядом, а потом и вовсе забрался сверху, нечаянно пнув Уилла. Тот прикусил язык, ощутив худые бедра, прижавшиеся к собственным бокам, почувствовал совершенно ненужные сейчас ощущения и покраснел от этих мыслей, стараясь не думать об этом, но выходило плохо - Ганнибал продолжал усугублять ситуацию. Коснулся его плеч влажными, скользкими от крема ладонями и принялся деловито размазывать его, поглаживая Уилла. Уилл молчал, стараясь пережить эти прикосновения, но от приятного ощущения сводило зубы, в виске глухо барабанила кровь. Если бы не тонкие, как карандаши, пальцы, впившиеся в спину, Уилл бы забыл начисто о возрасте Ганнибала. Это было не просто нехорошо, это было еще и нездорово, очень нездорово, и Уилл никогда еще не испытывал таких эмоций. Его не трогал внешний вид Ганнибала, Уиллу не нравились его худые колени, и он не находил ничего особо трогательного в его коротких шортах, ему вообще мало нравились дети, да и взрослые - тоже не очень. Но Ганнибал как-то выбивался из общей массы его знакомых, он словно существовал вне времени, возраста и прочих привязок к реальности. Ганнибал был совершенно иным... И он единственный искренне интересовался им.

\- Вот, так уже лучше, - похвалил тот, невинно ерзая на нем сверху, отчего Уилл был готов сквозь землю провалиться, потому что думал не о том, о чем следовало.  
\- Сейчас, вам понравится... - заявил Ганнибал, а потом замер, не зная, с какого бока подступиться к Уиллу. Улыбнулся и задумчиво прочертил пальцами две полосы на его спине:  
\- Рельсы, рельсы, шпалы, шпалы... - забормотал он, вдохновенно водя по его спине. Практического толку от его массажа не было, но Уилла трясло изнутри, словно на электрическом стуле. Он и не думал, что наивные, несерьезные попытки окажут подобный эффект.  
\- Вы опять зажимаетесь, Уилл! - Ганнибал нетерпеливо шлепнул его по плечу, звук вышел оглушительно звонкий. Ганнибал замер от удивления, а потом шлепнул еще раз, стараясь, чтоб вновь вышло так звучно, и Уилл до крови прикусил губу изнутри - чтоб не вскрикнуть, не выругаться, и не сделать ничего нехорошего.  
\- Прекрати, - хрипло выдохнул Уилл. Дернулся, скидывая Ганнибала с себя, тот легко соскользнул, вновь ткнув его коленом в поясницу, встал рядом.  
\- Вам что, не понравилось?  
Уилл молча вцепился в свою футболку, принялся надевать ее, судорожно путаясь в растянутой ткани.  
\- Я сделал вам больно? - допытывался Ганнибал, кружа около Уилла, - что я сделал не так?  
\- Н-ничего, - Уилл откашлялся, - поиграли, и хватит.  
\- Уилл, не будьте занудой.  
\- Ты научишься понимать с первого раза? - воскликнул вдруг Уилл, - или для тебя это слишком сложно?  
Ганнибал приоткрыл было рот, но его прервали. Послышался стук в дверь. Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, тот округлил глаза, мол, понятия не имею, кто это, пожал плечами для убедительности. Громко и сердито фыркнув, Уилл надел треклятую футболку и даже влез в домашние штаны. Стук повторился, и собаки отозвались, но Уилл уже открыл дверь.  
\- Доброе утро, Уилл.  
\- Доброе, Алана, - ответил тот, - чем обязан?

Ганнибал услышал чужой голос, осторожно поднялся с места и подкрался ближе, бесшумно застыв у дверного косяка, и Уилл не заметил его, сосредоточившись на своих мыслях и дурных предчувствиях.  
\- Раньше ты избегала здесь появляться, - напрямую поинтересовался Уилл. Негромко, чтоб не услышал Ганнибал, не зная, что тот стоит за его спиной, – что-то произошло?  
\- Ничего особенного, Уилл, - Алана покачала головой и улыбнулась вполне искренне, - просто мне надо с тобой поговорить, и чем раньше, тем лучше.  
\- Понятно. Прочитала вчерашнюю статью?  
\- Уилл… - Алана выдохнула, невольно улыбнулась при виде собак. А потом прошла в дом, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Здравствуйте, - Ганнибал вежливо вклинился в разговор, разглядывая Алану с искренним детским любопытством. Уилл придирчиво уставился на него, но тот выглядел вполне прилично, ничем не выдавал своей необычности. Даже одет он был в слегка растянутую домашнюю одежду, а не в провокативные белые шорты – одним словом, мальчишка как мальчишка, а не жертва пьяного Уилла с острой нехваткой внимания.  
\- Здравствуй, - проговорила Алана, чуть склонившись к нему, посмотрела также внимательно-оценивающе, как до того разглядывала дом.  
\- Это доктор Блум, а это Ганнибал, мой племянник, - ляпнул Уилл первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Троюродный, - поддакнул тот, открещиваясь от Уилла в близкой родне, – седьмая вода на киселе. Приятно познакомиться, доктор Блум. Могу я предложить вам кофе?  
\- Да, было бы неплохо, - улыбнулась Алана в ответ. Проводила Ганнибала взглядом, пока он не скрылся на кухне, и добавила негромко, - у тебя очень уютно.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Уилл и смутился своих слов, сам не зная, зачем соврал насчет Ганнибала. Но не говорить же правду.  
\- Ты скажешь мне, в чем дело? Тебя послал Джек?  
\- Нет, хотя я чувствую, что подобная просьба не за горами, - не стала юлить Алана, - собственно, поэтому я здесь.  
На кухне зашумела вода, будто Ганнибал принялся мыть посуду. Вернее так, как будто он включил воду, льющуюся на гору посуды в мойке, звук казался чересчур равномерным.

\- Джек считает, что тебе нужна помощь, - развела руками Алана.  
\- Он думает, что ты должна мне помочь?  
\- Мне кажется, - Алана скривила губы, произнося что-то неприятное, потом вскинула брови, будто ничего не произошло,- я должна дать оценку твоему состоянию. И сказать, действительно ли тебе нужна помощь, или у Джека паранойя.  
\- Вот как, - притворно изумился Уилл, - понимаю.  
\- Я не слишком-то хотела ехать к тебе, Грэм, но потому что подумала, что уж лучше это буду, чем кто-либо еще, - пожала плечами Алана.  
\- Это я тоже понимаю. И, разумеется, лучше я поговорю с тобой, чем с Джеком, - ответил Уилл, слегка улыбаясь. И пошел на кухню, с интересом наблюдая за Аланой, которая впервые видела все это: Ганнибала, песок, турку и сковородку на огне.

А Ганнибал, закончив с кофе, расставил чашки на столе и уселся за стол вместе со всеми достаточно бесцеремонно, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Уилл и Алана значительно старше и разговаривают о своем.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не увезете Уилла на работу? – поинтересовался он у Аланы, - у нас большие планы.  
Уилл усмехнулся, но не стал возражать, осторожно дуя на горячую чашку.  
\- Собираетесь на рыбалку?  
\- Ага. У меня в семье тяжелая ситуация, и всем не до меня, - пояснил Ганнибал бесхитростно, болтая ногами, - вот меня и сплавили в Виржинию. Дядя Уилл занимается со мной и следит, чтоб я не завалил полугодие.  
\- Иногда я не понимаю, кто за кем следит, - проговорил Уилл заговорщически, наклонившись в сторону Аланы.  
\- Я думал, что я тут свихнусь со скуки, - признался Ганнибал, держа чашку в обеих ладонях, - но потом выяснилось, что тут не так уж и скучно. Даже наоборот. Вы никогда не ходили на рыбалку, доктор Блум?  
Алана слегка растерянно улыбнулась, поглядывая то на одного, то на другого, не решаясь охарактеризовать происходящее. Покачала головой и опустила взгляд.  
\- Может, как-нибудь с нами сходишь? – Уилл предложил без задней мысли, опершись локтями на стол и держа кружку перед собой  
\- О, - Алана смутилась и поглядела на Уилла немного другим взглядом, - я даже не знаю. Возможно, как-нибудь ближе к концу лета?  
Ганнибал кинул быстрый взгляд на Уилла, но тут же потупил глаза, поерзал слегка на стуле, будто его черти за зад щипали, но смолчал. Уилл же кивнул молча, прихлебывая кофе задумчиво, над столом повисло молчание.  
Повисшую тишину разбила негромкая фраза:  
\- Я, наверное, вам мешаю, - выразительно произнес Ганнибал и сполз со стула, убирая посуду.  
\- Что случилось? - обернулся Уилл, с пристуком поставив кружку на стол  
\- Меня учили не мешать разговорам взрослых, - хмыкнул Ганнибал и утопал. Алана посмотрела ему вслед и перевела взгляд на Уилла. Тот лишь пожал плечами и не стал пытаться его задержать, в глубине души рассчитывая, что тот не обиделся и засобирался домой.  
\- Не знаю, что там насчет психов, но в детях я точно не силен.  
\- И как ты с ним справляешься?  
\- Я бы не сказал, что он доставляет мне неприятности и мне нужно с ним справляться, - Уилл пожал плечами, отодвинув полупустую кружку, - Просто я действительно его не понимаю иногда. Наверное, это нормально.  
\- Наверное, - Алана улыбнулась и потрепала его по руке, - впрочем, с детьми всегда сложно. Мы и сами были не сахар, верно?  
\- Мне сложно представить тебя трудным ребенком, - Уилл усмехнулся, допивая чай, и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Алана хитро глянула на него и рассмеялась, а потом глянула на часы, вздохнула и подхватила свою сумочку. Уилл проследил за ней с едва заметным интересом.  
\- Так что ты думаешь о моем состоянии?  
\- О, Грэм, пусть Джек найдет кого-нибудь еще для этих дел. Я не хочу заниматься этим с тобой.  
\- Джек же наверняка пришлет мне какого-нибудь параноика в лампасах, - Уилл округлил глаза якобы в панике, выходя в коридор.  
\- Пусть присылает. В конце концов, я имею право оставить хоть с кем-нибудь приятельские отношения.  
\- Конечно.  
\- И вообще, не думаю, что это настолько необходимо, - нахмурилась Алана, поглядывая на Ганнибала, который возился с Уинстоном, - до свидания, Ганнибал.  
\- До свидания, - проговорил тот, не поднимаясь с пола. И проследил внимательно, как Уилл провожает Алану и возвращается обратно, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Ах ты ревнивец, - Уилл глянул на напряженного Ганнибала, поймал его неожиданно, подхватив под руки.  
\- А? - очень удивился Ганнибал, повиснув у него в руках, - что?  
\- Ничего, - фыркнул Уилл, - ты врушка. И маленький обманщик.  
\- Я не обманщик! – насупился тот, но потом не выдержал и рассмеялся, - она ведь поверила! И, кстати, дурацкая идея про племянника была не моя.  
Уилл рассмеялся и отволок его на диван.

***

На этот раз было два трупа. Сразу два, в одном автомобиле: отец и сын. Уилл пытался заставить себя думать об отце, следить внимательно и подмечать мелочи, способные указать правильный путь, но никак не мог отделаться от глупых, ненужных сейчас эмоций.  
Кровь пахла ярко и отчетливо. Мальчишка лет тринадцать, едва старше… едва старше Ганнибала, если на то пошло. И ясно было, что опять тот же маньяк, похож и почерк, и основной мотив – охота. И мальчишка явно оказался тут случайно, и прикончили его быстро – перерезали горло, кровь напитала заднее сидение, словно губку для мытья посуды.  
Уилл никак не мог вникнуть в суть, понимая все слишком поверхностно, Джек что-то говорил, говорил, говорил, говорил, подсовывал папки с документами, но Уилл, выдернутый со счастливого уик-энда, никак не мог войти в колею. И вместо дела с четко очерченными задачами неизменно видел что-то свое. Например, Ганнибала, который остался у него дома. Все-таки Джек позвонил чересчур внезапно и неожиданно, испортил последние часы выходных, хотя все складывалось так хорошо. Уилл уже вознадеялся провести воскресение мирно и спокойно, но не сложилось.

\- Что скажешь? – вклинился Джек в его размышления, не давая собраться с мыслями.  
\- Что я могу сказать, - попытался собраться Уилл, - это опять похоже на охоту. Похоже, убийца опять выслеживал… и я готов поклясться, что убийца – тот же святоша, что закрыл глаза предыдущей жертве. Гляди, он явно закрыл глаза сам.  
\- Святоша… - выдохнул Джек, стоя рядом с Уиллом, - думаешь, он считал, что действительно делает что-то хорошее и правильное?  
\- Понятия не имею. Следов сексуального насилия не обнаружено?  
\- Нет. Ни на мальчике, ни на его отце.  
Уилл лишь тяжело вздохнул и обернулся. Заметил вдруг чью-то тень, худощавую и невысокую, как у Фредди Лаундс, вновь незаконно проникшей на место преступления, и, повинуясь внезапно возникшему чувству, осторожно прокрался за ней. На месте расследования был посторонний, и Уилл сам почувствовал азарт сродни тому, что охватывал преступника в момент охоты. Тень скльзнула за угол, Уилл метнулся следом, надеясь схватить журналиста на горячем… но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться.  
Вместо Фредди Лаундс на месте преступления оказался Ганнибал.

Уилл тяжело выдохнул, выволок его за руку, ухватил за плечи и склонился, глядя прямо в глаза.  
\- Как ты тут оказался?  
Пойманный на горячем Ганнибал тут же заметался взглядом по сторонам, взволнованно уставился на Уилла:  
\- Вы делаете мне больно... моя рука!  
\- Плевать на твою руку! - рявкнул Уилл, показывая, что не собирается с ним шутки шутить. - Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Вам позвонили, Уилл, - Ганнибал тревожно посмотрел на него, - я услышал и захотел съездить с вами на вашу работу. Не знаю, как-то так получилось.  
\- По-твоему я глупее тебя? - Уилл встряхнул его, стараясь сдержаться и одновременно желая потрясти его так, чтоб зубы клацнули. - Видишь вон того серьезного мужчину в пиджаке? Это агент Кроуфорд, и он очень, очень серьезный. Настолько, что вполне готов засадить тебя за незаконное проникновение на место расследования.  
\- Я всего лишь посмотрел...  
\- Ты испортил место преступления. А это статья, - Уилл тряхнул его еще разок и выпрямился, - ну так что? Будешь говорить со мной или с агентом Кроуфордом?  
\- Когда вам позвонили, я забрался в вашу машину, - кисло признался Ганнибал, потупил взгляд и принялся пинать камушек, навеки завязший в бетоне.  
\- И-и-и... - подсказал Уилл, требуя дальнейших объяснений.  
\- И потерся тут. Поглядел, послушал. Я же тихонечко!  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Я же сказал тебе – оставайся дома, я скоро вернусь. Расследование - не место для игр.  
\- Я и не играл, - резонно возразил Ганнибал, - я просто посмотрел. Как та тетенька.  
\- Какая еще тетенька?  
\- Такая красивая, - осклабился тот, чуть задирая верхнюю губу, - худенькая и рыжая. Она тоже подошла тихонечко, послушала, сфотографировала и ушла.  
\- Кудрявая?  
\- Кудрявая, - закивал тот, - такая вся как куколка. Ваша знакомая?  
\- Вроде того, - Уилл подхватил Ганнибала подмышки и поволок, стараясь не попасться никому на глаза. Значит, на месте расследования все же побывала Фредди, теперь жди новых сенсаций. Не скрываемое место преступления, а проходной двор! Приходите кто хотите, разглядывайте что хотите!

Ганнибал послушно висел в его руках и был сущим паинькой, вот только Уилл не собирался больше попадаться на его уловки. Сейчас паршивец напоминал ему вождя краснокожих из рассказа О’Генри, и Уилл догадывался - или он приструнит мальчишку, или рано или поздно ему останется пара часов, чтоб добежать до канадской границы.  
\- Я не хотел вам мешать, мистер Грэм... - завел Ганнибал старую шарманку, но Уилл вовсе не собирался его слушать. Усадив на заднее сидение, он пристегнул мальчишку, подергал за ремень. Следовало доложить Джеку о Фредди, но это потом. Как-нибудь потом. Уилл уселся за руль, воткнул ключи в замок и выехал с парковки

Уилл глянул в зеркало обзора: Ганнибал сидел насупленный, как мышь, ковырял пальцем облетевший лак с крыла и пинал переднее сиденье.  
\- Я не знал, что нельзя даже посмотреть.  
\- Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности, - равнодушно сказал Уилл, и тот присмирел. Как выяснилось, лучше всего на Ганнибала действовало безразличие к его драгоценной персоне и полное отсутствие эмоций. Правда, играть следовало хорошо, иначе мальчишка мог раскусить его в два счета.  
\- И посмотреть нельзя?  
\- Ты такой тупой, что не можешь прочесть пару надписей на желтой ленте?  
Вот теперь Ганнибал всерьез обиделся, поджал ноги и уставился взглядом в одну точку. Уилла с головой захлестнуло волной чистой, беспримесной ненависти и негатива, хлынувшего с заднего сидения, и он в очередной раз удивился тому, как ярко и сочно дети выражают свои чувства.  
Почему-то эта способность отваливается у людей на жизненном пути, а когда взрослый начинает ненавидеть что-то так же яростно и открыто, то на него смотрят как на психа, неспособного совладать с собственными чувствами. Хотя почему как...? По общественному мнению Уилл и был психом.

\- Куда мы едем? - встревожился Ганнибал, когда Уилл не свернул на трассу, ведущую в Вулф Трап, - эй, мистер Грэм?  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Куда мы едем? - Ганнибал отстегнулся и запыхтел Уиллу в ухо требовательно и часто, впился пальцами в спинку его кресла. - Не к вам?  
\- Нет, не ко мне. Ты и сам видишь... Или с географией у тебя тоже сегодня нелады, как со чтением?  
\- Это не смешно. Куда мы едем?  
\- Сядь и пристегнись. Мы едем к тебе.  
Ганнибал вновь фыркнул ему в ухо, но все же уселся назад и щелкнул замком ремня.  
\- У вас дома мой велосипед.  
\- Пожалуй, я продам его на ебей. И куплю себе успокоительного на все деньги.  
\- Мистер Грэм!  
\- Шучу, - смилостивился Уилл, увидев его расширенные от страха и недовольства глаза, - верну потом.  
Ганнибал не решился его больше расспрашивать, вылез из-под ремня и свернулся клубком на сидении. Полежал, помолчав немного, а потом задремал, будто бы ничего и не произошло. У маленького паршивца были стальные нервы.

***

Уилл остановился на площади, разглядывая дома - все, как на подбор, богатые и стильные. На первом этаже в доме Ганнибала горел свет. Очевидно, там находилась кухня или столовая.  
Уилл, не оборачиваясь, потянулся назад, схватил Ганнибала за лодыжку и стиснул несильно. Тот сонно зевнул и присел на сиденье, принялся тереть глаза, недоуменно наблюдая, как Уилл паркуется у его дома.  
\- Зачем вы паркуетесь, Уилл? Могли бы и просто притормозить.  
\- Мне тоже нужно выйти.  
\- Зачем? - с Ганнибала тут же слетел весь сон. Он быстро обулся и уставился на Уилла настороженно и сердито.  
\- Затем, что твоя тетка явно дома, - кивнул Уилл на освещенное изнутри окно, - а я хочу с ней поговорить.  
\- Эй, мистер Грэм, мы так не договаривались!  
\- Давно пора пообщаться с ней, - сказал Уилл и повернул ключ, выдернул его, - давай, на выход.  
\- Вам что, делать нечего? - язвительно выплюнул Ганнибал. Уилл посмотрел на него без ненависти и напускного равнодушия, спокойно и мирно, а потом вышел, обошел машину кругом и распахнул дверь. Протянул ему руку, словно в гадючий террариум сунул: хочешь кусать - кусай. Ганнибал с сомнением уставился на руку, но потом все же схватился за нее, вылез наружу, держа рюкзак на весу. И потопал к высоким, узорным дверям. Уилл шел за ним и на деле чувствовал себя препаршиво: поступал сейчас как последний взрослый. Шел решать проблему с взрослыми, а не с Ганнибалом. Шел стучать, после такого обычно о дружбе не могло быть и речи... вот только Уиллу было далеко не двенадцать! Какая уж там дружба!

\- Не ожидал от вас, - выдохнул Ганнибал, презрительно так бросил, словно отомстил за равнодушие Уилла в машине, - я думал, вы свой. Уилл промолчал. Подождал, пока Ганнибал откроет дверь своим ключом, прошел вслед за ним. Соскучившийся далматинец залаял, принялся прыгать возле Ганнибала, а тот был столь скуп на ласку, что едва потрепал его по ушам. Уилл перевел взгляд на стены, невольно оценивая дорогой ремонт явно по индивидуальному заказу. Мебель в прихожей тоже ненавязчиво намекала о своей стоимости, и на какое-то мгновение Уилл забыл обо всем, разглядывая отделку. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Ганнибал из обеспеченной семьи, но... Одна прихожая навскидку стоила дороже, чем весь его дом в Вулф Трап, и только оторвавшись от созерцания тяжелой скульптуры, Уилл сообразил, что подсчитывает деньги в чужом кармане. Не стоило так делать, тем более, сейчас, когда предстоял трудный разговор. Уилл попытался подготовиться к нему, стараясь не думать о том, что в глубине души побаивается опекунов Ганнибала. Он постарался подобрать фразы, чтоб выставить мальчишку в хорошем свете - и вместе с тем побудить его тетю получше заботиться о племяннике. Ведь тот не должен шляться, где попало, даже если хорошо успевает в школе. Уилл собрался и пошел на кухню, внутренне здорово беспокоясь еще и о том, что ему предстоит услышать в ответ. Возможно, это будет слезливая история про развод его родителей, про их новые семьи, про то, что почти подросток с тяжелым характером и странными увлечениями оказался никому не нужным. Люди вообще охотнее заводят "свежих" котят и щенят, предпочитая бросать подросших и проблемных на произвол судьбы, не задумываясь о том, что проблемами в психике эти подростки обязаны именно им, своим воспитателям. Вот и Ганнибал... что скрывается в его умной и талантливой голове? Что он прячет там, за внешним видом успешного ребенка успешных родителей?

\- Вы где там? - позвал его успешный ребенок, и Уилл осознал, что с полминуты разглядывает абстрактный узор плитки. Он прошел в кухню и посмотрел на Ганнибала: тот уже щелкнул выключателем чайника, вынул из холодильника копченое мясо и принялся нарезать его крупными ломтиками.  
\- Вино или виски?  
\- Виски, - сказал Уилл и оглянулся, - а где твоя тетя?  
\- В Европе, - ответил Ганнибал, продолжая нарезать мясо ломтями.

***

Уилл потягивал виски, не чувствуя вкуса. Он осознавал вкус, понимая, что виски хороший, не поддельный, точно также как осознавал вкус мяса и сыра. Ганнибал сообщил, что в одиночестве живет в Америке уже полгода. Прошло минут пятнадцать, но Уилл никак не мог поверить в это. Все это было настолько нездорово и неправильно, что Уилл мог бы выступать с юным Лектером на конференциях, посвященных преступности: Ганнибал Лектер всем собой являл жертву преступной халатности родителей и властей. Полгода ребенок живет один-одинешенек, и целому свету на него наплевать.  
\- Еще сыра, Уилл?  
\- Можно, - кивнул тот, не заметив, как опустошил тарелку.  
\- Какого?  
\- Мне все равно, - отмахнулся Уилл и смерил взглядом Ганнибала, открывшего холодильник. На полу стояла табуретка-стремянка, Ганнибал забрался на нее, вытянулся на цыпочках: весь ладно скроенный, жилистый и привлекательный. Уилл сглотнул горький комок, не желая думать о Ганнибале, как об одиноком, никому не нужно, беззащитном ребенке. Старался не думать о нем, как о возможной жертве педофила, но весь вид мальчика не оставлял сомнений: красивое, выразительное лицо с тонкими, смахивающими на девичьи чертами, гибкое, юное тело. Белые носки, светлые шорты выше колен, которые могли показаться такими же нарочитыми, как миниюбка и каблуки. И кровь, которую Уилл сегодня наблюдал на заднем сидении чужого автомобиля. Все сплавилось в единую, не слишком приглядную картину.

Уилл отхлебнул виски, отчего мысли колыхнулись как грязная одежда в тазу.  
Разумеется, Ганнибал был хорошо приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни, он явно следил за собой и не собирался объедаться гамбургерами, желатиновыми мишками, чипсами и прочей мурой, он исправно ходил в школу и спортивные секции, он не ездил на велосипеде ночью, но он не мог, просто-напросто не мог жить один. Вот даже взять такую ситуацию, как сейчас: окажись Уилл каким-нибудь подонком, охочим до детских страданий - кто помешал бы в такую минуту? Никто не помешал.  
\- Сыр с пряностями, - сказал Ганнибал, орудуя специальным ножом, - и вот дыня, как вы любите. Хотел угостить вас на неделе, но раз уж вы у меня сами в гостях...  
\- Ганнибал, - выдохнул Уилл, обхватил его крепко и прижал к себе, желая защитить и спасти от враждебного мира. Тот смутился, но не стал пресекать уиллов порыв, осторожно уселся к нему на колени и обнял в ответ, прижался ухом к его груди. Такой угловатый, не слишком расположенный к объятиям, как маленькие дети – и все же такой славный. Да, подростки совсем не такие милые, как щенята, они бывают грубыми, своевольными и агрессивными, но что теперь, топить и выкидывать? Ну уж нет. Старая фраза про ответственность за тех, кого приручили, занимала все мысли и совесть.  
\- Уилл...? - тихо-тихо спросил Ганнибал, коснулся пуговицы на его манжете. Уилл покраснел вдруг, сообразив, что повел себя слишком спорно - на вид ничем не лучше теоретического педофила, которого он мысленно осуждал пару минут назад.  
\- Прости, я просто...  
\- Да я понимаю, - вздохнул Ганнибал, - вам одиноко и хочется тепла. Я не против обнять вас, если это потребуется.  
Уилл усмехнулся, снова прижал к себе этого самостоятельного, но такого доверчивого ребенка и замолчал.

Ганнибал тоже молчал, покачивая ногой. Крутил пуговицу на его рубашке, и Уилл уже подумал было, что тому совсем скучно, хотел ссадить его с рук, как вдруг тот заговорил.  
\- Моих родителей больше нет, Уилл. То есть, совсем нет. А чужие мне не нужны.  
\- Не нужны? - Уилл погладил его по голове. В какой-то степени он думал, что Ганнибал ищет в нем отца.  
\- Нет, я их люблю и не нуждаюсь в других.  
\- Ты был один в семье? - спросил Уилл, не зная, о чем можно спросить, а о чем нет. Боялся спугнуть откровенность Ганнибала как бабочку с руки.  
\- У меня была сестра, - ответил тот совсем тихо, расстегнул пуговицу Уилла и застегнул обратно. - Ее тоже. Больше нет.  
Уилл вздохнул, поглаживая его плечи. Не знал, чем выразить сострадание, и стоит ли выражать, ведь так часто сострадание - лишь лицемерный фасад. Но Уилл чувствовал, что действительно сочувствует Ганнибалу, искренне и от всей души, хотя мальчик был ему всего лишь знакомым. Впрочем, уже нет. Уилл чувствовал, что неравнодушен к нему, что тот глубоко симпатичен внутри. А еще чувствовал ответственность за то, что перешел с ним границу меж поверхностным знакомством и дружбой.  
\- Почему твоя тетя бросила тебя?  
\- Она не бросила, она меня воспитала после смерти родителей... очень много сделала для меня. Но я не хотел больше жить с ней.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я хотел жить один, - Ганнибал уткнулся затылком в подбородок Уилла, словно протестуя против допроса.  
\- А я тебе зачем? - все же спросил Уилл.  
\- А вы мой единственный друг, - просто ответил Ганнибал и закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к его груди. Уилл ничего на это не сказал, покачивая его на колене.

Паршивый вечер, полный несбывшихся надежд, обернувшийся было тяжелым разговором и унынием, перетек в спокойную ночь. Уилл доедал сыр с дыней и думал о том, что ребенка надо воспитывать так, чтоб потом не вырос Ганнибал. Пусть даже тот умел позаботиться о себе - но уже сейчас Уилл видел ворох проблем, скрытых, задавленных, сочащихся гноем. Если бы Уилл больше доверял психотерапевтам, он бы отвел Ганнибала к ним. А так по всем правилам выходило, что Ганнибала надо просто любить. Интересоваться им. Разговаривать с ним. Понимать его.

Одним словом, любить.

Ганнибал собрал тарелки и сунул в посудомойку, быстро вытер стол, наведя порядок.  
\- Я постелю вам в гостевой спальне, Уилл. Вы же не уедете в ночь?  
\- Нет, конечно. Ребят я покормил, к моим отъездам они привычны.  
\- Хорошо, - Ганнибал засиял, - я давно хотел пригласить вас к себе.

Он поднялся было по лестнице, но замер и вернулся, заметив, что Уилл не идет следом. А Уилл остановился, разглядывая листы бумаг, брошенные на журнальном столике в столовой.  
\- Как красиво, - сказал Уилл, услышав, что Ганнибал стоит рядом, - ты сам рисовал?  
\- Да, - довольно зажмурился тот от похвалы, - я раньше хотел поступать в художественный.  
\- У тебя есть все данные, чтоб добиться этой цели. А это тоже твое?  
На черно-белом рисунке схематично была изображена сцена казни через четвертование: больше всего деталей было отведено инструменту и пыточной конструкции, меньше - эмоциям на лицах приговоренного, зевак и палача.  
\- Да, - сдержанно отозвался Ганнибал, - надо было для проекта по истории.  
\- Очень красиво, - вновь повторил Уилл, отложил рисунок и последовал за Ганнибалом. Кровавая драма и правда была изображена очень красиво.


	4. Chapter 4

Из приоткрытого окна тянуло холодом, под ухом щелкало, гудело и пиликало по нарастающей, Уилл постепенно выбирался из сна и, наконец, проснулся, уставившись в незнакомый светлый потолок и пытаясь понять, где находится. Пошарил по широкой кровати рядом с собой, не обнаружив никого, и вспомнил, что вчерашний вечер не имел ничего общего с романтикой. Последний раз он просыпался в чужой постели с полгода назад, и эти отношения долго не продлились. Уилл осознавал, что не слишком-то подходит для семейной жизни, что после тридцати важна стабильность, а какую стабильность он мог дать? Прямо скажем: никакой.  
Он подгреб к себе подушку, обнял ее покрепче и прижался ухом, выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Закрыл глаза и представил, как чья-нибудь ладонь касается волос, распутывает прядки, чешет за ухом...

Расправившись с утренним стояком, Уилл прошел в ванную, смежную со спальней, невольно отметив, что гораздо проще завести семью, имея такой шикарный дом. Наверное, неправильно было, что в огромном доме живет один только мальчик, но Уилл был слишком подавлен наступившим прямо на него утром, чтоб задуматься об этом как следует.

***

\- Доброго утра, - пожелал Ганнибал, когда Уилл добрался до кухни, кутаясь в светлый гостевой халат. - Как вам спалось?  
\- Так себе, - признался Уилл и шмыгнул носом. - Окно оказалось открыто, меня продуло и, похоже, я простудился.  
\- О, - искренне печально вздохнул Ганнибал, - вам надо взять больничный и отлежаться дома.  
Уилл криво усмехнулся в ответ и погладил Принца, нагло закинувшего когтистые лапы ему на колени, потрепал его ласково.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал ему Уилл, и Принц заскулил в ответ, словно соглашаясь с ним: да, мол, хороший, но хозяин не ценит. Хозяин же стоял у плиты, спокойный и уравновешенный, отгонял пса, не прикасаясь к нему, потому что вовсе не желал пить кофе с собачьей шерстью. Уилл улыбнулся, наблюдая за ними. Домашнее темно-синее кимоно в тонкую светлую полоску выглядело странновато, но не комично – Ганнибал, вырядившийся в ориентальном стиле, вполне органично вписывался в интерьер. Уилл даже застрял на этой мысли, а потом почему-то представил Беверли Катц в кимоно. Или в пестром азиатском халате с косым воротом под горло. Было бы интересно… Уилл задумался о Беверли, которая варит ему кофе с утра, и потер лицо ладонями. Можно было рискнуть и попробовать добиться этого, но для претворения мыслей в реальность следовало приложить усилия. Вряд ли такой вопрос мог разрешиться как-нибудь сам собой – стоило сделать что-то самому. Вот только что? Уилл чувствовал интерес с ее стороны, и она, вполне вероятно, не отказалась бы сходить с ним куда-нибудь. Денег на приглашение в приличное место должно хватить, вопрос стоял только в том, что Беверли телепатом не была, и как ни крути – надо было ей сначала позвонить, а еще лучше – встретиться и аккуратно свести тему разговора на возможное свидание.

\- Вы неважно выглядите, - произнес Ганнибал, не отходя от плиты. На крохотной, почти игрушечной сковородке поджарился тонкий, полупрозрачный пласт яичницы, и Ганнибал аккуратно свернул его палочками, уложив с краю. Вылил из миски еще немного взболтанных с соевым соусом яиц так, чтоб затекло под рулет. Он так ловко пластал рулет и подливал смесь, что Уилл забыл, о чем думал, засмотревшись на его движения.

На вкус омлет оказался сладковатым. Но не хуже яичницы, которую Уилл как-то раз приготовил, перепутав поутру солонку с сахарницей, поэтому он ничего не сказал, сдержанно похвалив за еду. Ганнибал довольно кивнул, как будто не ожидал иного, и, дождавшись, пока Уилл позавтракает, забрался к нему на колени.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Слезть не желаешь?  
\- Нет, - уркнул тот, подвинул Уиллу под руку блюдце с фисташками и начал листать электронные страницы планшета, читая портал с новостями. Уилл вздохнул, сознавая, что ему банально предложили заткнуться, но от фисташек отказаться не смог. Сидел, приобнимая вертлявого Ганнибала, и думал о своем. О возможном свидании и невовремя начавшейся простуде.

Ганнибал ширкал пальцем по планшету, ерзал у него на коленях и качал ногой, отчего в Уилле рождались противоречивые чувства.  
\- Что пишут? - спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Разное, - усмехнулся Ганнибал и повел плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее. - В моем колледже хотят провести семинар регионального значения об укреплении семейных отношений родителей и детей. О, ну их, не пойду на этот семинар. Лучше вот взгляните, какая прелесть.  
Уилл глянул: фото из городского парка, две женщины на фоне стенда "Что думает Бог о вреде курения?".  
\- Ну и что? - спросил Ганнибал.  
\- Что «что»?  
\- Что думает Бог о вреде курения?  
\- Сходи в парк и спроси? - предложил Уилл, но тот насмешливо щелкнул языком.  
\- Я ожидал от вас более осмысленного ответа.  
\- Что тут скажешь? Думаю, что в церкви нельзя курить.  
\- Так-то церковь. А мы с вами говорим о боге, - назидательно поднял палец Ганнибал, непреодолимо самоуверенный и оттого смешной. Уилл фыркнул, не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся.  
\- Что смешного? - Ганнибал извернулся, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- Ничего. Ты думаешь не о том, о чем положено думать мальчишкам в твоем возрасте, и выглядишь забавно.  
\- Типа канарейки, рассуждающей о политике? - сощурился тот. - Как Гулливер в стране великанов?  
\- Да, - Уилл потрепал его по мягким волосам, прохладно пахнущим шампунем и чем-то неуловимо приятным. - Впрочем, нет ничего дурного в твоих потешных попытках выглядеть взрослым. Однажды ты вырастешь.  
\- Какие странные условия социума - чтоб твои слова имели вес, надо пребывать в определенном возрасте, достойно выглядеть и соответственно одеваться. Вот тогда к тебе прислушаются!  
\- Зачем тебе это? Зачем тебе становиться взрослым раньше времени?  
Ганнибал непонимающе посмотрел на Уилла, сморгнул и проговорил негромко:  
\- Потому что мне нравится живое общение на равных.  
\- На равных?  
\- Да. Не думаете же вы, Уилл, что я глупее… - Ганнибал замялся, подыскивая пример. - Ну хотя бы этой вашей журналистки?  
\- Не путай образованность и жизненный опыт.  
\- У меня предостаточно жизненного опыта, - заявил тот и сам соскочил на пол с его колен. - И, говоря литературным языком, я бы предпочел счастье некоторого опыта не иметь.  
\- Я видел смерть, - нараспев прочитал Уилл, - жука-оленя!..  
Ганнибал лишь фыркнул сердито в ответ, не оценив шутку, и молча начал мыть посуду. Вода шумела, и Уилл почувствовал себя неловко – возможно, шутить на такие темы было слегка бестактно. Все же неизвестно, что именно произошло в его семье – на эту тему тот молчал глухо и непробиваемо. Уилл хотел было извиниться и подошел к Ганнибалу, подбирая слова, коснулся его плеча и вдруг громко чихнул, окончательно сбившись с мысли.  
\- Вы совсем расклеились,- заметил тот, выключил воду и вытер руки полотенцем. - У вас, похоже, поднялась температура.  
\- Понятия не имею. Похоже на то.  
\- Может быть, вам вернуться в постель? – Ганнибал посмотрел на него участливо и, вытянувшись на цыпочках, коснулся его лба еще влажной ладонью. Уилл улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Не стоит. У меня в машине есть жаропонижающее.  
\- Уилл, жаропонижающее следует пить, лежа в постели, а не за рулем. Чего вы добьетесь таким геройством? Только рецидива простуды. Пойдемте, я дам вам градусник…  
\- Ты опять играешь в доктора? – усмехнулся Уилл и подхватил куртку, которую еще вчера повесил на спинку стула. - Между прочим, ты можешь опоздать в школу. Тебя подбросить?  
\- Уилл, нельзя так халатно относиться к себе.  
\- Тебя подбросить или нет?  
Ганнибал взглянул в потолок, раздраженно выдохнув, а потом поджал губы:  
\- Подбросить.

***

Поначалу Ганнибал терпел и молчал, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что недоволен Уиллом, отвечал нехотя и односложно, но когда они попали в пробку перед перекрестком, он все же не выдержал и променял возможность дуться на беседу.  
\- Неужели вы сами никогда не думали о том, что значительно умнее остальных, а, Уилл? – проговорил он, постукивая пальцами по своему колену. - В детстве вам не хотелось общаться на равных?  
\- В детстве мне вообще не хотелось общаться.  
\- У вас были проблемы со сверстниками?  
\- У каждого хоть раз были проблемы со сверстниками, - отмахнулся Уилл. - И у каждого есть темы, на которые не хочется разговаривать.  
\- Понятно, - улыбнулся Ганнибал отчего-то широко и дружелюбно. - А что сейчас? До сих пор не любите общение?  
\- Я предпочитаю общение в своей голове, - сказал Уилл и замолчал, выезжая на освободившийся перекресток. Ганнибал тоже помолчал немного.  
\- В городском парке, помимо странных стендов, есть еще лебеди. Вы не хотите на них поглядеть?  
\- Можно как-нибудь.  
\- Иногда мне нравится смотреть на птиц и наблюдать за ними. Я как раз сейчас пишу крупную научную работу по орнитологии… не скажу, что это мой профиль, но меня слишком хвалят учителя и не хотят отпускать. Многие готовы заниматься со мной бесплатно и подыскивают мне увлекательные задания, лишь бы только удержать меня, ведь это и в их интересах – иметь учеников, серьезно занимающихся наукой…  
Ганнибала потянуло на болтовню, ехидную и слегка сочащуюся самодовольством, и Уилл вдруг подумал, что будь они ровесниками – он давно бы уже подкараулил Ганнибала в каком-нибудь переулке и швырнул в него чем-нибудь тяжелым. Не из-за орнитологии, конечно, а в целом из-за привычки неявно хвастать и считать себя самым умным. Понятное дело, что со сверстниками он вел себя по-другому - дети редко так выставляются, если не хотят быть отвергнутыми коллективом. Уилл покосился на Ганнибала, который вновь оделся стильно, дорого и очень аккуратно. Пожалуй, этот маленький проходимец вполне мог пойти против всех. Что ему сверстники? Он явно брал выше.  
Уилл пересекся с ним взглядом и вновь уставился на дорогу, почти не замечая машин, погрузившись в себя. Его не отпускала еще одна мысль, трепыхавшаяся на донышке сознания, как серебристая рыбешка в пустом ведре. Хорошо, что они все же не были сверстниками, потому что в Ганнибале было что-то такое…  
Когда ты впервые заходишь в новый класс, и двадцать взглядов, словно острые стрелы, впиваются в твою плоть. Когда находится кто-нибудь, способный не просто выкрикнуть ругательство, а метко и ядовито заметить что-нибудь не то в Уилле, что-то, отличающее его от остальной человеческой стаи. Кто-то талантливый, харизматичный и способный выдумать Уиллу подходящее прозвище, а потом травить, получая наслаждение.  
Ганнибал вполне выглядел способным на такое – мимоходом опускать всех тех, кто ему не нравился, и травить, если возникнет желание. Вполне возможно, что Ганнибал занимался подобным, у него ведь мир был устроен просто: если не ты, то тебя.  
И Уилл в очередной раз порадовался, что Ганнибал – всего лишь мальчишка, не опасный для него и не способный испортить ему жизнь.

***

Свидания не вышло. Сначала Уилл забыл о том, что собирался позвонить, потом вспомнил, потом отложил дело до вечера – а к вечеру ему стало хуже.

Он кое-как добрался до дома, стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге, не уснуть и не вырубиться прямо за рулем. Конечно, нельзя было болеть на ногах, но Уилл не видел выхода. Он был не в том финансовом состоянии, чтоб пропускать работу, да и не хотел этого. В конце концов, ему ведь не было настолько плохо, чтоб он не мог ходить, или что-то еще.  
Но вот фигурку Ганнибала на крыльце Уилл поначалу принял за горячечный бред.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – неприветливо поинтересовался он, как только припарковался и вышел из машины.  
\- Я знал, что вам станет хуже, - Ганнибал поднялся ему навстречу, перестав поглаживать Уинстона. - Я оказался прав.  
\- И что с того?  
\- А кто сделает вам горячий чай с медом и лимоном? Кто заставит вас каждые полчаса полоскать горло с эвкалиптом? Кто подогреет вам молока перед сном? Не Уинстон же?  
\- Я сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул Ганнибал, переняв его манеру обращаться с ним, как с маленьким. - Но у всех бывает минута слабости. Я бы, например, хотел, чтоб в минуту моей слабости вы были рядом…  
Уилл не дослушал этот слащавый бред и пошел в дом, махнув на Ганнибала рукой. Тот пошел рядом, приноравливаясь к его шагам и безостановочно болтая:  
\- Сначала вам следует поесть, потом померить температуру, если жара нет – то я помогу вам согреться…  
\- В чай определенно стоит добавить виски, - буркнул Уилл, проходя в дом, а потом прикусил язык, потому что шутка была неуместной.  
\- Лучше коньяку, - поправил Ганнибал. - Я сам все сделаю, вы только прилягте на кровать. Я о вас позабочусь.

***

Ганнибал явно позаботился не только об Уилле. Он позаботился и о себе – уютно устроился около его кровати, спокойный и умиротворенный. В какой-то момент Уиллу показалось, что от его кружки с чаем тоже тянет коньяком, но он вполне мог ошибаться.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил Уилл, кутаясь в покрывало. - Мне и правда приятно, что ты приехал. Просто… не надо было. Не стоило так.  
\- Я понимаю, Уилл. Но я не мог поступить иначе.  
\- Хорошо. Ты сам доберешься до дома?  
\- Да, если вы настаиваете, - Ганнибал пересел на край кровати, и Уилл слегка отполз в сторону. Не хотел ночевать еще одну ночь в его обществе, чувствуя себя слишком слабым. Но Ганнибал так и давил на него, желая остаться.  
\- Лучше тебе ночевать у себя, - возразил Уилл, понимая, что это верное решение, и стараясь быть убедительным.  
\- Хорошо, - лучезарно улыбнулся тот. - Все, как вы пожелаете.  
\- Закроешь дверь за собой?  
\- Разумеется. До свидания, Уилл, - выдохнул Ганнибал и тревожно поглядел на него, подоткнув одеяло.  
Уилл попытался улыбнуться, повернулся на бок и почти сразу же задремал. Кое-как попрощался с Ганнибалом сквозь наплывающий сон, подтянул подушку повыше и, сунув под нее руку, окончательно вырубился.

И не слышал уже ничего - ни как Ганнибал поднялся, ни как хлопнула входная дверь. Бесшумных шагов обратно от двери он тоже не услышал, потому что крепко спал.  
\- Это так тоскливо, так невыразимо ужасно - болеть в одиночку, мой милый Уилл, - проговорил Ганнибал, просочившись обратно в комнату. Встал над спящим Уиллом и провел ладонью по взмокшим волосам, погладил горячую, потную шею.  
\- Милый Уилл, - шепнул ему Ганнибал, целуя в лоб, а затем откинул тонкое, еще сухое покрывало, с интересом разглядывая, как он спит, свернувшись креветкой, горячий и изредка вздрагивающий от высокой температуры.  
\- Вам так плохо... - Ганнибал заботливо протер влажной прохладной салфеткой его лоб и предплечья, задрав рукава футболки. А потом и вовсе стянул ее с Уилла - тот не проснулся. Не проснулся он даже тогда, когда Ганнибал по-хозяйски прижал узкую ладонь к его животу и погладил его, чуть сощурив глаза.  
\- Милый мой Уилл, - вздохнул он, проходясь пальцами по узким, бледным бедрам, обводя рельеф твердых мышц. - Вы так напряжены. Вам необходимо расслабиться.  
Уилл не ответил ему, тихо постанывая в тревожном холодном сне, дернул несколько раз ногой, стараясь не то укрыться, не то согреться.  
\- С одной стороны, мне очень жаль, что вы простудились из-за открытого окна в спальне, - усмехнулся Ганнибал, разделся и забрался к нему под бок. - С другой стороны, вам так идет быть слегка нездоровым. Позвольте, я согрею вас.  
Он выставил будильник на своем телефоне, подтянул одеяло, укрывая обоих, обхватил Уилла покрепче и задремал. Уилл, понятное дело, возражать не стал. 

***

\- Конец июня, - Джек кивнул на настенный календарь.  
\- Знаю, - негромко ответил Уилл, - понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но пока что у нас только два случая и нет зацепок. В лаборатории не обнаружили следов?  
\- Нет. Почему ты считаешь, что случаев только два? Ты смотрел материалы, которые я выслал тебе на почту?  
\- Смотрел, - хмыкнул Уилл. После простуды его замучила бессонница, и он не один раз пролистал присланные файлы, пытаясь найти применение своей голове.  
Джек легонько подтолкнул к нему папку:  
\- Там есть еще кое-что новое. Ты не видел.  
Уилл потер глаза, снимая напряжение, подтянул к себе папку, раскрыл ее и замолчал, рассматривая фотографии. Джек же внимательно смотрел на самого Уилла, с интересом и хорошо скрываемой ноткой заботы и беспокойства.  
\- Больше похоже на ограбление, - сказал, наконец, Уилл, положив ладони на стол.  
\- И это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
\- Судя по прилагающемуся списку - да. Повреждений, - Уилл скользнул пальцем по темной луже, глянцево поблескивающей на фото, - достаточно много, пальцы, например, но я думаю, что это из-за того, что жертва не желала отдавать свое имущество. Содранные украшения - туда же. Ножевых ранений достаточно для того, чтоб жертва перестала сопротивляться, но недостаточно для удовольствия.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Для удовольствия, - терпеливо повторил Уилл, - смотри, если бы я хотел почувствовать ее угасающее сердцебиение на кончике лезвия, то вовсе не стал бы бить так сильно и решительно, скорее, наоборот. Я бы подошел к вопросу иначе...  
\- Ты или наш убийца-святоша?  
\- Неважно. Когда я говорю "я", то имею в виду его, а не себя. Я как Уилл Грэм вообще пошел бы домой и лег спать, несмотря на то, что еще полдень.  
\- Лучше бы тебе, как Уиллу Грэму, все-таки съездить самому на место преступления и заглянуть в морг. А то по фотографиям ты запросто мог что-нибудь упустить.  
Уилл вздохнул, но не стал возражать.

***

После возвращения с места преступления Уилл порядком задержался в штабе. Позволив небольшую передышку по болезни, Джек взялся за него с удвоенной силой, и уже не первый вечер Уилл проводил за рулем, совершенно забыв о планах на личную жизнь. С другой стороны, так было даже проще – можно было не думать ни о чем, кроме работы.  
Но сегодня пустынная трасса показалась ему совсем одинокой. Долгий июньский вечер не уступал место ночи, небо было совсем светлым, бледно-желтым, а на востоке алел силуэт восходящей луны. Уилл вдруг подумал о том, что не хочет проводить остаток дня совсем один, и, притормозив у обочины, достал телефон.

\- Уилл, это вы? – раздался в трубке звонкий голос, в котором сквозила плохо скрываемая радость.  
\- Да. Не отвлекаю?  
\- Нет, я как раз собирался позвонить. Мне надо вам кое-что сказать...  
\- Ясно. Не хочешь приехать? - поинтересовался Уилл, разглаживая складки на джинсах. На том конце связи явно смутились, послышалось едва слышное сопение.  
\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны пригласить меня в гости, - церемонно и важно протянул Ганнибал, - я быстро соберусь.  
\- За тобой заехать?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я вызову такси, так будет быстрее. Ждите, Уилл.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил он и повесил трубку. Посидел еще немного с открытой дверью у обочины, разглядывая собственную тень на пыльной траве. С Ганнибалом, по крайней мере, будет немного повеселее.

***

Тот явился почти сразу же после того, как Уилл завел машину в гараж. Ганнибал выбрался из такси, выпустил Принца и расплатился с водителем.  
\- Что-то случилось? - забеспокоился Уилл, пытаясь снять намордник с радостно скачущего кобелька. Принц выглядел вполне здоровым, зачем же понадобилось везти его сюда? Внутри поселилось нехорошее предчувствие, неприятно скользнувшее по душе. А  
Ганнибал подхватил пустую перевозку, свой тяжелый на вид рюкзак и подошел ближе.  
\- Случилось, - сказал он коротко.  
\- Ты расскажешь?  
\- Расскажу, - вздохнул тот и поглядел на Уилла снизу вверх с теплотой и одновременно отстраненно, - послезавтра заканчивается учебный год, и я улетаю во Францию.

***

Уилл ходил по дому туда-сюда, перекладывая вещи с места на место, пока Ганнибал возился на кухне. Остро пахло специями и апельсинами, и Уилл понял, что терпкий запах наверняка впитается в занавески. Принц носился из кухни в комнату, то радостно поскуливал, требуя внимания от Уилла, то тыкался холодным мокрым носом Ганнибалу под колено, и тот сдержанно шипел, огрызаясь на пса. Уинстон тихо и отрывисто гавкнул, взглянув на Уилла, как будто спросил - неужели этот бестолковый пятнистый парень обосновался здесь надолго?

\- Похоже, что так, - ответил Уилл, в очередной раз переложил ветровку с дивана на спинку кресла, а потом уселся в него и вздохнул. Сам ведь не раз думал о том, что их дружба с Ганнибалом со стороны выглядит не очень хорошо. Если бы Алана знала все подробности их общения, то вряд ли одобрила бы их. Скорее наоборот. Уилл накрыл лицо ладонями. Сам ведь хотел, чтоб мальчишка от него отвязался по-хорошему – и вот, желания сбываются. Отвязался.  
Тихо и мирно, без скандала.  
Все, как он хотел.  
Но почему тогда так тоскливо и одиноко?

Из размышлений его вывел вкусный запах горячей выпечки.  
\- Подождете, пока вино остынет, или будете пирог с чаем?  
\- С чаем, - отозвался Уилл и удивился тому, как сипло прозвучал его голос. Откашлялся в кулак, повторив просьбу, и Ганнибал усмехнулся в ответ. Принес ему кусок пирога и кружку с горячим, но не обжигающим чаем.  
\- Похоже, вы расстроены.  
\- Есть такое дело.  
\- Я тоже переживаю, - вздохнул Ганнибал, встал позади его кресла и обвил шею Уилла руками, задышал тепло, - я так здорово привязался к вам, Уилл.  
\- Но тебе же будет лучше в Европе, - проговорил тот, помолчав немного. Ганнибал не стал отрицать, только сильнее стиснул его в объятиях. А потом отлип, позволив Уиллу взяться за еду, принялся ходить по комнате, рассматривая все, что на глаза попадется.

\- Вкусно, - похвалил Уилл, который не ел не то с обеда, не то с утра.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Ганнибал и по-хозяйски залез к нему в папку с документами, - можно, я посмотрю?  
\- Смотри. Но я говорил тебе, что это будет на твоей совести.  
\- Да-да, я помню. Но вы сами знаете, Уилл, что от детей в наш век ничего не скроешь. Думаете, снаффа в сети мало?  
\- Помню я твои доводы, - фыркнул Уилл и поднялся, - на меня они не действуют. Я просто не могу тебе запретить делать это, вот и все.  
\- Не хотел бы я, чтоб вы были моим опекуном, - усмехнулся Ганнибал и забрался на диван с ногами, - кстати, на кухне есть еще пирог.  
Уилл глянул на него, но Ганнибал, как ни в чем не бывало распахнул папку и принялся рассматривать ее содержимое.  
\- Тебе отрезать?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я ужинал, - пробормотал Ганнибал, с холодным интересом перелистывая фотографии. Уилл только пожал плечами и не стал ничего говорить. Молча съел еще кусок пирога, пока не почувствовал себя сытым, сонным и довольным.  
\- Уилл…?  
\- Да?  
\- Это дело, которые вы сейчас расследуете?  
\- Не совсем, - Уилл зевнул, прикрывая рот кулаком, - стороннее убийство, которое мой начальник хотел бы причислить к послужному списку парня, которого мы ищем.  
\- А почему вы думаете, что ищете именно мужчину?  
\- Статистика на стороне этой версии, он сильный, да и имеющиеся следы на теле жертв косвенно указывают на это. Но тебе не надо все это знать.  
\- Вы против, я помню. Хотел бы я быть следователем вроде вас…  
\- Ну уж нет! Лучше езжай в свою Европу и учись на более спокойную и нормальную профессию. Например, на экономиста или политика.  
Ганнибал рассмеялся, будто шутка действительно была смешной, и подошел ближе к Уиллу.  
\- А что плохого в том, что я хочу стать таким, как вы? Вы мой образец для подражания.  
\- Я догадывался, - пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, что щеки едва ощутимо начинают пылать от нескромной похвалы, - но еще чего, Ганнибал, я вовсе не образец и не пример. Совсем не пример.  
\- Какая чушь. Вы здорово отличаетесь от остальных, вы умный, интересный, мужественный. Я имею в виду вашу рыбалку и все такое.  
\- У тебя там ничего не подгорит?  
\- Нет, ничего, - хищно улыбнулся тот, - плита давно выключена. Но если вам надо, чтоб я ушел, я вас оставлю.  
\- Я не то имел в виду! – выдохнул Уилл, не зная, куда себя деть и что говорить, - я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил. Просто… мне неловко, когда ты так говоришь.  
\- Мне нравится, когда вам неловко, - Ганнибал лукаво глянул на него, - но я все же прогуляюсь на кухню. Вино как раз остыло до нужной температуры, его следует процедить.

Уилл накрыл лицо руками. Он прекрасно знал, что не умеет принимать похвалу, но сегодня просто превзошел все границы. Наверное, если тебя чаще хвалят, то к этому можно привыкнуть, не реагировать так остро. Причем хвалят не только за твои способности, а за то, что ты такой, какой ты есть.

\- Глинтвейн, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, протянув ему высокий стеклянный бокал с изящной ручкой, прихватил с собой из дома, видимо. Вино, горячее и пряное, оказалось на удивлением вкусным, и Уилл, который не особо его любил, сам не заметил, как выпил почти треть одним глотком. Ганнибал уселся на диване, стискивая точно такой же бокал, жмурился, вдыхая терпкий аромат.  
\- Это что еще?  
\- Уилл, это всего лишь бордо. К тому же подогретое, весь спирт выпарился.  
\- Этанол не укрепляет детский организм, - хмыкнул Уилл, а потом вздохнул, не стал настаивать.  
\- Один бокал можно и даже полезно, - заявил Ганнибал и отпил немного, смакуя вкус так забавно, что Уилл не выдержал и рассмеялся, не сдержавшись. Ганнибал обиделся и глянул сердито в его сторону:  
\- Вам бы только хохотать надо мной.  
\- Прости. Но ты выглядишь  
\- Уилл, вы были в Бордо? Или учились на сомелье? Я лучше знаю, как правильно пить вино! - нервно буркнул тот и вновь отпил из бокала, но не так пафосно и напыщенно, чем в первый раз, и Уилл улыбнулся.  
\- Ну и чего вы так на меня глядите?  
\- Раздавлен интеллектом, - фыркнул Уилл, и Ганнибал вначале обиделся еще сильнее, а потом подполз ближе, ткнул Уилла кулаком в плечо и тоже рассмеялся.  
\- Эксперт в области всего, - Уилл поворошил мягкие русые прядки, и Ганнибал зажмурился от удовольствия.  
\- Да, я такой. Будете еще?  
Уилл с удивлением заметил, что выпил почти все и кивнул. Ганнибал сбегал на кухню, наполнив еще по бокалу, и устроился напротив Уилла в кресле, рассевшись широко и обхватив подлокотник. Похоже, про выпарившийся спирт он преувеличил – щеки у него здорово покраснели, а глаза поблескивали в неярком свете.

\- На самом деле, - тут же начал делиться секретами Ганнибал, - я не думал, что уеду так рано. Мы договаривались, что я приеду в августе, но тетя Мурасаки сказала, что хочет предложить мне что-то, более перспективное в плане учебы.  
\- Мурасаки…?  
\- Она мне не родная, - усмехнулся Ганнибал, - у меня вообще не осталось родных, Уилл, поэтому мне проще жить одному. Ну как одному… - он потер пальцем подлокотник и глянул на Уилла искоса, - а вы хотели бы так?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Уилл, - с отцом все равно было намного лучше, чем в детском приюте, а я наверняка загремел бы туда, если бы не он.  
\- О да, - Ганнибал тяжело и мрачно уставился куда-то сквозь него, - что угодно лучше, чем дом опеки.  
\- Ты был там? Но я думал, это пережиток моего детства, а не твоего.  
\- Я не американец, вы же знаете, Уилл. А Европа вся разная, - хмыкнул тот и отпил из бокала, - но, быть может, не будем о тяжелом?  
\- Тогда расскажи мне про свою тетю. Как ты относишься к ней? Какая она?  
\- Она шикарная женщина, - Ганнибал округлил глаза, - такая же интересная, как вы, Уилл. Ну, то есть, вы не женщина, но если вас сравнивать, то она более утонченная… - он изящно помахал ладонью в воздухе и отпил из бокала, - такая вся нереальная, прекрасная, но не такая умная, как вы, Уилл. И не такая интересная.  
\- Ты жестокий.  
\- Будет вам, - Ганнибал откинулся на спинку кресла, - я говорю так, как есть. Она не захотела разговаривать со мной, как со взрослым, вот пусть и… И делает, что хочет. Все равно я не буду с ней жить, даже если не вернусь в Штаты. Ганнибал, где ты был? Ганнибал, я беспокоюсь о тебе, Ганнибал, не приставай к нему, Ганнибал, я буду решать сама, с кем мне общаться! – развопился он, а потом засопел и стих, подтянул колено к подбородку и обхватил ногу, сцепив пальцы в замок, - пусть, пусть. Не хочет – не будет.  
\- Очень, очень жестокий, - усмехнулся Уилл, - наказываешь тетю игнором?  
\- А она лучше, что ли?! Сначала одно, а потом другое… А может быть, я любил ее? Ей наплевать. Она даже не воспринимала меня всерьез.  
\- Зато сейчас у тебя есть возможность помириться с ней. Ведь ты стал взрослее.  
\- О, больно надо. Это было глупое детское чувство, я давно перерос его. Вы бы тоже влюбились в нее, будь вы на моем месте.  
\- Возможно, - Уилл улыбнулся и подошел к нему, потрепал по плечу, сев на подлокотник, - не грызи ногу.  
\- Моя нога, что хочу, то и делаю, - отмахнулся тот, - может быть, я и не стану там оставаться, Уилл. Я не слишком-то хочу возвращаться под ее присмотр.  
\- Не спеши. Тебе же нравится Франция и Италия, ты столько о них рассказывал.  
\- Это да. Когда я стану немного старше, я не стану сидеть на одном месте, - он мечтательно вздохнул и поглядел на Уилла со скрытой улыбкой, - я и моя любовь будем часто путешествовать.  
\- У тебя впереди большее будущее, - улыбнулся Уилл, чувствую искреннюю радость за него. Ганнибал умел работать, несмотря на возраст. Не растрачивал свои таланты, в отличие от большинства людей. Он заслужил хорошую жизнь, чтоб ни в чем себе не отказывать. Конечно, где-то в самой глубине души Уилла, словно ядовитый родник, била зависть. Ганнибал уедет в Европу, учиться и идти к своей мечте, а Уилл-то остается здесь, в Вирджинии, один, с Джеком и маньяками.  
\- Почему вы грустите, Уилл? Вы хотели бы оказаться на моем месте?  
\- Да, - не стал отрицать тот, - но я не заслужил такого. А у тебя все будет, все, что ты захочешь.  
\- Ах, Уилл, - Ганнибал извернулся и уткнулся лицом ему в руку, требуя поглаживания, и Уилл охотно погладил его. Вздохнул тяжело, перебирая его волосы, понимая, что теперь придется научиться обходиться без него.  
\- Вы позаботитесь о Принце, если я не вернусь?  
\- Я так и подумал, что ты хочешь попросить об этом. Конечно, позабочусь.  
\- Спасибо. Я навсегда запомню этот вечер, - сентиментально пробормотал Ганнибал, - такой тихий и простой, но одновременно не простой, совсем даже нет…  
\- Элоквенция, - намекнул Уилл.  
\- Чего…? А, вот вы о чем. Я вовсе не пьян, - забормотал Ганнибал, но не стал протестовать, когда Уилл подхватил его подмышки и поволок на свежий воздух, чтоб тот слегка отрезвил.

Небо было по-летнему светлым, отчего воздух казался особенно чистым и прозрачным. Не только Ганнибал хотел бы запомнить этот вечер.

Рассохшееся кресло могло и вовсе развалиться от их совместного веса, ведь Ганнибал не упустил бы случая пристроиться на подлокотнике, а то и на уилловых коленях, поэтому Уилл выволок из гаража старые качели. Стер с них пыль, и, под удивленным взглядом Ганнибала, приволок их на веранду, быстро и аккуратно продел цепи в крепления на потолке.  
\- Как… интересно, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, - сто лет не видел такого. Я думал, они вышли из моды.  
\- Может и вышли, - пожал плечами Уилл и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, отчего тот довольно заулыбался. Метнувшись в дом, он принес кувшин с горячим вином, и, наполнив два бокала, протянул один Уиллу, а другой оставил себе. И очень осторожно и церемонно уселся на краешек, словно боялся показаться невежливым. А Уилл молча притянул его к себе, приобнял, чуть стиснув его худое, угловатое плечо. Не мог не чувствовать к Ганнибалу привязанности, потому что привык к нему, пусть даже тот периодически вел себя паршиво. Вполне возможно, виной тому был возраст… В какой-то степени Уилл мечтал о таком родственнике или друге. Который не станет осуждать за асоциальное поведение, который сможет его понять. А Уилл почему-то не сомневался, что Ганнибал сможет.  
\- Вам грустно? – тихо спросил Ганнибал, отпив немного.  
\- Да, - не стал скрывать Уилл, - я уже привык к тебе.  
\- Вам нравится со мной общаться?  
\- Нравится.  
Ганнибал смотрел на него как-то туманно, с поволокой, и Уилл решил, что ему тоже грустно от предчувствия разлуки.  
\- Не расстраивайся. Это же не навсегда.  
\- Откуда мне знать, - нагнал трагичности тот, - но я буду писать вам, Уилл. Вы любите получать бумажные письма?  
\- Я не писал их так давно… а сейчас по почте приходят только счета.  
\- Значит, я буду первым, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, - я буду писать вам, складывать бумагу в конверт и относить на почту… зная, что потом этой бумаги будут касаться ваши пальцы.  
\- Ты забудешь об этом, как только окажешься в Европе.  
\- Вы мне не верите? Раз я сказал, что буду вам писать, значит буду. А вы будете отвечать?  
\- Да, - Уилл отхлебнул, смакуя слегка остывшее пряное вино, оттолкнулся ногой, отчего качели пришли в движение, - и скучать по тебе я тоже буду.  
Ганнибал замолчал и прижался к нему. Пристроился уютно, напевая какую-то песенку, пока не уснул, а Уилл еще долго сидел без сна, разглядывая пустошь и одинокую трассу под звездным июньским небом.


	5. Chapter 5

"Добрый день, мой дорогой друг. Как прошла ваша неделя? Надеюсь, что с вашей стаей все в порядке, и с вами тоже. У меня все отлично, сегодня мы с тетей прибыли во Флоренцию. Снимать на мобильник - кощунство, но в приложениях я отправил вам несколько селфи, а то вдруг вы уже забыли, как я выгляжу. Но, конечно, снимать это все бессмысленно - лучше просто приехать и наслаждаться чудесными здешними видами и прекрасной кухней. Вчера нас пригласили на концерт, я сидел и отчего-то вспоминал о вас. Заказал сборник музыки на ваш адрес, надеюсь, вам понравится. Кстати, вы не ответили мне на предыдущее письмо, хотя отчет о прочтении я получил. Знаю, что это невежливо, но все же - быть может, вы не хотите, чтобы я писал? Если не хотите, то скажите прямо, я все пойму. А если вы просто забыли - то знайте, я все равно жду ответа.  
Искренне ваш, Ганнибал Лектер".  
Уилл сидел и молча смотрел в монитор, курсор беспокойно пульсировал в графе ответа, призывая напечатать хоть что-нибудь, подгонял его - и одновременно отвлекал от письма.  
Но что можно было написать в ответ? Что Принц познакомился с ядовитым плющом, и Уилл неделю возился с воющим страдальцем? Что работа, которая давно стала образом жизни, окончательно деформировала мозг, и невозможно стало говорить с кем-либо вне стен ФБР, потому что только там есть люди, для которых каждый день сталкиваться с насильственной смертью - это норма? Что Уиллу едва хватает денег, если удастся выплатить существующие кредиты и не наплодить новых? Если у кого-то есть время и возможность отдыхать во Флоренции, слушать хорошую музыку и пить дорогие напитки - это чудесно, но какое отношение все это имеет к Уиллу? К его жизни? Нет никакого отношения, поэтому и неясно, что отвечать на письмо. Уилл накрыл лицо ладонями, тепло выдыхая в них. Он уже два месяца не отвечал на это письмо, а Ганнибал больше не писал. Видимо, оскорбился и не желал навязываться, или, возможно, просто забыл об Уилле, окунувшись в новую жизнь. Лучше, конечно, если так - значит, у него все хорошо, спокойно и благополучно. Для себя Уилл такой судьбы не видел.

 

***

Кровь еще не успела засохнуть, а Уиллу казалось, что она не успела остыть. С края стола уже не капало, но подсознание дорисовывало звук - мерный, ритмичный, звучный. Чересчур звучный даже для предрассветного часа, в который было совершено преступление. Уилл чувствовал чужое присутствие в комнате так ясно, будто работал бок о бок с убийцей и даже был им - настолько тот умудрился наследить повсюду своими эмоциями.  
Он поднял тетрадку с алгебраическими задачами - "Собственность Чарли Бэннета", бумага слиплась от крови. Убийца выразил свою боль через чужую, будто нашел икс через игрек. Решил задачу самым простым способом.  
Впрочем, простым ли?  
Уилл закрыл глаза, представляя вокруг себя ночь, темную комнату почти без света - родители ничего не слышали и не видели, соседи тоже. Значит, скорей всего, убийство произошло в полной темноте. Был ли Чарли знаком с убийцей? Да, судя по тому, что сам впустил его в дом и провел в свою комнату. Они наверняка договаривались о встрече. В распечатке звонков и смс ничего не нашли, как и в ежедневнике. Кровь размыла надпись "Собственность Чарли Бэннета" на обложке, но страницы почти не пострадали. Историю с браузеров и месседжеров еще не изучили до конца, но Уилл знал наперед, что ничего не найдут.  
Потому что убийца готовился к встрече. Поэтому он, скорее всего, договорился с Чарли заранее - с глазу на глаз, чтоб никто не знал и не смог узнать. Но вот собирался ли он его убивать? Неизвестно, ведь изначально смысл у встречи мог быть совсем другим.  
Уилл склонился над телом подростка, осторожно касаясь тонкого провода на шее. Шнуром от наушников Чарли придушили, но умер он не сразу - какое-то время находился без сознания, пока убийца отделял его голову от тела острым, тонким лезвием. Уилл осмотрел неаккуратный надрез с лоскутами - как будто канцелярским ножом обпиливали плоть до позвоночного столба, а потом все надоело, и позвоночник просто переломили пополам, как упрямую ветку. Уилл со вздохом поднялся, невольно взглянув в серые мертвые глаза Чарли. Голову убийца оставил на столе, часть органов была грубо вырезана и разбросана по комнате, что-то выброшено в окно, судя по следам на подоконнике.

Уилл развернул к себе офисное кресло, предусмотрительно накрытое полиэтиленом, и снова посмотрел Чарли в глаза. Самое время поговорить с ним, посмотреть на него так, как смотрел тот, другой в это еще ненаступившее утро. Зачем он смотрел? О чем разговаривал? Уилл не знал, но уверен был в том, что смотрел. Сейчас, пока еще было не так поздно, пока полиция не лезла, и Джек надежно охранял дверь, сейчас проще всего было что-то понять и узнать.

***

\- И что ты обо всем этом думаешь? - спросил его Джек, как только Уилл открыл дверь, впуская его вместе с бригадой экспертов.  
\- Очень похоже на то, что парня убили из личных побуждений.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да. У Чарли были близкие друзья, знакомые - те, кто частенько бывал в этом доме?  
\- Чаще всего к нему приходил его лучший друг Трэвис.  
\- Наши уже беседовали с ним?  
Джек поглядел Уиллу в глаза и медленно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Парень исчез из города.  
\- Исчез? Сбежал из города?  
\- Да.  
\- Он хоть записку оставил, этот... Трэвис?  
\- Нет, просто исчез. Не нравится мне это, - покачал головой Джек. - Слишком уж очевидно.  
\- Весьма, - согласился Уилл, неторопливо стянул влажные изнутри перчатки и подул в каждую. - У кого еще может быть мотив? Семья, родственники, знакомые?  
\- Видимого мотива нет ни у семьи, ни у близких родственников, данные знакомых семьи собирают, но не активно. Поторопить ребят?  
\- Не думаю, - покачал головой Уилл и кивнул на тело. - Это явно дело рук подростка.  
\- Ты из-за следов на шее?  
\- Да. Но не только следы, не только угол нанесения удара. Ты видел, как он пилил его шею? Еще наживо, ненадежным канцелярским ножиком, который ходит волнами и вот-вот надломится. Это личная ненависть, Джек. Банальная, бытовая ненависть, убийство в состоянии аффекта. Это была ссора, ну или горячий спор.  
\- Слишком уж очевидно, - проворчал Джек, но решил не спорить с Уиллом до выяснения новых обстоятельств.

***

\- …и вы сами можете наблюдать следы. Главным подозреваемым в деле является Трэвис Смит, одноклассник и лучший друг погибшего. На данный момент он находится в розыске.  
В темноте лекционного зала подняли руку, и Уилл кивнул, разрешая задать вопрос.  
\- Каковы, по вашему мнению, мотивы убийцы? Чем подросток может заслужить подобное?..  
\- Здесь дело не столько в том, чем Чарли это заслужил, - Уилл снова отвернулся от зала и прошелся вдоль интерактивной доски, глядя перед собой, - но в том, почему убийца оказался способен на подобное... и посчитал это приемлемым выходом. Почему не нашел других способов решения проблемы.  
Уилл и сам не знал, отчего его потянуло на мораль, но с трудом мог с собой совладать. К счастью, как только он осознал, что именно говорит - сразу замолк, выключил презентацию на проекторе и засобирался, толком не окончив лекцию. Студенты все сидели - кто-то подавленный его речью, кто-то просто не решался встать и пойти, чтоб не нарваться на уилловскую проповедь о себе лично. Уилл, разумеется, не желал никого адресно учить жизни, да и вообще не особо хотел общения со студентами. Но, видимо, новички еще не знали, что из себя представляет Уилл Грэм, и некоторые решили выяснить это самым коротким путем.  
\- Это было просто здорово, мистер Грэм!  
\- Да, очень интересно!  
\- Вы всегда будете читать лекции из своего личного опыта? - поинтересовалась девица, и Уиллу пришлось ответить:  
\- Иногда буду.  
\- А как вы находите верный путь в расследовании? - поинтересовался темноволосый паренек.  
\- Достаточно просто включить голову и подумать, - проговорил Уилл, поправив очки. - Сопоставить факты, глянуть поглубже. Одним словом, достаточно просто подумать.  
\- А я думала, вас ведет ваша эмпатия! - воскликнула девица. - Я читала о вас статью в интернете...  
Уилл догадался, о какой именно статье идет речь, но не нашелся с ответом, окруженный любопытными галдящими новичками. Парень же глянул на Уилла слегка сочувственно и вдруг улыбнулся, будто хотел приободрить. Уилл выдавил подобие ответной улыбки и попросту сбежал из аудитории, прихватив портфель.

 

***

С наступлением осени и нового учебного года Уилл все чаще задерживался на работе, возвращаясь домой поздно ночью, чтоб покормить собак – только ради них и возвращался. На работе хлопот прибавилось, вот только результата не было, все старания уходили впустую. Преступник, которого Джек обозвал святошей после того, как тот положил пару монеток на веки одной из жертв, пропал с середины лета. Уилл уже почувствовал его почерк - и был точно уверен, что тот затаился. Надолго или навсегда - он еще не знал.  
\- Как будто на каникулы ушел, - мрачно пошутил Джек, и Уилл невесело улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Если это и школьник, то его в каждом классе оставляли на второй год. Слишком крупный для подростка.  
\- Я помню, помню, - Джек в очередной раз взял в руки папку с делом. - Может, мы куда-нибудь не туда смотрим, а, Уилл?  
\- Я не знаю, может быть и так, - не стал оправдываться Уилл, прохаживаясь по комнате. На доске были пришпилены фотографии с другого дела, но Уилл знал, что Джек в состоянии вести сразу несколько дел одновременно и хочет закончить каждое из них. Вот только не всегда ему это удавалось. Была не одна папка, беспокоившая Джека, все, что не было разгадано, разложено, взвешено и открыто - все это вечным грузом ложилось на совесть, ведь у дел об убийстве нет срока давности. И ведь неважно, как много работы проделано, все смотрят только на результат. Джеку определенно нужно было помочь.  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, съезжу еще разок на место, где работал тот парень, который стал последней жертвой, - решился Уилл. - Это отнимет порядочно времени, но вдруг парни из полиции что-то пропустили.  
Джек ничего не сказал, только кивнул, но Уилл знал, что тот его одобряет. И потом - тратить время все равно было особо некуда.

***

Поездка ничего не дала, и Уилл занервничал, понимая, что время уходит, и маньяк может скрыться, утихомириться на несколько лет. К тому же информация об убийстве школьника просочилась в прессу, и некоторые журналисты уже успели позлорадствовать над Уиллом, припомнив ему пламенную речь в защиту подростков. В интернете выложили фотографии с места преступления, и на них Уилл выглядел особенно черствым и циничным. В окровавленном интерьере детской комнаты он больше напоминал не следователя, а маньяка-педофила, хладнокровно затирающего следы. Издевательская подпись гласила: «Внештатный специалист Уилл Грэм искренне сопереживает зверски убитому школьнику».

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - только и сказал Джек, продемонстрировав ему статью.  
\- Как будто я и убил, - не смог отделаться от неприятного ощущения Уилл.  
\- Убил и съел. А заголовок очень в тему.  
Уилл мрачно посмотрел на Джека, но тот лишь хмыкнул:  
\- А что? Кто ж знает, что в твоей голове творится, вдруг и правда переживаешь. Может, это только со стороны кажется, что у тебя лицо кирпичом.  
\- Если ты так пытаешься меня подбодрить, то не стоит, - скривился Уилл, - давай лучше ближе к делу. Ты говорил, что в деле появились новые материалы.  
\- Да, дети подтянулись с каникул, и им устроили допрос. Сколько жалоб мне пришлось выслушать…  
Уилл вздохнул и раскрыл папку, внимательно проглядывая информацию, и тут его внимание попалось, словно на крючок. В списке допрошенных учеников значился Ганнибал Лектер. Уилл недоверчиво уставился на знакомую фамилию, сморгнул и пролистал страницы, но, по-видимому, ничего значительного Ганнибал не сказал – записи его слов не было в деле.  
\- Что ты там увидел?  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал Уилл, - ничего…

***

Уилл и сам не до конца понял, почему не сказал об этом Джеку – но что он мог сказать? «Понимаешь, Джек, тут в списке мой знакомый мальчик… что? Давно ли я дружу с мальчиками? Да нет, ну что ты, я с ними не дружу, я им лишь сопереживаю, особенно когда они мертвые и разбросаны по окрестностям. У меня, Джек, большинство друзей такие… мертвые».

В груди что-то тянуло, неприятно и тонко, словно кто-то невидимый дергал за паутинку, в которой барахталось его сердце. Фредди, или кто там еще склепал эту статейку, лучше было бы молчать. И никогда не сталкиваться с тем, с чем пришлось сталкиваться Уиллу.

Просмотрев результаты опроса, Уилл сразу же вышел из кабинета и не стал ничего объяснять, пошел на парковку. Выходило, что если Ганнибала сумели опросить – он уже вернулся в штаты. Вернулся и ничего ему не сказал? Все это выглядело так странно и больше походило на ошибку, но Уилл не мог поверить в совпадение. Нет, можно было поверить в тезку самого Уилла, но второй Ганнибал? Слишком много для этой страны.

Уилл не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик, до дома Лектера он добрался быстро – чересчур быстро, не успел даже по пути подумать, о чем говорить, если тот действительно окажется дома. Но ведь если он вернулся и не сообщил ему об этом, то почему? Неужели всерьез обиделся на неотвеченные письма? Уилл почувствовал легкие угрызения совести и припарковался близ его забора. Дом Лектера выглядел мрачным, нежилым и не слишком уютным, но это еще ни о чем не говорило – его дом всегда так выглядел.

Утреннее солнце светило в глаза, и Уилл прикрыл их ладонью, поднялся по каменной дорожке. Подумал немного, а потом свернул и обошел дом, не желая сразу попадаться на глаза родственникам Ганнибала, если те приехали вместе с ним. Окна в кухню были распахнуты, и слышалась легкая музыка. Значит, и в самом деле – дома. Уилл замер у черного хода, внезапно ощутив прилив неуверенности. Во-первых, Ганнибал его не звал, не писал и не звонил. Во-вторых, он явно не имел никакого отношения к этому делу, в списке было полным-полно фамилий одноклассников и знакомых убитого. В-третьих, Ганнибал не находился в опасности, не больше, чем все остальные подростки, он вряд ли нуждался в его, Уилла, советах, но Уилл почему-то не мог взять и уйти, не поговорив с ним о безопасности. Да и не только о ней.  
Задумчиво потеребив край занавески, Уилл вздохнул и понял вдруг, что чувствует приятное облегчение от того, что Ганнибал не остался в Европе. И, недолго думая, он поднялся по ступенькам и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
\- Сейчас! – раздался знакомый голос, дверь распахнулась, и Ганнибал замер на пороге, удивленно уставившись на него. Постриженный по-новому, в рубашке и строгих брюках он уже не был похож на ребенка, и Уилл ощутил какое-то разочарование внутри от того, что не застал его прежним.  
\- Открываешь дверь кому попало? – хмыкнул он, а потом улыбнулся, - привет. Давно тебя не видел.  
\- Уилл?! – воскликнул Ганнибал и тоже улыбнулся ему в ответ, доверчиво и открыто, подался было вперед, чтоб обнять Уилла, но тут же переменился в лице, - значит, вы все-таки вспомнили о моем существовании?!  
\- Прости, что не писал. Я просто… просто не знал, о чем тебе писать.  
\- Да-да, - процедил Ганнибал и отступил на шаг назад, скрестив худощавые руки на груди, - я так и подумал. Вам некогда и не о чем писать.  
Уилл только вздохнул и пожал плечами, разглядывая его, слегка подросшего, вытянувшегося за лето. Выглядел Ганнибал неуловимо иначе, не так как прежде, став более взрослым и серьезным на вид.  
\- И зачем же вы пришли? – сердито фыркнул он и сделал вид, что хочет закрыть дверь, но потом передумал и повис на ручке, - решили все-таки покаяться?  
\- Что сделать?  
\- Раскаяться в своем гнусном поведении, конечно же. Правда, Уилл? Вы здесь за этим?  
\- Ну… - выдохнул Уилл, чувствуя себя крайне неловко, - да. Да, именно за этим.  
Ганнибал сощурился и придирчиво оглядел его, постучал себя пальцем по подбородку, а потом выдохнул снисходительно:  
\- Так и быть, Уилл. Я дам вам шанс исправиться. Проходите.  
Уилл улыбнулся ему, и сердитый, напыщенный Ганнибал против воли улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

На кухне было тепло и уютно, пахло чем-то неуловимо приятным и знакомым, и Уилл против воли расслабился, прикрыл глаза, впитывая приятное ощущение, охватившее тело. Только сейчас понял, как сильно скучал по этому: по комфорту и уюту, по интересным, непосредственным беседам, по ощущению собственной нужности. Ганнибал интересовался им по-прежнему ярко, и это странным образом грело душу. Наверное, так себя чувствуют люди, когда возвращаются домой к семье.

\- Это было просто потрясающее лето, - заявил Ганнибал, деловито накрывая на стол, - если бы вы читали мои письма, вы бы видели фотографии разных интересных мест, которые я вам присылал.  
\- Я видел их.  
\- Да-да, мне приходило уведомление, что вы их открывали. Но если бы вы не просто открыли письмо, сразу закрывая его…  
\- Похоже, ты меня никогда не простишь, - Уилл взглянул на него внимательно, и Ганнибал все же смутился, на время перестал клевать его в темечко своей обидой:  
\- Я вас уже простил, - властно заявил он и положил ладонь на спинку его стула, касаясь плеча, - чай, кофе, вино или что-нибудь покрепче?  
\- Чай.  
\- Как вам будет угодно. Кстати, что вас сподвигло все же придти ко мне в гости? Я уже полторы недели как вернулся.  
\- Я и не знал об этом.  
\- Вы не знали? Я думал, что вы в курсе, но просто не хотите приходить.  
\- Откуда бы мне быть в курсе? – Уилл поглядел на него спокойно, - ты же не сообщил мне, что приехал.  
\- Да, не сообщил, потому что вы меня расстроили и разочаровали. Но как вы узнали, что я дома? Почему пришли?  
\- Честно говоря… - Уилл запнулся, не в силах выдержать его внимательный взгляд, - я наткнулся на твою фамилию в одном деле об убийстве.  
\- А, - выдохнул Ганнибал, - ясно. Ясно.  
Он отвернулся, омыл заварочный чайник кипятком и высыпал туда несколько ложек ароматно и терпко пахнущего чая. Движения Ганнибала были точными, просто безупречными, но по ровной, как натянутая тетива, спине, Уилл понял, что все же задел его.  
Надо было что-то сказать или сделать, но на ум не пришло ничего путного, пришлось соображать на ходу.  
\- Послушай, - проговорил Уилл, подошел и приобнял его за плечи, - я не знал, что ты здесь. Я думал, что ты начал новую жизнь в Европе. Зачем тебе там мои письма?  
\- Уилл, не распускайте руки, - зашипел тот сердито, - вы мне мешаете…  
И, вопреки своим же словам, прижался к Уиллу и закрыл глаза, позволяя обнять себя. Сердце его колотилось приятно-размеренно и ритмично, и Уилл постарался не думать ни о чем, только лишь обнять его и получить простое человеческое удовольствие, не спутанное со всякой маньячной мерзостью, вечно крутившейся в его голове.

\- Видел ваши новые фотки, - хрипло проговорил Ганнибал, откашлялся, чтоб вернуть голосу привычный тембр, - вы там сущий психопат на вид.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не обижайтесь. Я же знаю, что внутри вас много интересного. Кстати, а вы и правда сопереживали Бэннету?  
\- Да, - сказал Уилл, помолчав немного.  
\- А его убийце?  
\- С какой это стати я должен ему сопереживать? – приятное, нежное ощущение куда-то пропало, и Уилл вернулся за стол, разочарованно вздохнув, - ты ничего не путаешь?  
\- Нет-нет, мой дорогой Уилл, я много читал о вас, вы умеете мыслить как маньяк. Расскажете мне, что чувствовал убийца в тот момент?  
Уилл молча обернулся и взглянул на Лектера. Тот вначале хорохорился, но потом как-то сдулся под его обвиняющим взглядом. Подошел, и, совсем как раньше, уселся без спроса к нему на колени:  
\- Вам что, сложно, что ли?  
\- Ганнибал, это не игрушки, - как можно мягче проговорил Уилл, касаясь его спины, - это подросток, такой же как и ты. Любой мог оказаться на его месте.  
\- О нет, не любой! Только такой тупорылый идиот, как Бэннет, мог дружить с Трэвисом и впустить его в дом.  
\- Ты что-то знаешь об этом деле? – Уилл убрал прядку волос с его лица, невольно переключившись на добычу информации, но Ганнибал лишь покачал головой:  
\- Нет, я с ними толком не пересекался даже. Просто знаю, что Трэвис ушибленный на голову, а Бэннет доверял ему. Все наши считают, что Трэвис его грохнул и сбежал. Уилл, вы видели, сколько там было крови?! Видели по-настоящему?  
\- Спокойнее. Между прочим, Трэвиса до сих пор не нашли. Вполне возможно, что это было другой подросток.  
\- А почему вы считаете, что его убил именно подросток? Вы нашли улики?  
\- Не ерзай, а то свалишься, - нахмурился Уилл, а потом и вовсе ссадил его с колен, - и я не думаю, что тебя стоит посвящать в подробности дела.  
\- Я же никому не скажу! – Ганнибал стиснул его ладонь, - вы что, не доверяете мне?  
\- Ганнибал, я только лишь хотел сказать, что Бэннет не идиот, и такое могло произойти с каждым. Ты тоже частенько ведешь себя глупо и не на свой возраст.  
\- Да, мистер Грэм. Как скажете, мистер Грэм, - тот потупил глаза и шутливо сделал книксен, а потом улыбнулся, - Уилл, как же я скучал! Без вас в поездке было и вполовину не так весело, как могло бы. В следующий раз вы обязательно поедете со мной. Мне столько надо вам рассказать, столько всего! И вы никуда не пойдете, пока не выслушаете все.  
Уилл улыбнулся и возражать не стал.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Мистер Грэм? Мистер Грэм!  
Уилл сделал вид, что ничего не слышит, но настойчивый крик раздался снова, и все-таки пришлось остановиться посреди коридора. Он резко развернулся и посмотрел на дотошного студента.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Простите, что отвлекаю вас, мистер Грэм, - проговорил тот, - но мне очень хотелось бы поговорить с вами.  
\- У вас есть, - Уилл глянул на часы, - три минуты. Я не ваш куратор.  
Студент едва слышно вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Уилл давно заметил его, любопытного и не умеющего скрыть это, но каждый раз уходил сразу же после окончания лекции, не желая отвечать на вопросы.  
\- Я слушаю, - раздраженно повторил Уилл, - что вы хотели узнать?  
\- Мистер Грэм, - выдохнул тот и провел пятерней по голове, взъерошив короткие черные волосы, - я, пожалуй, в три минуты не уложусь. Как мне сделать так, чтоб вы уделили мне хоть полчаса?  
\- Никак.  
\- Но я о многом хотел вас расспросить, и…  
\- Послушайте, - тихо проговорил Уилл, поправляя очки, - что вам от меня нужно? Начитались статей в интернете?  
\- Мистер Грэм… - протянул тот, но по глазам было понятно: читал. На узком скуластом лице проступил румянец. Уилл едва слышно скрипнул зубами, развернулся и ушел, не реагируя на извинения, донесшиеся следом.

***

Парковка элитного спорткомплекса оказалась забитой напрочь, и Уилл все кружил и кружил по ней, наматывая нервы на рулевую ось, сознавал, что еще чуть-чуть – и терпение просто-напросто лопнет. Еще чуть-чуть – и он въедет на газон, припарковавшись как мудак, и будет гордо стоять тут, пока не уедет в ночь на эвакуаторе, и наплевать на штрафы.  
Еще минута, и Уилл точно бы осуществил свое намерение, но тут в окно постучали, и он затормозил посреди проезда.  
\- Добрый вечер, Уилл, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, быстро забравшись в машину, - вы сегодня какой-то хмурый.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Да. А еще вы ездили кругами по парковке.  
\- Я заметил, - кисло выдохнул Уилл, на черепашьей скорости выезжая на забитую трассу.  
\- Ну же, зачем вы так раздражаетесь? Это вредно. Надо быть спокойнее, - посоветовал Ганнибал и погладил Уилла по колену, - вы такой напряженный.  
\- Ты мне лучше скажи, как долго продлятся твои тренировки? - хмыкнул Уилл, - время десять вечера. Ты всегда намерен возвращаться домой так поздно?  
\- Нет, только по вторникам и пятницам. И да, я очень благодарен вам за желание встречать меня на машине, - выдохнул Ганнибал, - это очень удобно.  
\- Смотря для кого.  
\- Но вы сами сказали, что так будет безопаснее. Мне так приятно чувствовать себя под вашей защитой, - льстиво забормотал Ганнибал, не убирая руку с его колена, и Уилл вздохнул:  
\- Здесь всегда так людно? Невозможно найти место.  
\- Я организую вам въезд на подземную парковку, - пообещал тот, - а вы сами не желаете заниматься?  
\- Нет. Мне хватает спортзала в штабе. Обойдусь.  
\- Уилл… - глуховато и строго выдохнул Ганнибал, щелкнул языком, - что у вас случилось? Может быть, вы хотите поговорить об этом?  
\- Я что, похож на человека, который желает поговорить об этом? Ганнибал, если бы я действительно хотел поговорить о своих проблемах, я бы пошел к психиатру! Пожалуйста, будь добр не изображать моего лечащего врача.  
\- Что ж, я вижу, вы не настроены на беседу, - Ганнибал только развел руками и полез в сумку. Выудил оттуда большой пластиковый стакан с плотно прилегающей крышкой и принялся неторопливо пить, разглядывая ночной пейзаж за окном. Рекламные огни скользили по его задумчивому лицу, окрашивая в разные цвета, и отражались в темных поблескивающих глазах.  
Уилл искоса глянул на него, но тот, похоже, совершенно ушел в себя.

***

Через пару дней Уиллу снова пришлось как можно скорее уйти из лекционного зала – но на этот раз не по вине надоедливых студентов. Ему позвонил Джек и вызвал к себе в кабинет, как всегда, ничего толком не объяснив и сказав лишь: «срочно» и «сам увидишь».  
Уилл, как всегда, надеялся увидеть самое плохое и думал, что его ничего не удивит, но, войдя в кабинет, он понял, как сильно он заблуждался.  
На стуле посетителя перед Джеком сидела Фредди Лаундс: растрепанная, слегка заторможенная, в широко распахнутых глазах застыл страх. Уилл прикрыл за собой дверь, негромко хлопнув, и Фредди ожидаемо вздрогнула, уставившись на Уилла.  
\- Доброе утро, Грэм, - проговорила она на удивление ровным и спокойным голосом, но покрасневший кончик носа выдавал, что не все в порядке.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал Уилл и поглядел на Джека, - что она здесь делает?  
\- Мисс Лаундс у нас в гостях, - обстоятельно проговорил тот и развел руками, - мы с ней довольно любопытно и даже продуктивно общались.  
\- И чего же хочет мисс Лаундс? – вскинул брови Уилл, обходя кругом стул, - информации из самого центра событий? Мне уже начинать позировать для фото?  
\- Спокойнее, Уилл, - Джек поднялся ему навстречу и положил руку на плечо, желая успокоить, а потом указал на Фредди, - видишь ли, ей есть, о чем нам рассказать…  
\- И ты хочешь, чтоб я это слушал?  
\- Уилл, - Джек чуть стиснул его плечо, давая понять, что больше его перебивать не следует, - на мисс Лаундс было совершено нападение.  
\- Я крайне удивлен и обескуражен.  
\- Понимаю, что вы, должно быть, ненавидите меня, Грэм, но я бы не обратилась к вам, если бы не… - она выдохнула и чуть склонила шею, обнажив неглубокую царапину, потемневшую от обеззараживающего раствора, - если бы не это.  
Уилл скрестил руки на груди и мрачно глянул на Фредди, сменил гнев не на милость, но на интерес. Фредди выждала с пол-минуты, а потом принялась говорить, ровно и внятно. Сегодня ранним утром, когда она возвращалась домой, ей едва не перерезали горло. Ей чудом удалось вывернуться и вырваться, лезвие лишь оцарапало кожу. На камерах с автомобильной стоянки нападение зафиксировано было мельком и с краю – видимо, преступник знал об их расположении.  
\- Ну или это был ваш знакомый, - заметил Уилл, - которого вы подговорили сыграть в скверной постановке.  
Джек молча вскинул брови, посмотрел вначале на Уилла, потом на Фредди. Та сглотнула, стиснув сумочку, и проговорила:  
\- Послушайте, Грэм, я, конечно, гоняюсь за сенсациями, но имитировать нападение – это слишком даже для меня.  
\- А мне кажется, что нет. Вот когда вам отрежут голову, мисс Лаундс – тогда и обращайтесь.  
\- Агент Кроуфорд! Я же рассказала вам правду, и про сегодня, и про вчерашнюю попытку расправы! В моей квартире кто-то был, я чувствовала чужое присутствие, а у входа в кухню была натянута проволока – как раз с тем расчетом, чтоб я споткнулась, упала и ударилась головой! Меня хотят убить, я больше не могу так, неужели вы оставите мои слова без внимания?  
\- Мисс Лаундс, я бы хотел вам верить, - вновь развел руками Джек, - но в словах Уилла есть резон.  
\- В его словах есть резон?! - Фредди подскочила со стула, - я заявляю вам о нападении, а вы предлагаете мне придти после того, как меня прирежут? О, я не удивляюсь, если окажется, что вы, Уилл, и стоите за этим!  
\- Да, да, - вяло хмыкнул тот, - И Кеннеди тоже я, да. И вас непременно добью, только позировать для сенсационных фотографий не стану.  
\- Агент Кроуфорд, но мы же с вами почти договорились… вы обещали мне защиту.  
\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах… - сказал Джек, и Уилл не стал слушать его дальнейший бубнеж и переговоры с Фредди, которая пыталась продавить свое. Он вышел в коридор, оставив их внутри и молча закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Чтоб продавить Джека, нужно было или обладать мощностью ядерного реактора, или знать к нему подход, а лучше – и то, и другое сразу. Но Уилл не стал интересоваться исходом переговоров. Не так важно, обеспечит Джек защиту для Фредди или нет – главное, чтоб ей ограничили доступ к информации ФБР и желательно навсегда.

От всех этих историй у Уилла то и дело неприятно ныло в груди, плохие предчувствия, воспоминания, да и просто томительное осознание того, что твою личность выворачивают наизнанку и изучают незнакомые люди, настроение ему не улучшало. Поэтому Уилл никак не мог расслабиться и только вечером в пятницу вздохнул спокойно.

Как и договаривались, он забрал Ганнибала из спорткомплекса и поехал к себе домой вместе с ним. С возвращением Ганнибала обратно в его жизнь Уилл опять осознал свое одиночество. Сам уже ждал встречи с ним, чтоб тот сказал, что все в порядке, и что все будет хорошо. А Ганнибал чуял его настроение и охотно болтал всю дорогу обо всем подряд, стараясь приободрить. Был мил и приветлив, несмотря на то, что у него у самого в жизни не очень клеилось.

\- Отличный вечер, - заявил Ганнибал, первым заходя в дом и сладко потягиваясь, - просто замечательный. Только вы, я и ваши собаки. Никаких посторонних идиотов.  
\- Ты ко мне на весь уик-энд? – уточнил Уилл.  
\- Ну, - Ганнибал вдруг смутился и ответил взгляд, опустил руки, - я даже не знаю. Потом скажу. Можно воспользоваться микроволновкой?  
\- На здоровье.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, ушел на кухню и вернулся обратно через пару минут, с остервенением встряхивая пластиковый стакан. Уилл поднял на него взгляд:  
\- Опять белок?  
\- Угу. С кофейным ароматом.  
\- И как, вкусно?  
\- Полезно, - закатил глаза Ганнибал, - если хочется, попробуйте и скажите как вам.  
\- Нет, не буду лишать пищи растущий организм, - с улыбкой проговорил Уилл, - кстати, ты уверен, что ты не злоупотребляешь?  
\- По моим расчетам все нормально, - ответил тот, уселся рядом на диван, - заменяю себе ужин на прием белка.  
\- Бодибилдер, - усмехнулся Уилл вроде бы с сарказмом, но на деле запустил пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая и почесывая. Ганнибал тут же надулся самодовольно, зажмурил глаза, принимая ласку, и засопел, зафырчал шумно.  
\- Мне не нравится тренажерный зал, - признался он вдруг, устало и взволнованно взглянув на Уилла, будто исповедовался в грехах, - не называйте меня так. Я не фанат. Да, я хожу туда качать железо, но на самом деле меня просто тошнит.  
\- Тебя кто-то заставляет разве? Зачем ты ставишь перед собой такие цели, от которых тебя тошнит?  
\- Меня не от цели тошнит, а от способа ее достижения, - нахмурился Ганнибал, - кендо гораздо интереснее, во время занятий голова работает, а с железом нет, да к тому же, у меня не все получается.  
\- Не всегда все удается с первого раза.  
\- Всегда, - заносчиво вскинул голову Ганнибал, - всегда все удавалось! К тому же я талантливый, мне говорили. А в тренажерке такое ощущение, что безмозглым быть проще. Это же скучно!  
\- Я не пойму одного, - Уилл вновь погладил его по встрепанным волосам, - зачем ты ходишь в тренажерный зал, если у тебя уже есть кендо? У тебя все расписание забито под завязку.  
\- Потому что я устал! – воскликнул тот, сверкнув глазами, - я слишком худощавый, мне нужно нарастить мышцы! Меня неимоверно злит, как они выглядят сейчас.  
\- Рано или поздно ты станешь старше и крупнее.  
\- Когда еще это будет, - тяжело вздохнул Ганнибал, и Уилл усмехнулся, похлопал его по плечу. Приобнял слегка, раздумывая над тем, что уик-энд вновь обещал стать одиноким.

\- Поэтому проклятый тренажерный зал и белок. Другого пути нет. На самом деле, это не противно на вкус, а даже приятно, - вздохнул Ганнибал, убеждая самого себя, бесшумно отхлебнул из стакана и подставил плечи, чтоб его погладили снова, - просто однообразно… Но, по-моему, этим можно пытать.  
\- Наверное. Так ты останешься у меня?  
\- Не знаю, - Ганнибал отпил еще, слизнул молочные усы и вздохнул еще печальнее. – У меня столько дел… я же так и не определился, куда я подам документы, поэтому по-прежнему усиленно занимаюсь всеми основными предметами.  
\- Экономикой тоже?  
\- Ну а вдруг я захочу открыть свое дело? А я хочу. Мне нужны хотя бы минимальные знания в этой области!  
\- И языки?  
\- Ну да, вдруг я все-таки буду учиться в Европе? А без общения с носителями живо отстанешь и не будешь понимать шуточек. Так что на выходные у меня учеба и три конференции по скайпу.  
Ганнибал проговорил это, слегка стекленея взглядом, а потом не выдержал, тоскливо выдохнул и повалился боком на диван. Уилл попытался забрать у него стакан, но Ганнибал извернулся и упрямо продолжил хлебать свой коктейль. 

\- Оставайся.  
\- Что?  
\- Оставайся у меня на ночь, - предложил Уилл, глядя куда-то в сторону. Ганнибал поставил стакан на столик и весь подобрался, внимательно насторожившись, и Уилл понял, что сказал что-то не то или не так. Выдал, видимо, свои чувства, а Ганнибал только и ждал этого, отчаянно желая узнать, что у Уилла в голове. И не только в голове.  
\- Как это здорово. Вы и в самом деле хотите, чтоб я остался? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он и подобрался ближе. - Раньше вы никогда не настаивали на этом, вас приходилось уговаривать. Что-то изменилось, Уилл?  
\- Нет, ничего. Просто я вижу, что ты зашиваешься, - выдохнул Уилл и потрепал его по волосам, - а тебе это вредно.  
\- Я вас понял, - улыбнулся тот и присел еще ближе, совсем вплотную, влез в личное пространство без спроса. От него тонко, едва ощутимо пахло хорошим мужским парфюмом, и Уилл вдруг почувствовал внезапный дискомфорт. Поднялся на ноги, сунув руки в карманы, и прошелся по комнате, ощущая, как горят щеки. Частью сознания он отчетливо понимал, что все это было опасно. Что Ганнибал и без того слишком рядом. И вместе с тем, Уилл совершенно не хотел расставаться с ним сейчас - при мысли о том, что он вызовет сейчас такси и останется совсем один, становилось тошно.  
\- Чего вы мечетесь, Уилл? Вам нехорошо?  
\- Душно.  
\- Вы не хотите выгулять собак? – предложил Ганнибал, натягивая куртку. - Можно проветриться заодно.  
Уилл кивнул и тоже подхватил куртку.

***

На улице и правда стало полегче, чем дома. Прохладный ночной ветер заставил подтянуть воротник, освежил немного голову, вымел ворох противоречивых мыслей. Ганнибал долго шел молча, задумчиво поглядывал на тропинку и иногда – на Уилла. Когда он в очередной раз бросил короткий взгляд в его сторону, Уилл тихо усмехнулся:  
\- Ну что надумал?  
\- Я хочу остаться с вами, - признался Ганнибал и приткнулся к нему плечом. Уилл отстраненно подумал о том, что через несколько лет он станет еще выше и, вполне возможно, перегонит в росте его самого. Наверное, к тому времени он станет совсем другим, растеряет свое хвастовство, самолюбование и прочую детскую непосредственность... станет серьезным, взрослым и сдержанным.  
\- Отчего вы вздыхаете, Уилл? Жалеете о своем предложении?  
\- Нет, что ты. Я рад.  
\- Я тоже, - Ганнибал улыбнулся. - У меня словно камень с души свалился. Пожалуй, я обойдусь без дополнительных тренировок в выходные.  
\- Ты можешь заниматься уроками у меня, я не стану мешать.  
\- Это было бы замечательно, - Ганнибал обошел Уилла и остановился, глядя ему в глаза. - Мне так много надо вам сказать…  
\- И что же? – Уилл тоже замер, разглядывая его, ждал продолжения, но Ганнибал отчего-то молчал и только поглядывал на него, словно предлагая самому догадаться о его мыслях. Стояла гулкая ночная тишина, ветки гудели на ветру и негромко поскуливал Принц, обрадованный очередным визитом хозяина, тыкался мордой Уиллу в ладонь.  
\- Тшш, не приставай, - ласково отогнал его Уилл и вновь взглянул на Ганнибала. - Что же ты хотел мне сказать?  
Тот помолчал немного, пристально рассматривая Уилла, искусанные губы слегка подсохли на ветру.  
\- Через неделю, - выдохнул он и отвел взгляд, - мой рисунок будут демонстрировать на одной престижной выставке.  
\- Поздравляю, - Уилл искренне обрадовался и погладил его по плечу. - Ты об этом хотел сказать?  
\- Ммм… да. На самом деле мне непросто было туда пробиться, и если бы не связи и репутация, у меня вряд ли был бы шанс. Помните, может быть, мой проект по истории? Сама идея оказалась не особо интересной, но вот иллюстрации к ней…  
\- Ты про средневековые казни?  
\- Да. Я же потратил уйму времени на эти рисунки. В общем, их показали одному меценату, и он решил поддержать молодое дарование, - Ганнибал тихо рассмеялся, и в его глазах заплясали холодные искорки. - На открытие выставки билетов, разумеется, не достать. Надеюсь, мне хотя бы пришлют приглашение.  
\- Думаю, ты это заслужил. Но ты и правда очень талантливый.  
\- Спасибо, Уилл, - выдохнул тот тяжело, будто так и не решившись что-то сказать, а потом молча обнял Уилла, прикрыв глаза, и прижался головой к его плечу.

***

Лучше бы Ганнибалу выслали одно-единственное приглашение, но он умудрился раздобыть и второе, специально для Уилла, ничуть не поинтересовавшись его мнением. А Уилл, которого от слов «престижная», «элитная» и «не для всех слоев населения» просто воротило, ничуть не желал туда попасть. А уж в свете последних статей Фредди – и подавно. Не хватало того, чтоб его там принялись узнавать, дергать за пуговицу и бесцеремонно пытаться залезть в голову.

\- И как это называется? – возмутился Ганнибал, узнав о том, что Уилл не собирается идти с ним. - Я, выходит, с трудом достаю приглашение, а вы отказываетесь идти? Нет, Уилл, так дела не делаются.  
\- Прежде, чем добывать, ты мог спросить у меня, хочу я идти или нет.  
\- Но почему, Уилл? - не понял тот, посмотрел внимательно и серьезно. Молчал и терпеливо ждал ответа, хотя можно было вовсе не отвечать, а просто послать мальчишку куда подальше, можно было ответить ему что-нибудь в духе: "я занят и не могу", можно было отмахнуться от Ганнибала. Уилл помолчал, подбирая слова, прикусил губу.  
\- Потому что мне нечего там делать. Я не посещаю публичных мероприятий.  
\- Ложь, - холодно заметил тот. - Я помню видео, где вы выступали на конференции, посвященной уровню преступности среди молодежи.  
\- Я тоже помню это… выступление, - криво улыбнулся Уилл, отвернулся и принялся расхаживать по его широкой кухне. - И именно поэтому я больше не хочу присутствовать на других подобных мероприятиях.  
\- Да вам же не придется ничего говорить! Я оденусь красиво, вы тоже приведете себя в порядок, и мы вместе сходим на выставку. Вы сможете гордиться мной.  
\- Я и так горжусь тобой. Мне незачем для этого ходить и пугать людей, - Уилл шумно сглотнул и взмахнул руками. - Это не мой уровень! Меня там не ждут.  
\- Мне все равно, - сощурился Ганнибал и протянул руку. - Вы мой друг, и вы пойдете со мной.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Уилл, глядя на него сверху вниз и надеясь, что не сильно обидел, что Ганнибал как-нибудь переживет отказ. Но тот переживать не собирался, вместо этого он просто-напросто вцепился в руку Уилла чуть повыше кисти.  
\- Вы пойдете со мной, потому что я так решил, - пояснил он и поволок растерявшегося Уилла за собой. Пальцы его крепко стискивали запястье, словно наручник, Уилл с сомнением глядел на аккуратно приглаженные прядки на затылке Ганнибала и в который уже раз думал о том, что не все же подростки такие своевольные, настырные, не понимающими слова "нет". Видимо, это Уиллу в очередной раз просто повезло.

\- Ганнибал, - позвал, наконец, Уилл, обхватив его запястье в ответ, и развернул к себе. Тот отчетливо вздрогнул от прикосновения, обернулся и внимательно уставился на Уилла.  
\- Я не должен там появляться, - сообщил Уилл. - Я буду не к месту, я не из вашего круга. Пойми меня.  
\- О чем вы? - вскинул брови Ганнибал. - Вы такой умный, вы интересно рассуждаете... да большинство людей на этом сборище ничего не соображает. И не знает десятой доли того, что знаете вы!  
Уилл смолк, не находя слов, и посмотрел вбок, стараясь не замечать прикосновений. Ганнибал же стиснул его пальцы, потянул за руки к себе, не спуская с Уилла взгляда.  
\- Если вас волнует внешний вид - это поправимо, - яростно и настойчиво заявил он. - Я вам помогу.

***

Разумеется, это было ошибкой. Уилл понял это практически сразу же, как только вошел. Он был здесь не к месту, он был чужим, он оказался изгоем, стоило лишь переступить порог. И хорошо, что ему удалось отговорить Ганнибала от прогулки по магазинам, а ограничиться только советами. Да, пиджак не был пошит на заказ, а галстук вряд ли имел отношение к шелку и высокой моде, но зато это был пиджак самого Уилла, привычный, не новый, но аккуратный, чистый пиджак. По крайней мере, не приходилось страдать из-за непривычной к телу одежды.  
С другой стороны, Ганнибал был очень доволен. Ему хватило благоразумия и такта, чтоб не дергать Уилла и не хватать его под локоток, он мило беседовал со всеми подряд и вел себя так, будто выставка целиком была исключительно его личным дебютом. Несмотря на возраст, Ганнибал здорово держался, а строгий костюм на нем не только смотрелся естественно, но и красиво. Уилл поймал себя на мысли, что вновь слегка завидует ему, его умению общаться с людьми так легко и непринужденно – кто бы мог подумать, что этот приятный, серьезный подросток мог капризничать или изображать из себя семилетку, требуя дурацких игр в доктора. Нет, сейчас просто невозможно было в это поверить: Ганнибал не то вошел в роль, не то, наоборот, отбросил детские привычки и причуды.  
Он был милым, любезным, просто очаровательным, и так непринужденно беседовал с солидными собеседниками, что Уилл окончательно почувствовал себя лишним здесь.  
Стоило остаться дома и ковыряться в своих делах, а не соваться куда не надо.

Никем не замеченный Уилл постоял в одном углу, потерся в другом, а потом заметил официанта, разносившего напитки. Чинный, культурный вечер так и просил привнести в него нотку безрассудства и праздника, поэтому Уилл подхватил с подноса первый шот и молча опрокинул в себя.

***

\- По-моему, вы здорово надрались.  
\- Нет.  
\- А мне кажется, что да.  
Уилл не ответил, молча подошел к парапету и перегнулся через него, уставившись вниз. Холодная сырость, шедшая от камня, слегка отрезвила, как и поток свежего воздуха, отчего голова вновь закружилась. Тошноты не было, равно как и сухости во рту, да и в целом он не чувствовал себя пьяным. Слегка поддатым – возможно, но не более того.  
В любом случае было просто прекрасно, что Ганнибал увел его на балкон из душного зала.

\- Если вам так хотелось напиться, - сердито фыркнул Ганнибал, - вы могли сделать это и дома. Хорошо, что я вовремя заметил, как мило вы присосались к очередному стакану.  
\- Я выпил всего ничего, - огрызнулся Уилл, стискивая виски ладонями. – И я бы сидел дома, если бы не ты. Это тебе надо было, чтоб я был здесь, а не мне.  
Ганнибал вздохнул и перестал сердиться. Подошел к нему сзади и приобнял совсем бесцеремонно, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по его щеке.  
\- Я не думал, что тебе тут будет так скучно.  
\- Конечно, - выдохнул Уилл, - ты не думал обо мне. Ты просто оставил меня и ушел развлекаться общением. Я же говорил, что не могу так. Что мне тяжело.  
\- Уилл!.. – воскликнул тот и расстроено задышал ему в затылок. - Я не знал, что вам будет так плохо, что вы захотите напиться.  
\- Во-первых, я не напился, - Уилл развернулся и отстранил его от себя. - А во-вторых ничего же не случилось. Все в порядке. Просто больше не клюй меня сегодня в мозг, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - легко пообещал Ганнибал и даже отошел в сторонку.

Позади был темный высокий провал холла, и Уилл чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. В голове то всплывали ненужные подробности нераскрытого убийства, то тихие слова Фредди Лаундс о покушении, то кричащие заголовки ее же статей. Все события последних дней перемешались между собой, слиплись в серый ком, и Уилл выдохнул, слегка встряхнул головой. Настоявшись на ногах за вечер, он с удовольствием присел на низкую скамью, вытянулся и замер, разглядывая низкое темное небо без единой звездочки. Ганнибал же вытянулся в струнку, облокотившись о высокие перила. Не то деревья в темноте разглядывал, не то людей. Но, судя по всему, прохладная погода гулять не располагала.

\- Уилл... - тихо позвал Ганнибал, не оборачиваясь. - Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Я не пьян, если ты об этом.  
\- Да нет, я не про это. Я про другое… как вам в целом?  
\- Нормально, - пожал плечами Уилл, задумавшись об этом. Да, день выдался напряженный, но в итоге-то все кончилось неплохо.  
\- Вы не держите на меня зла?  
\- На тебя? Нет, - хмыкнул Уилл, улыбнувшись. - Но все же надо заняться твоим воспитанием. Ты слишком настырный.  
\- Не надо меня воспитывать. Я сам с собой прекрасно справляюсь, - напомнил Ганнибал и обернулся. Тусклый свет очертил его силуэт на фоне ночи, тонкую, еще невзрослую шею, прядки волос, встрепанные небрежно, и Уилл невольно засмотрелся на него, не стал возражать.

\- Уилл... - проговорил тот и подошел ближе, шаг за шагом. Замер, напряженно дыша, а потом неожиданно, - будто лопнула тонкая ниточка, - вцепился в плечи Уилла, придавливая к стене, и коснулся его губ своими.


	7. Chapter 7

Уилл просто-напросто онемел, словно примерз к стене, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь, как волосы на затылке приподнимаются сами собой. Ганнибал, не чувствуя сопротивления, довольно прижался к нему всем телом, принялся целовать - неумело, но охотно. Целовал одними губами, тихо причмокивая, тепло дышал в лицо, и Уилла окончательно приморозило от нахлынувших ощущений. Алкоголь слегка туманил голову, и Уилл на мгновение потерялся в этой неловкой нежности. Горечь сдавила горло - никто еще не целовал его так настойчиво и неуверенно.  
\- Зачем?.. - выдохнул Уилл, отстраняясь, посмотрел на него искоса, накрыв лицо ладонями и пытаясь придти в себя. Поцелуй был чересчур настоящим, чересчур реальным, как будто между ними двумя в самом деле могло произойти нечто большее. А Ганнибал слегка неловко улыбнулся, вплел пальцы в его кудри и чуть потянул, с интересом наблюдая. Отодвинул ладонь от его лица и погладил по щеке, явно наслаждаясь тем, что делает, потом провел пальцем по его приоткрытым губам, словно стирая тепло, коснулся щетины.  
\- Что происходит? - проговорил Уилл, часто моргая и пытаясь придти в себя, прогнать сырую, сладкую нежность, пропитавшую мозг, точно бисквит. Ганнибал засмотрелся на его поблескивающие глаза и вновь погладил по щеке:  
\- Захотел поцеловать вас. Не знал, что это так... колко, - выдохнул он, а потом вновь улыбнулся, - но мне понравилось.  
И вновь потянулся, желая повторить, но потрясенный Уилл смог собрать себя в кулак, обхватил его за плечи и чуть встряхнул:  
\- Ты… зачем? Ты с ума сошел?!  
\- Уилл, не дергайте меня, - нахмурился Ганнибал, недовольный таким обращением. И смотрел на него так, будто происходящее было в порядке вещей, будто это было нормально. Но Уилл точно знал – ничего нормального в этом не было.  
\- Так... - пробормотал Уилл, хватаясь за любимую, но ненадежную тактику Джека: отматывать неприятные события назад. - Ничего не произошло! Я ничего не ощутил, и будем считать, что я просто пьян, и мне показалось.  
\- Зачем? - Ганнибал вывернулся из хватки и уставился на него недобро и тревожно.  
\- Потому что так нельзя, - пробормотал Уилл, потер кончик носа и зажмурился, прогоняя туман из головы. А потом сказал уже тверже: - Этого не должно повториться. Никогда.  
\- Уилл, вы должны...  
\- Никому я ничего не должен!  
\- Уилл, вы мой...  
\- Я не твоя собственность, - вскинул голову Уилл, сознавая, что неправильно так говорить с подростком, нельзя ставить его с собой на равных. Но никак не мог стереть ощущение чужих губ, настойчивых... и чересчур уверенных.  
\- Уилл, - тонкий от напряжения голос зазвенел струной. - Это глупо. Вы ведь не против.

И, не давая опомниться, Ганнибал вклинился меж его расставленных ног, положил ладони на плечи - доверчиво и бесцеремонно одновременно, словно хозяин.  
\- Немедленно отойди прочь, не прикасайся ко мне, мне очень неприятно, - скороговоркой пробормотал Уилл, не находя в себе сил его оттолкнуть, но слова все-таки подействовали. Тот смерил его взглядом и отошел, и в этом было столько холодной, хорошо сдерживаемой ярости, что Уилл не выдержал и накрыл лицо ладонью. Чувствовал чересчур плотное нервное напряжение, глотал тяжелый воздух, будто в накуренной комнате сидел.

Ганнибал же сложил руки за спиной и прошелся несколько раз мимо перил, туда и обратно, почти бесшумно ступая по каменным плитам. Остановился у колонны, бездумно погладил ее указательным пальцем и обернулся.  
\- Я что, разозлил вас?.. - поинтересовался он прохладно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я не хотел бы этого, - вздохнул он, сморгнул и задал еще вопрос: - Я сделал вам больно?  
\- Неприятно.  
\- Неприятно... - повторил Ганнибал, катая слово на языке, а потом странно улыбнулся. - Что вы почувствовали в момент поцелуя?  
\- Мне было... Так, стоп, - Уилл поднялся на ноги, уткнулся кулаками в бока. - Ты что, вознамерился препарировать мои чувства?  
\- Ну что вы, - протянул Ганнибал без видимого интереса, но Уилл замечал блеск его глаз, словно блики на хирургических инструментах. Не получив желаемого, мальчишка явно вознамерился достать его другим способом - и осторожненько впиявил крючки в грудную клетку Уилла, желая посмотреть на бьющееся сердце.  
Не получил желаемого, а что же он желал? На что надеялся? На то, что Уилл поцелует его в ответ? Неужели он действительно думал об этом?

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - воскликнул Уилл и сдавил голову ладонями так плотно, что больно стало. - Чего тебе от меня надо?  
\- Уилл, успокойтесь, я ничего от вас не требую, - терпеливо проговорил Ганнибал, опять придвигаясь ближе. - Мы уже давно с вами встречаемся, и я решил, что нашим отношениям пора выйти на новый уровень.  
\- Что? Какой уровень? О чем ты?  
\- Не прикидывайтесь идиотом, Уилл, вам это совсем не к лицу, - он склонил голову и взял его за пальцы. - Вы мне очень близки, я вам тоже, так зачем нам бесконечно долго ходить вокруг да около? Вы же тоже хотите быть вместе со мной, я знаю.  
\- Тебе тринадцать, я старше тебя больше, чем вдвое, о чем вообще ты говоришь?!  
\- Уилл, - Ганнибал очень терпеливо вздохнул, стиснул его ладони и прижал к своей груди, пронзительно и пристально заглядывая ему в глаза. - Вы сейчас рассуждаете, как моя тетя. Как большинство людей. Но я знаю, что вы не такой, как все. Зачем вам сейчас нужны эти стереотипы, ведь ваша любовь делает меня таким счастливым?!  
\- Так, все, подожди… - Уилл покачал головой, отстранил от себя на вытянутой руке и отошел к парапету. Значит, легкое, на кромке сознания, подозрение было правдивым, значит, Ганнибал действительно хотел не просто семейной ласки... чего же он такого начитался, решив, что сейчас самое время – пытаться построить отношения не со сверстниками, а с взрослым мужчиной?! Почему произошел сбой, после которого уже не юный следователь-криминалист стал казаться привлекательным?  
Абсурд. Что творилось в душе Ганнибала, он не мог себе представить. А о своих собственных эмоциях задумываться было еще страшнее – будто в бездну заглянуть, перегнувшись через хлипкие перила.

\- Я ухожу, - объявил Уилл, пока еще мог это сказать. Как можно равнодушнее объявил, будто произошедшее не перетряхнуло его с ног до головы, равнодушно, спокойно сказал. Не хотел показывать Ганнибалу его собственные возможности, его власть над чувствами.  
\- Уилл, нет, - решительно сказал тот и уставился на него. - Вы что, бросите меня здесь?  
\- Не прикидывайся. Тебе не пять лет, и я тебе на выставке абсолютно без надобности, - Уилл развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
Его слегка потряхивало от себя самого, от того, что он разговаривал всерьез, возражал излишне вспыльчиво. Не сразу отстранил его от себя, позволил поцеловать, а потом еще говорил, опустившись до его уровня развития и возраста. А надо было показать себя умнее, ведь Ганнибал был всего лишь подростком.  
Но этот ребенок только что проявил такую инициативу, что ноги до сих пор подкашивались, а сердце неровно билось в груди.  
\- Уилл, я не прикидываюсь, - Ганнибал оббежал его и уперся ладонями в живот, а потом задышал часто и вовсе прижался щекой к его груди. Уилл чувствовал учащенный пульс у своего сердца, его прерывистое, резкое дыхание.  
\- Я не прикидываюсь, вы действительно нужны мне, нужны сейчас! Мне тяжело и скучно дышать, если я вас не вижу рядом. Если вы считаете нужным, я могу извиниться перед вами, - торопливо забормотал Ганнибал, повторял одно и то же, крепко упираясь пятками в каменную кладку и не позволяя Уиллу пройти мимо или отстраниться. - Я могу извиниться, если вы захотите, пусть я не чувствую своей вины за сказанное.  
\- Не чувствуешь вины?  
\- Нет, - бесшумно сглотнул тот, поглядел на Уилла снизу вверх. - Мне хотелось это сделать, и я сделал. Но вы так смотрите на меня, Уилл, будто я сделал что-то дурное. Вы огорчены?  
\- Ганнибал... - Уилл взмахнул руками, думал было взять его за плечи и отодвинуть, но не смог, не рискнул прикасаться к нему, замер так.  
\- Я сделал вам плохо?  
\- Да.  
\- Вы знаете, - прошептал Ганнибал, продолжая глядеть на него, в темных глазах отражалось ночное небо. - Я чувствую странное. Мне... мне никогда еще не было так печально от своих поступков. От того, что я причинил вам боль.  
\- Это называется совесть, - прохладно заметил Уилл. Не хотел дотрагиваться до него, но не знал, как иначе убрать его от себя.  
\- А вы жестокий, - выдохнул Ганнибал, зажмурился крепко. И вновь прижался на мгновение к его груди, доверчиво обхватил за шею и повис на Уилле.  
\- Ганнибал, ты...  
\- Поцелуйте же меня, - тихо велел Ганнибал, жмуря глаза. Вытянул губы, затаив дыхание, ресницы трепетали в ожидании.  
Уилл со странной смесью чувств уставился на него, сам задышал чаще, желая одновременно уйти и остаться. И зачем-то чмокнул его, но не в губы, а в висок, словно промахнулся, коротко прикоснувшись к приятно пахнущей коже.  
\- Еще! - потребовал Ганнибал, но Уилл не выдержал - вывернулся из хватки, и, не находя слов, просто-напросто убежал вниз по лестнице, и шаги быстро стихли внизу. Если бы Уилл остался, он бы увидел, как Ганнибал медленно прислонился к стене и, часто моргая, прижал пальцы к виску. 

Таксист попался улыбчивый и разговорчивый, но Уилл быстро пресек все попытки общения. Уселся сзади молча, уткнулся лицом в ладони и тихо выдыхал, впиваясь пальцами в виски. Голова глухо отзывалась болью и подступающим похмельем. Похмельем не от выпитого, а от прерванных отношений, вывернувшихся наизнанку. Уилл как будто окунулся в истинные намерения Ганнибала, тихие и темные, как течение, скрытое под толщей льда. Окунулся в них головой и уже не чувствовал, что выплывет.

Всю дорогу до дома Уилл отчаянно боролся с желанием напиться, постоянно возвращался мыслями к початой бутылке виски, стоявшей в кухонном шкафу. Хотелось, чтобы мысли снова потекли, как вода, медленно и без особого смысла, а не впивались в его и без того истерзанный мозг острыми иглами и гранями. Но чувствовал, что станет еще хуже.  
Когда он вылезал из машины, то не сразу смог закрыть дверь, захлопнув пару раз слишком мягко и не до конца, а в третий раз хлопнул так, что таксист буркнул что-то себе под нос.  
Пальцы едва заметно подрагивали.  
Поднявшись по лестнице на веранду, он понял, что пока не может зайти домой – там на диване наверняка лежали книги Ганнибала, там, где тот любил сидеть. Уилл просто открыл дверь, выпуская собак на прогулку. И нашел в себе силы войти только тогда, когда руки замерзли окончательно, а собаки, с которыми он играл и боролся, запросились домой сами, взбегая на веранду.

Уже внутри его посетило ощущение, что дом стал больше. Собаки пушистой лавиной занесли его внутрь и скорее побежали к камину, чтобы устроиться на лежанках или на диване, а Уилл так и стоял у порога, даже не решаясь включить свет. Наконец он просто снял куртку и ботинки в темноте и сразу прошел к кровати, чтобы переодеться в домашнее. И никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что уже все потерял, подледное течение унесло его далеко от того места, где он рухнул в полынью. Их отношения с Ганнибалом и до сегодняшнего дня можно было уже счесть странными хотя бы просто из-за разницы в возрасте, но они хотя бы... носили дружеский характер. Хоть и только снаружи, как выяснилось. Это было лучше, чем стерильное ничего наедине со своими подкроватными кошмарами, но теперь не будет и этого.

В доме было пусто, а на диване не оказалось разбросанных книг, и это было даже хуже, чем отъезд во Францию, потому что тогда Ганнибал вполне мог вернуться, а сейчас – уже нет, потому что прежнего больше не было.

Уилл сел за письменный стол и уставился в окно, редко моргая, отчего щипало в глазах. Он сознательно не пытался заглянуть внутрь себя и своих эмоций, подозревая, что ничего хорошего там, как обычно, не увидит, но одно знал точно - ничего уже не будет, как раньше. Уилл знал, что посидит немного, а потом пройдет на кухню, чтобы покормить собак, вернется и ляжет в постель. Пить уже не хотелось. Он вообще не знал, чего он хочет, и нужно ли ему что-то сейчас или нет.

Выключив свет, Уилл сел на кровать и долго смотрел в темноту перед собой, пока в окно не заглянула луна. Все стало совершенно другим, не таким, как полгода назад. Это было глупо, так невероятно глупо – привязаться к ребенку, какая-то невыразимо наивная мечта о своей семье, о том, кто рядом, кто понимает и поддерживает… И к кому привязался?! Нельзя отрицать, что Ганнибал не вполне нормален. Да, он очень социализирован, совсем не похож на аутиста, но все равно было в его образе мыслей что-то, что отличало от других.  
Отличная компания, одним словом. Самая подходящая.

Уилл пытался решить, что ему теперь делать, но ничего не шло на ум, вместо этого он постоянно прокручивал в голове события вечера, постепенно начиная мысленно отодвигаться во времени все дальше назад в попытках понять, когда же именно все пошло наперекосяк и не шло ли все к тому с самого начала. Похоже, что так оно и было.  
Он долго не мог заснуть, но на этот раз его терзали не кошмары в его голове, а реальность. Ничего не мерещилось в темноте, не было подозрительных звуков, за которые больное воображение могло ухватиться против воли хозяина и вытащить наружу еще какой-нибудь пугающий образ, не было вообще ничего, просто боль где-то внутри, тянущая, долгая и пустая боль. Он сам и его перегоревшие за вечер в пепел чувства, к которым он так и не рискнул притронуться и разобрать.  
Заснул Уилл далеко за полночь.

 

***

Уилл так и не понял, как прошла неделя. Ничего необычного не случилось, наполненные рутиной дни не отличались один от другого. Ганнибал не писал ему, не звонил, и не приезжал. Если поначалу Уилл боялся его визита, не хотел выяснять отношения, то ближе к концу недели он сам захотел этой встречи, лишь бы избавиться от чувства неопределенности.

Вначале он думал ограничиться звонком, но при этом сразу понимал, что разговор – вовсе не телефонный. Надо было собраться с мыслями и поехать к нему, поговорить с глазу на глаз и выяснить… выяснить что? Все и так было ясно. Им просто надо было поговорить, вот и все.

В субботу с утра Уилл поехал к нему, не предупредив. Не стал звонить ему заранее, потому что не смог.  
Припарковавшись у его дома, он поднялся по вымощенной камнем дорожке, вдавил пальцем кнопку звонка, ощущая темную пустоту изнутри себя, гулко откликавшуюся на грустные мысли. Ответа пришлось ждать долго, и Уилл позвонил еще раз. Собрался было обойти дом и заглянуть в окна кухни, но тут послышался скрежет ключа в замке:  
\- Кто?  
\- Это я.  
\- Я вас не звал.  
\- Не станешь открывать?  
Молчание продлилось несколько секунд, а потом вновь щелкнул ключ, дверь едва слышно скрипнула, и Уилл вошел внутрь, прикрыв ее за собой. Ганнибал, одетый в легкое темно-синее кимоно, смерил Уилла взглядом, развернулся и утопал вдаль по коридору.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Уилл, проходя следом за ним на кухню. На кухне было неубрано, тарелки громоздились в раковине, пустые обертки шелестели на полу. Целый ворох бельгийского шоколада, пустые коробочки из-под каких-то дорогих лакомств и еще неоткрытые, перевязанные шелковыми ленточками. И среди прочего добра на столе - початая бутылка вина, лежащая на боку. Под горлышком растеклась полупрозрачная, розоватая, как сок арбуза, лужица, такая же сладкая и липкая на вид.  
Ганнибал поймал его взгляд и набросил на лужицу бумажное полотенце. Уселся на широкий подоконник и подтянул колени к подбородку, тихо задышал, опустив плечи.  
\- И сколько ты выпил?  
Ганнибал не ответил, негромко мурлыча себе под нос.  
\- Много? - Уилл развернул стул за спинку и сел напротив окна.  
\- Много, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, сощурился. - Тебе-то что?  
\- Интересно, везти тебя в больницу или уже поздно.  
\- Не беспокойся. Я пил, пока не полилось обратно…  
\- Молодец, - равнодушно сказал Уилл. Ганнибал дернул губами, но ничего не сказал, надулся и уставился в окно. Блики ползли по его чуть выпуклым глазам, недлинные ресницы подрагивали, и Уилл отвернулся, чтоб не смотреть на него. Слишком опасно. Для обоих.

Синий в светлую полоску хлопок сполз с колен – Ганнибал полез в рукав кимоно, вынул пачку сигарет и прикурил: сощурившись, красиво и изящно, но неумело. Закашлялся, задыхаясь дымом, глаза его тут же покраснели, отчего он стал похож на выкуренного из норы крольчонка. И продолжил затягиваться, то и дело кашляя, пуская сопли, но гордо и цинично глядя в окно. Уиллу захотелось вдруг треснуть его по затылку так, чтоб выбить сигареты, а заодно и сопли, и весь тот пошлый мусор из головы, который заставлял несовершеннолетнего задумываться об однополом сексе со взрослым мужчиной.

Однако вместо этого Уилл только сказал:  
\- Ты выглядишь как идиот.  
\- О чем это ты? - спросил тот, небрежно перекатывая сигарету в пальцах, точно актер шестидесятых.  
\- У тебя слюни текут.  
Ганнибал тут же дернул щекой, утер губы тыльной стороной ладони и сердито глянул на Уилла.

\- В тот вечер, когда ты бросил меня одного, я… - он неожиданно умолк, не в силах выговорить это, пожевал губу. - Я много о чем думал, и много что чувствовал. Почему ты уехал тогда? И зачем вернулся?  
Уилл посмотрел на свои пальцы, потому что не мог найти ответа на этот вопрос. Поднял взгляд на Ганнибала, такого близкого и привычно-домашнего. Казалось, можно просто потрепать его по плечу, забыть все неправильное, что произошло, и не думать, не вспоминать об этом.  
\- Я хотел увидеть тебя.  
\- Увидеть? – зло сощурился Ганнибал. - Ты, наверное, хочешь делать вид, что ничего не было. Закрывать глаза на меня и мои чувства, да? Будто мы просто друзья, и ты ничего не чувствуешь ко мне?  
\- Я не отрицаю твоих чувств, - осторожно проговорил Уилл, будто цепляясь за кромку льда, - да и не смогу их игнорировать. Но я не могу их принять, это нездорово и неадекватно.  
\- Не можешь, но хочешь? – Ганнибал хищно подался вперед. - Хочешь принять, и мешают только моральные…  
\- Нет! – Уилл выставил ладони вперед. - Я не хочу видеть в тебе никого, кроме друга. Извини.  
\- Тогда можешь взять свое «извини» и… оставить его при себе.  
Уилл выдохнул и устало потер лицо ладонью. Разумеется, ничего не клеилось. Разумеется, выплеснувшееся наружу откровение невозможно было отменить, как невозможно влить обратно сперму от неожиданного оргазма. Разумеется, Ганнибал был в чем-то прав, и кто знает, что случилось бы в отсутствии запрета на подобные отношения… Но думать в этом направлении было слишком опасно.  
Он вдруг представил себе очередную статью: «Грязные пристрастия сумасшедшего следователя ФБР. Педофил в законе». И фотография, например, с их прогулки по парку, где Ганнибал сверкает коленками и белыми носочками, а Уилл топает рядом с отсутствующим выражением лица.  
Прекрасный поворот в его и без того особо удачной карьере.

\- Мне больно, - Ганнибал скривился, раздирая сигарету на части, потом сморщился, почуяв неприятный запах табака на коже, и выкинул ее. – Уилл, ты сделал мне больно.  
\- Жизнь вообще не самая простая и приятная вещь.  
Ганнибал презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Сигареты не помогают, - сказал Уилл. - Алкоголь тоже.  
\- Я заметил. Но ты же пьешь.  
\- Пью. Только я знаю, что это не решит моих проблем.  
\- А что решит? - спросил Ганнибал и уставился на него, всерьез надеясь услышать ответ. Но что Уилл мог ему сказать? "Мой руки перед едой, будь осторожен?"  
\- Ничего не поможет сразу. Любому средству нужно время. Работа над собой, опять же. Попробуй чем-нибудь отвлечься.  
\- Почему ты такой мерзкий и лицемерный? - спросил Ганнибал, вновь искренне рассчитывая на ответ.  
\- А ты почему?  
\- Я не мерзкий. Я хороший.  
\- Вот и я не мерзкий, - сказал Уилл. - Никто не мерзкий. Просто… просто не надо придумывать себе сказки и жить в них, Ганнибал. Жизнь никогда не будет такой, как ты мечтаешь.  
\- Ну нет, - сощурился тот и принялся говорить, распаляясь все больше. - Ты не просто мерзкий, ты очень мерзкий. Ты делаешь вид, как будто ничего не происходит, ты закрываешься, как будто это может тебя спасти! Ах, тебя это не касается, да? Тебе лишь бы выжить, а на меня тебе наплевать, а мне плохо, у меня внутри все ноет, болит просто везде, тяжело дышать при мысли о том, что ты не хочешь меня!  
\- Ганнибал, успокойся. К отношениям нельзя принуждать…  
\- Но ведь нам обоим будет лучше! Тебе тоже будет хорошо, я обещаю, только прекрати делать мне больно!  
\- Ты сам себе делаешь больно. Не начинай заново.  
\- Но я тебя люблю! Неужели ты еще не понял?  
\- Я понял, - отвел взгляд Уилл, надел очки - впервые за долгое время в обществе Ганнибала. Задумался о том, что он делает здесь, и не нашел ответа на свой вопрос. - Я тоже тосковал, если ты хочешь знать. Я мог бы дружить с тобой.  
\- Знаешь, что?! Я не хочу быть в твоей френдзоне! Я хочу, чтоб мы стали любовниками, Уилл, все будет хорошо. У меня есть деньги, тебе не придется больше залезать в долги и работать по ночам.  
\- Ты сошел с ума... - пробормотал Уилл, прижимая ладони к вискам. - Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем ты говоришь? Это сломает тебе жизнь, да и мне тоже.  
\- Уилл, - Ганнибал спрыгнул с подоконника, подступил к нему вплотную. - Но я же люблю тебя, - он обнял Уилла, потерся круглым лбом об обросшую щетиной щеку, - я люблю. Что я сделал не так? Я плохо ухаживал за тобой? Тебе не нравилось?..  
\- Нет, - Уилл едва не подавился своей неловкой улыбкой, осознав, что за ним все это время действительно ухаживали. - Нет, все было хорошо.  
\- Так пусть и дальше все будет хорошо! – воскликнул Ганнибал и без спроса чмокнул его в уголок губ, пытаясь поцеловать взасос, тепло дыша ему в лицо. Вплел пальцы в волосы и горячо заговорил снова, уговаривая его, словно капризного ребенка: - Пойми меня, Уилл, я обещаю, что буду с тобой, все сделаю для тебя. Я никогда тебя не брошу. Я буду любить и заботиться о тебе. Я хочу тебя себе. Навсегда.  
\- Ты хочешь?  
\- Да.  
\- А я нет, - Уилл посмотрел на него грустно и серьезно. - Я не могу помочь тебе. Сочувствую.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу! - рявкнул вдруг Ганнибал и ударил его по щеке, сбив очки с лица. Стекло неловко хрустнуло, ударившись о плитку.

Уилл посмотрел сначала на очки, потом на Ганнибала, ощущая в себе вселенское спокойствие вопреки всему. Ганнибал сжал ладони в кулаки, но потом как-то странно изменился в лице, скривился, словно стараясь сдержать эмоции.  
\- Прости! – едва слышно выдохнул он и присел, ворочая пальцем осколки. Задышал громко, стараясь сдержаться, губы его дрожали: - Прости, милый Уилл, я не хотел...  
\- Послушай меня, - Уилл привстал на одно колено рядом, развернул его к себе и стиснул узкие плечи. - Ты ведь читал статьи про Уилла Грэма? Все читал?  
\- Да, - не смог отрицать тот, щеки заблестели от слез. - Уилл, я не хотел тебя обидеть!  
\- Сделанного не воротишь. Но сейчас это не так важно. Важно то, что ты читал в статьях обо мне. Даже в самых грязных статьях написана правда. Про то, что я лечился в клинике для душевнобольных - тоже.  
\- Ты не сумасшедший, - зашептал Ганнибал, принялся гладить его ладонью по щеке. - Ты нормальнее многих.  
\- Я знаю, - серьезно сказал Уилл и накрыл его ладонь своей, а потом взглянул ему в глаза и прошептал тихо и серьезно. - Ганнибал, я вот-вот свихнусь окончательно.  
\- Я не хотел…  
\- Я сейчас свихнусь, - все так же шепотом проговорил Уилл, крепко и с силой стискивая его тонкие пальцы. - Натворю дел, меня положат в клинику и не выпустят оттуда уже никогда. Представляешь себе?  
\- Я больше не буду.  
\- Больше и не надо. Хватит уже, - проговорил Уилл и поднялся на ноги. - Если ты относишься ко мне так, как говоришь, то не надо.  
\- Уилл! Не уходи! - воскликнул тот надрывно. - Не уходи, Уилл!  
\- Если меня упекут в клинику, мы больше никогда не увидимся, - грустно усмехнулся Уилл, потрепал его по волосам и пошел к выходу. Внутри все словно облили кислотой, разъедающей внутренности. Можно было, наверное, поговорить иначе, но Уилл не знал, как, совсем не знал. И не мог больше находиться здесь ни секунды.  
\- Не уходи! - рявкнул Ганнибал снова, попытался догнать, но не переступил порога кухни. И наступившее гробовое молчание было страшнее и тошнотворнее любых криков ему вслед. Уилл выскочил из дома и торопливо заперся в машине, словно за ним черти гнались. Вцепился в оплетку руля, стискивая его так, будто искал спасения для себя и не только, уткнулся головой в него на секунду - и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.


	8. Chapter 8

Дома Уилл позвонил Джеку и сказался больным, хотя чувствовал себя хорошо, как ни странно. Физически с ним все было в порядке, он даже не пил и голова не болела с похмелья. Зато внутри все давно перекипело, сердце переварилось в серо-бурый комок и еле билось. Он чувствовал себя так паршиво, будто сбежал, малодушно оставив Ганнибала одного, хотя на самом деле проще было остаться, примирившись с его желаниями, и попытаться наобещать что-нибудь с заделом на будущее. Уилл мог наобещать, наврать и отмахнуться от него, но это отдавало предательством - Уилл не мог отмахнуться от другого мальчишки, стоявшего перед внутренним взглядом: такого же умного не по годам, но совсем не такого самоуверенного, а скорее настороженного, не принимаемого обществом. Себе Уилл врать не мог.

На третий день, когда все дела по дому были переделаны, а левой подработки не предвиделось, Уилл начал задумываться о том, что дома сидеть куда сложнее, чем он мог себе представить, и что, скорее всего, надо бы возвращаться в рабочее русло. Но он не успел собраться с этими мыслями - Джек позвонил первым.  
\- Ты выздоровел? В состоянии выйти из дома? – спросил он вместе приветствия.  
\- Вполне. Мне подъехать?  
\- Да.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Фредди, - сказал Джек и повесил трубку.

***

Уилл глядел себе под ноги, пока они шли по ярко освещенному коридору, и Джек негромко рассказывал о том, что Фредди не согласилась на условия программы по защите свидетелей, что угроза в какой-то момент показалась ей несущественной и не отбила желания продолжать собирать сплетни, азарт оказался сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Уилл молча шел, наступая на темные стыки дочиста вымытых плиток, и даже понимал, зачем Джек это говорит, но вслушиваться не мог.

Дойдя до места преступления и перебравшись за заградительную ленту, Уилл несколько минут стоял неподвижно, будто собираясь с духом, пока все остальные, наоборот, спешили отойти подальше. Это создавало просто ужасающее впечатление: как будто все знали о том, что с ним происходило несколько дней назад.  
Уилл остановился на границе размытого бурого пятна, окидывая взглядом застывшее тело Фредди, многочисленные ранения и сомкнутые веки, придающие лицу, застывшему маской ужаса, какое-то двоякое выражение. Криминалисты уже вытащили у нее изо рта пару медных монет - охотник не смог положить их на глаза из-за вертикальной позы жертвы, она казалась распятой даже со стянутыми за спиной руками. Уилл потянулся, невольно желая прикоснуться к телу в прочных объятиях серого хозяйственного скотча, и едва остановился. Через силу сглотнул ком в горле, пытаясь загасить свои противоречивые эмоции, чтобы окунуться в чужие, но мысли против воли носились по кругу. Ненависть к Лаундс вспыхивала порой в его душе, но теперь он практически чувствовал вину за эту смерть, как будто это он убил ее, хотя головой и понимал, что никакой его вины в этом нет, что он виноват только в резких высказываниях, повисших тогда в воздухе в кабинете Кроуфорда.

Натянув перчатки, Уилл прикрыл глаза, ныряя в отравленные воды своего воображения, как в единственное спасение от реальности. Он снова шел по следу, снова открыл охоту, но на этот раз… это не охота ради охоты. Не только ради процесса. Почему именно Фредди? Ее криминальный блог популярен, но кому она может помешать, кроме таких, как Уилл? Фредди подвела собственная беспринципность и умение идти по головам, или же тут сокрыто нечто большее?

Неторопливо делая надрез, Уилл чувствует, как глухо, гулко стучит сердце, как дивно, густо и сладко кровь выталкивается из-под его пальцев, течет по запястьям, словно в замедленной съемке. Еще, и еще… он методично наносит несколько новых ран, с недовольством поглядывая на небольшой белый шрам на шее, жилы под ровной кожей натянуты до предела. Тонкий, как нитка, шрам, след от чьей-то неудачной попытки – выходит, у него есть конкурент. Он довольно треплет Фредди по волосам окровавленной рукой, оставляя быстро подсыхающие следы - ему удалось превзойти незадачливого соперника во всем. В технике, в силе, в хитрости. А тот, кому предназначается его послание, должен видеть – не стоит обращать внимание на кого-либо постороннего. То, что нужно ему, находится совсем рядом, и у него не должно быть причин для беспокойства.  
Уилл против воли судорожно вздохнул, обнаружив себя опустившимся на одно колено рядом с телом. Вокруг узорчатым веером темнели брызги крови, и он поспешил подняться на ноги, чтобы не стоять там, где стоял его охотник.

***

\- Что у тебя с лицом? – хмуро спросил Джек. - Покойников никогда не видел?  
Уилл покачал головой, поднял на него взгляд и тут же надел очки, заляпав кровью висок. Джек шумно выдохнул:  
\- Если ты думаешь о чувстве вины, то зря, ты не…  
\- Это он, Джек, - тихо проговорил Уилл, пожевывая губу, и уставился на Джека в упор, хищно вздыхая. - Это все тот же святоша, все те же закрытые глаза. Это от суеверия, по крайней мере, мне так кажется - что это от суеверия. Я уверен, что он бы монетки каждый раз клал, если бы не бросал тела, как придется.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- В монетках на проезд по реке?  
\- На какой еще проезд?.. Нет, Уилл. Ты уверен, что это тот самый парень? – Джек обошел Уилла кругом, мрачно и тяжело вглядываясь в него, но Уилл не замечал этого давления.  
\- Джек, я не могу ошибиться. Охота, раны, скотч этот… да еще обрезан точно так же. Плюс ко всему, это не просто жертва, это подарок, - Уилл скривился и посмотрел на Джека взволнованно и нервно, будто просил помощи. – Я даже не хочу думать, кому именно.  
\- О чем это ты? – хмуро спросил тот, постепенно догадываясь, к чему клонит Уилл. - Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что это произошло из-за тебя?  
\- Надеюсь, - эхом отозвался Уилл, - надеюсь.

***

Они с Джеком здорово задержались, вновь подняв все материалы дела, но Уилл не обнаружил ничего, за исключением, пожалуй, лежащего на поверхности факта, что убийца не был чужд анатомии. В какой-то момент Уилл почувствовал, что происходящее захватывает его, перекрывая глухую боль внутри, а потом поглядел на Джека и понял, что тот испытывает то же самое. Джек тоже не стремился домой. Он остался даже тогда, когда Уилл решил все-таки уехать, чтоб покормить собак. Если бы не стая, Уилл тоже остался бы – не перебирать материалы дела, а просто сидеть рядом, ожидая, что в голову осторожно войдет светлая идея.

На парковке было совсем безлюдно, и пока Уилл дошел до своей машины, припаркованной, как назло, в самом темном и дальнем углу, ему несколько раз примерещилось, что за ним следят. За территорией следили камеры, но Уилл слишком хорошо знал, что на них не всегда можно положиться, а иногда – только постфактум. Перед глазами вдруг появилась Фредди, но Уилл мысленно отмахнулся от нее, вынимая из кармана ключи, тяжелые и такие реальные, что стало чуточку проще дышать. Тягучее и маслянистое ощущение слежки не пропало, будто по душе кто-то скользнул смоченной в жире кистью.

Конечно же, автомобиль не завелся с первого раза. Именно в тот момент, когда Уиллу хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда, автомобиль не завелся, и пришлось выйти из него обратно в ночь. Совсем рядом послышались шаги, и Уилл нервно оглянулся, выхватив пистолет, но это был всего лишь дотошный студент с курса судебно-медицинской экспертизы.  
\- Мистер Грэм? – изумленно уставился он на тускло поблескивающее дуло, направленное ему в лоб.  
\- А. Опять вы… - вздохнул он и обошел машину. - Чего вам нужно?  
\- У меня, между прочим, и имя есть, - усмехнулся тот, задорно оглядывая Уилла, взъерошил короткие темные прядки. - Поговорить я с вами хочу, мистер Грэм, давно уже. Вы все время уходите, уходите, так ведь год пройдет, а мы так и не поговорим…  
\- И как же вас зовут?  
\- Мэтью Браун, мистер Грэм. Вот видите, теперь мы с вами знакомы.  
\- Сейчас, Мэтью, определенно не лучшее время для беседы, - проговорил Уилл, не выпуская пистолета из рук, но тут Мэтью глянул куда-то ему через плечо, удивленно распахнул глаза и воскликнул:  
\- Мистер Кроуфорд, что это с вами?!  
\- Джек?.. – Уилл тоже обернулся, но никакого Джека рядом не оказалось, зато резко наступила гулкая темнота.

***

В прохладной тишине пахло землей, ржавчиной и прелой, лежалой тканью. Яркий, отзеркаленный свет бил по глазам, и Уилл невольно сощурился, уставившись на его источник. Это была знакомая с детства бензиновая лампа, старше самого Уилла. Отец каждый раз брал ее с собой, когда они ходили в горы в поход, вешал ночью в старой брезентовой палатке, и Уилл обычно смотрел на нее, слушая старые байки отца о Вьетнаме до тех пор, пока не засыпал. Невольно он выучил в детстве каждую царапину, каждую вмятину на красных боках и сейчас сразу же узнал ее. В голове на пару мгновений возник обрывок родного голоса - "...просто выхватил нож и перерезал ему глотку", и затих, погрузившись на дно памяти.  
Уилл сморгнул, прогоняя непрошенные слезы, и отвернулся от света, глубоко дыша. Отчего он вновь видит эту лампу, где он, почему тело не слушается и что вообще происходит?  
\- Что происходит?.. - тихо переспросил он вслух, и лампа вздрогнув, поплыла, словно живая, опустившись где-то далеко. Перед лампой возник смутно знакомый лопоухий силуэт:  
\- Еще раз здравствуйте, мистер Грэм... - улыбнулся Мэтью. - Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно? - выдохнул Уилл, не ответив на вопрос. Повел плечами, ощутив, что руки связаны за спиной, а ноги примотаны к ножкам стула, огляделся, насколько смог, и понял, что находится в собственном заброшенном гараже на окраине леса. Отец использовал его как охотничий домик, а Уилл хотел устроить склад. Но для этих целей хватало и других построек, поэтому про старый маленький гараж он просто-напросто забыл и давно не наведывался сюда.  
\- Мистер Грэм, я всего лишь хотел поговорить с вами, - Мэтью подвинул стул и уселся напротив, дружелюбно рассматривая Уилла, - но вы меня игнорируете, гоните прочь и не обращаете внимания.  
\- И ты думаешь, что этим ты расположишь меня к диалогу? - вяло откликнулся Уилл, не чувствуя особого страха за себя и свою жизнь, скорее - бесконечную, хроническую усталость. Редкая мелочевка на стенах, которую он не перенес в дом и не выбросил, тоже желала общения, напоминая ему о прошлом, о днях, когда все на свете было совершенно иначе.  
\- Вы все равно меня не слушаете, - вздохнул Мэтью, протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. - И не слышите. А вы ведь нравитесь мне, мистер Грэм, безумно нравитесь.  
Уилл не ответил, закрыл глаза и вздохнул, погружаясь в собственные воспоминания и не вслушиваясь в чужой голос, слабо ощущал прикосновения. Холод, сырой и жутковатый, словно страшная история на ночь, обнял его за шею, щекотно провел под ухом, отчего Уилл вздрогнул и сжался. Мэтью расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке одну за другой:  
\- Я давно заприметил вас, еще пару лет назад, когда вы раскрыли то громкое дело... Пожалуй, вы и сподвигли меня переквалифицироваться в стажеры.  
Уилл ничего не ответил, путешествуя по собственному прошлому, вспоминая свою собственную стажировку: бессонные ночи, едущая и дребезжащая с недосыпа голова, вечная нехватка денег. Теплое чувство в глубине души, уверенность в том, что делаешь что-то действительно правильное, серьезное, настоящее. Постоянная поддержка отца, который всегда верил в него, утверждая, что Уилл выбрал верный путь, и что этот путь ждал его, что он наконец-то занимается своим делом, а не мотается по кварталам. И робкая, глупая влюбленность в сокурсницу, которая не окончилась ничем, да и не до того было.

\- Вы уникальны, мистер Грэм, - тихо проурчал Мэтью, покончив с его рубашкой, погладил Уилла по щеке, чем вновь привлек его внимание. - Вы все-все понимаете. Я читал ваше заключение про мою "охоту" - впечатляет. Жаль, что я не мог позволить вам подобраться ближе.  
\- Не мог позволить?  
\- По мере возможностей, - ухмыльнулся Мэтью. - Частенько был соблазн убить кого-нибудь в академии, чтобы вы поскорее вышли на мой след.  
\- Я не ошибся с мисс Лаундс?  
\- Нет, - широко улыбнулся Мэтью. - Ее я добыл исключительно для вас. Вы ведь поняли это, Уилл?  
\- Понял, - тихо проговорил тот и прикрыл глаза, защищаясь от яркого света.  
\- Но вы все равно совершенно бессердечно не желали со мной говорить, - с мягкой улыбкой проговорил Мэтью. - А вот мне всегда казалось, что такие люди, как мы с вами, должны держаться вместе.  
\- Я не могу оценить такой подарок.  
\- Жаль. Я думал, что эта журналистка выводит вас из себя, обнажая вашу подноготную. Но ничего, у меня есть и другой сюрприз для вас, - проговорил Мэтью и показал ему нечто, неярко сверкнувшее меж пальцев, но Уилл так и не понял, что именно. - Я так хочу постараться построить с вами отношения... – выдохнул он и, распахнув на нем рубашку, прижался губами к ключице.

Уилл закрыл глаза, не реагируя ни на что, представил себе недавний уик-энд, проведенный на берегу реки, когда все было спокойно, когда он учил Ганнибала вываживать большого окуня, а тот поймал солнечную рыбу и гладил ее пальцем по яркой золотистой чешуе. Блики на воде поблескивали так ярко…  
Пальцы сомкнулись на соске, чуть ощутимо выкручивая его, отчего Уилл невольно стиснул губы, не в состоянии проигнорировать это прикосновение. Выдохнул резко и напряженно, стараясь отодвинуться подальше, но ничего не вышло.  
\- Это для вас, - проговорил Мэтью и задорно улыбнулся. Он вынул из кармана внутривенный катетер в упаковке, надорвал зубами и, не обращая внимания на протесты Уилла, прижал острый конец к соску. Резкая боль обожгла грудь, и Уилл дернулся, сдавленно вскрикнув, а из пробитого соска потекло тонкой, щекотной струйкой.  
\- Сейчас, - пробормотал Мэтью, стер капли крови и протянул штангу сквозь пластиковую трубочку. Уилл ничего не ответил и часто заморгал, пока размытые силуэты вновь не стали четкими. От пронзительного запаха дезраствора слегка мутило и щипало в носу.  
\- Все, готово, - объявил Мэтью так, будто Уилл сидел в салоне, ожидая конца процедуры. - Здорово получилось. Хотите зеркало?  
\- Нет.  
\- Жаль, - слегка приувял тот и выжидающе посмотрел на Уилла.  
\- Это не самая приятная беседа… в моей жизни. И не самый лучший способ подружиться.  
\- Зато вы сейчас со мной, - обескураживающее улыбнулся тот, чуть потупился смущенно и вновь окинул Уилла жарким взглядом. - зато вы сейчас со мной, мистер Грэм. И слушаете меня.  
\- Что же ты хотел мне сказать?  
\- У меня есть одна вещь, - проговорил Мэтью и вытащил из кармана телефон. - Она меня особенно впечатлила.  
Он щелкнул кнопкой.  
\- Преступления, совершенные без видимого мотива, - раздался голос Уилла Грэма, - сложнее всего разгадать. Когда нет очевидных предпосылок к убийству, вроде денег или ревности, когда преступник практически ничем не связан со своей жертвой…  
Уилл глухо застонал от разочарования, стараясь не вслушиваться в собственные слова, разносившиеся по тесному помещению. Почему в его сторону тянуло всех ненормальных? И к тому же, судя по первой жертве, Мэтью был вовсе не чужд однополому сексу. Словно в подтверждение его слов, тот провел ладонью по животу Уилла, скользнул чуть ниже и несильно стиснул его яйца через ткань, отчего за ушами похолодело. Несмотря на равнодушие к самому себе, возможная боль тревожила и пугала. Мэтью поглядывал на него внимательно, ждал ответа, и глупо было бы сейчас звать на помощь, еще глупее было бы просить и умолять. Расклеиваться и впадать в модус жертвы сейчас совсем не стоило, и Уилл шумно сглотнул, кое-как собираясь с духом. Стараясь не привлекать особого внимания, он чуть двинул руками, плотно связанными за спиной. Похоже, это был все тот же проклятущий скотч, невероятно удобная в хозяйстве маньяка вещь. Пора бы уже ввести лицензию на его покупку и использование!  
\- Значит, тебе понравилась эта лекция? – небрежно поинтересовался Уилл, пока Мэтью не пришла в голову очередная чудесная идея с использованием игл и ножей. - Когда она была, я что-то не припомню?  
\- Вы шутите? – усмехнулся тот и уселся обратно, выразительно сверкнув взглядом. - Это первая лекция, которую я услышал. Как будто предчувствовал, что будет интересно, и поставил на запись еще до начала. Мистер Грэм, вы, похоже, вообще не представляете, как на меня повлияли ваши слова!  
Уилл согласно кивнул. Он совершенно точно не представлял, как проповеди о судмедэкспертизе могут повлиять на хитрых и умных психопатов. Очевидно, что как-то вот так.  
\- Меня, прежде всего, поразило ваше одиночество. Вы почти не говорили о себе, и вместе с тем вы все пропустили через себя, рассказали о том, как вам грустно и сиротливо жить на этом свете. Все это непонимание, через которое вам приходится пройти, все эти слепые люди, которые проходят мимо, - Мэтью сощурился, впившись в него взглядом, - они глупые и слабые, но их так много. И я не мог не откликнуться на ваш призыв держаться вместе!  
\- Ты услышал это?  
\- Конечно, услышал, - Мэтью присел поближе и дружески положил ладони на его плечи. - Иногда мне казалось, что ваш дух почти сломлен, что вам тяжело… еще и эта журналистка, которая не упускала случая впиться в вас. Когда я читал ее статьи, то представлял вас на площади у позорного столба.  
\- Есть что-то похожее, - Уилл криво улыбнулся и отогнал от себя образ Фредди, которая хмуро глядела на него со дна души.

\- Но не переживайте, мистер Грэм. Вы больше не одиноки, - сказал Мэтью, придвинувшись еще ближе, провел ладонью вниз по его плечу и чуть стиснул колено.  
\- То есть, - Уилл сморгнул, собираясь с мыслями, - ты понял, что я имею в виду. Что же, по-твоему, я хотел сказать?  
\- Мистер Грэм, вы проверяете меня? Что ж, я расскажу. Вы наверняка давно открыли в себе то, что отличаетесь от других, осознали свою потребность в охоте. Вам тоже нравится быть сильнее и умнее прочих, и даже в те минуты, когда вам говорят что-то неприятное, вы мрачно улыбаетесь в ответ и не возражаете, зная, что можете сделать потом с этим человеком. К тому же вам нравится выслеживать всех этих глупых, слабых птичек, ведь вы чувствуете себя чужим в их стае.  
Уилл кивал ему, не вслушиваясь в его слова. Солнечная рябь бежала по волнам, монотонно шумела река, и поплавок покачивался, то ныряя, то вновь показываясь на поверхности воды.  
\- … поэтому я здесь, - улыбнулся Мэтью. - Вы изменили меня, а я, пожалуй, изменю вас в ответ.  
\- Стоит ли?  
\- Конечно, стоит. Я же вижу, что вы пока еще не доверяете мне, что вам не нравится то, что я делаю, - Мэтью стиснул его колено крепче, - но у меня не было выбора. Я докажу вам, что вы ошибаетесь в этом.  
И, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, он вновь приблизился вплотную и прикоснулся губами к его щеке, от этого прикосновения Уилла слегка затрясло против воли. Он никак не мог унять дрожь, чувствуя, что на щеках начинает цвести дурной, нездоровый румянец, а Мэтью, не стараясь добиться ответного поцелуя, спустился ниже, касаясь губами его живота. Уилл выдохнул, отчаянно страдая от того, что не мог сейчас накрыть лицо ладонями и не видеть происходящее. Он никогда не думал о своей ориентации, предпочитая заглядываться на женщин, но отчего тогда легкие, деликатные прикосновения вызывали такой отклик в его теле?

Между тем Мэтью, напрочь игнорируя его душевные метания, положил обе ладони ему на бока и с мягким нажимом провел ими по светлой коже, намеренно не касаясь груди, где с одного края еще пульсировала боль после прокола, стараясь добиться внутренней реакции, а не внешней. Замер, чутко прислушиваясь к его ощущениям, и Уилл просто на рефлексах вжался в спинку стула, насколько позволяла фиксация, ощущая, как краска все сильнее заливает лицо. В распахнутой рубашке, со связанными за спиной руками и колко пульсирующей болью в груди он чувствовал себя просто до невозможности обнаженным и беззащитным, даже не раздетый до конца. Мэтью, судя по всему, даже не собирался стягивать с него брюки, просто устроился между чуть разведенных ног, оглаживая бедра поверх ткани, и стиснул в ладони его медленно встающий член.

В голове зазвенело, гулко и протяжно, стыд затопил его изнутри, топкий и липкий, и  
Уилл довольно быстро ощутил, что начинает действительно возбуждаться чисто физически - Мэтью слишком умело его ласкал, не пытаясь больше никуда сунуть руки или свой чересчур ловкий язык, чтобы не вызвать приступ отторжения. Через какое-то время Уилл уже с трудом сдерживал рвущиеся наружу всхлипы, жмурясь на ярко горящую лампу. Вокруг теперь стояла практически полная тишина, даже пошлых звуков, обычных для происходящего, было гораздо меньше, чем могло бы быть. И Уилл, предоставленный возможности вслушиваться в свое хриплое сорванное дыхание и стук крови в ушах, постепенно терялся в ощущениях и противоречивых эмоциях все больше и больше, пока не сорвался окончательно - в прямом и переносном смысле.

***

Прошедший вечер был насквозь пропитан неадекватом. Уилл ничего не смог сказать, не в силах просто смотреть больше на Мэтью и отвечать на его вопросы, и тогда тот, несколько раз извинившись, воткнул в его предплечье дротик с транквилизатором.  
\- Прошу прощения, Уилл. Мне надо уйти и уладить кое-какие дела, и я бы хотел, чтоб вы никуда не делись. Мы еще не договорили, - сказал он тихо, поглаживая его по колену с загадочной улыбкой, будто теперь их связывала тайна, и Уилл отвернулся и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сознание уносит его далеко.

Он сам не знал, через какое время проснулся. В голове шумело, и химический привкус, стоявший во рту, мешал ему спать. Уилл нащупал бутылку рядом с собой, отвернул крышку и отпил, вода оказалась противно-теплой, капли потекли по подбородку и шее. Напившись, Уилл попытался посмотреть по сторонам, но вокруг была кромешная тьма без единого проблеска света, словно на дне морской бездны, она обволакивала со всех сторон, ласкала Уилла и сдавливала его тело невидимыми руками. Пахло все так же – плесенью, ржавчиной и сырой землей, и землей отчетливее всего, с тонкими нотками запахов детства, и Уилл догадался, что он находится в подвале гаража. Надо же, за столько лет он и забыл, что здесь есть подвал. А вот Мэтью не поленился все разузнать.

Уилл поставил бутылку на скамью, поднялся, вытянул руки и сделал осторожный шаг вперед, стараясь не упасть. Через пару шагов он наткнулся на стену, холодную и неприятно влажную на ощупь, кирпичная кладка будто испариной покрылась. Подвал был узкий, пять-шесть шагов от одной стены до другой, и совершенно пустой, если не считать скамьи, пустого ведра и тонкого покрывала, которое он нечаянно сбросил на пол. И бутылка с водой. Наполовину пустая.

Он молча улегся на скамью и вновь задремал, пытаясь отключиться от реальности. Поначалу происходящее не слишком его взволновало, но через пару часов гнетущей темноты в голове зазвенели предупреждающие звоночки: где же Мэтью? Он бросил его сюда, не позаботившись толком о еде и воде, значит, вероятно, хотел в скором времени заявиться лично. Время шло, а ничего не менялось. Уилл знал, что в полной темноте и тишине очень легко потерять счет минутам и принялся считать. Считал про себя, чтоб в горле не пересохло.

На третий час счета он сбился, потому что мысли затуманились. Какой план был у Мэтью? Уилл не мог сейчас связно мыслить, не мог догадаться, факты и догадки разбегались в стороны. Примерно вспомнив, где находится вход в подвал, он подтянул туда скамью, поставил сверху ведро и забрался на шаткую конструкцию, вытянулся весь, пытаясь дотянуться до потолка, но пальцы поймали лишь воздух, и Уилл едва не потерял равновесие. Быстро спрыгнул, вновь устроился на скамье, натянул на себя покрывало и попытался уснуть, все еще чувствуя неустойчивую дрожь в ногах.

В первую ночь его даже не кошмарило.

Вторые сутки он перенес тяжелее. Безумно хотелось пить, во рту все пересохло, но Уилл не позволял себе притронуться к воде. В голове гудело и шумело: не то после действия транквилизатора, не то нервное перенапряжение дало о себе знать. Расплывчатое течение времени увлекало его, тянуло, как донные водоросли, очень легко было потеряться и за полчаса выпить остаток воды. Глоток за глотком.

Мэтью будто бы забыл о нем. Вначале поймал, озаботился этим, а потом просто-напросто забыл. Уилл чувствовал себя слишком больным и усталым, чтоб пытаться понять его мысли. Была ли логика в поступках Мэтью? Разумеется, была. Гораздо проще склонить на свою сторону человека испуганного и истощенного. Проблема была не в том, что Мэтью хотел от Уилла - проблема была в том, что он никак не желал появиться, чтобы продиктовать свои условия. Где же он?

Темнота просачивалась сквозь пальцы, наполняла изнутри. Ноги мерзли, холод поднимался по ним, будто Уилл медленно вступал в ледяные воды Чесапикского залива, которые шаг за шагом поднимались все выше, обжигая кожу, угрожая сомкнуться над головой. А лоб, наоборот, был горячей, не хватало только подцепить болезнь.

\- У Миранды были хотя бы кисти и краски, - усмехнулся Уилл вслух, чтоб подбодрить себя, но испугался своего голоса. Конечно, у Миранды были кисти и краски, и хорошая еда, и все, что угодно, кроме свободы, но все-таки она умерла.  
У Уилла не было ничего, и до смерти от пневмонии он мог банально не дожить.

Темнота взяла за горло, заставив всерьез задуматься о собственной смерти.

Рано или поздно Уилл допустил до сознания страшную мысль: Мэтью банально мертв, и никто не знает о том, что Уилл находится в его плену. Равнодушие к собственной судьбе было таким глупым, невероятно глупым, что Уилл пообещал себе никогда не относиться к себе наплевательски, если удастся выбраться отсюда.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда наверху тихо скрипнула крышка, Уилл вначале не смог понять – кажется ему это или нет. Сон был донельзя тревожным, и очередной скрип прекрасно вписывался в эту картину. Но вслед за звуком пришел свет – тусклый прямоугольник прямо над головой, потом клацанье старой стремянки, яркий, как нож, луч фонаря... и, наконец, тихий оклик:  
\- Уилл?  
\- Я здесь, - так же тихо отозвался Уилл, прикрывая глаза, чтоб свет не ударил по ним больно. Отполз к стене, не спуская ноги со скамьи, от движения поднялась голодная тошнота и голова закружилась так сильно, что показалось – вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
Это не Мэтью, понял Уилл, рассматривая невысокую гибкую фигуру, спускавшуюся по стремянке.  
\- Ганнибал…  
\- Я нашел вас, - тут же откликнулся тот, оборачиваясь к нему, от света над головой его лицо казалось хищным, узким и ищущим, глаза поблескивали в сумраке, а вокруг кружились яркие пылинки. – Уилл?  
\- Я здесь, - хрипло отозвался Уилл, пытаясь выплыть из тошноты и головокружения, сглотнул тягучую слюну и попытался встать навстречу Ганнибалу, но не смог. Просто сидел и рассматривал его, худенького, но совсем не испуганного, наоборот – весьма уверенного в себе. Ладони его были очень бледными, иллюзорно-прозрачными, и вначале Уилл испугался, но почти сразу понял, что тот в резиновых перчатках.  
\- Все хорошо! - воскликнул Ганнибал и обнял его. Живое тепло человеческого тела согрело душу, и Уилл почувствовал на глазах непрошеные слезы. Надо же, сумел его найти... значит, искал. И хорошо искал.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Хочу… пить, - попросил Уилл, заметив бутылку, торчащую из сетчатого кармана рюкзака. Ганнибал закивал, скинул с плеч вместительный рюкзак и протянул ему бутылку, отвернув крышку.  
\- Только тише, Уилл, не пейте сразу много.  
\- Угу, - Уилл едва смог оторваться от бутылки, надеясь, что его не вырвет водой, и сдавил виски ладонями.  
\- Все хорошо. Он ушел, - тихо и доверительно сообщил Ганнибал. - Я видел, как он отправился в город. У нас есть время.  
\- Ох, - только и смог выговорить Уилл, отнял руку от виска и крепко стиснул плечо Ганнибала. Тот уркнул, подсел поближе и выволок из рюкзака небольшой бутерброд с пластом вареного мяса:  
\- Держите. У меня еще есть, потом дам.  
\- Сколько я здесь?  
\- Похоже, что несколько суток.  
Уилл застонал, откинувшись к холодной стене. Принялся жевать бутерброд, чувствуя, как вкус сочного соленого мяса сводит с ума рецепторы, и его вновь замутило. Тонкое покрывало сползло, и Уилл прижался спиной к ледяной стене, но силы окончательно ушли.

\- Вам холодно... - сглотнул Ганнибал, наблюдая, как мурашки бегут по светлой коже. Коснулся плеча Уилла, принялся аккуратно перестегивать на нем кое-как застегнутую рубашку и замер, провел затянутым в перчатку пальцем по груди, отметив проколотый сосок. И поджал губы, сощурился, часто задышав, отчего воцарилась тихая, вздрагивающая тишина. Уилл невольно подернул плечами от холода, и Ганнибал словно ожил, быстро застегнул на нем рубашку, а потом вновь коротко обнял, настойчиво и сосредоточенно подышав в ухо. Уилл невольно обнял его в ответ, такого чудесно теплого, живого, настоящего, мышцы ощутимо двигались под кожей. От ощущения живого тепла его мгновенно сморило и потянуло в сон, но Ганнибал шлепнул его несильно по щеке, сунулся в рюкзак и выволок оттуда мятый свитер.  
\- Какой ты предусмотрительный, - прохрипел Уилл и откашлялся в кулак. Ганнибал только усмехнулся и протянул ему свитер, затем помогая натянуть его. Уилл кое-как оделся, почти не запутавшись в рукавах, накинул сверху полусырое покрывало и замотался в него.  
\- У вас кроссовки промокли…  
\- Наплевать. Давай выбираться отсюда, пока он не вернулся. Ты вызвал полицию?  
\- Нет, я боялся... за вас, Уилл.  
\- Надо вызвать.  
Ганнибал закивал послушно, но вместо телефона достал из рюкзака кольт правительственной модели и стиснул его в ладони. Уилл встал на ноги, и мир тронулся в путь, словно поезд. Поехал вперед, оставив его, как опоздавшего пассажира на перроне. Кое-как справляясь со своим телом, со скачущим бешено ритмом сердца и колыхающейся внутри тошнотой Уилл пошел вперед, уставившись на рюкзак Ганнибала, стараясь не потерять его из вида - и все силы уходили на это. Ганнибал же, несмотря на крупный для него пистолет, выглядел так, будто знает, что делает.  
Лестница уходила вверх, ногти скользили по гладкой поверхности металла, приходилось стараться и держать себя в руках, чтоб не свалиться назад. Выпитая вода разбавила кровь, отчего сердце затрепыхалось, подскакивая к самому горлу. Уилл поглядел в ночное небо. Словно со дна колодца поглядел. Или из могилы.

Сейчас они поднимутся, попытаются выйти из гаража, и наверняка произойдет нечто непредвиденное. Скорее всего, вернется Мэтью, слишком быстро решивший свои дела – или просто-напросто окажется, что он никуда не уходил. А Уилл вовсе не чувствовал в себе сил спасти Ганнибала и спастись самому.

В гараже было светло, старая бензиновая лампа надежно освещала его, и Уилл испытал горячее желание уйти, забиться куда-нибудь подальше от этого яркого света.  
\- Пойдемте, - велел Ганнибал, тронул Уилла за руку и потянул за собой. Уверенно потянул, поглядывая в сторону выхода, держась в тени и стискивая кольт. - Не бойтесь, Уилл, - нахмурился он, чувствуя, что тот медлит. - Я вытащу вас отсюда. Я же сказал, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Я не боюсь… - вяло отозвался Уилл, перешагнув через порог. Где-то рядом залаял пес, свежий ночной воздух ударил наотмашь, и звезды резко метнулись куда-то вверх перед лицом.

***

Что-то невероятно противное проникло внутрь, взбудоражило каждую частичку его тела, Уилл невольно закашлялся и распахнул глаза. Задышал часто-часто, и Ганнибал отодвинул флакон с нашатырным спиртом от его лица.  
\- Подействовало, - удовлетворенно заметил он и погладил Уилла по лицу. - Вот видите, Уилл. Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Где я? – пробормотал тот, оглядываясь в полумраке, но этот полумрак был родным и знакомым - уютная неширокая постель и знакомые запахи не оставляли сомнений: он дома.  
\- Я отвез вас домой, и сейчас вы лежите в кровати и приходите в себя. Все будет хорошо, - снова пообещал Ганнибал и улыбнулся ему, сверкая глазами. - Этот тип бросил вашу машину невдалеке от этого гаража. Я просто перетащил вас на заднее сидение и довез до дома.  
\- Тебе, должно быть, было тяжело? – нахмурился Уилл, не в силах уложить его слова в голове. - Как же ты…  
На кровать с громким лаем запрыгнул Принц и, оттеснив Ганнибала, принялся бесцеремонно вылизывать Уиллу лицо. Уинстон поднял лай, остальные подхватили, и Ганнибал, пытавшийся было что-то рассказать, бросил эту затею и просто рассмеялся. Оттолкнул Принца от Уилла, он вытер ему лицо влажным платком и прилег рядом.  
\- Без ваших ребят мне не удалось бы найти вас. Никто не знает, что вы вообще пропали. В Академии считают, что вы на больничном.  
\- Скорее всего, он подстроил мой звонок Джеку… - сглотнул Уилл и потер лицо ладонью. - Ты вызвал полицию и скорую?  
Ганнибал пожевал губу, разглядывая взволнованное лицо Уилла, его зеленоватые полупрозрачные глаза, обведенные темными кругами.  
\- Вызвал, - медленно проговорил он в ответ. - Как это произошло, Уилл?  
\- Потом… не сейчас, - слабо отозвался тот, обрадовавшись, что скоро приедут врачи. Можно было уже не бояться ни за свою жизнь, ни за Ганнибала, который так безрассудно и самоотверженно рискнул его спасти.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Уилл, похлопав его по руке. - Без тебя мне пришел бы конец.  
\- Не за что, - улыбнулся тот довольно. - Надеюсь, что вы хоть теперь рады, что за вами присматривают. А то всем наплевать.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, - еще раз повторил Уилл, вновь проваливаясь в бессознательное состояние.  
\- Надеюсь, теперь ты не станешь отмахиваться от меня, - прошептал тот, спихнул Принца, пристроившегося под боком у Уилла, и сам улегся там. – И не будешь против, если мы окончательно перейдем на ты.  
\- Не время для таких разговоров.  
\- Тебе больно? - шепнул Ганнибал, проводя пальцем по его безволосой груди. Уилл болезненно скривился, стараясь не смотреть на пирсинг и не вспоминать, как это было. Понимал, что действует точно так же, как большинство переживших насилие – старается забыть о произошедшем, считая это позором. Уилл знал, что ничего плохого не совершал, но навязываемое социумом чувство вины за то, что позволил себе стать жертвой, давило безумно тяжело. От этой раны в голове стоило избавляться, но не сейчас. Позже. Потом.  
\- Мне не нравится, как это выглядит, - решил Ганнибал. - Я уберу.  
\- Оставь пока что...  
\- Я осторожно, - пообещал он и, тихо дыша, прикоснулся пальцами к соску, принялся отвинчивать стальной шарик. Уилл закрыл глаза, чтоб не знать об этом, не думать о Ганнибале и его мнении на свой счет, почувствовал короткую острую боль - и влажное прикосновение, бережное и ласковое.  
\- С ума сошел? - прохрипел Уилл, пытаясь отползти.  
\- Кровь запеклась, - шепнул Ганнибал так, будто это все оправдывало, вновь прижался губами, вылизывая ранку, и Уилл застонал, забрался головой под подушку и замер так. Мозг постепенно перегревался, слишком больной, чтоб выдать сейчас адекватную реакцию.  
\- Уйди, - пробормотал Уилл и отбросил подушку в сторону, потому что под ней было душно, темно и страшно.  
\- Ммм... - Ганнибал уже устроился сверху, целуя его в потную шею. Тихо и деликатно полизывал, терся об него всем телом нетерпеливо, будто произошедшее окончательно развязало ему руки.  
\- Мне нехорошо, я болен. Уйди, я сказал! - рявкнул Уилл на остатках сил и тут же пожалел об этом: Ганнибал замер, помрачнел и уставился немигающим взглядом.  
\- Не обижайся, - торопливо пробормотал Уилл, - но мне плохо сейчас. Ты мучаешь меня.  
\- Так, - сощурился Ганнибал, - значит, мне уйти?  
Атмосфера воцарилась пугающе-напряженная, Ганнибал чуть ерзал на Уилле, ожидая ответа - но тот ничего не сказал, а молча взял Ганнибала за плечо и уложил рядом с собой.  
\- Не уходи, - попросил Уилл, подтягивая его к себе, как игрушку для сна. Ганнибал ничуть не походил на плюшевого мишку, скорее на металлический конструктор с торчащими углами, но Уилл не стал стискивать его сильно - просто обнял и уткнулся горячим лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Уилл... - растерянно прошептал Ганнибал и в ответ положил руку на его плечо. - Я тебя люблю.  
Уилл чуть криво, но понимающе улыбнулся. И закрыл глаза, ощущая, как тонкие, любопытные пальцы вплетаются в волосы, как внимательный взгляд впивается в лицо. Мысли путались, плыли, обрывались неожиданно, и в бреду Уилл вдруг понял, что не помнит, сколько лет Ганнибалу, и никак не может сосредоточиться на этой мысли. К тому же сосредоточиться мешало осторожное, но очень настойчивое прикосновение. По-прежнему жмурясь, Уилл поцеловал его в ответ, нежно и сочно, чувствуя прохладу его губ. В ушах жарко застучала кровь - целоваться Ганнибал не умел совершенно, но очень, очень желал.  
\- Я болен, - шепнул ему Уилл. - Подцепишь еще что-нибудь.  
\- Не подцеплю, - фыркнул тот насмешливо и потерся носом о его щеку, чмокнул в уголок рта, но Уилл не отреагировал, провалившись в сон.

Сон был легким и невероятно приятным, как будто все страхи отступили, и вернулись прежние времена, когда все было просто и понятно. Было слегка прохладно, но подушка была невероятной уютной, и Уилл нежился какое-то время с закрытыми глазами, а потом решил не просыпаться вовсе и улечься на бок, но что-то помешало, не позволяя сунуть руку под подушку. Сон всколыхнулся коротким бредом про сломанные запястья, но Уилл встряхнул головой, прогоняя его, понял, что руки всего лишь скованы наручниками, и открыл глаза.  
И вновь закрыл их, надеясь, что увиденное – тоже бред.

\- Ты проснулся, - сонно протянул Ганнибал, задремавший с книжкой в кресле. Он присел на краешек кровати и пробежался прохладными пальцами по его обнаженной груди, задумчиво уткнулся указательным пальцем в солнечное сплетение и чуть надавил.  
\- Ганнибал, что происходит?  
\- Вчера я много читал про психологические проблемы жертв изнасилования, - сообщил тот и продемонстрировал Уиллу книгу. - Вычитал много полезного. Есть много способов избавиться от этих проблем, но мне больше всего нравится метод замещения.  
\- Нет такого метода, - Уилл похолодел внутренне, ожидая от него уже все, что угодно. Ганнибал, хищный и любопытный, казался сейчас невозможно чужим. Словно другой человек стоял перед ним и улыбался, пожевывая жадные губы.  
\- О, называть это можно по-разному, - улыбнулся Ганнибал и устроился на нем сверху, прижался губами к его соску и втянул в рот, тихо дыша и тревожа Уилла до предела. – Я должен сделать с вами все то же самое, но у меня нет подходящей иглы.  
\- Ганнибал, что с тобой происходит? – Уилл слегка закашлялся, пытаясь побороть накатившую слабость. - Где скорая, где полиция? Где Джек?  
\- А без Джека никак? – фыркнул тот, ревниво куснув его за сосок, и Уилл коротко застонал, не в силах сдержаться от боли.  
\- Я все сделаю правильно. Ты получил необходимый опыт… но не со мной. Мне так больно, - пробормотал Ганнибал, целуя его под ребрами и медленно сползая еще ниже. - Да, я из-за глупой ссоры перестал следить за тобой - это я совершил ошибку, и мне так плохо от этого. Я едва с ума не сошел, Уилл, ты должен был быть моим, понимаешь?! Мы должны переиграть эту ситуацию.  
\- Ганнибал…  
\- Тссс, ты недостаточно сосредоточен, - он поднял взгляд, внимательный и серьезный. - Я много читал об этом, но у меня все равно нет опыта. Надеюсь, что ты простишь меня.  
Уилл резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как на лбу и висках выступает испарина. Горячечный кошмар продолжался – похоже, что Ганнибал свихнулся на почве наступившего полового созревания и действительно собирался осуществить задуманное. Правда, Ганнибал ничем не отличался от себя обычного, казался абсолютно нормальным, и Уилл сам едва не поехал крышей, пытаясь понять, почему он раньше не видел в нем отклонений. Или же просто не хотел замечать.  
\- Какой ты горячий, - шепнул Ганнибал, завозился у него в ногах и обхватил ладонью полувставший член Уилла, принялся ласкать технично и сосредоточенно. - Тебе нравится так?  
\- Нет, - хрипло выдохнул Уилл, вытирая пот о плечо, чтоб не заливал глаза.  
\- А как тебе нравится? – Ганнибал склонил голову и стиснул головку в кулаке. - Так? Или же ты любишь нежное обращение?  
\- Мне никак не нравится. Отойди от меня.  
\- Нет, Уилл. Я должен стереть твои неправильные ощущения, - хмыкнул тот. - Конечно, если ты будешь молчать, мне будет гораздо сложнее.  
\- Просто. Отойди. От меня! – воскликнул Уилл, вновь чувствуя себя слабым и беспомощным, но на Ганнибала слова не действовали. Он был серьезен и взволнован, будто экзамен сдавал - прищурил глаза, будто припоминая что-то, а потом все же взял в рот, прохладно и осторожно посасывая, пробуя на вкус. Уилл закричал на него, стараясь прогнать, потому что ощущение было парадоксально приятным. Ганнибал не поднимал на него взгляд - видимо, боялся выглядеть смешным, стиснул член в кулаке и лизнул головку, часто и взбудоражено дыша. Уилл зажмурился, стараясь не видеть, не думать о происходящем, потому что не мог признаться себе в том, что ему это нравилось, что нежные и неумелые прикосновения волновали его сильнее, чем это было с Мэтью. Потому что Ганнибал все же не был ему чужим, незнакомым и жутким, его запах и слова были такими привычными, что Уилл не мог не почувствовать удовольствие.  
\- Ммм… - протянул Ганнибал довольно, добившись своего, бесстыже принялся ласкать его, проходясь пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедра, притерся сам к его ноге и принялся двигать бедрами - часто и резко, словно кобелек. Даже сквозь ткань его брюк чувствовалось, что у него тоже стоит, и все это было настолько невыносимо приятно и оттого невыразимо тяжело на душе, что Уилл не смог сдержаться - застонал тихо, прерывисто хватая воздух, и резко выдохнул, ощутив ловкие пальцы меж ног, поглаживающие ласково и изучающе.  
\- Н-нет… - вскрикнул Уилл, не желая развязки. - Ннн…  
Но Ганнибал не прекратил трогать и ласкать его, наплевав на все условности, на все, что запрещало происходящее. Добился того, что Уилл перестал возражать и только лишь тихо стонал, пока, наконец, не довел его до оргазма. Аккуратно сплюнул в салфетку, вытер губы и удовлетворенно зафырчал. Уилл молчал, судорожно вздыхая и отходя от ненормальной, оглушительно приятной развязки, происходящее превратило мозг в тупую, безвольную жижу.

\- Вот видишь, - с усмешкой проговорил Ганнибал. - Вот мы и стали любовниками, верно? Ты больше боялся… - он вновь уселся на него верхом, оскалил зубы в улыбке и поцеловал Уилла в лоб, сыто поблескивая карими глазами. - Надеюсь, после этого мы не сможем уже делать вид, что ничего не было.  
\- Да уж, - прерывисто прохрипел Уилл, закашлявшись немного, и зажмурился, хотя ему вовсе не мешал неяркий свет. Просто он не мог больше видеть Ганнибала, не мог смотреть на него.  
\- Ты любишь меня? – вдруг сипло спросил Ганнибал, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Встряхнул его голову, вынуждая открыть глаза, и уставился на него пристально и тревожно.  
\- Как можно любить после такого?.. - пробормотал Уилл, приоткрыв глаза и чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть – и челюсть заклинит от того, что он слишком сильно стиснуты зубы.  
\- Какого, Уилл? Ведь я помог тебе преодолеть страх перед деревянной, неповоротливой моралью. Ты можешь больше не бояться обвинений со стороны социума. Я сломал эту стену стереотипов и приласкал тебя!  
Уилл снова задышал часто, прикрыв глаза и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не наговорить всего, что вертится на языке... и вдруг почувствовал, что мозг в голове словно накренился набок, что он больше не может себя сдержать, потому что невозможно это все! Он стервенело дернул прикованные руки, чуть не взрезав кожу острыми ребрами браслетов.

\- Уилл! – вскрикнул Ганнибал и улегся сверху, стараясь удержать и прижать его к кровати своим смехотворным весом. - Ну что ты, Уилл!  
Но Уилл чувствовал, что его просто несет, словно подхваченного потоком. Он резко вдохнул, задерживая воздух - и вывернул большой палец из сустава. Едва не свихнулся от острой боли, окатившей кипятком всю левую половину тела, но все же скатился с кровати, схватил себя за искалеченную ладонь и кое-как вправил палец, затрясся от боли и напряжения, как на электрическом стуле. Отдышался, приходя в себя - и встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом, отлетевшим в сторону.  
\- Зачем ты так с собой?.. - начал было тот, но Уилл поднялся, едва сумел натянуть трусы и молча достал пистолет из прикроватной тумбочки. И, не позволив Ганнибалу смыться, ухватил его за шкирку и поволок в ванную, нагнул над раковиной и уперся дулом ему в висок.  
\- Уилл! – воскликнул тот, дергаясь в его руках, точно рыбка, исполнявшая желания, но попавшая на сковородку за хитрость и плутовство.  
\- Заткнись. Ты ломаешь мою жизнь. Ты ее почти сломал, - отстраненно сказал Уилл, почти не задумываясь о том, что готов убить. Пистолет оказался куда понятнее слов: Ганнибал больше не пытался перебивать.  
\- Я застрелю тебя, - негромко сказал Уилл, - и кровь аккуратно стечет в раковину. Все, что мне останется - собрать твои умные мозги влажной тряпкой.  
Ганнибал не ответил, представив, видимо, как Уилл оттирает серо-бурые брызги с зеркала, как разводы от зубной пасты. И судорожно дернулся в его руках, хрипло кашлянул от давления, пытаясь вырваться, но Уилл сдавил его горло еще плотнее.  
\- А труп я прикопаю в лесу. И тебя никто никогда не найдет.  
Тот вновь не ответил, скользнул пальцами по его ладони, а потом извернулся и прижался губами к его кисти, отчего Уилла словно кипятком окатило. Ожидая укуса, он стиснул зубы, но Ганнибал всего лишь поцеловал его запястье, оставив отметину. Прижался затылком к его груди и пробормотал:  
\- Я готов, Уилл.  
Уилла затрясло от новой волны безумия, пистолет задрожал в нетвердой руке. Еще секунда - и он разобьет его голову о фаянс, а добьет голыми руками, довольно и сыто ощущая, как кровь пропитывает все вокруг. Видение было таким ярким, что Уилл поверил в него, но тут Ганнибал едва ощутимо вздохнул, живой и невредимый.

\- Пошел прочь из моего дома, - выдохнул Уилл, разжав ладони. Ганнибал задрал голову, глаза его заблестели, он попытался прижаться к Уиллу, но тот оттолкнул его, ударив в плечо.  
\- Я сказал – собирай свои вещи и выметайся. Чтоб я больше тебя не видел.

Ганнибал хотел что-то сказать, но Уилл вышел из ванны, прошел по комнате и открыл дверь на кухню, выпуская запертых там собак – видимо, Ганнибал позаботился, чтоб стая не встала на защиту хозяина, приговоренного к принудительному минету.  
В аптечке на кухне нашлось не так много, но достаточно для того, чтоб заняться пальцем и ссадинами на запястьях. Уилл спокойно обрабатывал свои руки, чувствуя сосущую пустоту как в душе, так и в голове. То, что происходило, никак нельзя было назвать хорошим… но в чем-то эта мерзость, эта отвратительная ситуация напоминала ему вскрывшийся абсцесс, густой гной наконец-то потек наружу. И, пожалуй, вот это было хорошо.

\- Уилл! – Ганнибал ворвался на кухню, но потом замер, стискивая ладони в кулаки. - Это было… экстремально невежливо с твоей стороны!  
Уилл поглядел на него – раскрасневшегося, растрепанного, со следами смытых с лица слез.  
\- Ты еще здесь? – поинтересовался он, но Ганнибал не ответил, подошел ближе, молча встал у него над душой и принялся дышать громко и демонстративно, явно готовый к драке.  
\- Хочешь продолжения?  
\- Я делаю для тебя только добро, - мрачно проговорил тот, - а ты отвратительно обращаешься со мной. Похоже, если бы ты вчера оказался на моем месте – то оставил бы меня умирать в подвале.  
\- Это не так, - вздохнул Уилл. В душе горько защипало, чувство вины и раскаяния впилось во внутренности злыми зубами. Он устало опустил руки, а после глянул на воинственного, сердитого Ганнибала и взял его за руку. Тот поколебался, взглядом просверлив Уиллу дырку в черепе, но после все же сменил гнев на милость и позволил усадить себя на соседний стул. Опустил напряженные плечи и вздохнул, снова становясь похожим на приличного подростка из хорошей школы.  
\- Хочешь знать, почему я только что чуть не прострелил тебе голову?  
\- Я догадываюсь, - буркнул Ганнибал, поглядывая на него исподлобья. Он схватил сам себя за руку и уселся неподвижно, не спуская с Уилла глаз.  
\- И почему же, в таком случае? – Уилл устало потер лицо, чувствуя, как болезненная испарина выступает вновь. Ганнибал сочувственно погладил его по плечу, и, не встретив сопротивления, перетек к нему на колени, холодный и сосредоточенный. Обхватил Уилла за шею и уткнулся лицом в его плечо, едва ощутимо вздрагивая.

В полной тишине и молчании Уилл, ожидая ответа, дотянулся и потушил лампу над столом, а потом осторожно обнял Ганнибала за плечи. Ненормальный, ненормальный ребенок.  
\- Ты хотел пристрелить меня, потому что ты вывихнул палец, - выдохнул Ганнибал едва слышно. - Потому что ты болеешь, и у тебя плохо с головой. Да?  
\- Если пнуть собаку, она может отскочить в сторону и заскулить. А может зарычать и укусить тебя за ногу. Ты применил насилие и подвергся ему же. Понравилось быть жертвой?  
Ганнибал помолчал, пожевав губу, а потом горячо прошептал:  
\- Все не так просто, милый Уилл.  
\- Конечно, нет, - усмехнулся он, чувствуя, как в голове клубится серый туман. - Все настолько сложно, что я даже не знаю пока, как тебе объяснить правильно.  
\- Вот именно, что это не объяснишь, Уилл. Вопросы морали – вещь строго индивидуальная, она не может быть общей, как тапочки в бассейне.  
\- Есть определенные правила, которые мы должны соблюдать.  
\- В чем-то ты прав. Но, быть может, - Ганнибал запрокинул голову и поглядел ему прямо в глаза, - никаких правил и вовсе нет.  
\- Всегда говори только за себя, - вновь усмехнулся Уилл, понимая свою беспомощность в этом вопросе. Он никак не мог объяснить Ганнибалу то, чего не понимал сам. - Если ты решил, что в твоей жизни не будет правил - твой выбор, но это не значит, что их не будет у других. И когда ты о них споткнешься - будь готов к тому, что тебе могут прострелить голову.  
Ганнибал замолчал, явно делая какие-то свои выводы из его слов. Прижимался к нему, стискивая его ладонь в своих пальцах осторожно, и Уилл совершенно не понимал, что с ним делать дальше и как к нему относиться. Но, похоже, понимал, что чувствует к нему. Не мог больше себе врать и не хотел этого, не желал больше сопротивляться и выламывать пальцы за несуществующие порядки.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Я плохо помню, как мне удалось выбраться оттуда, - выдохнул Уилл и потер лицо ладонью. Он поправил сползшие очки и косо глянул на Джека, который вовсе не собирался проявлять милосердие и оставлять его в покое.  
\- Расскажи, что именно ты помнишь.  
\- Просто в какой-то момент я ощутил, что химическое оцепенение спадает, и смог подняться на ноги. В углу стояла стремянка... я и поднялся наверх. А потом, как уже и говорил - сел за руль своей старой Ауди и уехал домой.  
\- Так какого черта ты не позвонил мне? - Джек набычился мрачно, но Уилл знал, что тот не угрожает, а наоборот - сочувствует и переживает, поэтому ответил так, будто не заметил агрессии:  
\- Я так много думал о том, что должен во что бы то ни стало позвонить тебе, что когда, наконец, я очутился дома, то был свято уверен в том, что уже сделал звонок. Моя голова просто плавилась от перегрузки, Джек. Прости.  
\- Что я могу сказать, - вздохнул тот. - Если бы ты все же позвонил, возможно, мы бы не дали ему уйти.  
\- Если бы я не щелкал клювом на стоянке, этого бы вообще не случилось, - Уилл виновато опустил ресницы, и Джек подошел к нему и молча положил ладонь на плечо.  
\- Уилл, не вини себя, - мягко проговорила Алана и улыбнулась ему. - Не оправдывай своей невнимательностью действия преступника. Это был его выбор, а вовсе не твой просчет.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - Уилл окончательно смутился и опустил глаза.  
\- Ты должен рассказать нам все. Молчание - это естественное желание для человека, оказавшегося в твоих условиях, это защитный механизм нашей психики, - терпеливо проговорила Алана, поглаживая его по плечу, - но ты ведь понимаешь, что молчание жертвы всегда играет на руку преступнику?  
\- Послушай, - слегка раздраженно проговорил Уилл, - я прекрасно понимаю, что если жертва не обратится в полицию, то преступление окажется безнаказанным. Но мы и без того знаем, что Мэтью Браун – убийца, у нас есть его фотографии и множество прочей информации о нем. Что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
Алана сочувственно вздохнула, оглядывая его.  
\- Мы можем поговорить с тобой, Уилл.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - беспомощно выдохнул Уилл и отвернулся.  
\- Ну, раз уж ты это понимаешь, - хмыкнул Джек, - тогда, может быть, ты все же вернешься в медкабинет и позволишь осмотреть себя до конца?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Уилл, - и не проси. Достаточно того, что они уже увидели.  
\- Недостаточно.  
\- Нет, достаточно! Мне не обязательно раздеваться догола, чтоб врачи сказали, как и чем мне лечить мою простуду и последствия приема транквилизаторов.  
\- Ты уверен? – Джек вскинул брови и поджал губы, точно строгая дама.  
\- Уверен.  
\- И ты уверен в том, что насильственные действия сексуального характера закончились интимным пирсингом?  
\- Джек! – рявкнул Уилл, против воли ощущая румянец на щеках, - может, хватит?  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтоб я нянчился с тобой… - начал было Джек, но потом сумел удержать себя в руках, - прости, Грэм, но если ты перестанешь жалеть себя и нервничать, наш разговоров будет гораздо продуктивнее. Сначала мы сделаем дело и поймаем этого Брауна, а потом я тебя пожалею.  
\- Спасибо, - криво усмехнулся Уилл, - но меня не надо жалеть. Можно просто не лезть ко мне в трусы, я не прошу большего.  
\- Уилл, - Алана вмешалась, - этот разговор никому из нас не доставляет удовольствия. Но ты пойми, что все это нужно в первую очередь тебе.  
\- Мне не обязательно идти к врачам, потому что я прекрасно знаю, что ничего такого не случилось.  
\- Да-да, - кротко встрял Джек, - конечно, ты прекрасно знаешь, что происходило с твоим телом. Учитывая, что ты неделю был на транквилизаторах.  
\- Что, если он заразил тебя какой-нибудь болезнью? Нельзя пускать такие дела на самотек, ты должен пройти процедуру до конца. Это стандарты.  
Уилл накрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь понять, как ему жить дальше. Слова Аланы о возможной болезни вернули ему страх смерти, который он подхватил в подвале. Было бы несправедливо подцепить гепатит или что похуже сразу после счастливого избавления.

Но это ерунда. Уилл прекрасно знал, что никто не насиловал его в бессознательном состоянии. Не надо иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтоб определить это. А процедура медицинского осмотра пугала его по другой причине и совсем иррационально – Уилл подсознательно ожидал, что стоит ему стянуть с себя трусы при всех, как в паху загорится неоновая надпись: «Осторожно, я педофил!». Он понимал, что это глупо, невероятно глупо, что никто не сможет определить, отсасывал ли ему несовершеннолетний мальчик или нет, но внутри все вздрагивало от одной возможности обвинения. И, конечно же, сразу под первой надписью должна появиться вторая: «Я кончил от этого, и мне понравилось!».  
Уилл издал странный тихий звук, смахивающий на придушенное бульканье, и Джек тоже погладил его по плечу, словно вожак стаи, склонившийся над раненым псом. Но Джек и не догадывался, что тот не плачет, а нервно смеется, потому что Джек и представить себе не мог, что сейчас творилось в голове Уилла Грэма.

***

\- Ты все-таки приехал, - проговорил Ганнибал, увидев его на пороге, и распахнул дверь.  
Уилл кивнул и прошел внутрь, стискивая в руках бумажный пакет. Он замер посреди прихожей, чувствуя себя невероятно неловко, помолчал, оглядываясь по сторонам, и едва не дал задний ход – но Ганнибал уже протянул руки, предлагая снять куртку.  
\- Я уже и не чаял увидеть тебя снова, Уилл, - проговорил тот с легкой улыбкой, расправляя его куртку на плечиках. - Ты был таким категоричным все эти дни, не хотел даже слышать обо мне.  
\- Ну, за это ты можешь благодарить только самого себя.  
\- Давай не будем ворошить то, что произошло, - Ганнибал встал перед ним, серьезный и весьма элегантно одетый: серые брюки и жилет в сочетании с алой рубашкой и галстуком в тон, и Уилл невольно засмотрелся на него.  
\- Ты пропал и едва не погиб, я переживал и весьма погорячился, причинив тебе дискомфорт, - вздохнул Ганнибал, глядя на него в ответ, - но наши с тобой отношения слишком прочны для того, чтоб разорвать их неловкой ссорой.  
\- Неловким изнасилованием.  
\- Я всей душой предчувствую, что ты никогда мне этого не простишь. И, раз уж ты не простишь мне этого, - Ганнибал усмехнулся и подошел к нему ближе, - то я и не стану больше просить прощения, зачем нужны зряшные слова. Главное – что ты согласился приехать ко мне сегодня.  
Вместо ответа Уилл впихнул ему в руки бумажный пакет и прошел в столовую, задумчиво разглядывая причудливо украшенный стол.  
\- Что это там? – Ганнибал сунул нос в пакет. - Апельсины? Что это значит?  
\- Ничего не значит, - пожал плечами Уилл. - Помимо прочего, врачи прописали мне побольше свежих фруктов. Я пошел в супермаркет и купил апельсины.  
\- Ты знаешь, в Феллс Поинте открылся магазин с экспресс-доставкой экзотических фруктов. Я все собираюсь наведаться туда и оценить ассортимент.  
\- Апельсины недостаточно экзотичны и хороши для тебя?  
\- Я даже не знаю, Уилл, зависит от транспортировки, да и вкуса… Но это все равно так замечательно, что ты принес их мне, - он подошел ближе и отодвинул ему стул. - В связи с этим они приобретают особое значение.  
Уилл покосился на него и снял очки, убирая их в очешник.  
\- Конечно, гранат был бы символичнее, но апельсин тоже подойдет, - Ганнибал чуть стиснул его плечи, а потом погладил ласково. - В христианстве их нередко отождествляют с пресловутыми яблоками, но зато моя тетя говорила, что цветок апельсина обозначает истинную любовь.  
\- Я мог бы купить лимоны, но они кислые, - невпопад ответил Уилл и умолк, понимая, что говорит что-то не то. Но он никак не мог отрешиться от происходящего, отбросить реальный мир, погрузившись в иллюзию и символику древних мифов. Ганнибал не обиделся и отошел включить музыку, а после подхватил со стола бутылку вина в лыковой оплетке и разлил его по бокалам.

Отхлебнув немного терпкого вина, Уилл попытался расслабиться и сесть свободнее, но получалось как-то скверно - он все еще чувствовал себя неуверенно и неловко, потому что сам себе не позволял расслабиться. Сам себе ставил запреты, не зная, зачем. Ниже падать было некуда, и уж если апельсины тоже символизировали грехопадение, как и яблоки, то покупка оказалась как нельзя кстати.  
Но тихая классическая музыка, тепло и приятные запахи цветов, украшавших стол, подействовали на него опьяняюще, как будто вся атмосфера этого дома укрыла его мягким, уютным одеялом. За окном пролетали желтые и бурые листья, а Уилл сидел, защищенный от непогожей осени надежным стеклом, словно рыбка в аквариуме, и наблюдал за ветром, поднявшимся к ночи.

\- Быть может, ты предпочтешь белое?  
\- Нет, мне нравится это.  
\- Оно идеально подходит к тому блюду, что я приготовил, - улыбнулся Ганнибал. - Еще минуту, я сейчас подам его к столу.  
\- Тебе помочь? - поинтересовался Уилл со дна бездны.  
\- Нет-нет, ты же у меня в гостях. Отдыхай и не думай о работе.  
Уилл, как ни странно, и не думал о ней. Все то, что осталось там, не слишком беспокоило его. В кои-то веки его собственная жизнь стала интереснее и увлекательнее того, что разворачивалось на месте преступлений. Похоже, что Ганнибал тоже был крайне доволен сложившейся ситуацией. Конечно, он предпочитал закрывать глаза на собственные проступки, надеясь, что Уилл простит его, только не учитывал, что простить и перестать помнить – это разные вещи.  
Но Уилл не собирался зацикливаться на этом сегодня вечером. Впереди много вечеров, и ему еще не раз представится случай подумать об этом, а сегодня, после изнурительного медосмотра и нездорово забавной беседы с Джеком ему ничего не хотелось, кроме как отдыхать.  
\- Что это? – поинтересовался он, пробуя мясо на вкус - нежное, сочное и потрясающе вкусное. - Печень?  
\- Именно, - широко улыбнулся Ганнибал, аккуратно отрезая кусочек. - Нескромно, но я все же спрошу – тебе нравится?  
\- Очень, - выдохнул Уилл, отпил вина и зажмурился. Крамольная мысль поселилась в сознании: именно об этом он порой мечтал, когда видел свой дом издалека, пустой и освещенный изнутри. Горячая вкусная еда, приятные беседы… отношения, в конце концов. Запретные отношения.  
\- Зачем ты изводишь себя? – спросил вдруг Ганнибал, и Уилл беспокойно поднял на него взгляд. - Зачем мучаешь?  
\- О чем это ты?  
\- Я же вижу, что ты переживаешь. Из-за чего? Тебе что-то мешает расслабиться?  
\- Ничего нового.  
\- Послушай меня, Уилл, - серьезно проговорил тот, вновь разливая вино по бокалам; отблески уютного, прирученного огня в камине играли на пузатой бутылке. - Тебе хорошо со мной, мне тоже. Я счастлив видеть тебя здесь и сейчас. Тебя что, до сих пор тревожит мой возраст?  
\- Да, - не стал отрицать Уилл.  
\- Через несколько лет я стану совершеннолетним, - обстоятельно улыбнулся Ганнибал, - но если тебя это волнует настолько сильно, мы можем переехать во Францию.  
\- Там по закону можно спать с подростками?  
\- Там нас никто не знает, и ты не будешь бояться чужих взглядов.  
\- Что мне взгляды, я сам себя съем быстрее.  
\- Ты сам себя боишься и никак не можешь решиться, хотя уже давно не надо ничего решать, - Ганнибал протянул руку и погладил его ласково, стиснув запястье. - Все хорошо, Уилл.  
Уилл уставился на его тонкие пальцы и вздохнул. У Ганнибала все и правда легко решалось, он говорил так серьезно, будто был взрослым мужчиной, на которого можно было положиться, а не взбалмошным своевольным ребенком, который придумал себе игру и ушел в нее с головой.

Ганнибал был милым, местами даже чересчур милым, но Уилл не хотел сейчас ничего другого. Не хотел идти и искать иные варианты и, тем более, не хотел бы, чтоб иные варианты сами нашли его.  
Но тут раздался звонок, совсем не вовремя, и Уилл замер, сомневаясь - отвечать или нет.  
\- Это наверняка Принц, - усмехнулся Ганнибал. - Скучает по папочке.  
\- Возможно, - Уилл улыбнулся и все же ответил на звонок, поднес трубку к уху. - Слушаю.  
\- Уилл? Это Алана, - в трубке послышался ее приятный голос, так некстати в эту минуту. - Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой.  
\- Насколько срочно?  
\- С одной стороны, не горит, - тепло проговорила Алана, - с другой стороны, я думаю, что этот разговор будет важен для тебя. Я все думала о том, как Джек обошелся с тобой сегодня… это было грубо.  
\- Бей своих, чтоб чужие боялись, - хмыкнул Уилл и отметил, что Ганнибал старательно не слушает их разговор.  
\- Думаю, ты понимаешь, что Джек не хотел для тебя ничего дурного. Он такой, потому что…  
\- Да я прекрасно знаю, каков Джек, в чем его плюсы и минусы, - Уилл невольно перебил ее. - Алана, прости, но я правильно понимаю – ты хочешь пригласить меня на прием?  
В трубке повисло молчание. Ганнибал вежливо устранился на кухню, и слышно было лишь легкую классическую музыку, игравшую на фоне.  
\- Да, - наконец призналась Алана. - Ты меня волнуешь, ты травмирован и не доверяешь никому, и я вновь решила поговорить с тобой обстоятельно.  
\- Хорошо, Алана. Я приеду к тебе, - сказал Уилл и просто кожей почувствовал, как та опешила на другом конце провода, - только сейчас я занят, и если у тебя нет других срочных вопросов, то я бы предложил поговорить позже.  
\- Ох, да, разумеется. У тебя там музыка… я отвлекаю?  
\- Да, я уже сказал. Приятно было услышать о твоей заботе. До скорой встречи.  
\- До встречи, Уилл, - проговорила она не слишком уверенно, и Уилл нажал отбой. Ганнибал тут же подошел к нему и коснулся плеча:  
\- Тебя вновь хотят?  
\- Алана. Мне надо отправится к ней на прием.  
\- Надеюсь, не сейчас? – сухо и сдержанно поинтересовался тот.  
\- Нет, конечно. Я не намерен выходить из дома в такую непогоду.  
\- Это радует, - чинно проговорил Ганнибал и улыбнулся, обняв его за шею. - Я бы все равно тебя не выпустил. Хочешь что-нибудь еще?  
\- Может быть, чаю?

Чай, вопреки этикету, пили уже на кухне – там было еще уютнее, чем в столовой, и Уилл беззастенчиво устроился в кресле, накрылся пледом и слегка задремал. Приглушенный свет успокаивал нервы не хуже интересной сказки на ночь – главное, чтоб в ней не было ножей, перерезанных глоток и выпущенных кишок.  
\- Похоже, что эта Алана неплохой специалист, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, наводя порядок. - Я спрашивал о ней у знакомых, читал в Интернете и узнал много интересного. Она нравится тебе?  
\- Как специалист? – Уилл глянул на него поверх пледа - разлохмаченные волосы инфернально торчали над головой, как маленькие рожки. Ганнибал рассмеялся, не выдержав, подошел ближе и начал причесывать его, вынув гребешок из кармана.  
\- Как кто угодно. Говори, нравится она тебе или нет.  
\- Она интересная на внешность, - задумался Уилл. - Такая ухоженная, но есть в ней что-то неженственное. Это как-то прорывается сквозь ее образ и создает странное впечатление. А как специалиста я терпеть ее не могу. Как и прочих психотерапевтов.  
\- Какая жалость. А я ведь как раз надумал пойти в медицинский.  
\- На психотерапевта?  
\- На хирурга, - сладко выдохнул тот и уселся на подлокотник, прижавшись к Уиллу. - Вначале я хотел подавать документы с тем расчетом, чтоб попасть в ФБР на судмедэксперта, но раздумал.  
\- Почему же? Из-за Мэтью?  
\- Что? Фу, нет, конечно же! - Ганнибал пребольно ущипнул Уилла за бок. - Из-за того, что я вижу, как к тебе относятся. Похоже, в вашей конторе нечего рассчитывать на хорошее отношение.  
\- Ты же не видел работу изнутри.  
\- Мне достаточно видеть, как твой Джек обращается с тобой, - Ганнибал потянулся к нему, и Уилл отодвинулся, предчувствуя очередной щипок, но тот лишь обнял его. - Еще чего, я не собираюсь работать в таких условиях. Открою клинику или что-нибудь в этом духе, потому что находиться в подчинении твоего Джека просто ужасно. К тому же, ты даже уволиться не можешь – куда же ты пойдешь?  
\- Я все еще могу чинить лодочные моторы, - фыркнул Уилл. - Так, а почему именно медицинский? Я думал, ты хочешь рисовать.  
\- Мне ничего не помешает рисовать в свободное время, у меня полным-полно хобби, которые мне по душе, - Ганнибал поднялся с подлокотника и потянул его за плед. - Кстати, о свободном времени. Раз уж у нас выдался такой вечер – ты не будешь против, если я приглашу тебя подняться в мою спальню?  
Уилл посмотрел на него внимательно, и Ганнибал нетерпеливо потянул его за рукав:  
\- Я не стану нападать, я просто предлагаю прилечь, ведь это так приятно – лежать в теплой постели, когда за окном шумит дождь.  
Против этого довода у Уилла не нашлось возражений.

***

В спальне было темновато, но Уилл все равно мог разглядеть детали интерьера: дорогие, но странноватые, не слишком подходящие для подростка. Гостевая спальня была попроще, а здесь вся обстановка дышала неестественной вымороченностью, не слишком располагая к себе.  
\- Нравится? – усмехнулся Ганнибал, бесшумно подбираясь сзади.  
\- Пугающе. Выключи свет, будь так любезен.  
\- Я же обещал – не приставать лишнего, - фыркнул тот, но все же погасил свет, не оставив ничего, и только уличные огни пересекали комнату. Уилл разделся, оставшись в нижнем белье, и сразу скользнул под одеяло, стараясь не думать ни о чем, потому что в какой-то момент ситуация начала напоминать ему секс за еду, и мысль эта была крайне противной – но тут Ганнибал устроился у него под боком. Ласково поцеловал в челюсть, обхватил поперек груди, и Уилл сразу же охотно обнял его в ответ. Если бы Ганнибал был постарше и посерьезнее, понормальнее головой, что ли, то Уилл давно уже доверился бы ему, и даже сам бы, возможно, проявил инициативу, потому что на ощупь Ганнибал был очень приятным, гибким и желанным. Но вся та мешанина, что творилась в его голове, и вся та муть, что бултыхалась в его собственной…  
\- Прекрати думать. Твои мозги скрипят слишком громко, - засмеялся Ганнибал, абсолютно счастливый. - Назад пути нет. Ты мой.  
\- Мы собирались просто полежать.  
\- А я что, вынуждаю тебя бегать? Нет, - Ганнибал пропихнул руку ему под футболку, прокрался пальцами к соску и чуть ущипнул. - Мы лежим, я делаю тебе приятно. Все счастливы.  
\- Я никак не могу привыкнуть к этому, - пожаловался Уилл, ухватив его за плечо, и потянул к себе вплотную. - Ты сломал мне голову. Я не собирался дружить с тобой, тем более я не собирался вступать с тобой в отношения.  
\- Как омерзительно ты серьезен. Мы не делаем друг другу детей и не завещаем имущество, Уилл, мы просто лежим и трогаем друг друга, - договорив, Ганнибал схватил его пальцы и прижал к своей груди. - Можешь просто повторять мои движения, ничего сложного.  
Уилл замолк, шумно сглотнув. Во мраке спальни он практически не видел его лица, только тихое, насмешливое дыхание, претенциозный запах дорогого парфюма и трогательный – зубной пасты, осторожные, изучающие прикосновения – и его собственные пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на крохотном соске. Тишина в спальне стояла живая, наполненная вздохами, и Уилл попытался перестать думать, сосредоточившись лишь на том, что слышал, чувствовал, ощущал. Потер в пальцах сосочек, уловив ту секунду, когда он стал твердым, и неожиданно для себя придвинулся ближе, прижался губами, пробуя – каково это. Чуть сдавил зубами, всем телом услышав ответный стон, вновь пососал, но тут Ганнибал засопел, задышал тяжело и шумно, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся, дернувшись в его руках.  
\- Уилл! Побрейся! Это просто невозможно. И тебе пойдет, ты станешь выглядеть привлекательнее и основательнее без этой щетины!  
\- Если я такой неидеальный для тебя, ты можешь найти… - начал было Уилл, но Ганнибал не позволил ему возразить, просто поцеловал его в губы – коротко и нежно.  
\- Я просто безумно счастлив, что ты такой, какой ты есть. Можешь не бриться.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Давай я попробую тебя приласкать, а ты скажешь мне, когда тебе надоест. Можно?  
\- Зависит от того, что ты собираешься сделать.  
\- Какой ты параноик! Знаешь, что я как-то раз прочитал? – Ганнибал уселся на него верхом, крепко обхватив бедрами. - Про стоп-слово в садо-мазо культуре. Ты же знаешь, что такое стоп-слово?  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне начать орать, когда ты достанешь меня чересчур сильно? И что это будет за слово?  
\- Ну, - Ганнибал задумчиво прикусил губу, потер пальцем подбородок. - Я много думал об этом в последнее время, и мне очень нравится, как звучит «доктор Лектер». Давай попробуем, а?  
\- То есть ты будешь делать со мной все, что тебе заблагорассудится, а когда я начну кричать «Доктор Лектер, хватит!», ты сразу резко остановишься и прекратишь? – Уилл усмехнулся и погладил его за ухом. - Подозреваю, что наоборот - у тебя окончательно сорвет крышу, и ты не остановишься вообще.  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь! – грустно выдохнул Ганнибал, сполз с него и улегся сбоку скорбным кульком. Уилл подобрался ближе и обнял его, жилистого, длинноногого и горячего, сухо поцеловал в висок.  
\- Мне нужно время, - признался он, не выпуская слабо вырывающегося Ганнибала. - Я не вижу в тебе сейчас того… не могу доверять, как взрослому и самостоятельному.  
\- А когда сможешь?  
\- Через какое-то время, - вздохнул Уилл, обнял его крепко-крепко. - Если все будет хорошо.  
Ганнибал не ответил, но развернулся и обнял его в ответ.

***

Уилл приоткрыл окно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы уже солоноватый ветер не заставлял слегка отросшие у висков пряди лезть в лицо, и вдохнул полной грудью. Джек ехал не очень быстро, но ветер все равно был довольно ощутимым и казался плотным прикосновением ладоней к лицу. Прикосновение было дружеским, несмотря на холод… или, уж точно, не враждебным.  
\- Брауна мы до сих пор не нашли, - продолжил прерванный разговор Джек после того, как они миновали поворот к побережью, - и если бы ты помог нам, это могло бы ускорить процесс.  
\- Я уже несколько раз выложил все, что думаю, - пробормотал Уилл и прижал к лицу свои собственные ладони. Джек уже намекнул об этом вчера по телефону. Сегодня утром, когда они встретились в здании ФБР. И вот сейчас.  
\- Ты мог бы хотя бы просмотреть его записи. Мы буквально обнаружили целую кладезь наблюдений и сведений о тебе.  
\- Джек, - Уилл произнес это таким деревянным голосом, будто еле удерживался от прыжка из машины на полном ходу. Отвернулся и снова уставился в окно. Джек не давал ему возможности побыть жертвой насилия – но, может быть, это и к лучшему.

За краем суши показался неяркий блеск, а еще через минуту Уилл уже наблюдал за мелкими волнами на поверхности моря, из-за ветра и клочьев пены казавшегося шероховатым.

Желтая лента окружала довольно большой пласт просевшей рыхлой земли с отпечатками ног криминалистов, собиравших улики. Но их было немного – тело подростка уже частично превратилось в жировоск без доступа кислорода, но зато с доступом влаги. К их счастью, глинистая земля осела так удачно, что и без того поврежденные черты лица Трэвиса не пострадали так сильно, как могли бы, в отличие от остального тела. Оползень вызвало то, что прибой размыл одну из песчаных пещерок под краем обрыва, и большой пласт земли просто сполз вниз, лишившись и так ненадежной, как оказалось, опоры. В буквальном смысле растекающееся тело почти наполовину показалось из земли, и на него наткнулись жители побережья.  
Убийца закопал его так, чтобы взрыхленную землю маскировали корни деревьев и подлесок, а оползень был чистой случайностью – если бы не пара хороших ливней в последнюю неделю, подтопивших обрыв с одного краю, тело бы так и не нашли. Из-за месяцев, прошедших со дня захоронения, было невозможно обнаружить какие-то внятные следы чужого пребывания, а уже аккуратно извлеченное экспертами тело, наполовину состоящее из жировоска, не явило Беверли и Прайсу ни одной приметной раны или следа – все испортили последствия поздней стадии разложения.

Уилл ступил на отгороженную лентой территорию так осторожно, словно шел по болоту, но по большей части тяжелая и скользкая, глинистая земля уже не угрожала вдруг мягко покачнуться и поползти вниз, унося с собой и тело, и любопытных неосторожных людей. Очень сложно было прочувствовать, уловить что-то через время - через недели, месяцы с того дня, как неудачливого парня закопали, но Уилл очень старался. Дети не должны убивать друг друга.  
Он не очень понимал, зачем Джек притащил его сюда – скорее в связи с предыдущим убийством, чем в надежде действительно услышать что-то стоящее. Все уже покинули отгороженный лентой кусок другого мира, а Уилл все не мог увидеть убийцу, только раз за разом пробегал глазами вокруг – зарастающий след от лопаты на обнаженном корне дерева, пласты слежавшейся земли, раздувшееся оплывшее тело, искаженные черты лица, шершавое море на горизонте. И чем дальше, тем сильнее понимал, что здесь от него не будет никакого толку.


	11. Chapter 11

Для въезда на школьную парковку требовался особый пропуск, поэтому Уилл припарковался неподалеку от обочины и просигналил коротко, когда дождался Ганнибала. Тот сразу попрощался со сверстниками и подошел к машине.  
\- Какой приятный сюрприз, Уилл! – воскликнул он, забираясь внутрь. - Не думал, что ты сделаешь мне такой подарок.  
\- Неужели простая поездка на машине тебя так удивляет?  
\- И этот человек называет себя профайлером! – Ганнибал рассмеялся и сильно ущипнул его за бок. - Мне приятно, что меня забрал именно ты. Расскажешь, почему? У нас какие-то планы?  
\- Нет никаких планов, - хмыкнул Уилл и, глядя в зеркало обзора, выехал на дорогу. - Считай это приступом паранойи.  
\- Ничего себе, Уилл! – Ганнибал вцепился в сидение, взбудоражено ерзая, и уставился на Уилла горящими глазами. - Ты настолько сильно ревнуешь меня, что…  
\- Конечно, нет. Дело не в этом.  
\- А в чем же? – сощурился тот, нимало не расстроившись. - Чего ты боишься? Что меня похитят маньяки? О, Уилл, ты ничем не лучше безумных мамочек из кружка школьных активистов!  
\- Да-да, - вздохнул тот, - теперь я еще и безумная мамаша на полставки. Но я же знал, во что я ввязываюсь, когда согласился продолжить общение с тобой.  
\- Стоп, - Ганнибал цепко схватил его за плечо, создавая аварийную ситуацию. - Я тебя так не называл. И я вовсе не рад, что ты обо мне нервно заботишься, лучше давай наоборот.  
Уилл аккуратно снял с себя его руку, чтобы не отвлекаться, и сосредоточился на дороге, попутно слушая совершенно потрясающую историю, которая произошла с Ганнибалом сегодня, потому что теперь тому не терпелось доказать свою мужественность.  
В принципе, в какой-то степени Ганнибал был прав – будь он постарше, все было бы проще. Ему просто надо было повзрослеть, перерасти свои детские эмоции и взглянуть на ситуацию трезво. Если к тому времени у него не изменится отношение к Уиллу – то, вполне возможно, все это только к лучшему.

***

\- Сегодня, конечно, был просто бешеный день, - заметил Ганнибал, когда они сели ужинать. - Наши все просто с ума посходили, а все из-за того, что я с утра прочитал, что нашли тело того парня, которого считали убийцей.  
Уилл посмотрел на него внимательно, потому что давно собирался спросить его, не вычитывал ли он подобные новости в блоге Фредди, и все не решался.  
\- Да, я там был, - Уилл кивнул, не видя причин что-либо скрывать. – Правда, за давностью я не обнаружил ничего дельного.  
\- Как же так? – Ганнибал повернул к нему голову с таким видом, будто верил в абсолютное всемогущество Грэма на месте преступления. – Ты совсем ничего не увидел?  
\- Слишком много времени прошло, все следы стерлись, - Уилл сделал неопределенный жест пустой ладонью, не зная, как объяснить Ганнибалу, что в таких условиях его персональный маятник времени не мог отмотать события на три месяца назад. – Беверли и Зеллер до сих пор пытаются точно установить причину смерти: никаких ран не обнаружили, а ткани уже наполовину…  
Уилл запнулся и покосился на Ганнибала – не стоило, наверное, рассказывать о таком за ужином. Но тот продолжал невозмутимо орудовать серебряными приборами, а потом подтолкнул:  
\- Наполовину?..  
\- Наполовину превратились в жировоск, - другим голосом произнес Уилл. – Так бывает, когда тело находится в безвоздушной, но влажной среде.  
\- Я понял, - чуть восхищенно забормотал Ганнибал, облизнув вилку и прихватив ее зубами. - Я все понял, Уилл. Ты опять насмотрелся на трупы детей и переживаешь за меня, правда?  
\- Да.  
\- Это так здорово, - выдохнул тот, сверкая глазами. - Но Уилл, ты и сам знаешь, что жизнь – неоднозначная вещь, и ты не всегда сможешь защитить меня от превращения в жировоск. К тому же, рано или поздно это все равно произойдет, только если время не повернется вспять.  
\- А ты не желаешь просто поужинать? – выдохнул Уилл, которому красиво украшенный стол вмиг показался накрытым в склепе. Мертвые лилии, мертвые высушенные плоды и еда… тоже мертвая.  
\- Ты просишь не говорить за столом про трупы? – уточнил Ганнибал осторожно.  
\- Да.  
\- А про Трэвиса можно? Не в контексте жировоска?  
\- Ну попробуй, - Уилл перестал даже пытаться поесть, положил приборы на тарелку и взял бокал с водой.  
\- Мне кажется, что он покончил с собой, - тихо, но звучно проговорил Ганнибал. Уилл непонимающе уставился на него.  
\- Я так рассуждаю, он просто осознал, что натворил, и покончил жизнь самоубийством. Они ведь дружили с Чарли, а потом этот полоумный Трэвис прирезал его. Конечно, Чарли все видел, что Трэвис псих…  
\- Не сходится, - негромко сказал Уилл, и Ганнибал осекся.  
\- Что не сходится?  
\- Если он покончил с собой, то кто же его закопал?  
\- Какие-нибудь бродяги? – предложил Ганнибал. - Увидели труп подростка и посчитали, что надо его закопать, чтоб убийство не повесили на них?  
Уилл медленно покачал головой, отметая неубедительную версию.  
\- Кстати, - заметил он, отпив немного, - другие ребята вовсе не считают Трэвиса психом и отморозком. Для многих эта новость была шокирующей - кроме тебя, мало кто считает его способным на убийство. Ты не наговариваешь на парня?  
Ганнибал вовсе не смутился, уверенный в том, что только он один и знает правду.  
\- О, да большинство заметило бы, только если б Трэвис ходил с огромной неоновой вывеской «Я псих и хочу убить своего лучшего друга из ревности!».  
Уилл хмыкнул, подумав, что отсутствие таких неоновых табличек – несомненно, большой плюс, потому что его собственные мысли, написанные на ней выглядели бы немногим лучше.  
\- Намерение убить несоизмеримо далеко от убийства, - задумчиво проговорил он. - И почему ты сказал про ревность? Там что, был замешан кто-то третий?  
\- В дружеских чувствах тоже есть ревность. Но я понятию не имею, ревновал ли Трэвис Чарли, я просто так сказал, - улыбнулся Ганнибал и по-детски трогательно обхватил чашку с чаем обеими ладонями. Он вытянул губы, скромно отпивая, но потом резко спохватился и взял ее одной рукой.  
\- Так лучше, - тихо заметил Уилл, и Ганнибал едва заметно покраснел, наконец-то смутившись за весь этот вечер.

***

Обещанного обычно ждут три года, особенно если сроки не обговорены четко, но Уилл решил разделаться с неприятным делом сейчас, пока чувствовал себя вполне уверенно и даже неплохо.  
\- Добрый день, Уилл, - выдохнула Алана, поглядывая на него дружески, хотя слегка скованно. - Как ты сегодня?  
\- Все хорошо, Алана, - проговорил он в ответ и уселся в соседнее кресло. В общем-то, практически не соврал.  
\- Слышала, что Джек практически не дал тебе передышки. Я считаю, что этот выход в поле был несколько преждевременным. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
\- Я нормально его перенес, - проговорил Уилл спокойно, но безапелляционно. - В деле с подростками все неоднозначно, там надо брать и по-новому опрашивать всех их ровесников. Мне почему-то кажется, что тут обошлось без взрослых, что замешан кто-то еще, но у меня слишком мало информации. Возможно, придется поговорить со многими из них с глазу на глаз. Нам нужна хоть какая-нибудь зацепка по поводу этого Трэвиса, я так надеялся на распечатку посещенных им сайтов от провайдера, но там не нашлось ничего, что могло бы дать эту зацепку. Нет ни вменяемого мотива, ни улик, все подростки, кто близко с ними общались – имеют неопровержимое алиби. Значит, надо расширять круг подозреваемых до всех знакомых. Это уйма работы. Я начинал расследование с Джеком, и теперь не могу бросить его, даже если меня отправят в отпуск в Антарктиду. Ты... хотела поговорить со мной о моей работе? – уточнил Уилл в итоге, заметив, что Алана задумалась над его словами.  
\- Не совсем. По поводу работы у меня есть небольшая папка, - Алана продемонстрировала ее, - это подборка информации о Мэтью Брауне. Вернее, его подборка информации о тебе. Было бы здорово, если бы ты ознакомился с ней и дал свое заключение.  
\- О, - выдохнул Уилл, не удержавшись. - Еще и... Джек мне уже раза три предлагал. Я ему отказал, потому что даже знать не хочу о том, что он там насобирал. У нас есть его ДНК, фотографии, снимки зубов, отпечатки пальцев, описание, составленное мною, в конце концов. Что изменится от того, что я прочитаю этот… бред?  
Алана очень выразительно взглянула на Уилла.  
\- Если это слишком сложно для тебя, то ты можешь отказаться. Но пойми, Джек считает, что это сильно тормозит дело.  
Джек как будто незримо появился в комнате и налег ему на плечи, от чего вполне хорошее настроение Уилла сменилось обычно-паршивым. К тому же и Алана начала давить на совесть. Проведя ладонью по лицу, он выдохнул и протянул руку за папкой, взяв ее, словно забытый в холодильнике месяц назад кефир, сознавая, что позволяет Алане понять его, но зачем было скрывать свою неприязнь? Пусть будет в курсе, как ему это все не по душе.  
Он раскрыл папку в самом начале и пролистнул несколько страниц, читая наискосок, и невольно о задержался на одной. Не слишком-то хотелось себе все это представлять, но, как обычно, воображение его не спросило. Он как на ладони увидел Мэтта, внимательно следившего за одиноким Уиллом – основной период слежки пришелся на летние каникулы, и это было очень хорошо, потому что Ганнибал в те дни не появлялся в поле зрения. Мэтью увидел только то, что было всегда – одиночество и сознательный отказ от знакомств и близости, и сделал странный вывод. Выходило, что Уилл весьма разборчив и требователен к отношениям, но если показать ему себя во всей красе и позволить использовать себя...  
Уилл с такой мерзкой реалистичностью представил его фантазии насчет использования, что не выдержал и захлопнул папку, дочитав только до середины, поморщился, как от зубной боли. И тут же понял, что на это все смотрит Алана, тоже ознакомившаяся с подборкой. Ему захотелось уйти.

\- Можешь сказать Джеку, - хмыкнул он, взяв себя в руки, - что ничего нового я для себя не узнал. И ничего нового к описанию добавлять не стану.  
\- Тебе нужна охрана, Уилл, - Алана покачала головой. - Если он так зациклен на тебе, то попытается достать снова.  
\- Я не смогу всю жизнь жить под охраной. Я же не случайный гражданин, которого задело, я не хочу участвовать в программе по защите свидетелей. Я работать хочу.  
\- Ты сильно рискуешь.  
\- Я столько лет рискую собой, что уже перестал это замечать, - Уилл улыбнулся против воли. - Может быть, поговорим о чем-нибудь еще?  
\- Если ты не против, я поинтересуюсь, с кем ты позавчера был на свидании, - Алана улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Есть один человек, - загадочно начал Уилл, не желая открывать всего, но и не оставляя вопрос без ответа. – Скажем так, он достаточно дорог мне, и у нас отношения.  
\- Я вижу, ты настроен серьезно.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, я так устал от одиночества, - проговорился Уилл, почувствовав ее теплое расположение, но потом все-таки прикусил язык. Не хватало еще выболтать лишнего.  
Однако при мысли о Ганнибале у него, видимо, похоже отразилось что-то на лице, что вполне устроило Алану – она с теплотой коснулась его руки, ободряюще сжав ее. Уилл глубоко вздохнул, стараясь думать о хорошем. И даже не задумываться о том, что у Ганнибала тоже вполне могла быть дорогая папка из натуральной кожи, красиво и от руки подписанная сверху «Жизнь Уилла Грэма». 

***

Сине-оранжевые огни спортивного центра отражались на мокром асфальте – хмурый зимний дождь звучно барабанил по крыше навеса, и на парковке было полным-полно свободных мест – в холода количество желающих заниматься спортом резко сократилось. Уилл не стал въезжать на подземную парковку и остановился поближе ко входу.  
Он достал было папку с документами, чтоб пролистать последнее заключение судмедэксперта, но так и не успел заняться им – дверь распахнулась, впустив холодный сырой ветер. Ганнибал влез в машину, словно большой камышовый кот: глаза горят, волосы взъерошены, ветровка надулась мокрым пузырем. Он завозился, вначале аккуратно пристраивая спортивную сумку, но потом попросту затолкал ее ногами под сидение, коснулся колена Уилла, словно невзначай, соблюдая конспирацию, и негромко буркнул:  
\- Едем.  
\- Рано ты сегодня.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Как твои успехи? – поинтересовался Уилл, повернув ключи в замке. И тут же развернул их обратно, заметив наливающийся синевой синяк под глазом Ганнибала.  
Воцарилось молчание, потому что Уилл не спрашивал первым, а Ганнибал не говорил ничего. Темные люди в сине-оранжевых всполохах мелькали перед лобовым стеклом, капот светился в сиянии брызг.  
\- Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить, откуда у меня синяк? – буркнул Ганнибал и пнул бардачок. Умолк и вновь уставился в темноту, ожидая, когда Уилл заведет мотор, а Уилл никак не мог этого сделать, потому что прекрасно помнил, как сам приходил домой, «познакомившись с новыми ребятами в классе», а отцу было решительно наплевать. Настоящие парни должны сами решать свои проблемы, а не звать папочку, не так ли, Уилл?  
Яркие брызги рябили перед глазами.  
\- Я должен разобраться с этим, - выдохнул Уилл, дернул за ручку и распахнул дверь.  
\- Не позорь меня! - рявкнул Ганнибал, дернув его за рукав, перехватил его за низ куртки и попытался втащить обратно в машину. Уилл уперся и рванулся вперед, отчего Ганнибал едва не свалился в лужу. В шуме дождя утонули звуки, а Уилл шел вперед, потому что прекрасно помнил, что это такое – быть одному и не иметь защиты.  
\- Стой! – Ганнибал прыгнул ему на спину и повис, обхватив шею руками. - Уилл, куда это ты собрался?!  
\- Не бойся, я знаю, как это уладить.  
\- Если ты пойдешь туда разбираться, - зашипел Ганнибал, - я больше никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать. Совсем никогда.  
Уилл остановился, стянул его с себя и развернулся, чуть наклонившись. Ганнибал потянул его за руку, показывая на машину:  
\- Пойдем, а? Там уж нет никого… все разошлись. Пойдем.  
Синяк под глазом припух, наливаясь темнотой. Уилл тяжело вздохнул, отвернулся и медленно пошел к машине.

***

Всю дорогу оба молчали, и Уилл, наверное, даже чувствовал какую-то отстраненную благодарность за то, что Ганнибал не позволил поставить себя в неловкое положение.  
\- Нервная система у тебя просто прекрасная, - угрюмо пошутил Ганнибал, когда они добрались до Вулф Трап сквозь непроглядный вечер, туман и снег с дождем. - Похоже, ты зря боишься психотерапевтов. Это они должны тебя бояться.  
\- Ты расскажешь мне? – Уилл проигнорировал колкость, заводя машину в гараж. - Что у тебя случилось?  
\- Да что у меня могло случиться?! – воскликнул тот нервно. - Один полный придурок решил, что может изводить меня, я сказал, что думаю о нем, он попытался ударить меня, мы подрались, а потом в драку ввязались его дружки, и мне пришлось выяснять отношения уже с тремя.  
\- Скверно, - выдохнул Уилл и подошел к нему, ободряюще стиснул угловатое плечо. - Что будем делать?  
\- Мне безумно приятно, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, Уилл, - серьезно проговорил Ганнибал, глядя ему в глаза, - но я вполне способен сам разобраться с этой проблемой.  
\- Это твой одноклассник? Или просто знакомый из спортивного клуба?  
\- И то, и другое.  
\- Может, тебе сменить клуб?  
\- Еще чего! Это единственное приличное место в Балтиморе, где можно заняться спортом, и я уйду оттуда из-за какого-то придурка? – Ганнибал сердито сверкнул глазами, из-за синяка он выглядел особенно агрессивно. - По-моему, ты меня недооцениваешь.  
\- Ганнибал, - Уилл стиснул его плечи и проговорил как можно мягче, стараясь не задеть его самолюбие, - я думаю, что ты невероятно самостоятельный для своего возраста и способен справиться с кем угодно. Но я очень хочу, чтоб ты знал – если тебе понадобиться моя помощь, тебе следует только сказать. Я сделаю все, что потребуется, чтоб защитить тебя.  
\- О, Уилл! – тот вдруг покраснел и накрыл лицо ладонью, пытаясь скрыть румянец. - Уилл, ты такой хороший! Ты просто самый лучший на свете.  
Уилл, который вовсе не был в этом уверен, молча поцеловал его в висок.

***

На вечерней прогулке Уилл долго не выдержал – позволил стае немного порезвиться на свежем воздухе, мгновенно представив, что произойдет, как только мокрые и грязные псы ворвутся в дом. Он вошел в кухню с черного хода, подхватил чересчур активно рвущегося в тепло Бастера и окликнул Ганнибала:  
\- Не впускай их в комнату!  
\- Я уже закрыл дверь, - отозвался тот, и тогда Уилл вошел в кухню, оставляя лужицы грязи от промокших кроссовок. Принц, питавший к Ганнибалу не менее теплые чувства, чем к Уиллу, бросился вперед и вскинул лапы ему на плечи.  
\- Принц! – рявкнул Ганнибал, крайне недовольный таким раскладом, и попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, но далматинец здорово вымахал за полгода и, не обратив внимания на возмущение Ганнибала, тщательно вылизал его лицо. Уилл рассмеялся, потому что лицо у подростка в этот момент было точь-в-точь как у недовольного кота с подбитым глазом.  
\- Принц, к ноге! – приказал Ганнибал уже спокойнее, и тот заскулил, но послушался. - Уилл, что смешного?  
\- Ничего, - тот подошел ближе и приобнял его сзади, коротко чмокнул в макушку.  
\- О да! Шерсть, грязь и слюни - просто собачий рай, - буркнул Ганнибал и больно ущипнул его за бок, - но я не с вами. Сейчас я умоюсь и приглашу тебя за стол.

Ужин был совсем простым - видимо, нагрузка по учебе совсем вымотала Ганнибала. Уилл не раз предлагал купить пиццу по дороге домой, ну или еще что-нибудь условно съедобное, но тот неизменно отказывался. Вот и сегодня предпочел пожарить бекон – но сам, не доверяя никому.  
\- Как там леди Мурасаки? Она, кажется, звонила тебе вчера вечером.  
\- Как-как… ее так и тянет приехать в Штаты, она все переживает за меня и нашу аферу. Боится, что органы опеки обнаружат, что номинально я живу один, и ей очень этого не хочется.  
\- Послушай, но она ведь знает тебя и твой норов. Вряд ли она чем-либо помешает тебе. Неужели ты так не хочешь ее видеть?  
\- Не ее, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, отрезая кусочек бекона, - а ее кавалера. Ужас бытия, а не мужчина.  
\- Некрасивый?  
\- Обычный, но Уинстон по сравнению с ним – нобелевский лауреат.  
Уинстон услышал свое имя и подошел ближе, рассчитывая попробовать ароматно пахнущий бекон, но Уилл отогнал его, не приучая попрошайничать.  
\- Одним словом, похоже, что леди Мурасаки скоро окажется здесь.  
\- Может быть, это и к лучшему. Я думаю, что когда вас всех вновь вызовут на допрос, лучше не иметь нелады с законом, иначе все это обязательно всплывет.  
\- Да-да, но мне ведь придется окончательно переехать к вам. Если, конечно, она не надумает снять себе какую-нибудь чудесную квартиру.  
\- Если хочешь, то можешь жить у меня всегда.  
\- Ох, Уилл, - Ганнибал мечтательно зажмурился и коснулся ногой его лодыжки. - Это было бы здорово. Между прочим, мы с тобой встречаемся почти месяц, а ты до сих пор предпочитаешь спать отдельно. Ты не хочешь меня?  
\- Я же говорил – тебе еще рано.  
\- Уилл, Уилл, Уилл, физиологически мне уже в самый раз, - нараспев проговорил тот, вновь касаясь его ноги. - Неужели вы не читали учебников истории?  
\- Сейчас другое время.  
\- Ты невероятно жестокий, - покачал головой Ганнибал, поглядывая на него исподлобья. - Может, если мы просто полежим в темноте и твоя мораль уснет, мне удастся что-нибудь изменить?

***

В сумраке спальни чувства обострились, и Уилл невольно вздрогнул, услышав, как скрипнула кровать. Сузив глаза, он вгляделся в едва различимые очертания рядом с собой и потянулся к Ганнибалу, больше полагаясь на иные органы чувств, а не на зрение.  
\- Ты красивый, - прошептал Ганнибал едва слышно, как будто мог рассмотреть или ему и вовсе не требовалось света, хватало памяти. Осторожные, чуткие пальцы легли на скулы, отчего внутри все отозвалось плохо сдерживаемым желанием. - Я тебя люблю, - сообщил он тихо и охотно, и было заметно, как поблескивают его глаза, - очень.  
Уилл не выдержал и прижал его к себе покрепче, с удовольствием ощущая его тепло, его гибкое, стройное тело в своих руках. Все же на ощупь он не напоминал ребенка и казался достаточно взрослым для того, что происходило сейчас. Уилл вздохнул и уткнулся носом в его висок, вдыхая знакомый, почти что родной запах.  
\- Атыменя? – пробубнил Ганнибал ему в шею, слепив вопрос в одно невнятное слово  
\- И я тебя люблю, - глухо ответил Уилл куда-то ему в макушку, едва заметно поглаживая пальцами по спине. И сразу почувствовал реакцию на собственные слова – Ганнибал стиснул его крепко-крепко, словно хотел ребра сломать, прижался жадными губами к шее.  
\- Задушишь, - хмыкнул Уилл негромко, не удержался и погладил ласково по затылку, растрепав еще сильнее недлинные прядки.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул тот, но все же выпустил его, сыто и масляно сверкнув глазами. - Мой Уилл.  
Ганнибал лизнул его ласково и сунулся обеими руками под футболку, задирая к самому подбородку, восхищенный происходящим и изнывающий от нетерпения. Ткнулся в уголок рта, словно клюнул, и Уилл, усмехнувшись, прижал его к себе, медленно размыкая его губы своими, поцеловал неторопливо и с наслаждением. Обнял, поглаживая по узкой, напряженной спине, показывая, как надо это делать: нежно и спокойно, без попытки придушить или переломать кости.  
\- Ты опытный, - Ганнибал сразу понял, что ему хотят сказать, извернулся под его лаской. - Я тоже научусь все делать постепенно, я обещаю.  
И, вопреки своим словам, тут же коснулся его живота, принялся поглаживать пальцами, обводя резинку трусов.  
\- Я приласкаю тебя, а ты меня, - прошептал он тихо. - Идет?  
\- Да, - тихо согласился Уилл, предполагая совместную дрочку, словно в летнем лагере, но Ганнибал тут же ловко извернулся, скрипнув кроватью. Он улегся на подушку бедрами, и Уилл слегка взволнованно дотронулся до него, погладил его крепко стоящий член сквозь туго натянутую ткань. И сразу услышал тихий стон, ощутил горячий, нетерпеливый поцелуй чуть пониже пупка.  
\- Мне кажется, мы не должны…  
\- Тише, Уилл, - приказал тот и завозился снизу, стягивая вниз его трусы, и Уилл не выдержал - застонал громко, предвкушая удовольствие, и в какой-то степени на вопросы морали было наплевать. Тишина стояла томная и теплая, как вода в купальне, и только осторожные, влажные прикосновения губ нарушали ее. Уилл глубоко и шумно вздохнул, словно погружаясь с головой в эту запретную воду, обхватил его узкие бедра и подтянул к себе. Почувствовал, как волнуется Ганнибал, и стиснул в ладони его член, бархатно нежный на ощупь.  
\- Милый Уилл, - шепнул тот, прервавшись на миг, но потом продолжил, вынуждая Уилла прикусить губу до крови.  
Это оказалось проще, чем он представлял себе: всего лишь обхватить покрепче его член, облизнуться и взять в рот, невольно вдыхая запах, несильный и приятный. И сдержаться, чтоб не кончить, ощутив, как плотно смыкаются чужие губы вокруг его собственного. Уилл почувствовал, что удовольствие словно разделяется на два потока, он доставлял и получал его одновременно, слепо жмурился и не понимал, отчего ему лучше. И вздрогнул вначале, когда чужие пальцы коснулись его между ног, застонал глухо, ощутив один в себе, легко и коварно проскользнувший внутрь. От неожиданности перехватило дыхание, и даже желание на миг пропало, но Ганнибал тут же постарался исправить свою вину, так трогательно дышал и постанывал при этом, что Уилл вскоре кончил, стараясь не думать ни о чем.  
Полежав с полминуты обессилено, Уилл почувствовал легкий укол вины и вновь вернулся к Ганнибалу, стараясь сделать ему приятно в ответ. Тот сразу же задышал громко, счастливый от того, что Уилл сам вспомнил про него, и не продержался долго.

\- Что это было? – слегка прохладно поинтересовался Уилл, когда Ганнибал вернулся на подушку, укладываясь так, как положено.  
\- О чем ты? – невинно усмехнулся тот.  
\- О твоих пальцах.  
\- Тебе что, не понравилось?  
\- Я вижу, у тебя уже выработался паттерн: сделать что-то без спроса, а потом отмахиваться, - Уилл притянул его к себе, стиснув плотно его кисти. - Не скажу, что мне это нравится.  
\- Но ведь иначе я смогу взять вас только лет через двадцать, - засопел Ганнибал, нимало не смутившись. - А я хочу сейчас. Не хочу ждать двадцать лет.  
Уилл посмотрел на него, прекрасно сознавая, что тот не хочет чувствовать укор, а потом усмехнулся, так и не придумав ответ.


	12. Chapter 12

Уилл легко проснулся в привычное для него время, несмотря на отсутствие будильника и темноту в комнате. Посмотрел на Ганнибала, который крепко спал, прижимаясь к нему, и пристроился весьма удобно. Дышал он во сне ровно и бесшумно, Уилл чуть повернулся и поцеловал его в макушку. Тот сонно заворчал, обнимая его цепко, прижался щекой и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Уилл гладил его по плечам и внезапно подумал о том, какой потрясающий мужчина однажды получится из Ганнибала. Умный, талантливый, привлекательный, ласковый... просто мечта. Да, со сложным и тяжелым характером, но опыт, вполне возможно, сгладит все острые углы, научит его сдерживать чувства. К тому же, пусть сейчас он еще неловкий и слегка неуклюжий в постели, но со временем он станет более терпеливым и умелым. Еще и прекрасный любовник, плюс к прочим достоинствам.  
Уилл зажмурился, представляя себе это, и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Похоже, его тоже накрыло этим чувством, он не мог отрицать этого. Столько лет он чувствовал себя отдельно от всех, не подпускал к себе никого, а тут решился. Мэтью был неправ. Уилл не подпускал к себе никого не из-за повышенных требований к партнеру, а просто-напросто боялся отношений, боялся быть покинутым и брошенным за ненадобностью. Ведь гораздо удобнее было жить вот так, одному, никто мне не нужен и я один, потому что я это выбрал, потому что я ценю свободу. Но свобода неизменно оборачивалась полными молчания вечерами.  
И вот теперь Ганнибал, которому еще предстояло его становление, таланты которого уже замечали. Что будет с ним через несколько лет? Вряд ли он станет вести себя, как представитель золотой молодежи, раз уж он в двенадцать лет не обленился, не позволил деньгам и безнаказанности развратить душу. Скорее всего, он станет привлекательным объектом для брака. А где в это время будет Уилл?  
\- Уилл, - сипло пробормотал тот, проснувшись, - отчего ты все время так тяжело вздыхаешь?  
\- Н-ничего, все в порядке.  
\- Может, ты простыл вчера под дождем? – Ганнибал присел на кровати и поежился, потому что теплое, нагретое одеяло соскользнуло с плеч. Он сонно потер глаза и поглядел на Уилла тревожно, - ты точно не заболел?  
\- Да нет, нет, все нормально, - выдохнул Уилл, постаравшись придти в себя. - Все хорошо.  
\- Конечно, хорошо, - хрипло выдохнул Ганнибал и поцеловал его в уголок губ, коснувшись теплым дыханием. - Все хорошо. Но тебе все же стоит выпить молока, это будет полезно для твоего горла.  
\- Лежи, не беспокойся, - Уилл попытался ухватить его, но Ганнибал уже ускользнул, натянул пижамные штаны и поплелся в душ, зевая и прикрывая рот кулаком.

***

На завтрак Ганнибал приготовил сырный омлет с грибами, немного поворчав по поводу дурной плиты Уилла, разогрел молоко, и Уилл молча принялся его пить, радуясь, что Ганнибал не добавил туда масла, спрайта или чего-нибудь еще из домашней медицины. Голодным он себя не чувствовал, такое бывало – иногда не хотелось есть после пробуждения, как будто организм просыпался по частям, и когда он ехал в академию, приходилось заставлять себя позавтракать, потому что следующая возможность представилась бы только в обед. Сегодня им некуда было спешить, но Уилл все равно принялся есть без особого желания, потому что не хотел обидеть Ганнибала. Но тот и сам, похоже, был не особо голоден – лениво отрезал ножом ломтики и клевал носом, глядя в тарелку.  
\- Мог бы и не вставать так рано, - заметил Уилл. – Все равно сегодня выходной.  
\- Ты не представляешь, сколько всего я должен успеть, Уилл, - Ганнибал задумчиво уставился на кусочек омлета, зевнул и съел его. - Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про орнитологию? Мне это не особо надо, но учитель с дополнительных занятий просто без ума от меня, постоянно хвалит, а вчера и вовсе заявил, что отправил одну из моих работ на рассмотрение в один из университетов. Если я немного доработаю исследование, то меня опубликуют в научном журнале.  
\- И сколько надо доработать?  
\- Примерно столько же, - мрачно выдохнул Ганнибал, втыкая вилку в омлет. - Я бы отказался… но я не могу отказаться!  
\- Почему же?  
\- Потому что не могу же я взять и отказаться от публикации в журнале! О, когда это случится, в школу пришлют несколько экземпляров, и директор войдет в класс и скажет: «Давайте все сейчас встанут и поаплодируют Ганнибалу Лектеру». А я поднимусь с места и буду делать вид, что меня это не очень-то и волнует.  
\- Так уже было?  
\- Да, - сладко улыбнулся тот. - Меня нередко ставят в пример другим ученикам.  
\- Вот поэтому ты и ходишь с подбитым глазом. Что ты на меня смотришь? – усмехнулся Уилл. - Неужели не так?  
Ганнибал не ответил, окончательно растерзав свой омлет.

***

Ганнибал планировал, что это случится не раньше, чем через месяц, но его чаяниям не суждено было сбыться – ровно через неделю он позвонил Уиллу после обеда и попросил забрать его из школы.  
\- Ты не пойдешь на тренировку?  
\- Какая там тренировка, - хмыкнул тот сердито. - Надо встретить леди Мурасаки в аэропорту. Я и не ожидал, что она прилетит так скоро, и она нарочно не предупредила меня, чтобы я не успел подготовиться к ее приезду.  
\- А у тебя что, беспорядок дома?  
\- Нет, но само ее желание застать меня врасплох – это очень грубо. Не так ли, Уилл?  
\- Возможно, ей просто подошел этот рейс, - предположил Уилл, но тот сердито фыркнул.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Одним словом, я жду тебя.  
\- Я приеду, - сказал Уилл и повесил трубку.  
Он постоял немного, потирая щетину, и никак не мог прислушаться к себе, чтобы понять – какие чувства вызывает у него эта встреча? Пожалуй, это было и правда слегка невежливо, ведь он тоже не успел подготовиться.

***

Ганнибал выглядел, как всегда, достаточно элегантно. Он ждал Уилла у школьных ворот, держа в руках изящный букет белоснежных лилий, поглядывал на часы, и у Уилла слегка заныло где-то в груди, появилось нехорошие предчувствие. Может быть, сказаться просто таксистом и даже не представляться?  
Он даже озвучил свою идею Ганнибалу, когда тот устроился на переднем сидении, но тот презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Еще чего! Ты мой лучший друг, мой любовник, и отказываешься знакомиться с моим единственным родственником?  
\- Тише об этом.  
\- О, перестань волноваться, Уилл, не то я тебя поцелую прямо сейчас, - хищно ухмыльнулся он, но Уилл не отреагировал на угрозу и выехал с парковки.

По пути Ганнибал все больше молчал, чтоб не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего, и Уилл чувствовал, как сильно он напряжен, и что предстоящая встреча волнует его не меньше. Уилл вспомнил, как когда-то давно боялся встречи с родителями Ганнибала, боялся, что они станут его упрекать или давить авторитетом. Но сейчас эти образы совсем потухли в его сознании, ведь сам Ганнибал оказался совсем другим, нежели он себе представлял.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне о своих родителях? – негромко попросил Уилл, выезжая на трассу до аэропорта, свободную и прямую. Ганнибал тут же обернулся к нему, поглядел на него пристально и слегка взволнованно:  
\- А что ты хочешь услышать?  
\- Все, что ты захочешь мне рассказать. Мне хочется узнать о тебе побольше.  
\- Конечно, Уилл, - пообещал тот, довольно щуря глаза, вдохнул глубоко. - Однажды я все тебе расскажу. Все-все-все. Но сейчас пока еще рано.  
Уилл кивнул, вовсе не настаивая на немедленном продолжении беседы.

Они прибыли в аэропорт еще засветло, и Ганнибал, то и дело поглядывавший на часы, выдохнул, когда Уилл припарковался и заглушил мотор.  
\- Вовремя, - сказал он, прижал к груди букет и сделал глубокий вдох. – Как же прекрасно пахнут лилии, Уилл. Вам нравится?  
\- Да, - усмехнулся тот. - В салоне теперь сохранится этот аромат на пару дней.  
\- Если хочешь, я стану дарить тебе лилии, - пообещал Ганнибал, но Уилл смутился и покачал головой:  
\- Мне идти с тобой?  
\- Нет, лучше подожди в машине. Я скоро вернусь.  
Уилл кивнул и посмотрел, как он выходит из автомобиля, красиво держа букет, и как женщины невольно смотрят на него – стройного, подтянутого, в хорошо сидящем пальто мужского покроя. Хрупкие, белые цветы в его руках выглядели так романтично, что невозможно было не оглянуться.  
Романтика. Уилл хмыкнул и достал очки из кармана, нацепил их, отстраняясь от внешнего мира с его романтикой, цветами, приятным дорогим парфюмом, женщинами и мужчинами. В его мире было не в пример уютнее и привычнее, где-то кроваво хлюпало, а в другом углу раздавались пистолетные выстрелы и завывание сирен. Уилл достал папку с фотографиями и провел пальцем по снимку, невольно поглаживая темно-бордовую лужицу на полу. С тех пор, как пропал Мэтью, Уиллу поступали материалы обо всех трупах, которые могли оказаться его жертвами. Но Уилл ни разу не увидел его авторства на фотоснимках. И не мог сказать, что скучает по нему.

В окно постучали, и Уилл словно очнулся от своего яркого оцепенения, пахнущего сталью, кровью и порохом. Он сморгнул, а потом вышел из машины, даже не стараясь улыбнуться, потому что знал – выйдет неловко. Знал, что со стороны выглядит гордым и заносчивым, но не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
Стоявшая рядом женщина тоже не улыбнулась в ответ. Уилл невольно засмотрелся на нее, чем-то неуловимо отличавшуюся от всех азиаток, что он видел раньше.  
\- Уилл, позволь представить тебе леди Мурасаки, - влез Ганнибал, разорвав молчание.  
\- Очень приятно, - проговорил Уилл, не вполне уверенный, что надо делать, целовать ей руку или нет, потому что он делал так только раз, на школьном выпускном. Смутился, не зная, куда себя деть, но женщина вначале поклонилась, а потом подала ладонь для рукопожатия. Уилл наконец-то улыбнулся, стискивая тонкие пальцы в бархатной перчатке. Выглядела Мурасаки подстать Ганнибалу: недлинные, красиво уложенные темные волосы, меховое манто и длинное, прикрывающее колени, черное платье. Уилл выпустил ее пальцы из рук, распахнул дверь на заднее сидение, попутно задумавшись о том, что старая Ауди выглядит недостаточно презентабельно. Хорошо, что он недавно только менял обивку, и на ней не было собачьей шерсти. Скорее всего, не было.  
\- Можно ехать, - сказал Ганнибал и чувствительно ущипнул его за бок через куртку.  
***

Хорошо, что вечер выдался теплым - дождь не заливал стекла, и снег не мельтешил перед глазами, потому что иначе бы Уилл никуда не доехал. Мурасаки молчала, спокойно сидя позади, но Уилл ждал от нее чего угодно, то и дело натыкаясь на ее взгляд в зеркале заднего обзора. Он никак не мог разгадать выражения ее лица, красивые черные глаза казались совсем пустыми.  
Ганнибал же, наоборот, пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа, самовольно воткнул в магнитолу флэшку со своей любимой музыкой и наслаждался поездкой.  
\- Ты никогда не читал Кавабату, Уилл?  
\- Читал, - хмыкнул он, не без удовольствия отметив, что Ганнибал удивился.  
\- И что же именно ты у него читал?  
\- Это было давно, еще до поступления в академию ФБР, - Уилл потер глаза, перекосив очки, но потом аккуратно поправил их. - Точно не помню, как называлась книга, что-то связанное со снегом. Снежная страна.  
\- Я тоже читал ее, - Ганнибал довольно засопел и словно невзначай стиснул его колено. - И как вам?  
\- Другой мир, - пожал плечами Уилл. - Сложно представить себе, что на земле есть места, где живут совершенно иначе, чем ты привык. Я уже не помню сюжета, только концовку, которая не закончилась ничем, где герой после случившейся трагедии стоит и смотрит в небо, а на него рушится Млечный Путь.  
\- Тебе не нравится отсутствие традиционного хэппи-энда?  
\- Не скажу, что в жизни я часто встречаю хэппи-энды, - задумался Уилл, - но отсутствие завершенности не дает мне покоя. Может быть, ты помнишь рассказ Джека Лондона про индейца, который не понимал смысла картин?  
\- Про тропу ложных солнц?  
\- Да. Ты читаешь книгу, тебе показывают кусочек жизни, без четкого начала и понятного конца, просто отрывок во времени, когда ты идешь вместе с героем и смотришь на него. И дальше – ничего.  
\- Но в жизни редко бывают связанные истории, которые заканчиваются однозначно и навсегда. Если смотреть на чужую жизнь, то ты так и увидишь – просто отрезок событий.  
\- От жизни – возможно, но от книги такого не ожидаешь.  
\- Стереотипность мышления, - вздохнул Ганнибал. - Иногда, чтобы куда-то успеть, нужно остановиться. Оглядеться, чтоб понять и осознать что-то вокруг или внутри себя. Или просто суметь насладиться чем-нибудь прекрасным.  
Уилл хмыкнул, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги – и вновь столкнулся взглядом с Мурасаки. Она смотрела на него так внимательно, как будто знала о нем все, и от этого взгляда почему-то продирало дрожью.

***

Ужин выдался напряженным, потому что говорил опять один Ганнибал – то Уилла старался развести на непринужденную беседу, то пытал свою тетю вопросами о Франции, но оба они молчали, отвечая односложно. Ганнибалу в конце концов все надоело, и он хмуро подтянул к себе бокал с вином, с вызовом вскинул голову и принялся пить демонстративно, но никто ему и слова не сказал, даже не одернул.

\- Я бы хотела поговорить с вами, Уилл, - негромко проговорила Мурасаки, когда ужин, наконец, закончился, и Ганнибал начал убирать со стола.  
\- Да, - ответил Уилл, надеясь, что страх и неуверенность не промелькнут в его взгляде. - Сейчас или позже?  
\- Сейчас. Вас не затруднит пройти в гостиную? Я бы хотела, чтоб разговор наш состоялся наедине.  
Уилл кивнул, пошел за ней следом и уселся на короткий диванчик, немного нервно наблюдая за тем, как Мурасаки аккуратно запирает двери изнутри. Темное платье красиво облегало ее фигуру, и Уилл невольно залюбовался, слегка забыв о гнетущей атмосфере. Он решил, что в чем-то понимает Ганнибала, который когда-то влюбился в нее.  
\- Уилл, - тихо сказала Мурасаки, присев рядом с ним, и подняла на него спокойный, невыразительный взгляд, - я знаю, в каких вы отношениях. И мне есть, что сказать по этому поводу. 

 

Уилл мгновенно покрылся холодной испариной, сердце перепугано сжалось и забилось в груди. Несколько капель пота щекотно скользнули по боку, и он почувствовал, как горят его щеки.  
\- Вы все неправильно поняли, - попытался он разубедить Мурасаки, - вам показалось…  
\- Уилл, - мягко, но непреклонно проговорила она в ответ, - я все знаю. Ганнибал рассказал, как все произошло.  
\- Нет. Между нами все не так, как вы думаете…  
\- Я боюсь, что вы мне лжете, - чуть укоряющее сказала Мурасаки и глянула искоса, как будто хлестнула. Уилл тут же смутился и сник, шумно вздохнув, потому что капли пота вновь прочертили холодные дорожки и взбудоражили его до костей. Мурасаки помолчала немного, видя, что Уилл даже не пытается возражать, и негромко успокоила его:  
\- Не бойтесь, Уилл, я не стану клеймить вас педофилом.  
\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны, - пробормотал Уилл и встопорщил взмокшие волосы пятерней.  
\- Более того, я ни в коем случае вас не осуждаю.  
Уилл непонимающе нахмурился и поглядел на нее, стараясь разгадать ее непостижимый взгляд, но почувствовал лишь дружеское расположение.  
\- Ганнибал – особенный, - проговорила она, слегка искаженно произнося последнюю букву, выходило нечто среднее между «л» и «р». – К нему нельзя подходить с обычной меркой.  
\- Я в курсе, что в его жизни произошла трагедия, но подробностей не знаю, не могу найти даже через свои связи – Ганнибал ведь даже не сказал, откуда он родом.  
\- Дело не только в том, что произошло с ним. По словам его дяди, моего покойного мужа, Ганнибал изначально был… отличающимся от других. Вы ведь понимаете, что я имею в виду?  
Уилл вначале было подумал, что она говорит про бисексуальную ориентацию Ганнибала, но потом смутился и решил уточнить:  
\- Нет, не вполне.  
\- У него хорошая память, он талантливый и умный ребенок. Помимо того, он щедрый к тем, кого ценит, понимающий и заботливый. Но в каждом из нас есть и хорошие, и плохие стороны, - сдержанно произнесла Мурасаки, взмахнула ладонью, словно отделяя одно от другого. - Где много хорошего, Уилл, в противовес есть много плохого.  
\- Он способен на многое.  
\- Вы тоже заметили? – грустно улыбнулась она. - Ганнибал еще молод. И он совершенно не знает цену своей жестокости.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- За все рано или поздно приходится платить. Ганнибал идет на все, что угодно, для достижения своей цели, он пользуется своей яростью и подпитывается ей, находит силы в злости – и тогда его поступки перестают быть… благими.  
\- И на что же он способен? – Уилл повел головой, вспоминая холод наручников на своих запястьях.  
\- На все. Но рано или поздно ему придется заплатить за свою жестокость, - Мурасаки взглянула в лицо Уилла и взяла его за руку. - Теперь вы понимаете, о чем я?  
\- Да, - хмуро ответил Уилл. Он и раньше отмечал у Ганнибала склонность к садизму – интерес к его работе и всем кровавым подробностям, изнасилование, безжалостность, особенно в тот вечер, когда он пытался манипулировать Уиллом, причиняя боль Принцу. Это было так давно, но воспоминания невозможно было выдернуть из памяти, как ядовитую колючку.  
\- Вы его боитесь? – спросил Уилл, догадавшись об этом внезапно, и стиснул тонкие пальцы японки. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и медленно покачала головой.  
\- Не так, как вы думаете. Я знаю, что он не станет причинять мне зла, но я боюсь за него. Очень боюсь. Я невольно могла провоцировать его на не очень хорошие поступки, однако я знаю, что моей вины нет, что он понимает все по-своему. Ганнибал похож на неустойчивую перекладину, в какую сторону его толкнет жизнь - туда он и последует. И он в последнее время очень отдалился от меня, стал совсем замкнутым, невозможно до него достучаться. Как замковая стена, окруженная рвом. Я очень переживала за него этим летом.  
\- Ганнибал вел себя странно?  
\- Он вел себя просто омерзительно, - усмехнулась Мурасаки. - Написал несколько писем, на бумаге и через сеть, каждый вечер проверял свой электронный адрес, но не находил ответа, и каждый вечер уходил из дома. Я не знала, где он и с кем он проводил время, а под утро он возвращался, смотрел на меня спокойно и яростно, не отвечал на вопросы и ложился спать. Я каждый день боялась, что он не вернется, боялась обнаружить его имя в газете.  
Уилл промолчал, представив себе эту картину. Пожалуй, теперь он гораздо лучше понимал Ганнибала, чем летом. Но подвергать себя опасности и шататься по ночному городу в одиночку… действительно, это пытка для близких.  
\- Я читала статьи о вас, но куда больше я слышала от Ганнибала. Я знаю, что вы хороший человек, Уилл, что вы способны справиться с ним. Ведь он гораздо лучше ведет себя здесь, в штатах. Он каждый вечер шлет мне письмо по сети, и мы разговариваем раз в неделю, он мил, вежлив и любезен. Вы очень положительно на него влияете.  
\- Потому что он получает все, что захочет, - не стал скрывать Уилл. - Вот и рад до потери сознания.  
\- Я понимаю, что вам нелегко. Он очень сложный молодой человек, но я вижу, что вы добры к нему. Постарайтесь и дальше так хорошо обращаться с ним.  
\- Что? – Уилл опешил и решил, что не понял посыла.  
\- Я прошу вас быть с ним поласковее, - терпеливо повторила Мурасаки, - я настойчиво вам это советую. Вы доставляете ему много удовольствия и радости, вы взрослый человек и можете пойти на уступки там, где надо. Если будет тяжело – потерпите, со временем все наладится. Я не хочу, чтоб он переживал и срывался из-за вас.  
\- По-вашему, это нормальный разговор? – Уилл не выдержал и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Вы… - голос у него все же сорвался, и Уилл откашлялся и заговорил снова, - да вы фактически меня за него сватаете, причем как будто я крестьянская дочь, выходящая замуж за феодала!  
Мурасаки многозначительно промолчала, разглядывая нервно дышащего Уилла.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Уилл, - здесь свободная страна, и я не собираюсь потворствовать его выходкам, холить и лелеять в нем его пресловутую жестокость. Пусть учится справляться с ней.  
\- Уилл, вы же умнее, вы должны быть мягче и снисходительнее…  
\- Я никому ничего не должен. Если у него есть проблемы с психологической нестабильностью, то мы будем искать врача. Не у него одного проблемы с нестабильностью! – буркнул Уилл и замолчал, чувствуя на себе тихий, осуждающий взгляд.

***

После разговора с Мурасаки прошло несколько дней, а Уилл до сих пор чувствовал себя слегка не своей тарелке. Этот экскурс в ганнибальский внутренний мир обошелся ему достаточно дорого, особенно финальная просьба. Уилл понимал, что у нее свое мировоззрение, отличающееся от других, и что Ганнибал – единственный близкий ей человек, но это не было поводом вынуждать самого Уилла. Он и без того знал, как ему обращаться с Ганнибалом, и вовсе не собирался баловать его так, как предложила Мурасаки. Если Ганнибала баловать, он немедленно затянет на нем ошейник и скажет, что так и было. Как раз нездоровое потакание его слабостям могло сделать из Ганнибала капризного, бесчувственного садиста, в то время как адекватное отношение сказывалось на нем гораздо лучше. И хотя Уилл не до конца был уверен в том, что его отношение – адекватное, он точно знал, что это лучше. Помимо того, ему было невероятно неловко. Так обсуждать их отношения… Уилл с собой-то лишний раз их не обсуждал.

Ганнибал, который невольно попал под раздачу плохого настроения, целых несколько дней не совался к нему, но в четверг вечером не выдержал и позвонил:  
\- Уилл?  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Похоже, моя тетя здорово отпугнула тебя от меня. Что она тебе наговорила?  
\- Ничего серьезного.  
\- Совсем ничего серьезного, и ты на несколько дней пропал, не пишешь и не звонишь мне? Ну же, что она сказала тебе?  
\- Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
\- О, тогда просто забудь. Я, в общем-то, догадываюсь, о чем могла идти речь… просто забудь, и все.  
\- У меня нет такой кнопки - «забыть, и все».  
\- Я понял тебя, - усмехнулся тот в трубку. - Хорошо, если тебе надо побыть одному, я не стану тебя сегодня беспокоить. Но знай – завтра я жду тебя у себя дома, прилично одетого и трезвого.  
\- Спасибо за последнее уточнение, - отчего-то разозлился Уилл, который уже успел осушить бокал виски и как раз приканчивал второй - И что у тебя намечается? Твоя тетя желает объявить помолвку?  
\- Какую помолвку?.. – вкрадчиво поинтересовался тот. - О, Уилл, так вы об этом с ней...  
\- Нет! Это была дурацкая шутка!  
\- Зачем ты так злишься? Это же чудесная идея.  
\- Нет, это дурацкая шутка. Забудь, и все.  
\- Как скажешь. Но мое законченное исследование по орнитологии претендует на грант, и если все будет хорошо, то завтра мне вручат его в торжественной обстановке. Возможно, мне вручит его директор научного сообщества Балтимора… или даже мэр. Одним словом, я желаю тебя видеть. Ты понимаешь, что для меня это важно?  
\- Да, - Уилл вздохнул, растеряв весь свой пыл. - Да, я приеду.

***

Все было похоже на прошлый раз – но сегодня Ганнибал больше не прятал своих чувств от Уилла. Не афишировал их, был обходителен и вежлив, но Уилл все равно чувствовал, как он старается. Старается для него, ищет его взглядом. И Уилл невольно улыбался ему в ответ, стоя в тени и не отсвечивая. Похоже, если Ганнибал и дальше собирается заниматься наукой, Уиллу придется купить новый костюм.

\- Надеюсь, вы не сердитесь на меня после того разговора… - проговорила Мурасаки, легко отыскав его и встав рядом. Ее тонкие, изящные пальцы сжимали бокал с шампанским, и Уилл подумал о том, что неплохо было бы как следует выпить.  
\- Меня не порадовали ваши слова, - сказал он, поправив очки.  
\- Возможно, я была чересчур прямолинейна, - она склонила голову к плечу. - Простите, что посмела влезть в вашу жизнь. Такого больше не повторится.  
\- Все в порядке, - улыбнулся Уилл, чувствуя, как нервно подрагивают губы. Интересно, Мурасаки говорила правду или лгала сейчас? И если она не собирается больше лезть в его жизнь открыто, то не станет ли она делать это исподволь? Уилл внезапно подумал, как хорошо и просто все было, пока Мурасаки жила во Франции. Теперь, пожалуй, он понял Ганнибала.

А тот, увидев их и приняв очередное поздравление, уже собрался было подойти ближе, но его остановили на полпути. Уилл нахмурился, разглядывая бесноватого на вид подростка, явно ровесника Ганнибала, одетого так же дорого и прилично, но неуловимо неопрятно.  
\- Слушай, Лектер, - начал он, не поздоровавшись, и ткнул его пальцем в грудь. - А я знаешь, что недавно сделал? Я встречался с одним крутым арт-критиком из Нью-Йорка и показал ему твои рисунки, которые ты на выставку отправил.  
Ганнибал не ответил, насмешливо вздернув бровь.  
\- И знаешь, что он мне сказал?! – воскликнул тот. - Он мне сказал, что это бездарное фуфло и мусор. Ты представляешь, да?  
\- Ну надо же, Мэйсон, - снисходительно откликнулся Ганнибал, - неужели ты сам смог поговорить с критиком? Ты прямо взял, открыл рот и сказал? Я восхищен.  
\- О, не придуривайся. Все знают, что ты сходишь с ума от себя самого! Дрочишь, небось, на свои картинки и радуешься, как идиот.  
\- Хочешь поговорить со мной о дрочке, Мэйсон? – ухмыльнулся Ганнибал широко и сделал шаг вперед, потом второй, зажимая его в угол. - Мне кажется, или кто-то очень просил больше никогда не говорить с ним об этом?  
\- Отвали от меня! – нервно воскликнул Мэйсон, оглянувшись по сторонам, - иначе я позову охрану. Фингалом не отделаешься!  
Ганнибал ответил ему что-то совсем тихо и неразборчиво, склонившись к его уху, и Мэйсон вскрикнул, оттолкнул Лектера от себя и метнулся прочь, то и дело озираясь. Ганнибал весьма довольно усмехнулся ему вслед и подцепил с подноса бокал с шампанским.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Поставь на место, - негромко велел Уилл, подойдя ближе.  
\- Что?  
\- Поставь бокал туда, откуда ты его взял.  
Ганнибал хмыкнул тихо, но все же вернул бокал, посмотрел на Уилла пристально:  
\- Зачем же так грубо?  
\- Потому что ты так ведешь себя. Кстати, с кем это ты сейчас разговаривал?  
\- Это Мэйсон Верджер, - ухмыльнулся Ганнибал, - редкостная скотина. Элитная, я бы даже сказал. Слышал про его семью?  
\- Краем уха, - ответил Уилл, - вы с ним в ссоре?  
\- Он хотел дружить со мной, навязывал мне свое примитивное общество, льстил и даже пытался меня купить.  
\- Какой ты неподкупный.  
\- Ошибаешься, Уилл, - улыбнулся тот, придвигаясь ближе, - вопрос лишь в цене.  
Уилл хмуро отошел в сторону, потому что Ганнибал, похоже, совсем распоясался и почуял безнаказанность. Нельзя было допускать, чтоб их видели вместе так рядом, это могло повредить обоим. И пить тоже было нельзя, Уилл предчувствовал, что ему будет трудно остановиться потом, когда контроль вздрогнет и уплывет из пальцев. В последний раз он напился на общественном мероприятии – и к чему это привело?  
Он прошел мимо официанта с напитками, ища глазами укромный угол. Не хватало еще увидеть здесь кого-нибудь вроде Аланы, в последнее время та слишком часто появлялась в Балтиморе. Почему же Джек привлек ее – характер у нее был тоже отнюдь не сахарный? Скорее всего, этому способствовал объем работы, который в последние дни свалился на их отдел. По делу о погибших подростках было переработано множество информации, множество опросных листов, и Уилл знал, как тяжело это – вынуть наугад нужный, зацепить и понять, кто знает что-то важное и скрывает это. Джек считал, что с детьми работать просто – следует лишь надавить на них посильнее, и тот, у кого совесть нечиста, сразу занервничает и совершит ошибку. Алана же делала ставку на дружелюбие, но внимательно наблюдала. Уилл представил вдруг себя под прицелом их взглядов: если бы этой парочке вздумалось бы взять его за яйца, насколько бы долго хватило Уилла Грэма?

\- Ганнибал жалуется, что вы совсем забыли о нем, - вскользь заметила Мурасаки, подходя ближе к Уиллу.  
\- Пусть включит голову и общается с тем, с кем ему положено, - бросил Уилл, - это он вас подослал?  
Японка ничего не ответила, взглянув на него искоса.  
\- Если Ганнибалу наскучило здешнее общество, то нам пора домой.

***

\- Какой же ты все-таки противный, - протянул Ганнибал, колупая пальцем облезлую хромированную деталь на приборной доске.  
\- О да, да, я мерзкий и противный, - отрывисто выдохнул Уилл, убрал его руку, - это я помню. А ты переходишь границы.  
\- Ничего такого не было в одном бокале шампанского… а еще я бы хотел потанцевать с тобой.  
\- А президентом земли тебя не сделать, нет?  
Ганнибал осуждающе глянул на него и демонстративно похлопал его по колену:  
\- Отчего ты такой взвинченный? Оттого, что ты за рулем и не мог позволить себе выпить?  
Уилл понял, что еще одна колкая реплика, и он не сдержится. Попытался сосредоточиться на дороге, поймал смирный взгляд Мурасаки, тихо-тихо сидевшей на заднем сидении и захотел вдруг побиться о руль головой. Ее только тут не хватало – сидела и слушала, как они ссорятся, и что у Уилла едва хватает мозгов сдержаться, чтоб не поддаваться на провокационные подколки. Даже не мозгов, а какой-то внутренней уверенности в себе. В голове вдруг вновь всплыл голос с едва уловимым акцентом: «если вам тяжело – потерпите, со временем все наладится». Отличный просто совет. Уилл поглядел на нее, невозмутимо наблюдающую за ним, потом на Ганнибала, который демонстративно колупал панель, хотя знал, что Уиллу это не нравится.  
Похоже, Уилл все-таки обзавелся семьей с несовершеннолетним, но весьма эстетически развитым эгоистом в роли мужа и его сумасбродной теткой-японкой, которая ему не приходилось родней, зато тщательно оберегала его эго. Просто отличная семья. Наверное, та, какую заслужил.

***

В ванной Уилл слегка успокоился, просто включил душ и позволил струям вымыть из головы все раздражение, накопившееся за день. Он почти что перестал нервничать, но тут в дверь деликатно постучали.  
Скрипнув зубами, Уилл вышел из душа, мокрый, с водой, текущей с волос, но Ганнибал все лишь протянул ему разрывающийся от звонка телефон.  
\- Не сердись, что я помешал тебе, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, - но это Джек… вдруг что-то важное?  
У Уилла все внутри оборвалось. Вечер и так был напряженным, и ехать сейчас куда-то на место преступления… только не это.  
\- Да, Джек? – ответил он, прижав трубку к мокрому уху.  
\- Не спишь еще?  
\- Нет. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да так… - уклончиво ответил Джек, и Уилл почувствовал, как в груди все леденеет.  
\- Неужели новые трупы? – выдохнул он. И едва не выронил телефон, потому что Ганнибал, которому стало скучно, вдруг опустился перед ним на колени, соблазнившись его наготой.  
\- Нет. Просто Алана жалуется на загруженность.  
\- Ммм… угу… - слабо откликнулся Уилл, прислонившись к стене. Отгонять Ганнибала было бесполезно, он все прекрасно понимал и, тем не менее, охотно вылизывал его головку, крепко держа в кулаке.  
\- Так что я хотел бы, чтоб ты подключился к этому делу.  
\- Джек… от меня на допросах мало толку… - кое-как выдохнул Уилл и зажал пальцем микрофон, чтоб не застонать туда, ощутив ловкие пальцы между ног.  
\- Я знаю. Я помню, что ты не любишь на них присутствовать, что тебе тяжело, но Уилл, я не могу доверить это другим. Проморгают, упустят, и все придется начинать заново? И то, если позволят. Мы же не можем так облажаться?  
\- Ну… да… - зажмурился Уилл, невольно толкнувшись бедрами вперед.  
\- Буду очень признателен, если завтра утром ты подъедешь пораньше.  
\- Хорошо, Джек, - не стал возражать взмокший, растерянный Уилл, услышал короткие гудки и нажал отбой. Укоризненно уставился на Ганнибала, но того не смущало ничего, он делал свое дело, уже зная, как Уиллу приятнее, и оставалось только принять это наслаждение, стиснуть пальцы в кулаки до боли и тихо простонать, когда по телу прошла волна оргазма.

\- Ты ненормальный, - пробормотал Уилл, стирая пот с лица, - это же Джек, ты же сам понял, что разговор важный.  
\- Я решил тебя подбодрить, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, поднимаясь на ноги, и прижался губами к его губам, находя какое-то удовольствие в поцелуе с привкусом спермы. Уилл судорожно вздохнул, позволяя себя целовать, но потом отстранился, ушел на кровать и улегся там, накрывшись одеялом.  
\- Почему ты всегда обижаешься на это? – Ганнибал даже не собирался оставлять его в покое. Погасил свет и улегся в кровать следом за ним, - можно, я приласкаю тебя пальцами?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но почему? Ты обиделся?  
\- Не сейчас, - выдохнул Уилл, улегся на спину и уставился в потолок. Хотел бы вычеркнуть из своей жизни те несколько лет, что отделяли его от возможных законных отношений и вместе с тем не хотел этого. Да и потом – может, через несколько лет Ганнибал будет счастлив с кем-то другим, кто больше подходит ему по возрасту и социальному статусу. Уилл понимал, что от этих мыслей может быть только боль, но не мог прекратить представлять себе это.

\- Ты грустный, - заметил Ганнибал, когда молчание вовсе затянулось. – Отчего ты грустишь?  
\- Мне часто бывает грустно.  
\- Но мы же теперь вместе, мы вдвоем. И нам хорошо. Если бы ты дал мне…  
\- Чего еще тебе не хватает? – поинтересовался Уилл, - ты, ненасытная прорва.  
\- Ты мой, - сонно пробормотал тот, пристроившись щекой на груди Уилла, - ты мой, а я твой. Понимаешь это?  
\- Понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
\- Тогда скажи, что понимаешь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я принадлежал тебе.  
Ганнибал помолчал, выписывая пальцами невидимые узоры на коже, подышал тепло Уиллу на грудь.  
\- Обидно, - сказал он, наконец.  
\- Что опять?  
\- Все эти юридические заморочки, слова, отговорки. Ты не хочешь быть моим, - проговорил Ганнибал, не поднимая глаз, - не соглашаешься. Не любишь.  
Уилл вплел пальцы в его волосы, провел по четко очерченной линии челюсти, заметив, как сильно стиснул зубы Ганнибал.  
\- Кто тебя так обидел, что ты везде видишь подвох и обман?  
\- Никто.  
\- Почему тогда ты мне не веришь?  
\- А ты разве хочешь быть со мной?  
\- С кем же я сейчас?  
\- Так-то сейчас... - вздохнул Ганнибал, уткнулся в него лицом и прошептал с оглушительной искренностью, - я бы хотел разорвать тебя на части за то, что ты такой. За то, что ты не хочешь меня так сильно... Так сильно, как я хочу тебя.  
\- И что тебя останавливает?  
\- Мне будет грустно, - он прерывисто вздохнул, словно боль мешала дышать, - я слишком хочу быть с тобой. Приходится терпеть и страдать.  
\- А если ты включишь свою голову и перестанешь страдать? Ведь я с тобой.  
\- Не знаю, Уилл, все это слишком сложно. Ты говоришь, что ты со мной, но ты не хочешь признавать то, что принадлежишь мне. Ты часто сердишься и нервничаешь, ты не хочешь расслабиться и просто отдаться мне. К тому же у тебя есть твоя дурацкая работа, твой дурацкий Джек, Алана, студенты, собаки, маньяки, и все они хотят тебя, твоего внимания и получают его, - Ганнибал поднял взгляд, глаза его были почти черными сейчас, как давленые вишни, - мне невыразимо больно.  
\- Да, - согласился Уилл, - я вижу, что тебе больно. Ты болен.  
\- Тобой.  
Уилл вздохнул, молча прижал его к себе, но Ганнибал не унимался.  
\- Тебе не нравится, когда я делаю тебе хорошо.  
\- Ты сам знаешь, почему. Потому что ты делаешь это силой, не спрашивая меня.  
\- Ты редко звонишь и не пишешь смс.  
\- Пишу.  
\- Мало. Мне же важно знать, что ты делаешь. Вдруг тебе потребуется помощь?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я бросил работу? Чтоб я сидел у тебя дома и ждал у окна? И чем это, по-твоему, закончится?  
\- Мы будем счастливы вместе.  
\- Мы уже счастливы, разве нет? Ты не думал, что тебе станет скучно с таким мной?  
\- Глупости, Уилл! - Ганнибал прерывисто выдохнул и обвил руками его шею, поцеловал под ухом.  
\- Не боишься пресытиться?  
\- Мне никогда не будет с тобой скучно, - прошептал Ганнибал, вылизывая его ухо, как зверек, - зато я не буду мучиться от ревности.  
Уилл ничего не сказал, вновь вплетая пальцы в мягкие прядки. Как так сложилось, что единственный человек, кому действительно нужен Уилл Грэм - это ненормальный подросток? Но одновременно он чувствовал себя счастливым, он был счастлив с ним. Просто счастлив и все, чувствовал себя наполненным этим ощущением, как будто в голову через дырочку в черепе залили сладкий сок, коктейль из тревоги и любви, красный как кровь, стекающий из глаз и по подбородку. Как будто время остановилось.

\- Почему ты не говоришь со мной, Уилл?  
\- Потому что это не разговор, а наматывание моих кишок на колючую проволоку.  
Ганнибал прыснул в кулак, посчитав сравнение шуткой.  
\- Но ты сам так хочешь.  
\- Вот уж нет, - возразил Уилл, просто чтоб отодвинуть его слегка с границ своей личности, - я просто не даю тебе съесть меня, вот и все. И потому, что каждый человек принадлежит только себе. И потому, что я вообще не слишком люблю говорить на подобные темы.  
\- Обычно люди способны часами говорить о любви.  
\- Во-первых, это не любовь, а маниакально-депрессивный психоз, а во-вторых, я - не "обычные люди".  
\- Это не психоз и не одержимость, Уилл, - возразил Ганнибал, - это любовь.  
И, не позволяя Уиллу возразить, он впился поцелуем в его приоткрытые губы.


	14. Chapter 14

Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Уилл знал это, знал, к чему это может привести, попытался скрыть, но так или иначе – все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Покрытые паутиной мертвецы вываливаются из шкафов, мелеют реки, оголяя каменистое дно и притопленные трупы, оползень стремится вниз по склону, обнажая то, что было скрыто.

\- Неожиданная встреча, - улыбнулась Алана и посмотрела на Уилла.  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, один из замешанных в этом деле – твой знакомый? – уточнил Джек.  
\- Да.  
\- И ты молчал об этом?  
Уилл не ответил, разглядывая бетонную клетку помещения для допросов, просторную и темную. Ганнибал, разодетый весьма торжественно: костюм-тройка, галстук в тон, сидел за столом, любопытно подглядывая по сторонам. Потом уставился на Уилла сквозь стекло, будто мог его увидеть и чуть улыбнулся. Достал планшет и увлекся какой-то игрой, ловко двигая пальцем по экрану.  
\- А что он должен был сказать тебе, Джек? – поинтересовалась Алана, - мальчик пока не в числе подозреваемых. Я не помню, но он, кажется, твой родственник?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Уилл, - я просто общаюсь с его опекуном… и с ним иногда тоже.  
\- Мне кажется, тогда летом это общение пошло тебе на пользу, - улыбнулась Алана и стиснула его плечо, но Уилл не отреагировал, хмуро разглядывая Ганнибала, который заставил его лгать. Если бы не Ганнибал, не было бы этой неловкой ситуации, не было бы тяжелого, давящего взгляда Джека и отточенного профессионального интереса Аланы.  
\- Я по-прежнему не понимаю, что тебе мешало рассказать мне об этом, - проговорил Джек, уставившись на Уилла исподлобья.  
\- А я не понимаю, почему я должен давать тебе отчет о моей жизни, - нервно выдохнул Уилл и тут же подумал, что сказал лишнего. Джек глядел на него сквозь оптический прицел, и Уиллу стоило неправильно чихнуть – и он выстрелит, не поморщившись.  
\- Потому что я забочусь о тебе, вот почему, - сказал Джек, но Уилл только криво улыбнулся:  
\- Я не хочу предвзятого отношения к допросу только из-за того, что он является моим знакомым.  
\- Никто и не просил тебя делать это. Доктор Блум его опросила, и, наверное, уже может озвучить выводы.  
Алана несогласно выдохнула, но все же поддалась влиянию Джека.  
\- Возможно, это скоропоспешный вывод, но мальчик непричастен к этому делу, - сказала она, глаза ее поблескивали холодно, как драгоценные камушки, - однако он, несомненно, интересный образчик. Очень интересный.  
\- Одаренный ребенок, - заметил Джек, бегло проглядывая документы. – Одаренность часто граничит с расстройствами личности.  
\- Любое возбуждение нервной системы может высвобождать творческие способности у предрасположенных к этому людей. Я бы не стала делать каких-то далеко идущих выводов на основе этого, Джек, - Алана пожала плечами.  
\- Но ты же не станешь отрицать, что он достаточно странный? Это не только мое наблюдение. Вот почитай то, что о нем говорят другие.  
\- Я читала. Уилл, а ты что думаешь? – Алана развернулась к нему и прямо поглядела в глаза.  
\- Не у каждого подростка хватает смелости отличаться от других, - проговорил Уилл, скрестив руки на груди, - скорее наоборот, редко кто в этом возрасте сознательно противопоставляет себя коллективу.  
\- Это больше говорит о его свойствах личности, нежели об отклонениях, - решила Алана, - он очень коммуникабельный ребенок, приятный в общении, возможно, его эго завышено, но ничего, отличающегося от нормы. Я бы скорее беспокоилась по поводу Верджера.  
\- Верджер! – вспыхнул Джек, поджал губы и треснул папкой по столу.  
\- А что с ним? – Уилл вспомнил дерганого подростка на мероприятии, - что-то выяснилось на допросе?  
\- Да. То, что он не будет общаться с представителями власти без предоставленного папочкой адвоката. Вначале, причем, сидел смирно, но на втором же вопросе агрессивно дал отпор доктору Блум.  
\- И пытался подкупить, - засмеялась она, - впрочем, все это вовсе не означает, что он знает что-либо. Скорее всего, он просто перепугался и растерялся.  
Джек и Алана переключились на обсуждение способа допросить наследника мясного королевства, но Уилл только вздохнул. Своих проблем ему и без Верджера хватало.

***

Весь день пошел насмарку после этого инцидента с Джеком. Уилл хотел бы отрешиться, но никак не мог – вспоминал то Ганнибала в комнате для допросов, спокойного и невозмутимого, то Джека, который отнесся к нему с подозрением. Насколько все было бы проще, если бы Ганнибал позже вернулся в штаты и не попал под это подозрение, насколько легче было бы жить. Даже у себя дома Уилл не смог отмыться от неприятного ощущения чужих взглядов на себе, чужого подозрения, а тревожное предощущение раскрытой тайны мучило его так сильно, что он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Если только Ганнибал скажет что-нибудь подозрительное или каким-либо образом выдаст суть их отношений – это будет такой конец и провал, что и представить нельзя. Уилл подумал о том, что в этом случае ему придется скрываться где-нибудь в Мексике, потому что никто не любит педофилов.

Он не собирался сегодня видеть Ганнибала или звонить ему, потому что тот, разумеется, обесценил бы его переживания, залил бы трещины в сердце сладкими словами или принялся бы рассказывать, каким он видит их совместное будущее. Но отключать телефон не стал, и в пол-одиннадцатого ночи услышал звонок.  
Это был домашний телефон Лектера, и Уилл нехотя снял трубку:  
\- Да?  
\- Уилл, это леди Мурасаки, - раздался деликатный голос, - простите за беспокойство.  
\- Что-то случилось? – сразу встрепенулся Уилл, подозревая что-нибудь ужасное.  
\- Я только хотела уточнить – Ганнибал у вас дома? Он не велел мне сегодня вас беспокоить, собрался куда-то и уехал, и я не знаю, куда именно. Телефон его выключен. Он ведь у вас?  
\- Нет.  
В трубке раздался тихий вздох. Мурасаки помолчала немного, а потом сказала:  
\- Он опять ушел в ночь… похоже, нам обоим придется ждать его возвращения. Позвоните мне сразу же, если он у вас появится, Уилл.  
\- Придется ждать его возвращения?  
\- А что мы еще можем делать?  
Уилл не выдержал, буркнул что-то в трубку и нажал отбой. Подхватил куртку, проверив, в кармане ли ключи от машины – и вышел из дома, на ходу пытаясь попасть в рукав. Ждать его возвращения, конечно же! Восточная покорность вовсе не свойственна специальным агентам ФБР… пусть даже неофициальным агентам.

Забравшись в машину, Уилл включил навигатор. В свое время он аккуратно разобрал телефон и планшет Ганнибала, встроив в каждый по маячку, это было не слишком-то красиво, но Уилл успокоил себя тогда тем, что делает это исключительно ради его блага и не станет пользоваться этим без лишней надобности. Похоже, сейчас был именно тот случай.

Планшет Ганнибала, судя по всему, мирно покоился у него дома, а вот телефон разгуливал на территории заброшенного открытого кинотеатра для автомобилей. Что же, интересно, он там делал? Неужели кино смотрел?

Уилл выехал на трассу, не забывая поглядывать на навигатор, и через какое-то время заметил, что сигнал медленно движется в сторону Балтимора. Похоже, что бы там ни было, кино или иное представление – но оно уже закончилось. Уилл скрипнул зубами, стараясь сдержать себя – и надавил на газ.

Он думал, что Ганнибал идет пешком, настолько неторопливо полз по карте сигнал, но когда уже нагнал его – то заметил одинокого велосипедиста на пустынной ночной трассе. Уилл обогнал его, развернулся посреди дороги, и вышел из машины, разглядывая приближающуюся фигуру в свете аварийных огней. Это и в самом деле оказался Ганнибал, который так лениво и неспешно ехал, что пешком было бы куда быстрее. Увидев помеху на своем пути, он вначале пригляделся, приподнявшись на педалях, потом замахал Уиллу и заорал:  
\- Прочь с дороги!  
И все так же медленно попытался объехать его, не справился с управлением и с грохотом и звоном упал на бок. Да так и остался лежать на асфальте, не двигаясь, только тихо стонал и царапал пальцами руль.  
Уилл вплел пальцы в волосы и с силой потянул, понадеявшись, что ему снится кошмар, просто снится кошмар, и ничего этого нет. В нервно, тревожно вспыхивающих алых огнях аварийки Ганнибал казался агонизирующим, умирающим, и Уилл зажмурился, стараясь не представлять себе такого. Он не раз думал о том, что Ганнибал оставит его одного, но вот то, что он умрет… нет.

\- Это что, опять ты, Уилл? – пробормотал Ганнибал, пытаясь спихнуть с себя позвякивающий велосипед, - да сколько же можно?  
Уилл сумел перебороть себя, подошел к нему и выволок из-под велосипеда. Нервная дурь выветрилась из головы, похоже, что этот сволочной эгоист просто надрался, совершенно не соображая о последствиях.  
\- Много выпил?  
\- О, я так и подумал, что это ты! – обрадовался Ганнибал, попытался обнять его, но Уилл крепко взял его за грудки и встряхнул, вглядываясь ему в глаза. Зрачки у Ганнибала были черными, как сама ночь, оставив лишь тонкий карий ободок радужки по краям, и сердце Уилла рухнуло куда-то в пропасть.  
\- Что ты употреблял? – спросил он едва слышно, пытаясь удержать Ганнибала, вываливающегося из рук, как ватная кукла, - ты, ненормальный идиот, что ты употреблял?  
Принялся ощупывать его, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь, но карманы его были пусты, и в подкладке ничего не прощупывалось. Ганнибал только захихикал в ответ и загоготал еще сильнее, слезы полились из его глаз, пока он сипло пытался выговорить:  
\- Мы все съели… ничего не осталось! Уилл, ты такой смешной!  
\- Кто мы?!  
\- Мэйсон, кто же еще! Ты несколько раз приходил… но к тому времени уже ничего не осталось! – хитро улыбнулся Ганнибал, а потом схватил Уилла в ответ, - это точно был ты?! А сейчас ты – это ты?!  
\- Мэйсон Верджер? С какого хрена ты дружишь с Верджером, которого презираешь и ешь с ним какую-то дрянь на пустыре?  
\- Так надо для дела! – зашипел Ганнибал, резко закрыл себе рот ладонью, но продолжил говорить, не вполне соображая, вслух он это делает или нет, - мне очень надо было, чтоб Верджер съел это, чтоб мы были счастливы, ты понимаешь или нет?!  
\- Ты наркоман… - выдохнул Уилл и выпустил его из рук. Отошел к машине и принялся раскладывать заднее сидение.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! – обиделся тот и заорал: - или ты ничего не соображаешь, Уилл? Я же объясняю тебе – мне надо было, чтоб Мэйсон съел марку, мне очень надо было, а он не ел и не ел, и все боялся, и все переживал, и хотел, чтоб мы сделали это вместе, и я решил, что подержу ее немного во рту и выплюну, и что со мной все будет в порядке!!!  
Уилл промолчал, проводя ладонью по сиденью. Ничего не говорил и не мог сказать, сердце в горле встало тяжелым, горьким комом.   
\- Уилл, прекрати немедленно, - медленно проговорил Ганнибал, стараясь удержать контроль над своим утекающим в космос мозгом, - я не могу тебе все сказать, правда не могу, но мне надо было.  
\- Я оставлю тебя здесь, - сказал Уилл, не глядя на него, - живи своей жизнью и не тяни меня в пропасть.  
\- Уилл! – всхлипнул тот и бросился к нему на шею, принялся обнимать, но Уилл ничего не мог с собой поделать, чувствовал, как по щекам текут горячие слезы. Все, что происходило сегодня, было просто ужасным, просто невыносимым. Вначале этот допрос, потом всеобъемлющий страх, что его раскроют, и как итог – Ганннибал, накормивший Мэйсона Верджера психоделиками и сам отведавший их.

Все восхитительное теплое чувство, вся та сладкая иллюзия любви, тепла, спокойствия и безопасности, просто разбилась вдребезги. Жизнь по-прежнему была сплошным кошмаром, нездоровым, пульсирующим болью и болезнью. И безумие по-прежнему шло по его следу, туманно дыша Уиллу в затылок.  
\- Уилл, не плачь! – зарыдал Ганнибал, проникаясь его состоянием, прижался к его груди, а потом резко умолк, словно его вырубили, отвлекся на созерцание собственных пальцев, а Уилл – Уилл ничего не мог сделать с болью, разрывающей душу напополам. Он погладил Ганнибала по щеке – чуть ниже виска красовалась ссадина, заработанная при падении с велосипеда, а на губах и подбородке запеклись темные капли крови.  
\- Откуда кровь? – безжизненно спросил Уилл, пытаясь оттереть его. Ганнибал пожал плечами, ощупал языком зубы и сочно облизал их, а потом улыбнулся, демонстрируя их Уиллу:  
\- А теперь видно?  
\- Я спрашивал не про зубы, а про подбородок. Откуда кровь у тебя во рту?  
\- Язык прикусил, наверное, - пожал плечами тот, а потом вновь уставился на Уилла своими ненормально-черными глазами, - возьми меня к себе домой. Пожалуйста.

***

Щеки болезненно горели, да и в целом Уилл чувствовал себя бесконечно разбитым и больным. Ганнибал дремал на соседнем сидении, слушая музыку в плеере, и тихие отголоски доносились и до ушей Уилла. Все же человеческая психика невероятно крепкая и устойчивая вещь. Еще полчаса назад Уилл думал, что жизнь закончена, и можно ставить точку, но сейчас он уже думал о том, что лежит в его холодильнике, и что надо поужинать – ведь он так и не успел этого сделать.

Во время поездки Ганнибала понемногу оставило наркотическое опьянение, сползло с него, как акварельная краска. Он то и дело поглядывал на Уилла, и, когда тот остановил машину около дома, серьезно проговорил.  
\- Мы должны поговорить, Уилл.  
\- Да. Должны, - сказал тот и выдернул ключи из замка зажигания, - следуй за мной.  
Ганнибал, с интересом присматриваясь к нему, пошел следом, повернул было на веранду, но заметив, что Уилл не идет в дом, замер на полпути.  
\- За мной, - повторил Уилл и привел его на задний двор, освещенным бледным светом луны. - Снимай с себя куртку и костюм.  
\- Зачем? - полюбопытствовал тот, сощурив глаза, но заметив, что Уилл не шутит и не смеется, молча подчинился, и улыбка сползла с его губ.  
\- Зачем? - спросил он вновь, уже настойчивее, стягивая с себя галстук.  
\- Надо, - сказал Уилл, дернул тронутый ржавчиной вентиль, и, схватив шланг, из которого обычно мыл собак, направил на Ганнибала струю холодной воды.  
\- Уилл! - рявкнул тот возмущенно, обхватил себя руками, - что ты творишь?!  
\- Пока не смоешь с себя всю дрянь - в мой дом не зайдешь, - пояснил Уилл, голос дрожал так же заметно, как шланг в его руках. Он не мог очистить его кровь от наркотика, но и закрыть на это глаза – тоже не мог.  
Ганнибал вскинулся, мокрые волосы облепили лицо. Ненавидяще прошептал что-то на незнакомом языке, а потом добавил уже понятнее:  
\- Это уже чересчур грубо...  
\- Закрой рот, - выдохнул Уилл, окатив его еще раз, - просто замолчи.  
Ганнибал замолчал, явно стараясь сдержаться, дышал тяжело и прерывисто, громко ахая и разевая рот, вздрагивая каждый раз. Светлая рубашка прилипла к телу, обрисовав все его изгибы, отчетливо проступал контур члена в черно-синих трусах. Уилл крепче стиснул подрагивающий от напора шланг, направил струю вверх. Тот подставил лицо, проглатывая воду, заливающую лицо, его кадык подрагивал ритмично. И было что-то неуловимо жуткое в облике Ганнибала, в развороте его плеч и сумрачном взгляде исподлобья. Взгляде, устремленном точно на Уилла.

Подросток, милый, любезный и заботливый, исчез куда-то, оставив Уилла наедине с этим: угрожающим, агрессивным и внимательным. Напряженным, как натянутый лук, как пружина затвора. Ганнибал тяжело дышал, подбирая пальцы в кулаки, напрягая мышцы, жилистые и упругие как веревки. Глядел на него в упор, как на добычу, чужой и незнакомый. И вместе с тем Уилл не мог не узнать его. Это все тот же Ганнибал, которого он знал и целовал в теплом сумраке, которого он защищал и берег. В том числе - и от самого себя. Ганнибал смотрел на него безотрывно, и Уиллу казалось, что он видит собственное отражение в глубоких черных пятнах зрачков. И алые отблески на самом дне.

\- Уилл, - хрипло проговорил Ганнибал, стоя в большой луже, как в зеркале, промерзшая земля не впитывала воду. Уилл молча перекрыл кран, отбросил шланг в жухлую траву.  
Капли стекали по красивому, напряженному лицу Ганнибала, струились по щекам и собирались на подбородке, влажные губы жадно поблескивали.

Уилл тоже с шумом втянул в себя воздух, осекся на выдохе - болезненно кольнуло где-то в груди. Сморгнув, он не сказал ни слова, развернулся и ушел в дом, двигаясь автоматически, бессознательно, потому что в сознании крутились обрывки старых разговоров, слов, прикосновений.

И едва не упал, когда на него набросились сзади, стремясь повалить на пол, и прижались мокрыми губами к шее. Уилл оттолкнул его от себя, но толку было мало - Ганнибал перехватил его под руку и потянул, спотыкаясь о всякую мелочь, рывком опрокинул на кровать и после непродолжительной борьбы устроился сверху.  
\- Прекрати, - холодно пробормотал Уилл, сталкивая его с себя, продрогшего до мурашек, мокрого и холодного.   
\- Шшш. Умолкни, - велел Ганнибал и вновь прижался губами к его губам, высасывая его тепло вместе с сочным поцелуем. Крепко обхватил его бедра своими, потираясь о его пах часто-часто, влага пропитала джинсы. В этот миг он больше всего походил на страшного монстра из трясин, с ледяными пальцами и ледяными пустыми глазами, облапавшего его, и жаждущего утянуть вслед за собой во тьму и стылую хлябь. Уилл застонал, прогоняя мутные, дурные образы.  
\- Уилл, - прошептал Ганнибал ему на ухо, видимо, в эту ночь его лексикон сузился до предела. Быстро расстегнул ширинку и, подышав на свои пальцы и согрев их, сунулся ему в трусы, ловко обхватив член у основания.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Ты никогда не захочешь, - тихо возразил Ганнибал и слез с кровати. Уилл прижал ладони к лицу, пытаясь стереть с себя странные ощущения, подумал, что Ганнибал угомонился, но тот вернулся почти сразу и вновь устроился сверху. Его промокшая рубашка прилипала к телу, пока он стягивал ее, долго и мучительно. Извивался, сидя на нем, и улыбался победно, держа в зубах шуршащий конвертик с презервативом. Взгляд его возбужденно поблескивал.

Уилл открыл было рот, намереваясь возразить, но Ганнибал припечатал ладонь к его губам, посмотрел на него терпеливо и убедительно, ничего не сказав. И, смазнув пальцами по его губам, крепко стиснул складки на его брюках и потянул вниз. Уилл никак не мог отвести взгляда от презерватива, сознавая, что Ганнибал намерен в этот раз дойти до конца, и, наверное, остановить его можно было, лишь пустив пулю в лоб.

Чересчур живое воображение отозвалось внезапным образом: Ганнибал, устроившийся меж его бедер, ухмыляющийся жадно, с аккуратным входным отверстием пули как раз посредине лба. Темная струйка крови струится по его лицу, огибая нос, затекает в рот, смешиваясь со слюной, и окрашивает зубы. Но Ганнибалу ничуть это не мешает, он двигается в спокойном темпе, продолжая довольно скалиться, и отверстие от пули – как третий глаз.

\- Ялюблютебя, - прошептал Ганнибал, не слишком умело, но ловко натягивая презерватив. – Видишь, как я забочусь о тебе? Дядя Джек ничего не узнает, даже если захочет.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Хочешь, - убедительно сказал Ганнибал, сам-то хотел давно и прочно. И, смазав пальцы гелем, пропихнул ладонь меж его ног, - давай не будем думать ни о чем, Уилл. Я сегодня пробовал, это легче, чем кажется.  
\- Я не могу не думать.  
\- Но ты же можешь не бояться, - улыбнулся Ганнибал и склонился к его лицу, нежно целуя в губы. И одновременно с этим протолкнул два пальца сразу, замер, услышав резкий вдох.  
\- Тише… я не стану причинять тебе боль, - пообещал Ганнибал, волнующе вылизывая его ухо, отчего по коже мурашки побежали, будто Уилл сам побывал под ледяным душем. Пальцы осторожно скользили внутри, то выходя, то вновь проникая в его тело, так бережно и деликатно растягивая его, что в груди замирало с каждым коротким движением.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда я делаю так? – Ганнибал вновь смазал пальцы и коснулся его совсем чуть-чуть, словно разминая туго сжатые мышцы. А потом ловко вскользнул одним, постепенно добавил второй, делая это так аккуратно, что Уилл накрыл ладонью глаза и прошептал:  
\- Да.  
\- Могу я продолжать? – муркнул тот, ободренным его вздохом.  
\- Да.  
Ганнибал восторженно вздохнул и встал меж его бедер, замер на секунду в нерешительности, а потом радостно приник к его шее, одновременно целуя и пытаясь вставить, от прикосновений к промежности и невозможности кончить все внизу живота горело, будто облили кислотой. Можно было уже отдаться, чтоб оба получили желаемое, раз уж сопротивление не имело смысла.  
\- Какой же ты потрясающий… - простонал Ганнибал, небольно кусая его за шею, резко втолкнулся, двинув бедрами, и Уилл задышал чаще, ощущая его внутри себя. Неприятных ощущений почти не было, Ганнибал и в самом деле не хотел причинять боль, двигаясь в нем плавно и осторожно. Несмотря на сильное возбуждение, явно сдерживал себя, даже в таком состоянии, как сейчас – сдерживал.  
Уилл открыл глаза и посмотрел на Ганнибала, склонившегося над ним, часто и ритмично хватающего воздух раскрытым ртом. Лунный свет падал на постель, потому что никто не задвинул занавески на ночь, и Уилл жмурился, чувствуя, как теряет остатки разума. В лунном свете происходящее казалось таким удивительным. По-настоящему прекрасным. Даже его желание спать с подростком, которое еще днем казалось насквозь грязным и скверным, теперь стало приятным и естественным, таким же естественным, как тихие стоны, как плавные, неторопливые движения бедер. Ганнибал хрипло дыша, кусал губы, явно пытался сдержаться, но не смог, застонал громко и мучительно. И впился зубами в его шею, на этот раз - всерьез и больно, затрясся всем телом, и Уилл вдруг кончил от неожиданной боли, хотя до развязки, казалось, было так далеко. Не хватило удовольствия, и горечь от преждевременного оргазма разлилась по телу.

Он судорожно, резко вздохнул, обнял Ганнибала, ощущая его тепло, стиснул в объятиях, и нежность отдалась в теле слабым, но сладким отголоском оргазма.   
\- Рано... - прошептал Ганнибал ему в шею, трогательно зализывая укус.  
\- Рано, - согласился Уилл.  
\- Ничего, мой милый Уилл, - выдохнул Ганнибал, обнял его крепко, - у нас впереди еще так много времени.  
Уилл погладил его по влажным волосам, вороша прядки, и не стал ему возражать.


	15. Chapter 15

Утро наступило внезапно и безоговорочно: Уилл открыл глаза и уставился в окно: синее небо казалось бескрайним. Осенние лучи солнца перечеркивали вчерашнюю ночь, делая ее невозможной, и Уиллу было легче так думать. Ганнибал выглядел абсолютно здоровым, даже насморка не подцепил после вчерашнего купания на заднем дворе. Свободно растянувшись на постели, он закинул руку и ногу на Уилла, спокойно и ровно дыша во сне, такой безмятежный, как будто ничего не тревожило его совесть.  
Уилл потянулся, поднял с пола свои брюки и проверил мобильный. Пропущенных не было, но на душе все равно расползлась склизкая тревога.

\- Ты уже проснулся, - сипло прошептал Ганнибал, проводя ладонью по его груди. Зажмурился, сонно целуя его под ключицей, спускаясь к солнечному сплетению.  
\- Что вчера произошло? - тихо спросил Уилл, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, - что ты натворил?  
\- Неважно, - бесшумно выдохнул тот и жадно обхватил губами сосок, дразняще и нежно потянул зубами.  
\- Ты перешел границы, Ганнибал. Ты совершил что-то непоправимое?  
\- Нет. Я просто пообщался с Мэйсоном. Он ведь так хотел моей дружбы.  
\- Как ты достал психоделики?  
\- Не я. Мэйсон, - коротко ответил Ганнибал, и, желая заткнуть Уиллу рот, укусил его за бок, не в полную силу, но чувствительно. И тут же бережно поцеловал, заглаживая свою вину. Уилл шумно сглотнул, провел пальцами по его шее, и неожиданно для самого себя сдавил крепко.  
\- Как неласково, Уилл, - сдержанно выдохнул он.  
\- А кусать меня ласково? - тяжело задышал тот, столкнул Ганнибала с себя, навис над ним, прижимая к кровати. И ущипнул его в ответ, не сдерживая себя, вцепился зубами в его плечо, чувствуя, как Ганнибал вздрагивает под ним, прерывисто всхлипнув, и сам тоже затрясся от переживаемых чувств.  
\- Ты жестокий... - нетерпеливо облизнулся Ганнибал, глядя в его лицо, глаза его горели, - мой жестокий Уилл.  
И тут же подался вперед, прижимаясь к его телу, ожидая продолжения, и Уилл, ведомый инстинктом, обхватил его угловатые колени и развел в стороны. В голове глухо и гулко стучала кровь, и вены казались расшатанными старыми трубами, вздрагивающими от сильного напора.  
\- Хочешь меня? - взволнованно спросил Ганнибал, одновременно коварный и испуганный на вид. Уилл смолчал, чувствуя полное отсутствие удовольствия от его испуга. Если ему и хотелось, то совсем не так. Ему хотелось быть нежным с Ганнибалом, пробовать его и дарить приятный опыт.  
\- Нельзя, - лукаво усмехнулся Ганнибал и уперся коленом ему в живот. - Нельзя, Уилл. Что будет, если дядя Джек отправит меня на медэкспертизу?  
Уилл сполз с ним, свалившись рядом. И не стал возражать против поцелуя.  
\- Милый мой Уилл, - бархатно прошептал Ганнибал ему на ухо, - возможно, я бы не стал возражать... Но не сейчас. Сейчас мне надо закончить эту историю с Мэйсоном, а вот потом все будет хорошо.  
\- Хорошо...? - отозвался Уилл, не понимая самой сути этого слова.  
\- Разумеется, Уилл, - Ганнибал погладил его по лбу, вдавил палец меж его бровей, разглаживая хмурую складку, - прекрати морщить лоб, это вредно, - все будет хорошо. Мое сердце навеки принадлежит вам.  
\- У тебя оно есть?  
\- Ты сомневаешься? - Ганнибал взял его пальцы и прижал к своей груди.

***

Джек был в тихой ярости. Уилл видел его внешнее спокойствие, но прекрасно чувствовал, что тот вне себя. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и Джек не знал, в кого ему вцепиться, чтоб вытрясти правду и решить проблему. Джеку нужна была жертва.  
\- Ты в курсе, что произошло сегодня утром? - поинтересовался он, глядя в сторону, но Уилл знал, что он внимательно следит за его реакцией. И медленно покачал головой.  
\- Мэйсон Верджер, - тяжело, давяще проговорил Джек, - был найден сегодня в пригороде.  
\- Мертвым? – уточнил Уилл, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Нет. Он здорово покалечил себя и сейчас находится в реанимации. Папаша Верджер изо всех сил пытался скрыть это, не выносить сор из избы, но правда вытекла наружу, и теперь-то мы своего не упустим.  
\- Ты говоришь, он покалечил себя? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Вот, посмотри, - Джек протянул ему папку с фотографиями, и Уилл поглядел на них, стараясь заранее ожесточить свое сердце, не принимать, не воспринимать их так ярко. Видимо, внутренняя борьба отразилась на его лице, потому что Джек проговорил:  
\- Если ты чувствуешь себя неспособным больше смотреть, то я тебя не заставляю.  
\- Нет, конечно же, - слабо улыбнулся Уилл, вытряхивая снимки, - все в порядке, Джек.  
На фотографиях он не обнаружил ничего хорошего. Располосованное ножом лицо, кожа, свисающая лохмотьями, кровавое месиво, блестящее от вспышки фотоаппарата.  
\- И он сам сделал это с собой? Ты веришь в это?  
\- К сожалению, да, - вздохнул Джек, - он смеялся, говоря об этом, когда ненадолго пришел в себя, у меня есть протокол записи его слов. Характер повреждений подтверждает это.  
\- Но почему? – Уилл посмотрел на него, чувствуя, как стынет все изнутри. Заранее знал ответ.  
\- В его моче обнаружены следы психоактивных веществ, - ответил Джек и посмотрел на Уилла, - и что ты можешь сказать об этом?  
\- В каком он состоянии?  
\- Жизнь вне опасности, - успокоил его Джек, - на реанимации настоял его отец. Поговорить с ним мы пока не можем.  
Уилл вздохнул и накрыл лицо ладонями. Ганнибал не мог придумать ничего глупее. Просто глупее было некуда – сунуть свой любопытный нос в это осиное гнездо, да ладно бы нос, Ганнибал еще и руку приложил, видимо, чтоб потом больнее прилетело. Неужели он считает, что мальчишка Верджеров будет молчать? Или же Ганнибал верит в то, что наркотики отобьют ему память?

Но Ганнибал не мог поступить так глупо просто из желания позлить Мэйсона, которого явно недолюбливал. Ганнибал мог и словами его размазать по стенке, зачем же ему понадобилось выводить Мэйсона из строя и привлекать к нему пристальное внимание ФБР?

\- Эй, Уилл, неужели тебя это так взволновало?  
\- Мы должны устроить обыск в его комнате, - Уилл почувствовал, как дернулся его уголок рта, сам по себе, как будто кто-то другой заставил его открыть рот и сказать эти слова. Но ведь это было логичным, донельзя логичным решением.  
\- Я тоже так считаю. Через несколько часов, когда все бумаги будут у меня – мы поедем. Захвачу туда всех – и тебя в том числе.  
\- Хорошо, Джек, - кивнул Уилл, - хорошо.

***

День был таким же солнечным и ласковым, не менее теплым, чем утро, но Уилла это не радовало. Он чувствовал легкую изжогу от быстрого перекуса в забегаловке, ходил туда и обратно мимо газонов и пытался успокоиться. Запрещал себе думать – и никак не мог прекратить этот процесс. Он, скорее всего, до вечера прождал бы Джека здесь, но тут его окликнули, выдергивая с проторенной дорожки мыслей.  
\- Добрый день, Уилл, - Алана улыбнулась ему, - что-то случилось? На тебе просто лица нет.  
\- Не нравится мне это дело, - едва слышно вздохнул Уилл, - все эти сумасшедшие подростки… это слишком.  
\- Надеюсь, это скоро закончится, - она ободряюще похлопала его по плечу, - по-моему, тебе не помешает небольшой отпуск.  
\- Да, было бы неплохо, - Уилл улыбнулся через силу и поглядел на нее. Алана шагала рядом, спокойная и уверенная в себе, очень привлекательная этим спокойствием.  
\- Кстати, твой знакомец, этот Ганнибал Лектер…  
\- Что с ним?  
\- Да ничего, - слегка удивилась Алана, - вчера я виделась с ним после окончания допроса.  
\- О, - только и смог выговорить Уилл, а потом откашлялся и спросил: - и как?  
\- Такой интересный молодой человек! – проговорила Алана, видимо, впечатленная им вчера, а теперь вновь переживающая испытанные эмоции, - пожалуй, самым подходящим определением будет: «очаровательный».  
\- И чем же он успел тебя очаровать?  
\- Оказывается, его очень интересует моя профессия. Ты знаешь, Уилл, я никак не могу закончить одно исследование, которое как раз касается юношей пубертатного периода, а он весьма кстати согласился побыть моим «подопытным».  
\- В обмен на что?  
\- Без обмена, Уилл. Ганнибал лишь проявил интерес к науке, и я вижу, что у него есть определенный багаж знаний. Если он будет общаться с профессионалами, то ему будет гораздо проще начать свой путь.  
\- Ты права, - Уилл не стал спорить с ней, предчувствуя, что это бесполезно, - о чем еще вы говорили?  
\- О, о многом. Ганнибал рассказал мне о своей семье и о себе.  
\- Ты и правда профессионал, раз сумела выманить из него эти сведения.  
\- Я ничего не выманивала, - возразила Алана, - он сам проявил откровенность. Послушай, Уилл, тебе и в самом деле нужен отпуск. Ты чересчур нервный и дерганый, как лягушка на веревочке.  
\- Спасибо, - вздохнул Уилл, почувствовал укол ревности. Выходило, что Алане Ганнибал смог раскрыться еще на первом свидании. Впрочем, это вовсе не так. Скорее всего, Ганнибал просто пустил ей пыль в глаза. Но Уилл не чувствовал себя способным рассказать Алане правду.  
\- Еще он говорил со мной про это дело, рассказал то, что слышал. Не так уж много, но пространнее, чем на допросе.  
\- И что же он сказал? Что Трэвис покончил с собой?  
\- Нет, - возразила Алана, - по его мнению, в убийстве обоих подростков замешан Мэйсон Верджер.

***

Мрамор был уложен крупными цельными плитами. И это был именно мрамор, а не кафельная плитка с нанесенным рисунком, Уилл мог отличить одно от другого – и все равно внутренне был изрядно удивлен и подавлен богатством. Он видел подобную роскошь в официальных зданиях, но никогда еще не был в таком богатом доме, хотя много чего видел в этой жизни.   
Хорошо, что рядом были свои. Уилл едва заметно касался плеча Джека, чувствуя себя защищенным рядом с ним, поглядывал на Беверли и радовался, что находится здесь не один. Неприятный, даже скандальный разговор с мистером Верджером Джек взял на себя, но отголоски все еще звучали у Уилла голове. Пока эксперты искали какие-либо улики, которые могли свидетельствовать против Мэйсона, он стоял у входа, стараясь не мешать. Не мог представить себе образ мыслей Мэйсона – просто потому что не хотел. Потому что знал, что увидит что-то не то, что его видение подпорчено Ганнибалом, и потому боялся даже пытаться проникнуть мыслями в его образ мыслей. Мог только отвлечь остальных, или повредить.  
За спинами агентов в коридоре, маячила немногочисленная прислуга и девчонка лет тринадцати. Уилл знал, что это сестра Мэйсона, Марго, но никогда не видел ее раньше – она училась в другой школе, ее не привлекали к допросу. Марго со странным выражением лица следила за их действиями, словно ожидая чего-то. Словно заранее знала, что именно им удастся найти.

Уилл сморгнул несколько раз и провел по лицу, поморщившись от ощущения резины, прошедшейся по коже. Похоже, он начал приписывать другим свой образ мыслей. Да, Марго смотрела заинтересованно, тревожно и туповато – но это еще ничего не значило. Совершенно ничего.

\- Посмотрите сюда, - негромко произнесла Беверли, разобрав тяжелый сабвуфер, стоявший на полу. Вытащила несколько фотографий, свернутых в тонкую трубку и развернула их. Уилл подошел к ней, как будто его тянули за ниточки, словно марионетку и послушно заглянул, чувствуя, как тяжело становится дышать.

Это были снимки убийства Чарли Бэннета, явно сделанные сразу после убийства. Убийца был крайне доволен, когда делал их, это чувствовалось в заботливо выстроенной композиции кадра, чтоб все, что попало в него – выглядело красиво. Убийца позаботился о том, чтоб грубая вспышка не размазала лицо жертвы белым блином, а сделал снимок с нужной выдержкой, чтоб тот выглядел эстетичным, словно картина. Картина как кадр из чьей-то жизни, не имеющий ни начала, ни конца. Впрочем, не для Чарли.  
\- Судя по всему, - прикинула Беверли, - наш убийца невысокого роста.  
\- Или подросток, как сразу сказал Уилл, - кивнул Джек.  
\- Или подросток. Посмотрите, как кровь капает с канцелярского ножа – он тут случайно попал в кадр.  
Уилл только усмехнулся. Случайно? Нет, убийца нарочно задумал такой кадр, подловил красивый момент. Зи и Беверли принялись спорить по поводу возможности подброшенных фотографий, достаточно ли давно они лежали здесь – к сожалению, прислуга регулярно вытирала пыль, и сразу нельзя было определить, сам ли Мэйсон спрятал туда фотографии. Но Прайс резонно заметил, что со здешней охраной и постоянным видеонаблюдением на территории это было крайне непросто. Уилл сам не заметил, в какой момент перестал слушать их перепалку, смысл которой сводился к тому, что Мэйсон – убийца, непременно убийца, оставалось лишь согласовать подробности.

Внезапно и неотвратимо из всего этого проступил силуэт Ганнибала, как на тех картинках магического тридэ-зрения, бывших популярными сто лет тому назад, когда ты видишь очертания тигра или оленя в кислотных очертаниях паттерна. Можно посмотреть под другим углом и больше не увидеть смутного силуэта, но ты не забудешь, что он там есть.  
Уилл смотрел на фотографии, сделанные в темный предрассветный час, вновь оказавшись там, вновь чувствовал себя рядом с еще живым Чарли и видел Ганнибала так ясно, что не мог перестать видеть. Вот он подкрадывается со спины, осторожно и бесшумно, стискивая шнур.  
Вот он душит его, явно получая удовольствие, хладнокровное и спокойное, насыщаясь им до предела.  
Вот он отпиливает его голову, деловито и аккуратно, а потом, веселясь, имитирует дрожание тонкого лезвия в руках, натыкается на прочный позвоночный столб – и, поднявшись, бьет по нему ногой с размаха, сверху вниз, ломая, как хворост на костер.  
Смотрит на все это, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Хорошо ли вышло? Или не так хорошо, как могло?  
Спокойно, - судя по ровным срезам, - и немного неумело вырезает органы. "Это для моего проекта по истории". Он в крови, чувствует ее на себе с ног до головы быстро остывающими ручейками.   
Ганнибал улыбается.  
Часть 28  
Уилл стоял, уставившись в одну точку. Рядом о чем-то рассуждал Джек, Беверли поправляла его, а Марго, проскользнувшая в комнату, допытывалась, что же на этот раз натворил братик. Уилл не слышал никого и ничего, видел только одну картину, снова и снова, будто кто-то насильно усадил его перед проектором, показывая один и тот же нескончаемый ролик.

Убийца – подросток, и ладно бы просто какой-то подросток, он давно знал об этом, но Ганнибал был не какой-нибудь. Он принадлежал ему, был так близко и рядом, а Уилл не разглядел монстра подле себя - точно так же, как их не видят миллионы родителей по всему миру. Уилл точно так же как все, оказался слеп, равнодушен и безразличен. Слеп ли? Неужели он не видел, что мальчишка болен?  
Видел, конечно. Прекрасно видел, позволял Ганнибалу вытворять с собой все, что захочется - пусть лучше меня, чем кого-либо. Пусть, ведь мальчик всего лишь ищет себя, переживает тяжелый момент. У него же переходный возраст. Уилл закрыл глаза, как миллионы безмозглых, тупых, равнодушных взрослых!  
Всего лишь детские игры!

Он сам почти не помнил, как быстро попрощался со всеми внизу, отказался поехать с Беверли и сел за руль своей машины. И без того все душу вытряхнуло, как мусорный пакет. Уилл никак не мог сосредоточиться на дороге, постоянно отвлекался и думал о том, что увидел там, в забрызганной кровью комнате. Словно мотылек о стены, в голове билась абсурдная мысль, что это не Ганнибал сделал, не мог Ганнибал так, потому что Ганнибал был аккуратным и бережливым.  
Аккуратным дома и со своими вещами, напомнил себе Уилл, против воли прекрасно представляя, как именно Ганнибал разглядывает сочные, щедрые потеки крови - точно взмахи огромной кисти. Вот уж кто, кроме Уилла, мог увидеть своеобразную эстетику в этом кошмаре.  
Или это Уилл был способен увидеть эстетику, созданную Ганнибалом.  
Для определенной цели созданную.

Недовольно засигналили сзади, и Уилл сообразил, что проморгал загоревшийся зеленый.   
Красота вытекающей из тела крови. Не только эстетика, но и романтика.

На очередном светофоре ему вновь засигналили, и Уилл кое-как доехал до обочины, припарковался и обхватил голову руками, как никогда остро чувствуя свою однозадачность и неумение сосредоточиться на чем-то еще. Ганнибал, трупы, романтика. Это была именно романтика, Уилл мог поклясться в этом, романтика в каждом движении ножа. Боль, ревность, ненависть, превратившиеся в потеки, темные пятна и брызги. Любовь, выраженная через смерть.

От этих мыслей веяло такой зубодробительной пошлостью, что Уилл  
понимал - так ярко чувствовать и переживать можно только первую влюбленность. Первую любовь. Все это было только для Уилла, вся эта жуть – только для него. Ганнибал вернулся из Европы, разочарованный его невниманием – и решил вновь его привлечь и завладеть им безраздельно. Смог. Завладел.  
Уилл схватил бутылку, быстро свернув крышку, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтоб сообразить, что в бутылке из-под спрайта - именно спрайт, а не вода. Липкие струйки уже затекли за шиворот, но уж лучше так, чем задыхаться от внезапной жары.

Первая влюбленность - и в кого? Вернее, кого в кого? Юного убийцу в профайлера, способного воссоздать образ мышления любого убийцы?  
\- Бред, - пробормотал Уилл, - бред, с ума сойти, сойти с ума...  
Он сам не заметил, что просидел в машине полчаса, проговаривая эти слова.

***

Ганнибал оказался дома, как Уилл и рассчитывал. Сидел у себя в гостиной, одетый по-домашнему и спокойно рисовал.  
\- Добрый вечер, Уилл, - проговорил он, встретив его и возвращаясь к своему занятию, - рад видеть тебя.  
\- Да, - невпопад ответил Уилл, прохаживаясь по комнате. На краю стола лежало острое бритвенное лезвие, тихо чиркал карандаш, касаясь листа, плотная бумага едва слышно поскрипывала. Уилл невольно подошел ближе и заглянул Ганнибалу за плечо, невольно отметив, как аккуратно тот держит карандаш.  
\- Что это?  
\- Дом леди Мурасаки в Париже.  
\- Красиво. Ты чертишь прямые линии от руки?  
\- Да, - Ганнибал улыбнулся, оборачиваясь, - так и надо делать, если хочешь хоть чего-то добиться в рисовании. Тебе правда нравится?  
\- Нравится, - отозвался Уилл и прикоснулся к его плечу, погладил его, ощущая все еще детскую угловатую округлость и прекрасно осознавая, что вот этот самый ребенок недавно нанес смертельный удар.  
И вместе с тем не мог этого принять. Никак не мог. Ганнибал сегодня выглядел совсем как раньше: в полосатой рубашке поло, в тех самых шортах и белых носках. Очень милый, аккуратный, славный мальчик.  
Вот только убийца.

\- Уилл, тебя что-то тревожит?  
\- Не особо. Где леди Мурасаки?  
\- Уехала с риэлтором. Считает, что ей нужно съехать от меня, - сказал Ганнибал, а затем отложил карандаш и поднялся со стула.  
\- Не терпишь, когда посторонние стоят над душой?  
\- Только не ты, Уилл, ты можешь стоять сколько угодно, - он жестом пригласил присесть на диван, - но ты явно на нервах.  
\- Ты предлагаешь поговорить об этом?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Уилл, - сегодня я осматривал труп Чарли Бэннета.  
\- Я думал, ты видел его… это ведь было летом.  
\- Видел. А сейчас увидел фотографии, на которых его убивают. С особой жестокостью.  
\- О, Уилл, - Ганнибал не слишком церемонно встал перед ним и коснулся кончиками пальцев его лица, ласково чмокнул в лоб и отстранился, - тебе пришлось тщательно рассматривать эти снимки? Что ты при этом чувствовал?  
\- Раздражение.  
\- Отчего же? - спросил Ганнибал, будто и в самом деле не понимал, что происходит. Быть может, это не он? Уилл поглядел на него с надеждой, не сознавая, что сам в этот момент очень походит на брошенную собаку, вроде тех, что не раз подбирал. Ганнибал же присел рядом с ним и стиснул его руки в своих, лишая свободы действий - как раз в тот момент, когда Уиллу хотелось носиться по комнате, сшибая углы. Это не могло быть правдой, просто-напросто не могло. Ласковые пальцы, карие глаза, сочные, как спелые вишни, губы - улыбающиеся и даже добрые.  
Ганнибал...  
\- Это сделал ты, - решился Уилл, отпустив напряжение.  
\- Я, - не стал отрицать Ганнибал, глядя Уиллу в глаза.  
Парадоксально, но стало легче. Уилл откинулся на спинку дивана, замер и тихо застонал, закрыв глаза, чувствовал, как по телу разливается легкость. Значит, правда, значит, можно не думать больше, не подозревать и не уничтожать себя за подозрение в адрес единственного близкого человека. Ганнибал убийца.

Мягкая тишина как в камере для буйных.

Тихо, тепло, мягко вокруг. Спокойно.

\- … твое мнение обо мне изменилось? - донесся до него негромкий голос.  
Уилл полежал с минуту и приоткрыл глаза: Ганнибал сидел рядом, следил за его движениями.  
\- Думаешь чиркнуть меня по горлу? - улыбнулся Уилл. Образ мысли человека в ситуации Ганнибала был ему понятен, описан в учебниках и рассказан на лекциях. Но образ мысли самого Ганнибала...  
\- Уилл, - не ответил тот прямо, - твоя откровенность обескураживает. Я не думал, что признаюсь тебе именно так.  
\- Все же ты еще невзрослый и неопытный, - улыбнулся Уилл и почесал его за ухом, ощущая себя безумным и в то же время совершенно нормальным. Сознание поехало и расслоилось: словно лодка в зимний шторм, ее качает, потряхивает, обливает водой, вот только в съемочном павильоне сухо, на улице жара, а шторм снят в стакане воды.  
Через минуту до Уилла дошел какой-то сдавленный звук, и он понял, что это он сам тихо стонет, прихватив зубами ребро ладони.

\- Уилл, ты что, расстроился? - удивился Ганнибал.  
Уилл задышал прерывисто, чувствуя, как горло сдавливают спазмы рыданий, и держался из последних сил.  
\- Я думал, ты давно меня подозреваешь, - выдохнул тот, - думал, ты хочешь схватить меня. Я знал, что это опасно... но мне нравилось водить тебя за нос.  
Уилл едва не откусил пол-ладони, продолжая тихо стонать, причиняя себе боль, чтоб не думать, только не думать. Почувствовал, как что-то щекочет щеки и шею - оказалось, это слезы бегут. Сами, по своей воле, независимо от него самого.  
\- Уилл, - глухо выдохнул Ганнибал, явно озадаченный его реакцией, - я думал, ты не просто так спросил. Я думал, у тебя имеется план действий.  
Уилл не ответил, и Ганнибал сполз с дивана, уткнулся лицом ему в колени и пробормотал.   
\- Ты надрываешь мне душу. Прекрати рыдать. Мне от тебя грустно.  
Уилл не мог ни прекратить, ни что-то еще сделать с собой, чувства хлестали наружу, как будто из рассеченных кровеносных сосудов.  
\- Только не говори, что доверял мне так сильно. Не говори мне, что не чувствовал и не подозревал. Я не поверю, ты слишком хороший профайлер.  
Уилл не говорил вообще ничего.  
\- Уилл, - Ганнибал тихо клацнул зубами, вновь уткнувшись острым подбородком в колени. Задышал тепло, прижимаясь щекой к жестковатой ткани его джинсов.  
\- Любовь - это и есть доверие, - Уилл едва смог выговорить эти слова, прерывисто и сбито. - Дружба, любовь, Ганнибал - все это предполагает доверие. Щедрость. Умение прикрыть друг другу спину.  
Ганнибал смотрел на него с легким прохладным непониманием, но все же внимательно. Жадно ловил каждое его слово.

\- Ты сам… ты сам-то способен испытывать хоть что-нибудь?! – воскликнул Уилл, - Сам что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
\- Чувствую, - тот распахнул глаза, - я люблю тебя.  
\- Меня?  
\- Кого же еще. Ты же догадался, что я сделал это для тебя.  
\- Для себя, - поправил Уилл, откашлялся и повторил, - для себя ты это сделал. И меня ты любишь тоже для себя.  
\- А для кого я еще могу тебя любить?! - искренне удивился Ганнибал, - для Джека, что ли? Или для Аланы? Или для кого еще?  
\- Для себя и ради себя, разумеется, - выдохнул Уилл, потрепал его волосы, не желая спорить, и Ганнибал поджал губы:  
\- Что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Взаимная любовь... - начал было Уилл, а потом махнул рукой, чем явно обидел Ганнибала. - Ты все равно не поймешь.  
\- Я ничего не чувствую и ничего не понимаю, - сощурился тот. - Хорошо же ты меня знаешь, Уилл.  
\- Немного изучил. Если бы я заложил тебя Джеку с неделю назад и ничем не выдал бы себя - что ты чувствовал бы? Предательство? Обиду?  
\- Да.  
\- Знаешь, что это за чувства? Знаешь, как от них больно? Так вот - это ты меня предал. Это мне сейчас больно от тебя. Очень больно.  
\- Проповедник бы из тебя вышел отличный, - вздохнул Ганнибал и обнял его ноги, помолчал, потерся щекой, - сказать тебе начистоту, что я думаю о твоих словах?  
\- Скажи.  
\- Ты хочешь нащупать у меня совесть и надавить на нее? - Ганнибал поднял взгляд, глаза его светились, как кусочки янтаря, окатанные морем, - не выйдет, Уилл. Мне все равно. Я все равно бы вновь это сделал - вновь пытался бы покорить твое сердце и убил бы того, кто под руку попадется. Но мне больно от мысли о разлуке.  
\- Думаешь убить меня?  
\- Не исключаю возможности, - не стал лукавить тот, - кстати, почему ты не думаешь о самообороне? Из-за моего возраста?  
\- У меня вот тут, - Уилл приложил ладонь к сердцу, - вот такая рана. Как от надпиленной пули, кулак можно засунуть.  
\- Никогда не думал о том, что душевные раны способны причинять тебе такую сильную физическую боль.  
\- Мир не для всех такой, как для тебя.  
\- Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, Уилл, - пробормотал Ганнибал, стиснул его ноги так крепко, как только мог. - Ты так здорово отрекаешься от себя, так красиво. Во имя чего ты это делаешь?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего желания носиться за тобой с пистолетом.  
\- Ты такой красивый в эту минуту, так сладостно отрицаешь себя. Я тоже хочу самопожертвование, - прикрыл глаза Ганнибал, мечтательно размышляя об этом. - Я хочу лечь с тобой в постель, зная о том, что ты можешь задушить меня. Это даже... интересно.  
\- Интересно? - неприязненно улыбнулся Уилл, - постель?  
\- Теперь ты не хочешь меня? - Ганнибал трогательно взглянул на него, хлопнул ресницами, - неужели я больше не твой любимый?  
\- Ты серьезно можешь думать о сексе сейчас?  
\- Я серьезно могу думать о сексе с тобой всегда, - заморгал тот, - даже если ты мерзкий Уилл, который не хочет, чтоб его трогали... ты все равно сладкий.  
Уилл замер, стараясь перебороть подступившее к горлу отвращение от себя самого, потому что Ганнибал вторгся меж его ног, вытянулся и уперся носом в ширинку.  
\- Хочу, - прошептал он, касаясь его невставшего члена сквозь ткань, - хочу тебя, Уилл, милый.


	16. Chapter 16

Зашуршала ткань рубашки, от теплого дыхания все замерло, напряглось, и Ганнибал довольно потянул вниз его джинсы, коснулся члена ладонью.  
\- Однажды я попал на редкую выставку бабочек во Флориде, - проговорил он, поглядывая на Уилла снизу вверх с хищной и лукавой улыбкой, - это была коллекция Набокова. Вы читали его?  
Уилл помотал головой.  
\- Даже "Лолиту" Кубрика?  
\- По-моему, я как-то раз начинал смотреть фильм.  
\- Тогда вы, возможно поймете, о чем я. В произведении самое главное - переживания лирического героя по поводу запретности и неправильности их любви, хотя все это, разумеется, вопрос спорный и для Лолиты, скорее всего, вовсе неочевидный. К тому же... ммм... - Ганнибал не удержался и провел языком, - чисто физически там вопрос не слишком-то актуальный, миллионы подростков начинают в этом возрасте с ровесниками, и не делают из этого трагедии. Другое дело - лирический герой, который давно вышел из подросткового возраста.  
Уилл застыл на месте, не зная, куда ему податься и что делать. Оказывается, телу было наплевать на вопросы морали, от привычных запахов и ощущений член послушно встал. Ганнибал взял в рот, но тут же вынул, дразняще прижав большой палец к головке.  
\- Так вот! - сказал он, сверкая, - лирический герой весь исходится от осознания того факта, что он хочет несовершеннолетнюю девицу, пусть даже фертильного возраста. Лирический герой страдает, одновременно наслаждаясь этим, и сознательно подчеркивает ее невзрослость и юность, вся эта одежда, милая и приятная глазу. Он возбуждается от этого. А ты, Уилл?  
\- Прекрати, - устало выдохнул Уилл, - меня это не трогало.  
\- Да, тебя это совсем не возбуждало. Тогда-то я и понял, что тебе не нужен невинный мальчик. Тебе требовалось иное, не так ли? – Ганнибал поднял на него горящий взгляд, крепко стиснул его член у основания и улыбнулся, словно дракон, показал зубы. – Тебя не увлекал ранимый ребенок, которого нужно было оберегать, да, разумеется, тебя это трогало, но ты вовсе не воспринимал меня как сексуальный объект. И я понял, что мне придется менять образ, показывать тебе больше себя, - он хищно облизнулся, - показывать тебе то, что творится у меня изнутри. Вот это было уже ближе, уже теплее, не правда ли?  
Уилл не ответил, и Ганнибал опустил взгляд, ласково и бережно прикоснулся губами к его головке, точно целовал руку статуи в храме. 

\- Тебе требовалось нечто большее, - вновь сбивчиво задышал он, вырвав у Уилла стон разочарования, - ты видел перед собой подростка, но хотел… хотел больше. Что же ты хотел, Уилл? Почему ты не захотел взять это у Мэтью, а остался со мной?  
\- Я не успел даже поговорить с ним.  
\- О нет, у тебя было время, я видел. Вы долго разговаривали, и он соблазнял тебя, обещал так много! – Ганнибал не выдержал, разозлился от воспоминаний и укусил Уилл за нежную внутреннюю сторону бедра. Уилл вскрикнул от боли, а потом задышал часто-часто:  
\- Ты что, видел все это…?  
\- Разумеется, - сухо произнес Ганнибал. – Я следил за тобой в тот день и даже не опоздал к моменту начала этого гнусного зрелища.  
\- Ты смотрел, как Мэтью мучает меня, ты держал в руках пистолет, и ты не сделал ничего, чтоб сразу помочь мне?!!  
\- Мне хотелось узнать, как далеко ты можешь зайти с ним, - пояснил Ганнибал, будто дело было в порядке вещей, - а ты терзался и мучился, борясь с самим собой, точно так же, как ты боролся с желанием оказаться со мной в одной постели.  
Он вновь умолк и умолк надолго, словно старался вознаградить Уилла за пережитые страдания, а Уилл дрожал и чувствовал, как жар разливается по телу, как нездоровый румянец подогревает щеки, как возбуждение растет, вопреки тому мерзостному ощущению, разлившемуся по душе. Ганнибал же принялся стонать и едва слышно сглатывать, брал очень глубоко, упираясь носом в живот, ласкал языком так сладко, отчего мурашки по коже шли и при этом мешал ему кончить, в последний момент безошибочно сдавливая член у основания.  
\- Плохой, плохой Уилл, - проговорил Ганнибал, вынув член изо рта, прогнулся в спине, - ты чувствовал себя плохим парнем?  
\- Да.  
\- Конечно. Наш праведный Уилл не смог бы проповедовать в такой день.  
\- Я вовсе не собирался. Я не претендую на абсолют, - стиснув зубы, выдохнул Уилл, - чтоб быть хорошим парнем, мне достаточно... не предавать своих.  
Ганнибал посерьезнел и перестал болтать, вновь лаская Уилла, и в итоге резко отстранился, добившись того, что сперма забрызгала лицо.  
\- Это твой выбор, - пробормотал Уилл. В голове все перемешалось, и продираться сквозь туман, чтобы думать, становилось все сложнее. Ганнибал стер часть капель платком и задорно глянул на Уилла.  
\- Я знаю, что мой, - сказал он, состроил невинную рожицу и протянул, прижимая пальцы к губам, - А представь, как удивился бы Джек, если бы увидел подобное фото?  
\- Думаю, он больше удивился бы, услышав твое признание в убийстве, - слабо улыбнулся Уилл, - не пытайся взять меня за яйца.  
\- Не стану, - Ганнибал слизнул светлую каплю с верхней губы, - мне достаточно того, что я могу сделать это буквально.

Уилл закрыл лицо руками. Раньше он думал, что давно и прочно находится на дне пропасти, но пропасть обернулась бездной: опускаться все ниже и ниже можно было просто бесконечно. Впрочем, он же знал, что не безупречен, знал, что бесконечно далеко от того образа хорошего следователя Грэма, который нарисовал сам себе.

Ганнибал поднялся на ноги, отошел к своему столу и принялся деловито выдвигать ящики, пока, наконец, не нашел краски. Запахло краской неярко, но приятно, и Уилл отнял руки от лица, безучастно вдыхая этот запах. Подтянул брюки и застегнул их, вздохнув тяжело – экстаз прошел сразу, оставив только горечь. А Ганнибал уселся рядом с ним и коснулся щеки холодным мазком кисти.  
\- Зачем…?  
\- Тссс, - почти что благоговейно прошептал Ганнибал, - ты так прекрасен.  
Уилл замолк и закрыл глаза, чувствуя полной безразличие к собственной судьбе. Мягкие, осторожные, но неизменно влажные и холодные прикосновения кисти к лицу слегка волновали, но не настолько сильно, чтоб вставать, говорить или делать что-то. Ганнибал горячо дышал, разглядывая его лицо и прорисовывая что-то совсем тонкой кисточкой.  
\- Все, - выдохнул он через несколько минут, отстранился, - подожди еще минуту и открой глаза, иначе смажется.  
Уилл так и сделал, ощущая, как подсыхающая краска стягивает кожу и сквозь тонкую кожу век увидел яркую вспышку.  
\- Прости. Мне нужна новая картинка на рабочий стол, - усмехнулся Ганнибал и щелкнул его еще пару раз, придвинувшись ближе, а потом и вовсе прижался к его щеке, делая фото. Уилл открыл глаза, и мрачно глянул в очередной кадр.  
\- Это восхитительно! – воскликнул Ганнибал, отползая от него, - Уилл, ты просто создан для этого. Иногда мне кажется, что ты не живой, потому что таких, как ты, не бывает.  
Уилл молча поднялся и подошел к зеркалу, показавшему его в полный рост. И слегка опешил, разглядывая очень странное отражение. На него глядел вроде бы Уилл, но не тот Уилл, которого он привык видеть. Этот Уилл был нарисован – широкие мазки кисти, яркие блики и аккуратно прописанная светотень, мазки ложились друг на друга, это был хороший портрет. Живой, удивленно моргающий и хмурящийся портрет.  
\- Мне стоит нарисовать тебя в полный рост, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, прижимаясь к его боку, глядел ему в глаза на отражении. – Сейчас ты на пике страдания, такой трагичный и безумно красивый. Знал бы ты, как мне хочется побыть таким же безумно красивым вместе с тобой. Кстати, ты никогда не задумывался о совместном самоубийстве?  
Уилл отвернулся, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. Краска окончательно стянула кожу и потрескалась, создав живой картине эффект благородной старины.

***

Интересно, что видел Ганнибал, когда был под действием психоделиков? Он ведь упоминал, что Уилл в этот вечер уже приходил к нему. Но Уилл молчал и не спрашивал, потому что в этот вечер было слишком много ответов.  
Он так и остался у него на ночь. Не смог ничего решить, не знал, как и что выйдет лучше, сходил, умылся наскоро и просто смотрел в стену, пока Ганнибал не вернулся из душа и не увлек его в спальню.

Там он лежал без сна совсем недолго, и достаточно быстро задремал, утомленный этой жизнью. Погрузился в сон, видя перед внутренним взглядом то сегодняшнее место преступления, то Ганнибала за работой, то себя самого. Иногда - тоже за работой. Спал Уилл в эту ночь хорошо. Не столько из-за теплой, одной на двоих постели, а сколько из-за того, что Ганнибал представлял знакомое зло. Незнакомое зло, которое сидело внутри, казалось куда более опасным и неприглядным.  
С этим злом Уилл знакомиться не хотел. И знать о нем – тоже.

***

Наутро апатия никуда не делась. Ощущение предательства жгло грудь, но все было как всегда: еще вчера вечером Уилл думал, что никогда больше не заговорит с Ганнибалом - а сегодня уже чувствовал, как к его груди прижимается узкая теплая спина. Уилл провел пальцем от округлой задницы вверх к шейным позвонкам, словно пересчитывая их. Ганнибал хоть и считал себя умнее всех, однако не мог понять множества простых вещей. Например, что Уилл не мог и не хотел причинять боль человеку, которого любил. И именно поэтому он не смог даже думать о Мэтью. А об этом паршивце мог, и не только думать, но и лечь с ним в постель мог.

\- Почему бы тебе не поспать еще немного? - пробормотал тот сквозь сон, пододвигаясь под его руки. Уилл не ответил, обхватил его плечо, отстраненно наблюдая, как грубо его загорелая, крупная ладонь смотрится на фоне гладкой светлой кожи.  
И едва не подскочил с кровати, услышав телефонный звонок, с силой сдавил плечо Ганнибала так, что тот недовольно фыркнул и окончательно проснулся.  
\- Надеюсь, это не Джек, - забормотал Уилл, пытаясь выбраться из постели и путаясь в простыне и руках-ногах. Наконец выбрался, дотянулся до своих вещей, дернул к себе брюки - и телефон вывалился, лягушкой упрыгав под кровать. Уилл охнул и полез за ним, с замиранием сердца поднес его к уху. За себя ничуть не волновался, но вот Ганнибал...  
\- Утро, - хмуро сказал Джек, - доброе. Спишь еще?  
\- Сплю.  
Тот помолчал, никак не ожидав от Уилла такой отповеди, а потом продолжил:  
\- Ребята обнаружили интересное. Мне тебя ждать, или принцесса заберется обратно на гору матрасов и продолжит спать?  
\- Скоро буду, - обреченно выдохнул Уилл, услышал короткие гудки в трубке и замер, не в силах даже нажать отбой. Ганнибал молча отобрал у него телефон и сам это сделал.  
\- Джек? – уточнил Ганнибал, убирая телефон подальше. Хмуро глянул на Уилла и улегся обратно, потянув его за плечо.  
\- Джек.  
\- Я удивлен, почему его до сих пор здесь нет, - с притворным изумлением проговорил Ганнибал, обводя спальню рукой. - Где же Джек? Почему он до сих пор не прилег между нами?  
\- Он мой начальник, - Уилл почесал бровь и зевнул. - Угомонись, будь добр. Надеюсь, ты не настолько глупый, что бы задумать что-то нехорошее в его адрес?  
\- Я не настолько глупый, чтоб попасться на этом, - самодовольно сощурился Ганнибал, по-хозяйски поглаживая Уилла по бедру, такой уверенный в себе и неописуемо противный в своей уверенности, что Уилл не выдержал и поднялся с постели, не в силах больше оставаться рядом с ним.  
\- Куда ты собрался так рано?  
\- Тебя это не касается, - ответил Уилл, зная, что поступает грубо, но грубость в нужных дозах хорошо ставила Ганнибала на место. Так было и сейчас – Ганнибал явно растерялся, не зная, что ему делать с Уиллом - добиваться ли своего силой или сделать вид, что не заметил обиды? В конце концов, он просто-напросто соскочил с кровати, подошел к нему и взял его ладони в свои.  
\- Чего ты вскочил? – устало поинтересовался Уилл, безразличный к его прикосновениям.  
\- Ты к Джеку, да?  
\- Уймись. Уйми свое воображение и ошейник лучше затяни на нем, а не на мне.  
\- Ну, я не думаю, что ты способен изменять с Джеком, - брезгливо скривился тот и обнял Уилла, прижимаясь головой к его плечу и тихо дыша, - но этот факт не мешает мне сходить с ума от ревности.  
\- Да тебе вообще никто и ничто не помешает сходить с ума, когда у тебя есть такое желание.  
Ганнибал не ответил на это, проводя кончиками пальцем по его небритой, колкой щеке и бесшумно вздыхал, слабо покусывая его в шею. А потом заговорил вдруг, зажмурив глаза, приопустил недлинные ресницы:  
\- Как ты думаешь, Уилл, хочу я тебя отпускать или нет?  
\- Вполне возможно, что нет. Вполне возможно, тебе проще набить из меня вежливое, не возражающее чучело. Которое отвечает всем твоим высоким эстетическим стандартам. Но ты же понимаешь, что тогда я просто закончусь, вот и все.  
\- Ох, Уилл, - тяжело вздохнул тот, жмурясь и стискивая его в объятиях, - как жаль, что я так и не нашел способ обращаться со временем так, как мне надо. Ведь тогда бы я мог каждый вечер делать что-нибудь интересное, например, связывать тебя, неторопливо разрезать одежду ножом…  
\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - прерывисто выдохнул Уилл, отдалив его от себя, и безбожно соврал. Его вовсе не мутило, зато появилось неожиданное возбуждение, будто его кто-то просил появляться. Хотя почему «кто-то»? Ганнибал и просил.  
Ганнибал же все равно все понял и сыто облизнулся.

***

Уилл едва смог доехать до штаба – мозги, промытые разными, чуждыми друг другу растворами, усохли и скукожились, и невозможно было разобраться, где же настоящий Уилл, а где – черная жирная дрянь, которую приволокли в его голову. Был ли Уилл раньше таким или нет? Вот это желание переметнуться в тень и следить оттуда за миром – наносное или нет? Надо было остановиться и понять, осознать себя, собрать на части, хоть на пару минут остановиться, но у Уилла не было этой пары минут.

Зато у него был Джек с ворохом всякого отстоя, который он назвал «кое-чем интересным». Уилл стоял и смотрел на те мерзости, которые творил Мэйсон, пока его не замутило уже всерьез.  
\- Откуда у тебя это?  
\- Конфисковали все записи с камер особняка, - усмехнулся Джек. - Возможно, папаша Верджер пожалуется моему руководству, но оно того стоило. Ты только посмотри на это.  
\- Мэйсон просто издевается над одноклассником, который готов делать за деньги все, что угодно, - равнодушно пожал плечами Уилл. - Не вижу здесь ничего особенного.  
\- А я вижу, что Алана была права на его счет, - решил Джек. - Жаль, что мы не успели взять его до того, как он попал в больницу.  
\- Что с ним сейчас?  
\- У него помрачение сознания и галлюцинации. Если, разумеется, не симулирует.  
\- И что, ты не можешь проверить?  
\- Нет, - неожиданно мягко улыбнулся Джек, сам себе сочувствуя. – И без того с этим Верджером хлопот полон рот. Некоторые настойчиво советуют закрыть дело и искать другого убийцу, представь себе.  
\- Не надо другого, - машинально ответил Уилл прежде, чем понял, что сказал, и похолодел, стараясь не выдать себя.  
\- Ты считаешь, что мы угадали? – Джек ничего не понял и обернулся к нему. - Я ведь прав насчет Мэйсона.  
\- Прав, - сипло выдавил Уилл, будто раздавленная лягушка, и больше ничего не смог сказать.

***

Было бы хорошо, если бы день закончился у Джека в кабинете вместе с Мэйсоном и его идиотскими нездоровыми развлечениями. Неправдоподобно хорошо, совсем неправдоподобно, и, разумеется, этого не произошло. Когда Уилл уже подъезжал к дому сквозь метель и туман, предвкушая вечер, тупой и спокойный, заполненный приятным ничем, ему позвонила Алана.  
\- Да? – отозвался он в трубку, сердце дернулось, обрывая сосуды, повисло на тонкой нитке. Все померкло перед глазами: неужели правда всплыла наружу?  
\- Наконец-то я до тебя дозвонилась, - раздалось в ответ сквозь шум помех. - Погода сегодня ужасная, связь не ловит совершенно.  
\- Что ты хотела? – не слишком-то приветливо отозвался он и не стал заезжать в гараж, а припарковался поближе к крыльцу.  
\- Ганнибал не звонил тебе сегодня?  
\- Нет, - солгал Уилл. Своевольный паршивец звонил, и не раз, но Уилл не жаждал общения и каждый раз «сбрасывал» звонок, не собираясь с ним общаться.  
\- Он пригласил меня поужинать, - неловко помолчав, произнесла Алана. - Меня это удивило, но он сказал, что в ресторане будешь и ты, и его тетя.  
\- А почему в ресторан? – удивился вдруг Уилл.  
\- Так ты в курсе? – Алана облегченно вздохнула. - А то в какой-то момент мне показалось, что Ганнибал несколько странно себя ведет.  
\- У него бывает.  
\- Ты заедешь за мной? – несколько бесцеремонно спросила Алана, зарезав все его надежды и мечты о спокойном одиноком вечере. - Разумеется, я могу взять такси, но мне…  
\- Тебе не хочется оказаться с Ганнибалом наедине? – Уилл закончил фразу за нее и ухмыльнулся, скосил взгляд на собственное отражение в боковом стекле, грязноватое и в потеках, с налипшим снегом прямо на лице.  
\- Вдруг он неправильно это воспримет? Все-таки он очень взрослый для своего возраста, я бы не хотела…  
«Чтобы он дрочил на мое фото ночами», мысленно добавил Уилл, но позволил Алане самой закончить фразу:  
\- Не хотела бы, чтоб он воспринимал мое доброжелательное отношение за иной интерес.  
\- Я понимаю тебя. Вполне возможно, что ты ему нравишься, - ответил Уилл, стараясь не расхохотаться. Ситуация откровенно веселила его, он самого себя видел сейчас в растрепанных мыслях Аланы, такого же неуверенного – чего же именно Ганнибал может хотеть?  
Ганнибал мог хотеть чего угодно. Алана, похоже, импонировала ему, и Ганнибал мог вполне искренне пытаться ухаживать за ней, желая отточить свое мастерство общения и обольщения. И с одинаковой долей вероятности он мог желать убить ее – разумеется, красиво, метафорически пригласив на ужин. Он мог пытаться упрочить свое положение и добыть секретную информацию, потому что любил лакомиться подобного рода сведениями. А еще он мог просто щипать Уилла за бок посредством Аланы, желая вызвать в нем ревность и сделать больно.  
Ну и дрочить на фото Аланы, конечно же, ему ничего не мешало.  
\- Так ты заедешь?  
\- Да, - пообещал Уилл, все еще улыбаясь своему отражению. - Во сколько вы договорились встретиться?

***

Похоже, Ганнибала ничуть не беспокоила перспектива быть пойманным и осужденным за двойное убийство двоих сверстников и причинение тяжких телесных повреждений третьему. Его куда больше заботило, как он выглядит – Уилл видел, что Ганнибал то и дело украдкой разглядывает свое отражение во всех зеркальных и хромированных поверхностях, пока у них принимали верхнюю одежду.  
\- Какой прекрасный вечер - он просто насыщен романтикой, несмотря на погоду, - промурлыкал Ганнибал, искоса поглядывая на Уилла, который оделся так, будто шел на лекцию. - И галстук у тебя тоже очень… трогательно смотрится.  
Уилл глянул на свой серый галстук в редкую темно-серую крапинку.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Уилл, люди, которые носят серые галстуки, не ждут ничего хорошего от этой жизни.  
\- Они ждут только плохого?  
\- Они не ждут ничего. Давно он у тебя?  
Уилл не ответил, неопределенно пожав плечами, потому что и сам не помнил – давно ли. Пошел вслед за официантом, стараясь удержаться и не глазеть по сторонам, потому что не чувствовал себя вправе полноценно получать удовольствие от роскошной обстановки и хорошего обслуживания. Как нелегальный иммигрант, на птичьих правах живущий в чужой стране, в постоянной тревоге и страхе, так и Уилл чувствовал себя полностью вне закона в этом дорогом ресторане. Тяжелые, обитые плотным шелком стулья, белоснежная скатерть, изящные столовые приборы – все это стоило денег, которых у Уилла не было. И Ганнибал, который так спокойно и свободно распоряжался здесь, разглядывал меню, выбирал и советовал, тоже был вне закона. Уилл глядел на него, с ножом и вилкой в руках, глядел, как он ест, как он смеется и мягко, очень осторожно флиртует с Аланой, и видел чужую кровь у него на зубах.

\- Откуда ты так разбираешься в винах? - заметила Алана, когда официант откупорил бутылку, наполняя бокал.  
\- Отец хорошо разбирался, а у меня отличная память, - вздохнул Ганнибал и искоса глянул на нее, такой одухотворенный и печальный, что Алана не могла не проникнуться. Ганнибал вблизи действовал сильнее, имел свой радиус действия. Алана, похоже, забыла о том, что не хотела идти, чтоб не остаться с наедине пубертатным подростком и мило беседовала с ним, а Уилл лишь иногда подавал голос и уныло поглядывал на Мурасаки, которая не проронила ни слова.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Пир во время чумы, - заметил Уилл, понимая, что своим кислым видом изрядно портит всем настроение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- Отчего же, Уилл? - поинтересовалась Алана, - все не так плохо, Мэйсон скоро придет в себя, и мы все узнаем правду. Я думаю, что мне позволят его допросить.  
\- Вы хотите лично заняться им? – спросил Ганнибал.  
\- Да, - Алана улыбнулась ему, - у меня есть некоторые способы добиться правды. Так что Уилл не вполне прав, справедливость в этом темном деле скоро будет восстановлена.  
\- И все благодаря вашим стараниям, а также стараниям Уилла и агента Кроуфорда, - тонко улыбнулся Ганнибал, подняв свой бокал с соком, точно с вином, - звучит, как прекрасный тост.  
\- По-моему, ты все еще слишком юн, чтоб разбираться в застольной культуре, - улыбнулась Алана, осушив свой бокал.  
\- Возможно. Но, надеюсь, вы не скажете, что я слишком юн, чтоб иметь удовольствие потанцевать с вами?  
Алана вначале изумилась, но потом позволила пригласить себя на медленный танец. Уилл не мог поверить своим глазам, но Алана и правда собиралась танцевать с ним. В голове все слиплось в какой-то клейкий неразборчивый комок.

\- Леди Мурасаки, - сказал Уилл хрипло, - а вы не желаете потанцевать?  
\- Не могу отказать вам, - выдохнула она и, поднявшись, вложила свои тонкие пальцы в его ладонь.  
Разумеется, Уилл не столько был увлечен танцем, сколько слежкой за Ганнибалом - а тот сиял, как августовская луна, довольный его интересом и вниманием. Ростом он был лишь на самую малость ниже Аланы, танцевал вполне уверенно и умело, и нашептывал что-то ей на ухо, отчего та улыбалась и беззаботно смеялась. Ну надо же! Похоже, Уилл выглядел точно таким же идиотом в его обществе, как и Алана сейчас. Точно так же покупался на неприкрытую лесть и не воспринимал всерьез. Уилл расстроился и замер посреди танцевального зала, окончательно смутившись.  
\- Сойдите с моей ноги, - шепнула ему Мурасаки, и Уилл тут же исправился и взглянул на нее. А потом прижался к ней в танце и тихо-тихо спросил без обиняков, напрямую:  
\- Как давно он стал убийцей?  
\- Еще в приюте, - не стала отрицать Мурасаки, - там была очень скверная история, и мы с Робертом так и не нашли ее концов.  
\- Это связано со смертью его сестры?  
\- Послушайте, Уилл - Мурасаки подняла на него взгляд, - я не знала его прежде... Но все, кто знал, говорят, что он и раньше был со странностями.  
Уилл вдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Искал в уме диагнозы, подходившие Ганнибалу - и не мог найти ни одного, который не подошел бы ему отчасти. И одновременно ни одного, который идеально совпал бы с его поведением.  
\- Вы любите его, Уилл?  
\- Я должен отвечать на этот вопрос?  
\- Нет, - слабо улыбнулась она, - но я рада, что вы появились в его жизни. Я хорошо отношусь к нему, он мне как родной, но мне невероятно тяжело было держать его в узде. Теперь есть тот, кто может о нем позаботиться. Меня он не слушал никогда.  
Уилл молча танцевал, сознавая, что может то же самое сказать о себе.

***

Алана осталась в полном восторге от вечера. Уилл хотел было подколоть ее, но потом не стал. Пусть, если ей хорошо сейчас – пусть остается слепой, в полном неведении, что происходит. К тому же, говорить ей что-то сейчас обозначало играть против Ганнибала, а Уилл не мог себе этого позволить.

Мурасаки теперь жила отдельно, но неподалеку от площади, поэтому Уилл быстро завез ее, а потом отправился к Ганнибалу домой, заехал в гараж и выключил мотор. Свет погас, внутри было темно и почти ничего не видно, но Уилл так и сидел в машине, уставившись на свои пальцы.  
\- Ты что, собираешься ехать домой? Такая метель, к тому же, скоро полночь.  
\- После полуночи не происходит ничего хорошего, - задумчиво сказал Уилл.  
\- А мне кажется, что наоборот, - сладко сощурился Ганнибал, плавно перебрался к нему на колени и уткнулся носом в его шею, - впрочем, даже не думай, что я отпущу тебя этой ночью.  
\- Как ты можешь жить с этим тяжелым грузом на совести? - вполне искренне поинтересовался Уилл, вплетая пальцы в его недлинные волосы.  
\- С тяжелым грузом на чем?  
\- А. Ну да, - сглотнул Уилл, продолжая поглаживать его, откинул голову назад, позволяя поцеловать себя жарко и сочно. У Ганнибала вовсе не было ни совести, ни стыда, ни их подобия. Странным выглядел мир, если глядеть на него глазами Ганнибала, и Уилл чувствовал, что не может долго натягивать на себя его шкуру. Из образа мыслей Ганнибала его вытряхивало, точно незадачливого медиума, пытавшегося вызвать дух Чингисхана.  
Но теперь Уилл и сам был вне закона. Теперь ему самому следовало пристрелить свою совесть, задушить ее шнуром от наушников и закопать в лесу, да так, чтоб случайный оползень не испортил дела.

\- Я так хочу тебя, - прошептал Ганнибал, нетерпеливо расстегивая на нем куртку, - а ты так холоден и безразличен… я хочу, чтоб тебе стало хорошо сейчас, чтоб ты тихо стонал для меня.  
Уилл выдохнул резко, оттолкнулся ногой, схватив рычаг и отодвинув сидение назад, почувствовал горячие пронырливые пальцы, скользнувшие под пиджак. И, стараясь отвлечься от тревожных, тягостных мыслей, сам обхватил его затылок, привлек к себе и принялся целовать так, что дыхание перехватывало, тонко пища где-то в виске, и Ганнибал восторженно урчал, тепло дыша ему в лицо. Целовал его так, будто последний раз видел, в последний раз наслаждался его телом. Не думал о том, что ревнует к Алане, но радовался тому, что он сам держит Ганнибала, прижимает к себе стискивает его пряди волос.  
\- Мррффф… - тихо профырчал Ганнибал, обхватил его лицо ладонями и отстранился на секунду, - ты такой горячий. Что случилось, Уилл?  
\- Я просто люблю тебя, - ответил Уилл, чувствуя, как его буквально трясет от переполняемых эмоций. Взял его лицо в ладони, копируя его жест, и так же тихо пробормотал: - как можно одновременно любить человека и желать запереть его от самого себя? Хотеть закрыть его на чердаке своего дома, чтоб тот не сделал глупостей, не делал их больше, чем он уже натворил.  
\- О, это очень легко, - проговорил Ганнибал вполне серьезно, поглаживая его виски и скользя напряженным темным взглядом по его лицу, - ну, по крайней мере, одно время я много думал об этом.  
\- Хотел запереть на чердаке?  
\- В подвале. Чтоб ты понял, что я люблю тебя.  
\- Ганнибал…  
\- Но твой Мэтью меня опередил, поэтому мне пришлось стать грубым. Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь.  
Уилл не стал отвечать, а вновь привлек его к себе, целуя крепко, насыщаясь вкусом его губ, знакомым и привычным до боли. Поглаживал его по бокам и прижимал к себе, дыша прерывисто и жадно, словно приговоренный к смертной казни.

***

\- Знаете, почему я собрал вас здесь? – поинтересовался наутро Джек Крофуорд. Уилл едва заметно повел плечами, потому что он и без того частенько торчал в его кабинете в утренние часы. Алана подалась вперед, готовая его выслушать, а Ганнибал, которого Джек неизвестно зачем позвал, отрицательно покачал головой. Даже стажер Джека, похожий на молодного ретивого кобелька, заинтересованно окинул всех взглядом.  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с вами и выяснить кое-что, - обстоятельно произнес Джек, когда тишина совсем уже затянулась. И поглядел на Ганнибала внимательно. Тот вытянулся на стуле, копируя позу Аланы и всем своим видом выражая доброжелательное внимание.  
\- Да, агент Кроуфорд?  
\- Вполне возможно, что один из вас мне лжет. Или недоговаривает, скрывая часть правды.  
Под гнетущим взглядом Джека Уилл окончательно смешался, глянул на Алану, но та едва заметно нахмурилась – видимо, Джек и ее ни о чем не предупреждал. Зачем же он так поступил, почему собрал их всех именно так?  
\- Джек, ты обвиняешь… - начала было Алана, но тот не дал ей договорить.  
\- Нет, доктор Блум, я хочу, чтоб вы просто наблюдали за остальными и дали мне потом свое заключение.  
Вновь повисла пауза, Джек не торопился ничего не говорить, и все молчали, не разбивая отвратительно хрупкую тишину.  
\- Что-то случилось? – скучающе произнес Ганнибал, откинулся на стуле, поглаживая себя по подбородку.  
\- Да, случилось. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, где ты был вчера без пяти одиннадцать вечера, когда был убит Мэйсон Верджер?  
Уилл не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа, уставился на Алану, а та сама взглянула на Джека, но тот жестом приказал ей молчать. Не спускал глаз с Ганнибала, который изумленно облизнулся:  
\- Неужели Мэйсон… но как такое могло случиться?  
\- Отвечай на поставленный вопрос. Где ты был вчера без пяти одиннадцать вечера?  
\- Я был в ресторане, - Ганнибал взволновано хлопнул ресницами, - с мистером Грэмом, леди Мурасаки и доктором Блум.  
\- Что?  
\- Я понятия не имею, что Мэйсон был убит… - встревожено забормотал он, будто новость о смерти одноклассника повергла его в шок, и Джек накрыл лицо ладонью, а потом очень, очень хмуро взглянул на Уилла, а потом на Алану. В его взгляде отчетливо читался вопрос: «Вы что, мать вашу, надо мной издеваетесь?»

Уилл молчал, разглядывая рисунок на деревянной обшивке стен, и думал о том, что черточки похожи на крохотных не то змеек, не то червячков, выползших наружу и внимательно наблюдающих за его судьбой. Если вглядеться, то вся стена была в таких глазастых внимательных змейках, но они не выглядели угрожающе, наоборот – даже подбадривали и поддерживали его. Ни о чем другом, кроме змеек, он думать не мог и не хотел. Не слушал, что говорит Джек, как он давит на Ганнибала, а тот безупречно отмазывается, будто непричастен к этому делу, а Алана злится и раздражается на Джека за этот фарс, и того гляди, пришпилит его острым словом к стене. Отправит его к древесным змейкам.

\- Свободны, - объявил, наконец, Джек, и Уилл очнулся, вынырнул из своих бредовых, но безобидных мыслей. Поднялся на ноги, как всегда неловко, едва не опрокинул стул, и вышел прочь с остальными. Однако уже в коридоре его догнал стажер Джека и попросил вернуться.  
\- Что-то еще? – нахмурился Уилл и поправил очки, перекосившееся набок.  
\- Да, Уилл, - кивнул Джек, - познакомься, его зовут Том.  
Уилл пожал протянутую руку стажера, не отрывая взгляда от Джека, который внимательно и сосредоточенно глядел на него в ответ.  
\- Том по твоему заданию обнаружил что-то интересное?  
\- Да, Уилл. Это под Александрией… и я хочу, чтоб мы отправились туда все вместе.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Да, Уилл, - Джек взглянул на него строго и непреклонно, - сейчас.  
*** Снег не так уж часто выпадал в этих широтах, но этой зимой природа словно решила сделать исключение. Низкое закатное солнце примерзло к стылому серому небу, освещая просторные поля и ровную, гладкую трассу, уходящую за горизонт.

\- Где ты нашел этого маленького ублюдка? - поинтересовался Джек, ничуть не стесняясь.  
\- Так... - пожал плечами Уилл, - я не знаю.  
\- И что же тебя заставило с ним дружить?  
Джек поглядел на него, прищурив черные глаза, и Уилл понял, что он ни на грош не верит в общение Уилла и Мурасаки. Джек прекрасно понимал, с кем именно дружит Уилл, и кто в этих отношениях заказывает музыку, Джек не вполне только понимал, что же Уилл забыл в этой дружбе и хотел понять, еще не зная, что эта затея заранее обречена на провал. Рациональному объяснению все это никак не поддавалось.

\- Откуда же он у тебя?  
Уилл промолчал.  
\- Неужели подобрал на трассе как очередную потеряшку?  
Уилл почувствовал, как от этих слов на его глаза навернулись слезы. И действительно, почти так оно и было - несчастный потеряшка Принц, поскуливающий беззащитно, прихваченная капканом пятнистая лапа. Уилл представил себе, как Ганнибал уговаривает ничего не понимающего Принца стоять на месте и не вертеться, защелкивая зубы капкана, а потом треплет пса по холке и уходит, не оборачиваясь на удивленный жалобный вой. Слезы немилосердно жгли глаза.

Джек припарковался у обочины и пристально уставился на Уилла, а тот, изредка смаргивая, глядел вперед, наблюдая, как стажер обгоняет их и сворачивает к обочине в сотне метров от их машины, но не выходит наружу, ожидая приказа. Умный, послушный парень.  
\- Так ты расскажешь мне?  
\- Почти так оно и вышло, - выдохнул Уилл, - случайно познакомились.  
\- И ты до сих пор не заметил, что этот мальчик болен?  
\- Нет четкого определения болезни, Джек, как не существует идеальной нормы, только в учебниках.  
\- Мы сейчас не про учебники, а про конкретного подростка по фамилии Лектер. Ты не чувствовал, что он ведет себя так, как большинство тех наших "друзей", которых ты отправил за решетку?  
\- У меня не было оснований подозревать его, - гладко солгал Уилл, и понял, что ему удалось обмануть Джека - тот тоже вздохнул, а потом произнес:  
\- Я делал запрос в Литву, и, действуя вне своей компетенции, посылал туда своего человека.  
\- Литва входит в Европейский Союз?  
\- Да, с недавних пор, поэтому нам повезло. Нам вообще здорово повезло, я совершенно случайно урвал информацию о прохождении Лектером психиатрического осмотра. Он не всегда был так осторожен и адекватен, как сейчас, Уилл, отнюдь не всегда.  
\- Я знаю, что в детстве ему пришлось многое пережить.  
\- О да. Он сирота, и какое-то время воспитывался в приюте.  
\- В приюте произошло что-то ужасное, - едва слышно выдохнул Уилл, - он ничего конкретно не говорил об этом. Я не знаю, что точно произошло.  
\- Его сестру убили и использовали ее органы в качестве еды. И, насколько мне известно, твой Лектер приобщился к убийцам на последнем этапе, - выразительно произнес Джек, разглядывая Уилла.  
\- Нет.  
\- Спроси его об этом, Уилл.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - Уилл застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями, не в силах вообразить все это, не мог просто представить Ганнибала...  
\- Никаких улик, никаких доказательств, но есть косвенные свидетельства, которые утверждают, что он расправился со всеми, кто участвовал в случившемся.  
\- Нет, Джек, он был еще ребенком...  
\- Это не ребенок, - покачал головой Джек, - это абортивный материал.

Уилл накрыл лицо ладонями, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержаться, но слезы сами собой потекли из сердца, пронизанного болью. С каждым судорожным спазмом Уилл всхлипывал, стискивая зубы, ненавидя себя за то, что не мог молча вынести все это.  
\- Я погляжу, тебя здорово этим прихлопнуло, - выдохнул Джек все еще строго, но при этом дружески похлопал его по плечу, а Уилл, привыкший в последнее время к близкому тактильному контакту, не возмутился и молча подался вперед, позволяя погладить себя. Джек неловко приобнял его, уткнув носом в отворот своего пальто, и Уилл долго вздыхал, пытаясь успокоиться. Он отчетливо понимал, что ведет себя совершенно не по-мужски в координатах мышления Джека, упрекал себя за это, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. Ему хотелось спастись, почувствовать хоть какой-нибудь намек на защиту, чувствовал себя настолько разоренным, взволнованным, выпотрошенным изнутри, не имел никакого будущего, как будто выстроил дом на склоне горы, а в ее недрах просыпался вулкан.

Способен ли Ганнибал чувствовать что-либо, либо это была просто-напросто игра в людей? Способен ли он говорить правду? Любить его? Либо он лишь хотел заполучить себе живую игрушку, с которой он мог проделывать все, что придет в голову, а потом сожрать за ненадобностью?

Уилл чувствовал, что его алтарь почти завершен. Он так любовно сложил его из бревнышек, которые назывались "личное время", "свобода воли", "право на общение со своими друзьями", потом полил эти бревна маслицем, позволив Ганнибалу заполучить его тело, а теперь - теперь у Уилла осталась лишь репутация следователя, лучшего профайлера ФБР, человека, который преданно и верно служил своей стране, несмотря на клевету и недоверие. Теперь осталось водрузить на алтарь еще и репутацию, а потом влезть наверх самому и чиркнуть спичкой, чтоб сгореть во имя любви к Ганнибалу.  
Уилл стоял, мысленным взором рассматривая этот алтарь, сжимал в руке спичечный коробок и даже не мог представить себе, что сможет остановиться. Это чувство было куда ярче и сильнее его.

\- Ну как ты? - тихо спросил Джек, неожиданно мягкий и терпеливый, - как ты, парень?  
\- Я действительно привязался к нему, Джек, - очень осторожно выговорил Уилл, отстранившись, - но я не могу представить себе, что убийства подростков - дело рук Ганнибала. Уж скорее Мэйсон...  
\- Ерунда, - перебил его Джек, вновь становясь самим собой, - этот маленький дрочила Верджер был способен мучить только тех, кто намного слабее или зависим от него. И Чарли Бэннет, и Трэвис Смит были крупнее, и не участвовали в его играх на унижение.  
\- Я не уверен.  
\- Моя интуиция определенно велит мне копать в ином направлении, - заметил Джек, вновь выезжая на трассу, - а я, знаешь ли, себе доверяю. Не надо держать меня за идиота.  
Уилл только вздохнул и отвернулся. Джек умело подсовывал ему под нос то пряник в виде сильного дружеского плеча и опоры, то демонстрировал рукоять кнута. Конечно же, Уилл знал, что Джек, не задумываясь, посадит его за соучастие, если найдет достаточно доказательств. Интересно другое: сможет ли Джек полностью обелить и без того не слишком чистое имя профайлера Грэма от этой истории, если Уилл попросит его остановиться еще раз и выдаст всю подноготную о Ганнибале? Вполне возможно, что ему удастся это сделать, но что он потом будет делать с совестью Уилла? Будет ли отстирывать ее от несмываемого ощущения предательства?

Нет, Уилл заранее знал, что не сможет на это пойти. Что бы ни случилось, он не станет предавать доверие, не станет раскрывать прошлого. Он не будет препятствовать Джеку и не станет соучастником убийств - но и не предаст Ганнибала рассказами о личном.  
Тактика восточной женщины, подумал Уилл. Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего никому не скажу.

А Джек болтал о том, о сем, все еще надеясь не упустить возможность вытянуть из Уилла подробности.

***

Солнце склонилось к горизонту, но было еще светло, и последние яркие лучи проникали в небольшой охотничий домик. Уилл старался не смотреть, но все равно глядел на расчлененный труп, которого срезали куски плоти и изъяли немало органов, выставив раны от выемок на всеобщее обозрение, отчего труп походил на разоренный пчелиный улей. Лоскуты кожи давно потемнели от холода, и татуировки почти не было видно. Зато прекрасно была видна прядь рыжих волос, любовно вложенная в мертвые пальцы.  
Голова у тела отсутствовала, но Уилл и без головы прекрасно мог опознать мертвеца.

\- Когда я впервые увидел его, - осторожно начал стажер, поглядывая на хмурого, застывшего у стены Джека, и пар от его дыхания вырвался облачком, - я подумал о том, что его убили в отместку за гибель Фредди Лаундс.  
\- Чтоб так подумать, Том, много ума не надо, - буркнул Джек. – А ты что скажешь, Уилл? Похоже это на убийство из мести?  
\- Вполне, - выдохнул Уилл, и слова словно скатились мертвым стеклянным шариком изо рта и разбились о пол. Блестящие острые осколки лжи, которые не были ложью. Это не было убийством из мести – ну разве что за покушение на чужую собственность. Это было убийством из ревности, Уилл видел это в каждом движении ножа. Убийство из ревности. Просто невозможно. Хотя что невозможного, Уилл понимал, что все очень просто и понятно. Убийство из ревности к одному очень умному, но одновременно очень глупому профайлеру.

\- Только не говори мне, что хочешь наблевать на место преступления, - нахмурился Джек, подходя сзади.  
\- Нет, - сипло выдохнул Уилл, попытался продышаться и прогнать дурноту.  
\- Не думал, что тебя взволнует расчлененный труп?  
\- Я предупреждал, что в один прекрасный день я просто не смогу больше смотреть, Джек. Или же я просто беременный, вот меня и тошнит, - вяло пошутил Уилл, сознавая, что нельзя говорить лишнего. Совсем нельзя. Интересно, как стажер обнаружил это место и догадался сюда заглянуть? Наверное, ночи бессонной работы, изучение уймы документов.  
\- ...чей это почерк. Похоже на жертву нашего пропавшего святоши? – спросил Джек, цепко вглядываясь в лицо Уилла, - крови много, вполне в его стиле.  
\- Нет, - медленно покачал головой Уилл, невольно поглаживая мерзлую столешницу, - это он сам.

***

Свет ярких ламп лаборатории резал глаза, и Уилл привычно отошел в тень, стараясь ничего не упустить из слов Джека.  
\- Два тела, - сказал тот громко и четко, - Чарли Бэннет и Мэтью Браун. Найдите мне сходство или докажите, что его тут нет.  
Зи и Прайс переглянулись, но боевой настрой Джека считывался так четко, что перечить никто не стал.  
\- Голова отделена от тела иным способом, нежели в первом случае...  
\- Плевать на голову, - прервал ее Джек, - мне нужна информация про выемку органов.  
\- Разрез кажется мне довольно уверенным, но анатомически неточным.  
\- Возможно, убийца хотел сэкономить время, потому и резал быстро?  
\- Не только поэтому. И здесь, и на теле Чарли органы вынуты посмертно, и в обоих случаях достаточно аккуратно, по учебнику, однако без той доли профессионализма, которая есть у студентов, - сказала Беверли, - тот, кто хорошо знает теорию, но не учился на практике.  
\- Студент-первокурсник, не сдавший экзамены?  
\- Это не уровень первого курса, это именно голая теория, которую пытались воплотить в жизнь, не освоив материал под контролем опытного преподавателя, - заметила Беверли, - вы только посмотрите сюда.  
\- Ну нет, - возразил Прайс, - по-моему, за уши притянуто.

Джек слушал-слушал их перебранку, а потом молча развернулся на каблуках и вышел прочь, со звонким хлопком стягивая с себя голубые перчатки.  
\- Куда это собрался агент Кроуфорд? - поинтересовался Зи.  
\- Мне кажется, он уже услышал то, что хотел.  
Уилл окинул взглядом оба трупа, выдохнул взволнованно, а потом бросился следом за Джеком.  
\- А этот куда собрался? - поинтересовался Зи.  
\- Наверное, догадался, куда пошел Джек, - пожала плечами Беверли.

***

Автомобиля Джека на стоянке уже не было, но Уилл и правда догадался, где он может быть. Едва попав ключами в замок, он кое-как завел машину, мотор взревел, а Уилл коротко выдохнул, укусил себя за кулак и попытался прийти в себя. Продышавшись, он вновь попробовал включить зажигание и на этот раз сумел выехать с парковки.

Отчаянно надеясь, что он еще не опоздал, Уилл припарковался у дома Ганнибала, мельком отметив крупный черный автомобиль Кроуфорда.  
Дверь в дом была открыта, и то, чего Уилл боялся больше всего, уже произошло: из кухни раздался грохот битой посуды.

Выхватив пистолет, Уилл метнулся в кухню и замер на пороге, совершенно не зная, что ему предпринять, потому что происходящее просто не укладывалось в голову. Ганнибал, стискивая в руке кухонный нож, бросился на Джека, целясь в яремную вену, вспорол кожу, но Джек уже ухватил его за шкирку. С оглушительным звоном лопнуло стекло кухонного шкафа, разбрызгало окровавленные осколки, Джек отшвырнул от себя Ганнибала, который легко пролетел через всю кухню, смахнув остатки посуды со стола, и врезался в стену. Джек склонился над ним, на вид совершенно потерявшим сознание - и выругался, получив нож в бедро, потому что Ганнибал лишь притворялся, подкараулив удобный момент. И в последний момент Джек умудрился перехватить его поперек тела, чтоб тот не улизнул.

Уилл подбежал ближе, совершенно растерянный, стекло захрустело под ногами, и запыхавшийся Джек обернулся к нему, пытаясь удержать Ганнибала, бешено рвущегося на свободу.  
\- Грэм, какого хрена ты там застрял?! - рявкнул Джек, и вновь вскрикнул от боли, потому что Ганнибал крепко впился зубами в его запястье, выкусывая плоть. Уилл не мог смотреть на них, соображал насквозь плохо и ничего сделать не мог.  
Просто поднял пистолет и направил на них, с громким щелчком взведя курок.


	18. Chapter 18

Услышав щелчок затвора, Ганнибал тут же вскинулся, больше не вырываясь, впился в Уилла пронзительным взглядом, а Джек удовлетворенно выдохнул:  
\- Помоги-ка мне связать этого... мистера Лектера.  
Уилл стиснул зубы до боли, невероятно медленно подошел ближе, словно пробирался сквозь желе. Один выстрел - и мозги Джека не сгодятся даже на пудинг, их придется отскребать от мебели и стирать со стекла. Один выстрел решит проблему, потому что никто не знает, где сейчас Джек.   
Но ведь Ганнибал не любит прятать трупы. Он любит выставлять их на обозрение, а прятать не любит, из него никудышный подельник.

\- Держи его под прицелом, - велел Джек, смерив Уилла подозрительным взглядом. А Ганнибал смотрел на него во все глаза, тоже следил пристально, не хотел ничего упускать из вида. Дышал так тяжело и хрипло, что становилось ясно: сломано ребро или два.

Как ни странно, в эту черную минуту Уилл больше не чувствовал слез.

Он просто приставил пистолет к виску Ганнибала, примяв растрепанные русые прядки, и казалось, что через металл передается биение сердца.  
\- Лицом к стене, - хрипло приказал Джек, наконец выпустив Ганнибала, а тот разжал зубы, буквально выплюнув лоскут темной кожи. Джеку повезло - укус отчасти пришелся на манжету рубашки, светлая ткань уже напиталась горячей темно-бордовой кровью.

Ганнибал стоял молча, не говорил ни слова, а Джек не церемонился с ним. Наручников у него при себе не оказалось, и он связал его руки за спиной жгутом для перевязки мяса. Уилл видел, как глубоко веревка врезается в тонкую, нежную кожу запястий. И то, как Ганнибал не подает вида, глядя вперед перед собой, моргает изредка - он тоже видел.  
Джек молчал, но молчал шумно, издавая множество неодобрительных звуков, попытался остановить кровь бумажным полотенцем, а потом просто ушел - скорее всего, в машину за аптечкой. Не побоялся оставить Уилла наедине с Лектером, верил в его лояльность.

Уилл почувствовал, что пистолет вздрагивает в его пальцах. Стиснул зубы, стараясь унять дрожь, да так, что в ушах тоненько запищало, но ничего не помогало, руки все равно подрагивали. Схватив Ганнибала за плечо, он усадил его на стул, послушного и неожиданно смирного. Отсутствие сопротивления больно резануло по сердцу.  
Боялся и одновременно хотел взглянуть ему в глаза - и все же сделал это.

\- Что ты рассказал обо мне? - спокойно спросил Ганнибал, не сверлил его ненавидящим взглядом, не пытался уничтожить. Уилл ждал, что на него хлынет волна непримиримой ярости, но ее не было, отчего на душе стало совсем скверно.  
\- Я ничего не говорил Джеку, - сказал Уилл в ответ, не стараясь убедить в своей честности. - Твои поступки красноречивее слов.  
Ганнибал чуть подался вперед, сощурив глаза:  
\- Откуда он знает о моей семье?  
\- У Джека много возможностей найти информацию. Он узнал не от меня... к тому же больше, чем ты мне рассказал.  
\- Когда он пришел и заявил об этом, я решил, что болтаю во сне, - Ганнибал пожал плечами и коснулся языком окровавленных губ, слизывая подсыхающие темные разводы. Уилла передернуло, и он быстро смочил полотенце и принялся оттирать его лицо, не вполне понимая, зачем это делает. Как будто это ему приставили пистолет к голове и вышибли мозги. Ничего не соображал. Нечем было.  
\- Прекрати трястись, - едва слышно выдохнул Ганнибал, не уворачиваясь от его рук, - иначе доведешь себя до сердечного приступа.  
\- Что с твоим ребром? - спросил Уилл, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но Ганнибал не откликнулся. Ушел в себя, закрылся, замкнулся, оставив изредка моргающую оболочку.

Уилла затрясло, он не смог себя успокоить, не смог себя выключить, понимая, что есть все шансы перегореть и свалиться с приступом, но он не смог ничего с собой сделать. Попытка помочь, попросить прощения за предательство была совсем жалкой, а еще хуже было то, что Уилл действительно нуждался в прощении. Он переломил себя, только что понял это, ведь Ганнибал был важен ему не меньше, чем соблюдение закона и морали. Ультимативный выбор не оставил вариантов. И Уилл его сделал, и был рад тому, что не предал Джека, но боль от случившегося перекрывала собой все. Ганнибал, который, оказывается, умел вот так замыкаться в себе, открещиваясь от внешнего мира, не взял его с собой. Впервые оставил Уилла за порогом, как чужого человека.

\- Чего ты с ним возишься, как гусыня? - поинтересовался Джек, заходя в кухню.  
Уилл неопределенно пожал плечами и попытался улыбнуться, отчего чувство собственного достоинства с грохотом обрушилось к его ногам.  
\- Помоги лучше перевязать, я не могу остановить кровь.  
Уилл невольно вновь бросил взгляд на Ганнибала. Умытый и спокойный, он ничуть не походил на ту нечистую силу, вырвавшую у Джека кусок кожи вместе с мясом.   
Сейчас Ганнибал был тем, кем его видели сверстники и учителя: необщительный, высокомерный подросток, вещь в себе*. Никакой дружеской расположенности, попытки понравиться, поговорить, привлечь внимание... Совсем чужой презрительный человек.  
Уилл молча взялся за бинты, на всякий случай еще раз обработал рану, не прекращая думать и прокручивать в голове события. Да, у него был шанс все исправить, но Уилл позволил ему уйти.  
Так или иначе, но ему пришлось принести себя в жертву - но не Ганнибалу, а Джеку. Общественная мораль, слепое правосудие, совершенно незнакомые люди – ради них Уилл совершил это. Почему же, если он сделал что-то хорошее и правильное, его невыносимо жгло изнутри? Отчего в горле скомкалась горечь от того, что совершил что-то страшное и непоправимое? То, что Ганнибал больше никого не убьет, его совершенно не утешало.  
Уилл окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

Какая разница, убьет Ганнибал кого-нибудь или нет, если его никогда уже не будет рядом.  
Одна мысль об этом «никогда» была оглушительно болезненной и невыносимой. Уилл не мог в нее поверить и то и дело хмурил брови, то возмущенно, то удивленно, не замечая этого, а Джек хлопал его по плечу и старался подбодрить, думая, что Уилл переживает за его рану.

Время пролетело незаметно, и сознание будто впало в неглубокий сумрак. Вот Джек довольно хлопает его по плечу, белые бинты ярко выделяются на его коже. Вот подъезжает полиция, Ганнибала забирают и уводят, неласково подталкивая в спину. Уилл снова пытается поймать его взгляд, но Ганнибал не то, что избегает контакта - он вовсе смотрит сквозь него, словно Уилл не отличается от пустого места. Не говорит ни слова, а Уилл и не пытается заговорить.

После этой сцены очень хочется перестать существовать, но Джеку в этот момент нужен вменяемый Уилл, который может дать показания. Уилл знает, что должен пройти путь предателя до конца.

***

Лед так и не намерз на реке, снежинки опускались в темную воду и тут же таяли. Исчезали безвозвратно, но продолжали падать, от ветра поверхность воды шла мелкой беспокойной рябью, словно вздрагивала от холода. И телефон тут же отозвался дрожью в руке, завибрировал нетерпеливо.

Уилл поднял его и взглянул на экран: "др. Блум".  
Девятый раз за последние полчаса. Доктор Блум не унималась, мобильник продолжал звонить, и Уилл размахнулся, швырнул его в воду. Тихо булькнув, телефон камнем ушел на дно, и на берегу вновь воцарилась тишина.

Если бы можно было так легко избавиться от всего... Уилл взглянул в темно-синюю воду. Войти в нее и не возвращаться обратно.

Случившееся просто-напросто взорвало его жизнь, и то, что было скрыто под слоями полуправды и лжи, оказалось открытым, обнаженным. Ганнибал молчал, не говоря ничего об их отношениях, и Уилл тоже не раскрывал рта, но ему все равно казалось, что его чувства лежат под открытым небом, как полуразложившийся труп.

Случилось то, чего он так боялся: внимание не только Балтимора, но и всей страны оказалось приковано к одному необычно увлекательному процессу. Новости по делу юного убийцы обновлялись постоянно.  
Никто не обвинял Уилла в связи с несовершеннолетним, Уилла вообще никто ни в чем не обвинял, он стоял в стороне, а весь ажиотаж был исключительно вокруг фигуры Ганнибала Лектера. О нем писали статьи, у него хотели взять интервью, а Ганнибал молчал - не упрямо, но завлекательно, намекая на тщательно хранимые тайны. Он рассказывал о себе то, что и без того было известно, демонстрировал свое творчество, подчеркивая собственную уникальность, а журналисты охотно ловили каждое его слово. Его совесть ничего не тревожило, как будто она была чиста, и он только купался во всеобщем внимании и интересе, как птичка в поилке.  
Уилл же стоял в стороне, и никто не рисковал приставать к нему, никого не волновал мрачный, неприветливый профайлер. У Ганнибала был целый мир новых почитателей, которые гадали, чем закончится дело - оправданием, пожизненным заключением или больницей для душевнобольных. Уилл мог поклясться, что те, кто сейчас так или иначе восхищался умом, привлекательной внешностью и талантом Ганнибала, больше всего обрадовались бы варианту со смертной казнью своего любимчика - такой исход будоражил кровь и был, без сомнения, сногсшибательно занятным. История Ганнибала Лектера претендовала на звание самой популярной за последние годы.

Уилл стоял на берегу, пока пальцы не начало сводить от холода, а потом отправился домой. Телефона больше не было, и его никто не беспокоил. Дом изнутри показался ему совсем пустым и одиноким, и если бы не собаки, неизвестно, удалось бы ему справиться с самим собой. Стараясь не думать и не вспоминать, Уилл налил виски на два пальца, всыпал туда немного транквилизаторов и взболтал. Коктейль, приготовленный по фирменному рецепту Уилла Грэма, следовало пить залпом. Так он и сделал, слегка поморщившись, потому что виски был теплым и противным на вкус. От этой смеси сердце бешено стучало, билось в груди как привязанный к ракетке шарик для пинг-понга, а в голове разливалось блаженное отупение. В таком состоянии можно даже было думать и рассуждать о чем-то, потому что мысли оставались мыслями, не переходя в эмоции. Он даже улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку дивана, обнял Принца, сочувственно ткнувшегося носом в щеку. Выпивка здорово пришибла, и Уилл почувствовал себя камбалой, плавающей у самого дна, лениво и бездумно шевелящей плавниками. От таблеток горло неприятно жгло изнутри.

Принц, остро чувствовавший, что с хозяином творится неладное, жалобно заскулил, вслед за ним завыли остальные, негромко заворчал разбуженный Уинстон.  
\- Тссс... - велел Уилл, у которого мозги зазвенели от скулежа, - тише.  
И, прижав к себе непослушного Принца, Уилл сам едва не взвыл, с нетерпением ожидая, когда уже таблетки подействуют как следует и отсоединят его от испытываемых чувств.

Примечание:  
*Вещь в себе (нем. Ding an sich) - философский термин, который весьма вольно трактуется (от прямого перевода с немецкого «сам по себе», «самостоятельный» до категории вещей, непознаваемых чувствами и теоретическим разумом вещей). Здесь скорее имеется в виду система, замкнутая сама на себя, ну и просто загадочный образ самого Ганнибала.

***

Уилл предпочел бы и вовсе не высовываться из дома, будь на то его воля, но еда не появлялась в холодильнике сама собой, а доставка стоила чересчур дорого. За последние пару-тройку месяцев ему удалось скопить немного денег, потому что не тратился на еду и выпивку, но теперь все изменилось. Уилл не знал, сможет ли он продолжать работу, чувствовал, что придется отказаться от нее. Джек выжал его, как тряпку. Безотносительно Ганнибала работа профайлера отнимала чересчур много. А сейчас, похоже, придется отказаться и от академии, хотя преподавать было не в пример легче, чем расследовать – на душе не оставалось копоти. Но после того как он взглянул на мертвое тело Брауна, Уилл понял, что внутри что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он больше не воспринимал студентов как безликую серо-синюю массу, он смотрел в их лица и задумывался об их мыслях. Кто из этих студентов пошел в ФБР, чтоб действительно спасать жизни? Кто из них – такой же монстр, чуждый социуму, как Мэтью, как Ганнибал… или как он сам?

Похоже, о ФБР стоило забыть навсегда. Устроиться волонтером в приют для животных или пойти работать механиком, чтоб не думать ни о чем. Но для того, чтоб сделать это, для начала стоило придти в себя и перестать пить каждое утро – хотя бы для того, чтоб пройти собеседование.

Но он уже не мог начинать день иначе. Снотворное отпускало тяжело, душило в объятиях липкого, химического сна, и приходилось выпить немного, чтоб заставить замолчать весь этот гул и вой в голове. Потом уже можно было умыться, привести себя в порядок и поехать за продуктами в город, потому что если сам Уилл мог обойтись и запасами макарон пятилетней давности, то собакам требовалась нормальная пища. Или и вовсе не выбираться из сна, а покормить собак и улечься обратно в теплую постель, в одеяла, давно запомнившие все изгибы его тела, и лежать там до вечера, пока не придет пора вечерней прогулки.

В один из тех дней, когда Уиллу пришлось вначале съездить в город, зайти в магазин и сделать покупки, теша себя мыслями о том, что он непременно вознаградит себя двойной порцией виски за преодоление трудностей, шел сильный снег. В торговом центре было много народу, люди отряхивали снег с одежды, грелись и весело обсуждали грядущие праздники, а Уилл как всегда сторонился толпы – пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем обычно. Быстро накидал продуктов в корзину, стараясь не смотреть на внезапно довольную мордаху Ганнибала на обложке желтой прессы: «Скандальные подробности о методах работы ФБР: выбиваем признания ударом с ноги!». Хорошо, что в продуктовом играла громкая музыка, и Уилл не слышал обсуждения очередного сенсационного заявления. На какое-то мгновение он встретился взглядом с офсетным Ганнибалом на газетной бумаге, потянулся было, чтоб взять сунуть газету в корзину, но потом отвернулся и быстро пошел на кассу.

Нечего было и думать об этом. Ганнибал вряд ли захотел бы встречаться с ним, а перспектива сидеть полвечера в обнимку с газетой отдавала легким безумием. К тому же Уилл на собственном опыте уже выяснил, что это не поможет. 

Система обогрева барахлила, и Уилл продрог до костей, пока ехал назад, потому что в салоне неуловимо пахло бензином, и окно пришлось открыть настежь. Снег сыпал в открытое окно, щекотно морозил левое ухо, и Уилл каждые пять минут давал себе обещание по приезду отогнать машину в гараж и как следует ее осмотреть. Хороший же из него механик, если даже собственный двигатель перебрать не в состоянии.

Впрочем, с криминалистикой у него было не лучше. Все строилось аналогично, Уилл расследовал чужие и далекие преступления, не в силах разгадать то, что творится под носом. Похоже, чем бы он ни занимался, хоть пирожные надумал бы печь, конец известен.  
От собственной обреченности на неудачу на Уилла снизошла вселенских размеров скорбь, и он понял, что сегодня вряд ли займется автомобилем.

Гораздо лучше было просто поставить машину в гараж, придти домой, включить обогреватель и уснуть на диване, позволив себе вечернюю дозу успокоительных. От предвкушения теплого вечера в груди шевельнулось нечто, похожее на радость, и Уилл даже улыбнулся сам себе. Он понимал, что скатывается в соблазнительное болото деградации, но если так было проще и легче, то зачем пытаться жить по-сложному?

Но робким надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Уилл подошел ближе к дому и почуял чужое присутствие, замер и пригляделся. В подступающих ранних сумерках он увидел чью-то невысокую фигуру, устроившуюся на старых качелях, которые он так и не снял с веранды. Кто-то сидел, едва уловимо отталкиваясь ногой и покачиваясь, и Уилл увидел Ганнибала, уютно устроившегося у него на крыльце. Пальцы ослабли сами собой, и Уилл едва не выронил пакет, сознавая, что это безумие, что Ганнибал не должен был сбегать в такой момент, что его обязательно найдут, поймают. Побег, должно быть, стоил жизни не одному человеку и тогда Ганнибала вполне возможно уничтожат, как опасного звереныша, пока он еще не вырос, не вошел в полную силу.  
Но и страх за Ганнибала, и пронзительно горькая, как цедра грейпфрута, радость – все молниеносно пропало, оставив только еще более горький привкус разочарования, когда Уилл сморгнул и понял, что это вовсе не Ганнибал. Это была леди Мурасаки, и снег, припорошивший ее голову и плечи, отчетливо выделялся на темных, гладких волосах и меховой оторочке плаща.

В горле застыл холодный комок, и Уилл совсем не знал, что он мог ей сказать. Просто прошел мимо нее, коротко кивнув, не пригласил в дом. Вошел и запер за собой дверь, и от привычных домашних запахов вновь всколыхнулось прошлое, Уилл понял, что скучает и тоскует по ушедшему лету, по теплым, насыщенным спокойствием дням, когда Ганнибал казался милым, славным, как щенок и совершенно безобидным. Но вместе с тем в безмятежные воспоминания впились ледяные пальцы разума и логики: Ганнибал не был милым, он был требовательным и не вцеплялся в Уилла всерьез лишь потому, что боялся упустить его, боялся, что Уилл сорвется с крючка. Ганнибал порой плохо исполнял свою роль, откровенно переигрывая, прикидываясь совсем наивным и маленьким мальчиком. Мог ли Уилл в те моменты прислушаться к себе и понять, что его дурят? Мог. Но не хотел. Потому что чувства были искренними. Вот эта искренность, эта безоглядная влюбленность и подкупала. Давно ли она действовала в обе стороны? Давно. Уиллу достаточно было вспомнить тот вечер, когда они вместе сидели на качелях, чтобы понять – уже тогда он был неравнодушен к Ганнибалу. Как же больно было вспоминать об этом именно сейчас.

Но Мурасаки, пожалуй, была не виновата в этом. Она была виновата разве лишь в том, что потакала слабостям Ганнибала, но Уилл делал ровным счетом то же самое. Он сунул мясо в морозилку, насыпал корма собакам и пошел к двери. Мурасаки все еще сидела на качелях, склонив голову, не настаивала ни на чем. На ее ресницах заиндевели снежинки, и Уилл почувствовал себя слегка паршиво.  
\- Простите, - хрипло выдохнул он, отвыкший общаться, - я оставил вас тут. Если хотите, пройдемте в дом.  
\- Спасибо, - отозвалась та и медленно поднялась, снег посыпался вниз, искрясь в теплом электрическом свете. Уилл, не оборачиваясь, вернулся на кухню, разобрал остатки покупок, а потом достал из кухонного шкафа еще один шестигранный бокал и тщательно вымыл его под краном. Хорошо, что купленная бутылка виски основательно замерзла за время поездки, потому что льду в морозилке было уже пара недель, и он, скорее всего, отдавал запахом мороженого сырого мяса.

\- Вот, - объявил он, наполнив оба бокала, и ничего больше не сказал. Уселся за шаткий столик, и леди Мурасаки, улыбнувшись уголком рта, опустилась на стул напротив. Не стала возражать против правил хозяина дома, осторожно взяла бокал, согревая в ладонях. Уилл заметил, что она слегка поморщилась, но все же пригубила виски, в то время, как он успел опустошить половину налитого.

Они долго молчали, пока ветер швырял все новые и новые хлопья снега в окно. Закат давно отгорел, и вскоре стало совсем темно. Уилл так и не включил свет в кухне, разглядывая гостью в синем полумраке. Мурасаки, казалось, совсем не изменилась с их последней встречи – ни внешне, ни духовно.

\- Зачем вы здесь? – спросил он, наконец, когда ему надоело сидеть в разделенной на двоих тишине.  
\- Потому что хотела узнать о вас.  
\- И как, узнали?  
\- Да, - кивнула Мурасаки, - узнала. Даже больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Помолчав еще немного, она добавила:  
\- Знаете, Уилл, он отказался от услуг предложенного ему адвоката.  
\- Думаю, у вас есть деньги, чтоб нанять хорошего специалиста, - слегка нахмурился Уилл, так как боялся думать обо все этом, и сразу чувствовал беспокойное биение собственного сердца, - с другой стороны, если я правильно понимаю, именитые адвокаты редко берутся за откровенно провальные дела.  
\- Да, но Ганнибал отверг всех тех, кого мне удалось найти. Он так долго молчал, что я начала беспокоиться…  
\- Зачем вы говорите мне это, леди Мурасаки? – Уилл нервно взглянул на нее, - чего вы от меня хотите? Я не смогу помочь, у меня нет денег, а моя репутация только все испортит.  
\- Уилл, - Мурасаки отставила бокал в сторону и взяла его пальцы в свои, - я пришла, чтоб узнать, в порядке ли вы. Потому что я беспокоюсь за вас. Вы хороший человек.  
\- Очень, - саркастически усмехнулся он, чувствуя, как уголки губ то и дело норовят уползти вниз.  
\- Вы сильный человек, Уилл. Вы необычный, особенно для человека вашего рода занятий, вы отличаетесь от других, но вы, несомненно, сильный.  
Уилл вдруг вспомнил, что однажды Ганнибал говорил ему нечто похоже, и внутри вновь все сжалось от грусти. Он посмотрел вокруг, замечая, во что превратил свою жизнь, и это не слишком-то вязалось с достаточно лестными словами Мурасаки.  
\- Вы посмотрите на меня, - криво улыбнулся Уилл, а потом признался, будто это и без того не было заметно, - мне уже не хватает бутылки на два дня.  
\- Я увидела это. Ведь вы из тех, кто имеют слишком крепкий внутренний стержень и ломаются в сильную бурю. Вы как красивая, высокая, но тонкая сосна.  
\- А Ганнибал?  
\- Ганнибал как трава, приспосабливается к непогоде и переживает ее, - улыбнулась Мурасаки, тревожная складка пролегла меж ее темными аккуратными бровями, - мое сердце очень переживает о нем, но я не могу на него повлиять. Он совсем не слушает моих просьб и советов, никогда. Сейчас, когда я прихожу к нему, мы с ним говорим о картинах, еще он шутит, что у него полно времени, чтоб сочинять стихи, - она нахмурилась еще сильнее, - мне не позволяют забрать с собой написанное.  
\- Вас это расстраивает?  
\- Немного. Я бы хотела принести и показать вам, могла бы прочитать вслух, если бы вы захотели.  
\- Мне кажется, Ганнибалу не понравится то, что вы видитесь со мной.  
\- О чем это вы?  
\- Обо всем, - проговорил Уилл, не желая пояснять свои слова, но тут же заметил, как грубость повлияла на Мурасаки, - простите. Я не хотел вас обидеть.  
\- Если бы вы нашли в себе силы сходить к нему, Уилл, нам всем было бы проще, - сказала Мурасаки, и в этих словах лишь слепой мог не заметить намека. Уилл стиснул ее пальцы, подбирая ответ, чтоб она поняла, почему он не сможет пойти и навестить Ганнибала, но тут собаки подняли шум, собираясь у входной двери.

\- Кажется, кого-то принесло на ночь глядя, - нахмурился Уилл, подскочив со стула, - вдруг это журналисты? Иногда они наведываются ко мне, периодически появляется новый герой, который считает, что сможет взять у меня эксклюзивное интервью.  
\- Вы не желаете с ними говорить? – Мурасаки поднялась из-за стола, быстро и ловко застегивая на себе плащ.  
\- Нет. Разве что с Фредди, - мрачно усмехнулся Уилл, - но это происходит редко. И да, леди Мурасаки, мне очень приятно, что вы пришли.  
\- И мне тоже было приятно повидаться с вами, - Мурасаки, обычно такая отстраненная, вдруг коротко обняла его, словно старалась передать ему свое душевное спокойствие, - Уилл, будьте умнее. От того, что вы сейчас сломаете себе жизнь, никому легче не станет.  
\- Я не могу иначе.  
\- Вы можете, Уилл, - она на мгновение зажмурилась, а потом отпрянула, и до него донесся тонкий, неуловимо нежный аромат ее духов. Уилл ничего не смог разгадать в нем, кроме цитруса и полевых цветов, но второго шанса ощутить этот запах ему не представилось: Мурасаки ускользнула через кухонную дверь, и даже не попрощалась, как следует. Впрочем, это было и к лучшему – в дверь уже звонили, настойчиво и требовательно. Уилл выдохнул, быстро сунул ее бокал в холодильник и пошел открывать дверь.


	19. Chapter 19

Уилл рывком распахнул дверь, готовый высказать все, что думает, но на пороге стоял Джек, и снег налип на перышки, торчащие из-за ленты на шляпе. Уилл против воли усмехнулся, сравнив Джека с леди Мурасаки, такого терпеливого и скромного на вид.  
\- Тебе смешно? - вместо приветствия буркнул Джек, глянул на него исподлобья угрюмо, и разрушил создавшийся образ. - Может быть, пропустишь меня в дом?  
\- Да, конечно, - Уилл отошел в сторону и отогнал собак, но Принц беззастенчиво принюхался к Джеку, а потом и вовсе закинул лапы ему на плечи, поскуливая и тихо ворча. Уилл тут же прикрикнул на пса, отогнал его в сторону, но Принц завыл, не желая униматься.  
\- С ним все в порядке? - уточнил Джек, раздеваясь и перекидывая пальто через руку.  
\- Все нормально. Можешь не бояться за свое пальто, - сказал Уилл, - и шляпу тоже дай мне.  
С Принцем все было в полном порядке, просто от Джека, скорее всего, отчетливо пахло Ганнибалом. Уилл повесил пальто в шкаф, отряхнул шляпу от снега и отправил туда же, на всякий случай закрыв его.

Прошел в кухню, включив свет, кивнул Джеку на стол, и начал разливать виски.  
\- Я за рулем.  
\- Вызовешь стажера, он тебя отвезет, - Уилл расставил бокалы, - я не хочу пить в компании с трезвым.  
\- Вариант не пить не рассматривается?  
Уилл покачал головой и поставил на стол блюдце с магазинным печеньем.  
\- Домашний уют, - вздохнул Джек и быстро сжевал пяток крекеров.  
\- Ты голоден? - догадался Уилл, - у меня есть вчерашняя лапша и наггетсы с курицей и сыром. Хочешь?  
\- Да. С утра ничего не ел. Твои мохнатые друзья оставили, что ли? - он протянул Уиллу веточку сосны, сняв ее с подоконника. Уилл взял ее, намереваясь выбросить в мусорное ведро, погладил короткую хвою и вдруг осознал, откуда здесь эта веточка. Он неосознанно растер в пальцах одну хвоинку, почувствовав терпкий смолистый аромат, зажмурил глаза.

\- Будет замечательно, если ты еще и яйцом все это дело зальешь, - заметил Джек, подъедая крекеры, и Уилл закивал, приходя в себя. Убрал веточку на холодильник и занялся готовкой, выбрав сковородку побольше.  
Масло шипело, брызгалось, и панировка наггетсов постепенно становилась красивой золотистой корочкой, пахло достаточно аппетитно. Уилл, вначале не собиравшийся ужинать, вдруг сам ощутил голод. В последнее время он редко ел горячее, предпочитая забивать голод крекерами. Невольно вспомнился один из последних ужинов с Ганнибалом, когда тот заморочился с маринованным мясом по какому-то старинному рецепту. В ночь с пятницы на субботу Ганнибал толком не спал, потому что с вечера отправил здоровенный кусок телятины в скороварку на крохотный огонь, а потом то и дело бегал на кухню проверять, все ли в порядке. К утру на кухонном столе оказался серо-красный кусок мяса, недоваренный до конца, но Ганнибал довольно оглядывал и утверждал, что так и надо. И до самого полудня они в четыре руки раздирали не слишком податливое мясо на волокна под концерт Рахманинова. Ганнибал много разговаривал, периодически пододвигался ближе, целовал его в щеку и был абсолютно счастлив. До тех пор, пока не залил телятину маринадом и не убрал ее в холодильник. Маринад оказался чересчур едким и переварил большую часть мяса, превратив в серую жеваную кашу, прежде чем Ганнибал это заметил. Он едва успел спасти остатки, замочив в другом растворе, составленном на скорую руку. В итоге за стол они сели ближе к полуночи, и Уилл изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться, заметив крохотную сиротливую горсточку мяса, щедро украшенную салатными листьями. Ганнибал был отчаянно хмурым, и только теплые слова, что пусть мало, но очень, просто божественно вкусно, смогли его успокоить. В тот день Уиллу казалось, что это особенный круг ада: бесконечно долго терзать мясо на волокна под музыку Рахманинова, но сейчас он вспоминал этот день с улыбкой. Благодаря Ганнибалу, он выучил несколько отличных рецептов и научился разбираться в специях, но сам никогда не готовил ничего такого, предпочитая полуфабрикаты. Готовить одному по этим рецептам было невыносимо грустно.

\- Ты слышал, что этот подлец заявил обо мне? - нахмурился Джек и пристально уставился на Уилла.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Уилл, разбив яйцо над сковородкой, - я не покупаю газет, а интернет мне отключили за неуплату.  
\- Хорошо живешь, - едко отозвался тот, - так вот, Ганнибал заявил, что я напал на него.  
\- Что? - не сразу понял Уилл, отвел со лба отросшие кудрявые прядки, - что ты сделал?  
\- Как следует из его показаний, я пришел к нему, вначале пытался выудить признание по убийству Бэннета и Смита, а потом, когда он-де заявил, что в эту ночь был дома, и кто-то даже может это подтвердить, я пришел в ярость, принялся его оскорблять и избил.  
\- Что за чушь?!  
\- Вот, почитай, - Джек вытащил из своего кейса несколько газет, как желтых, так и вполне строгих. Уилл убавил огонь до минимума, подошел к столу и глянул внимательнее. На обложке одной из газет был интригующий заголовок: "Ганнибал Лектер разделся специально для нас!". Не в силах сопротивляться, Уилл открыл газету, чувствуя, как гадкое любопытство травит душу. Ганнибал действительно разделся до трусов, охотно позируя фотографам. Особенно трагичной вышла фотография, где он, стоя у стены, оборачивается через плечо, бросая трогательный и одновременно томный взгляд, а чьи-то руки расстегивают на нем медицинский корсет. "Мне приходится носить его ночью и днем", - гласила надпись над головой Ганнибала, - "потому что у меня сломаны ребра". Еще более удачный снимок - Ганнибал вновь стоит спиной, обхватив себя руками и склонив голову, а на его спине видны кровоподтеки, сине-желтый атлас из синяков. Лопатки едва заметно торчат, словно крылья ангела, линия позвоночника очерчена красиво, и даже на грязно-желтой газетной бумаге заметны бархатистые ямочки на пояснице. Уилл сморгнул несколько раз, стараясь избавиться от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Еще несколько снимков не такие пронзительные, но тоже весьма откровенные - Ганнибал сидит на узком подоконнике, подтянув длинные, стройные ноги к груди, печально смотрит в окно, в карих глазах отражается блик от стекла и душевная боль, а ссадины на скуле и на виске выделяются ярко, словно его избили прямо перед фотосъемкой. "Агент Кроуфорд сделал это со мной".

\- Джек... - едва смог выговорить Уилл, отшвырнув газету, - что это за порнография?!  
\- Ты же его лучше знаешь, - хмыкнул тот, - вот ты мне и ответь. Кстати, у тебя наггетсы не подгорят?  
\- Да, сейчас, - слабо отозвался Уилл, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянным. На автомате потушил огонь, кое-как отодрал чуть подгоревшую еду от дна сковородки и разложил по тарелкам, а сам в этом время дал волю воображению, только и представлял себе печального Ганнибала, обнаженного и эротично возлежащего на постели, светлая гладкая кожа вся в следах от укусов и засосов. "Внештатный следователь Уилл Грэм сделал это со мной".

\- Это ты еще остальные газеты не читал, - сказал Джек, сразу же принявшись за еду, - там есть мое прошлогоднее фото, где эти ублюдки сняли меня при задержании. Сам понимаешь, я на том снимке вовсе не похож на добрую фею.  
\- Что происходит, Джек? - Уилл, растерявший весь голод, и сам начал есть, невольно копируя его действия.  
\- Что происходит? Я скажу тебе, что происходит. Безобидный неповинный котеночек Ганнибал и большой темный мужик, который распустил руки.  
\- Это бред, - только и смог выговорить Уилл, не понимая, как ко всему этому относиться, - ты не такой. Любой стажер скажет об этом.  
\- Любой стажер учится, а не пишет статейки.  
\- Но это ложь, пусть красивая, трогательная, но ложь. Почему бы тебе не рассказать, как все произошло?  
\- Вот такое расстояние, - Джек показал ему крохотный просвет между пальцами, - вот на таком расстоянии его нож был от моего горла. Причем трижды, и один раз - у моего глаза, я сморгнул и почувствовал, как ресницы касаются его острия. И мне совершенно нечем это доказать.  
\- Расскажи хотя бы мне.  
Джек помолчал, доедая то, что было у него на тарелке и собираясь с мыслями. Уилл не торопил его, подождал, пока он закончит с едой, а потом убрал все в раковину и вновь наполнил бокалы.

\- Дело в том, что я собирался послать к нему Тома, - сказал, наконец, Джек, - но Том, хоть и умный парень, нормативы по физподготовке едва сдает. А ведь этот Браун, которого мы нашли с отрубленной головой, имел отличные показатели.  
\- Ты решил, что Лектер может убить твоего стажера?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Джек и опустил плечи, отчего сразу перестал выглядеть напористым и пробивным, как локомотив. - И не жалею об этом.  
\- Что случилось, когда ты приехал?  
\- Конечно, я был на взводе, - развел руками Джек, - но я не оскорблял Лектера и уж тем более, не пытался убить с порога. Я вошел, он был весьма любезен, и если бы не моя уверенность в том, что все четыре трупа - его рук дело, я бы не стал говорить с ним об этом. Мы разговаривали у него на кухне - это просто проклятое место, Уилл, - и я задавал ему наводящие вопросы и расставлял ловушки, надеясь, что он занервничает и угодит ногой в капкан. У Лектера нет алиби, он сам подтвердил это.  
\- Публично?  
\- Нет, только тогда. А диктофон сломался во время драки.  
\- Выходит, тебе нечем подтвердить свои слова.  
\- В том-то и дело, что нечем. А Лектер был спокоен и сдержан, как карточный шулер, я не мог выбить из него эту проклятую сдержанность. Мне надо было, чтоб Лектер вышел из себя, надо было поймать его на лжи, и тогда я упомянул про то, что он сделал со своей сестрой.  
\- Он и правда это сделал? - выдохнул Уилл, склонившись вперед.  
\- Я не знаю, - признался Джек, - все на уровне слухов и сплетен. А улик нет.  
\- Но его это разозлило?  
\- Я бы не сказал, - покачал головой Джек, - в тот момент он мило улыбнулся, обозвал все выдумками, а потом предложил мне перекусить. Честно говоря, это было весьма соблазнительное предложение, кажется, он жарил дичь, и я решил не отказываться. К тому же во время обеденной беседы у меня появилась бы возможность выведать что-нибудь еще.  
\- И что произошло дальше?  
\- Я сел за кухонный стол, ожидая еды, но Лектер заявил, что готовому блюду надо настояться несколько минут, и что придется подождать, и подал мне чай. Я пил чай, пока он возился у плиты. И я даже не знаю, что меня спасло. Наверное, это было предчувствие, весь мой опыт, который накопился за мою жизнь. Вот я пью чай – и в следующую секунду я уже уворачиваюсь от ножа, едва не воткнувшегося мне в шею. Тринадцатилетний мальчишка напал на меня сзади, желая прикончить с одного удара, и когда у него ничего не вышло - он не остановился, не замер, потерпев неудачу. Какой там, тут он совсем осатанел, вновь попытался пырнуть меня ножом, и если бы на моем месте был Том, лежать бы ему на кладбище.

Уилл тихо вздохнул, а потом добавил:  
\- Но ошибки стажера недопустимы для агента твоего уровня, Джек.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю? Крендлер очень недоволен, что я позволил себе ввязаться в это. У прессы полно моих снимков, и дизайнеры газет вовсю изгаляются, противопоставляя меня Лектеру на контрасте.  
\- Но неужели бюро позволяет журналистам выставлять тебя в подобном свете?  
Джек помрачнел. Не ответив на вопрос, он сказал:  
\- Разумеется, в этой роли лучше бы оказаться Тому или тебе. Тогда дело не приобрело такой резонанс.  
\- Но никакие грустные фото, никакие журналисты не могут повлиять на исход дела.  
\- У меня нет улик, Уилл, - сказал Джек, на мгновение крепко стиснув губы, - я шел расследовать, а не арестовывать Лектера. Мне нужна была база, неопровержимые доказательства против него, его чистосердечное признание, наконец. Но у меня этого нет. Я не успел собрать все необходимое, не хотел арестовывать его так рано. А начальству нужна жертва, которую можно выставить на всеобщее обозрение и публично отречься.  
\- Да уж, действительно, тебе не следовало лезть самому. Меня Крендлер выдворил бы с большим удовольствием, навсегда отстранив от дел.  
Джек внимательно посмотрел на Уилла, вновь поджав губы. Уилл догадывался, что Джек и сам охотно бы выставил его жертвенным животным для начальства. Но нельзя было отмотать время вспять, репутация Джека уже была основательно подмочена.  
\- У меня нет базы доказательств, нет свидетелей, но это не значит, что я готов отказаться от борьбы, - начал Джек то, ради чего сюда и пришел, - я ни за что не позволю помешать расследованию и повлияю на общественное мнение.  
\- Каким же образом? - нахмурился Уилл, предчувствуя что-то скверное, что таилось в голосе Джека, вновь настойчивом и даже угрожающем.  
\- Все очень просто, - сказал тот, - мне нужен ты.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне нужно, - раздельно и терпеливо проговорил Джек, - чтоб ты нашел неопровержимые улики. Чтоб ты, именно ты, как лучший профайлер, создал его психологический портрет и доказал, что он совпадает с портретом убийцы.  
\- Джек...  
\- Я хочу, чтоб ты выступил против Лектера на предварительном слушании дела.

Уилл услышал его просьбу и просто не поверил своим ушам. Неужели Джек и в самом деле рассчитывал, что Уилл выступит против Ганнибала?  
\- Постой... знаешь, Джек, я же совсем не в курсе расследования... - пробормотал Уилл, пытаясь начать соображать, что же происходит.  
\- Я заметил. Ты даже на телефонные звонки не отвечаешь. Ты хоть знаешь, кто, по слухам, собирается стать его адвокатом?  
\- Нет, - Уилл покачал головой, - а каково сейчас мое положение?  
\- Про тебя не пишут, как ни странно, - проговорил Джек, - Лектер либо кратко говорит, что был знаком с тобой, либо вообще не упоминает тебя в своих интервью.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Что остальные? Внештатный профайлер Грэм навел невоздержанного агента Кроуфорда на юного маньяка, подробности на третьей странице.  
Уилл невольно улыбнулся:  
\- Похоже, мы теперь в одной упряжке. Я не смогу помочь тебе, Джек.  
\- О чем это ты? - насторожился тот.  
\- Я только окончательно утоплю тебя. Ты попал под прицел объективов, а кто же попытается тебе помочь? Странный следователь Грэм, у которого тоже нет доказательств? Да, я могу проанализировать портреты убийц, но ты же понимаешь, что это косвенная улика, которая неизвестно как повлияет на ход дела.   
\- Ты должен выступить в суде против Ганнибала.  
\- Нет.  
Джек очень мрачно уставился на него, готовый начать заготовленную речь, но Уилл покачал головой и прижал палец к губам.  
\- Не надо, Джек, не дави на меня. Это бесполезно.  
\- Бесполезно убеждать тебя выступить в защиту закона?  
Уилл улыбнулся неопределенно, а потом медленно налил себе виски, щедро насыпав пахнущего мясом льда из пластикового ведерка.  
\- Мой мир пуст, - сказал он, - и я коснулся дна.  
\- Уилл...  
\- Тише, Джек. Не говори ничего. Просто посмотри на меня, - Уилл подхватил стакан и опрокинул его в себя, почти что двести грамм, не считая льда. А потом наполнил стакан и еще раз выпил, пока, наконец, не почувствовал умиротворение и равнодушие к словам Джека. Вот теперь тот мог орать и давить столько, сколько вздумается - этанол защищал и дарил бесстрашие. Ненадолго, разумеется, но на визит Джека должно хватить.

Напряженное молчание длилось недолго. Джек отодвинул посуду в сторону и вытянул руки вперед, стискивая ладони в кулаки.  
\- Если ты бросишь пить хотя бы на неделю, ты сможешь нормально выступить.  
\- Здравствуйте, я нестабильный недоагент Грэм, мы с вами знакомы по выпускам "Как сумасшедшему попасть на работу в ФБР" и "Мыслит как преступник, но все еще по ту сторону решетки".  
\- Ты наговариваешь на себя.  
\- Да не только я, Фредди тоже это делала. На меня много кто наговаривает, и не все они лгут, Джек. Ты только представь, что я скажу в суде?  
\- Что видел задатки маньяка в этом ребенке.  
\- А я видел? - Уилл хлопнул глазами, - я видел, Джек?  
\- Конечно же, ты видел, - тот придвинулся ближе, поставив кулак рядом с его стаканом.  
\- Нет. Я ничего не видел. Ты видел что-нибудь в Мэтью Брауне? Я ничего, ровным счетом ничего в нем не видел, до тех пор, пока он не примотал меня к стулу скотчем.  
\- Браун был взрослым. А детям такое скрыть труднее.  
\- Ганнибал ничем не отличается от остальных. Спроси любого ребенка, любит ли он стрелялки, чтоб кишки брызгали в экран!  
\- Дело не в кишках, ты и сам знаешь.  
\- Я ничего не знаю. Я не разбираюсь в детях.  
\- Ты знаешь Лектера, - Джек, уже ничего не стесняясь, воткнул рычаг управления ему в мозг, - ты расскажешь о нем, о его странных привычках и пристрастиях. Подметишь черты убийцы и садиста.  
\- У него нет странных привычек, - покачал головой Уилл, - он не сушит головастиков на подоконнике, не расчленяет помоечных енотов и не собирает коллекцию фильмов про Чарльза Мэнсона.  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что он делает то, что гораздо хуже этого.  
\- Нет, Джек, - покачал головой Уилл, - я не понимаю. И не собираюсь ничего говорить в суде, ведь я уже сказал - я просто утоплю тебя, вот и все. Если я видел задатки - то должен был сказать, прокурор вцепится в меня и вытрясет всю душу, почему же я не сообщил раньше, если замечал что-либо. А я не сообщил.  
\- Но ты замечал, - негромко сказал Джек, щуря глаза, похожие на покрытый черным лаком фарфор, - ты замечал.  
Уилл опустил ресницы и отрицательно покачал головой.

Уже позже, после того, как он выпроводил Джека и переехал на кровать вместе с виски, Уилл подумал о том, почему же солгал ему. Не только потому что проще умер бы, чем еще раз выступил против Ганнибала. Не только потому что желал защитить его и не усугублять приговор, нет. Уилл отлично знал, почему давно отметил Ганнибала как серийного убийцу. Потому что сам думал об этом. Много думал.  
\- Прости, - негромко проговорил Уилл, разворачивая одну из газет на подушке рядом с собой, - мы никогда долго не говорили с тобой об этом. Это была наша запретная тема. Мне жаль.  
Ганнибал не ответил, но Уилла сейчас это не особо смутило.  
\- Ты знаешь, я был неправ. Мне стоило сразу спросить тебя. Узнать, что ты чувствуешь. Мы так много утаивали друг от друга. Возможно, я бы больше рассказал тебе о полиции и ее возможностях, предостерег бы. Но ты же знаешь, что каждый из нас хочет, чтоб его достижения были признаны. Почему же ты молчишь? Почему опять лжешь всему миру, что ты хороший? Почему не признаешься?  
Ганнибал вновь промолчал, таинственно и интимно взирая на него с газетных страниц, и Уилл, тоскливо улыбнувшись, допил виски и сунул руку в трусы.

***

Уилла слегка изумил тот факт, что Ганнибала содержат в клинике для взрослых душевнобольных, но как выяснилось, иные лечебницы не были готовы к такому напору журналистов. Уилл не узнал бы об этом, если б не Алана. Как только он позвонил и немного поболтал, чтоб разведать обстановку, Алана сразу же взялась за него и даже приехала, причем достаточно рано, чтоб застать его трезвым.

\- Я выгляжу омерзительно, - пожаловался Уилл, обнаружив ее у себя на пороге, - я просто хотел поговорить по телефону. Приезжать было совсем необязательно.  
\- Да, ты выглядишь просто жутко, - хмыкнула Алана. - Так что, мне уехать, чтоб ты и дальше жалел себя?  
\- Если тебя не пугает мой внешний вид...  
\- Я доктор, а не гимназистка. Запойный мужчина в одних трусах и носках - не самая страшная вещь, поверь мне.  
Уилл согласно кивнул и, поежившись от холода, впустил ее в дом. Сам не заметив, как позволил ей командовать и через час обнаружил себя чисто вымытым, аккуратно одетым и полностью готовым к поездке.  
\- Куда это мы? - тревожно спросил он, выходя на крыльцо, потому что в последнюю неделю никуда не ездил, денег на бензин осталось впритык.  
\- Вначале - к парикмахеру, пора привести в порядок твою дикую гриву.  
\- Я не хочу быть тебе обязан!  
\- Так сложилось, что я выиграла купон на посещение мужской парикмахерской, - мило улыбнулась она, - ты же не оставишь меня в беде и воспользуешься им?

Конечно, Уилл не стал возражать. Наблюдая за своим отражением в зеркале парикмахерской, он с интересом следил, как неаккуратная борода золотоискателя с Аляски становится вполне симпатичной щетиной, а коротко подстриженные волосы лежат гораздо лучше. Изменения, которые происходят постепенно, не так заметны, поэтому превращение из опустившегося хиппи в обычного человека порядком удивило его. Уилл вдруг понял, насколько жутко, действительно жутко выглядел сегодня утром перед Аланой и закрыл глаза. Да, купон был лишь изящным предлогом, Алана позаботилась о способе не задеть его гордость, но это было стоящим решением.

\- Вот так намного лучше, - проговорила она, встретив его в машине. Не торопилась проворачивать ключи в замке, разглядывала его с любопытством.  
\- Спасибо, - коротко ответил Уилл и опустил взгляд, - спасибо, что сделала это.  
\- Не за что, - Алана положила ладонь на его пальцы и чуть сжала, - ты нуждаешься в помощи, и очень хорошо, что ты согласился принять ее, хорошо, что вышел на связь. Невозможно заставить человека принять помощь против его воли.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Уилл, наблюдая ее аккуратные пальцы с неярким маникюром поверх своих, распаренных и обработанных, но вовсе не таких ухоженных. - Это важно. Но ты этим не ограничишься?  
Алана лишь улыбнулась в ответ и завела мотор.

Уилл закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тихой музыкой, приятными запахами и ощущением езды. Понимал, куда она его везет, но не возражал. Вчера, после долгой ночи, проведенной с газетными статьями, Уилл понял, что невероятно скучает. И что если Ганнибала приговорят к высшей мере, он просто не выдержит этого, никакой алкоголь не способен будет залить такую утрату. В голове гулко стучало, будто сердце было огромным, пустым колоколом, и его звон разносился по всему телу, пустому без близости и любви. Собственные чувства спали, и Уилл старался не трогать их, а при мысли об алкоголе рот наполнился слюной, как у собак Павлова. Но просить Алану остановиться и купить ему виски было еще омерзительнее, чем встретить ее небритым и неумытым. Вместо этого Уилл сунул руку в карман парки и съел пару таблеток прежде, чем Алана успела его остановить.  
\- Что это ты там употребил?  
\- Успокоительное. Легкое, продается без рецепта.  
\- Огнестрельное оружие тоже продается без рецепта, - нахмурилась Алана, - но ничем не стоит злоупотреблять.  
Уилл ничего не ответил, потому что все слова казались пустыми. Молча наблюдал, как Алана паркует автомобиль у лечебницы, плавным, красивым движением.  
\- Я волнуюсь, - тихо-тихо сказал он, отстегнув ремень.  
\- Понимаю. Я тоже... немного. Но ты должен его поддержать, скоро судебное слушание.  
\- Это невозможно, - выдохнул Уилл, сразу представив себе гибкое стройное тело, выгнувшееся в предсмертной агонии, жужжание тока, лопнувший от напряжения позвоночник и запах гари.  
\- Ты не должен бросать его в такую минуту, - сказала Алана, стиснув его ладонь, и Уилл попытался отогнать невыносимую картину.  
\- Но все бесполезно...  
\- Джек сам не знает, что творит! - воскликнула она, и сердце Уилла перевернулось, ухнуло гулко, будто колокол сорвался со звонницы.  
\- Что? Думаешь, он невиновен?!  
\- Конечно! Ты же не поверил бреду Джека насчет нападения? - Алана стиснула его пальцы крепче, - я проводила на Ганнибале различные тесты и испытания, как до его ареста, так и после.  
\- И что... Что показали твои испытания? - Уилл не выдержал и шумно сглотнул. Возможно, мысли о самом страшном были преждевременными, но Уилл никак не мог отделаться от них.  
\- Он нормален. Да, он умнее своих сверстников и гораздо более образован, но тут не сколько природные способности, сколько целеустремленность. Ганнибал настойчивый ребенок, но никого нельзя обвинять в убийстве за настойчивость и развитые таланты.  
\- Ты веришь ему? - спросил Уилл, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Да, - Алана поджала без того тонкие губы, - поверь мне, как профессионалу, он не мог совершить этих убийств, как бы Джеку не хотелось доказать обратное.  
\- Невероятно, - Уилл тихо выдохнул и откинулся на спинку сидения.   
Это было невероятно и просто ужасно одновременно. Нормален.

Нормален. С точки зрения психиатра с хорошим стажем он был нормален. Это было просто кошмарно, ведь если Ганнибал вменяем, то для него нет варианта существовать в лечебнице, значит, он преступник. И, значит... Уилл отогнал от себя его высокий, невозможно пронзительный вскрик, обрывающийся тишиной, еще более страшной, чем звук, и обхватил голову ладонями.  
\- Так, постой, - Алана успела перехватить его руку, - зачем тебе таблетки?  
Уилл жалобно поглядел на нее, как нерадивый ученик:  
\- Мне плохо.  
\- Тебе не станет легче от передозировки медикаментов. Пойдем.  
Уилл нехотя кивнул и вышел из машины, чувствуя, как глаза слезятся на ветру.  
\- Ты говоришь, что Джек ошибается. А другие психиатры?  
\- Его осматривало еще трое, и они солидарны со мной.  
Сигнализация послушно пискнула, и Алана убрала ключи в сумочку, потянула Уилла за собой к высокому крыльцу.  
\- А Чилтон?  
\- Где Чилтон и где психиатрия, - хмыкнула она, - надеть халат еще не означает стать доктором.  
\- Но он же не один год занимается этим, - поинтересовался Уилл, припомнив опыт общения с ним.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что закупать продукты, инвентаризировать кровати и умничать по поводу очевидных случаев - повод считать себя специалистом?  
\- Ты не считаешь Чилтона хорошим специалистом? - усмехнулся Уилл, подначивая Алану на откровенность.  
\- О, да хорошим специалистом его считают трое: медсестра, с которой он спит, его мама и он сам. В научных кругах его мнение не котируется.  
\- Выходит, что Чилтон ошибается в отношении Ганнибала?  
\- Он составляет его портрет как хитрого, высокоинтеллектуального психопата, прекрасного понимающего вред своих действий, но восхищающегося этим. Утверждает, что все, что он вытворял, имело отношение к проявлению чувств, и вот это уж точно чушь, потому что Чилтон явно перечитал романтических детективов.  
\- О, - только и сумел выговорить Уилл, - как же он догадался об этом?  
\- Он утверждает, что Ганнибал сам ему намекнул на это при первой беседе, однако он проводил ее в камере, где запись запрещена, и Чилтону совершенно нечем это доказать.  
\- А что на это говорит сам Ганнибал?  
\- Отрицает, разумеется. И Чилтон выглядит идиотом, как и Джек.  
\- Джек не идиот, - медленно проговорил Уилл, - у Ганнибала единственного есть мотив. Мотив, в том случае если можно считать мотивом действия серийного убийцы.  
\- Это еще надо доказать, - сощурилась Алана и толкнула дверь в кабинет Чилтона, коротко постучав.


	20. Chapter 20

Чилтон поздоровался с ними и живо заинтересовался Уиллом, как только сообразил, что это тот самый следователь, про которого молчит Ганнибал. Однако Алана не без сарказма поинтересовалась, как же психологический портрет, составленный Чилтоном, соотносится с результатами тестов, и Чилтон вспыхнул, принялся безобоснованно, но очень горячо отстаивать свою точку зрения.   
Уилл же чувствовал себя странно и немного отстраненно, как будто рыбка, которую несут в пакете, полном воды: смотрел на мир из своего пузыря, все видел, но не участвовал полноценно в этой жизни. Он обошел стол, ненавязчиво заглянул Чилтону через плечо и увидел Ганнибала в камере для свиданий. Чувства, прибитые транквилизаторами к стенкам головы, затрепетали вновь, выгибаясь и изламываясь. 

Для встречи на Ганнибала надели наручники и кожаный намордник, и Уилл вплел пальцы в волосы, не в состоянии видеть это:  
\- Зачем… зачем это?  
\- Почему вы тут стоите! - возмутился Чилтон, - отойдите, будьте любезны.  
Уилл отошел, но не собирался сдаваться:  
\- Снимите с него намордник. Если я захочу пойти в зоопарк, я сделаю это.  
\- Я считаю обоснованной эту меру защиты, - самодовольно улыбнулся Чилтон. Уилл вздохнул, а Алана возвела очи горе.  
\- Я не вижу необходимости, - проговорила она тихо, но отчетливо, - результаты тестов однозначно говорят нам о том, что он адекватен, коммуникабелен и неагрессивен.  
\- Жизнь не всегда можно уложить в рамки тестов, доктор Блум!  
\- Просто снимите это с него хотя бы при нашей встрече, - попросил Уилл, - наручников достаточно. Я уверен, что он не станет пытаться разорвать мне горло.   
\- А если он возьмет вас в заложники и попытается диктовать свои условия?  
\- Значит, стреляйте в меня и не поддавайтесь на его требования. Я возражать не стану.

Чилтон недовольно уставился на него, потом глянул на Алану, но Уилл повторил еще раз:  
\- Я серьезно. Я обещаю вам, что не позволю взять себя в заложники.  
\- Хорошо, я позволю вам поговорить без намордника, - согласился Чилтон и как-то внезапно потух, взял Уилла под локоть и отвел в сторону, - но взамен вы уговорите его пообщаться со мной.  
\- Что?  
\- Лектер издевается, - сощурился Чилтон, глянул на Алану, - постоянно издевается и глумится надо мной, периодически уточняя, доктором чего именно я являюсь. В этом виновата ваша знакомая, доктор Блум.  
\- Почему же? - усмехнулся Уилл.  
\- Потому что она вбила Лектеру в голову мысль о моей некомпетентности, это было низко с ее стороны. Между прочим, очень нездорово, когда такая зрелая женщина, как доктор Блум строит глазки несовершеннолетнему мальчику.  
\- По-моему, вы перегибаете палку, - негромко заметил Уилл.  
Чилтон взглянул на него оценивающе снизу вверх, а потом тонко улыбнулся:  
\- Быть может, я не разбираюсь в каких-либо вещах, но здесь не надо быть специалистом, чтобы понять - доктору Блум очень нравится подозреваемый. Она просто жаждет общения с ним.  
\- Вы тоже, - произнес Уилл, - но вам не так повезло.  
\- Я знаю, что вы тоже общались с Лектером, причем близко. Уговорите его пообщаться со мной. Серьезно пообщаться, без шуточек и подколок.  
\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, - пообещал Уилл, выкладывая пистолет на стол. Почувствовал себя на какое-то мгновение владельцем уникального зверя, давшим согласие на фотосъемку, и вздохнул.

Охранник, без устали твердивший инструкцию по технике безопасности, остался за прозрачной пуленепробиваемой дверью, и Уилл, наконец, вошел внутрь. Намордник не сняли, и Ганнибал, внимательно наблюдающий за ним, был похож на диковинного зверька. Глаза его сверкали ликующе.  
\- Приветствую, мой дорогой Уилл, - произнес он чуть насмешливо и глухо.  
\- Привет. Дай-ка я уберу это, - сказал Уилл, потянулся к нему, отстегивая ремешок.  
\- Тебе разрешили?  
\- Да. В обмен на то, что ты прилично побеседуешь с Чилтоном.

Ганнибал встряхнул головой, поправил упавшие на лицо пряди волос.  
\- Унизительно, - выдохнул Уилл, отложив намордник в сторону. Осторожно, едва заметно погладил его по гладким щекам и закрыл глаза, вспоминая забытое ощущение.  
\- Оставь, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, - это не главное.  
\- Что же главное?  
\- То, что ты пришел повидаться со мной. Ты ведь по собственному желанию?  
\- Да, - кивнул Уилл, на мгновение прижав пальцы к вискам. Пришел к серийному убийце не как профайлер или следователь. Как друг. Как любимый. Внутри все горело, словно сбрызнутое кислотой, и Уилл только сейчас понял, как сильно он хочет взять Ганнибала за руку и увести отсюда. Он непритворно сочувствовал пойманному Ганнибалу и в глубине души желал его освободить. Именно так - хотел выпустить на свободу маньяка, потому что тосковал в одиночестве.  
Заглянув в собственное подсознание, Уилл накрыл лицо ладонями и заставил себя забыть об этом. Нельзя было даже задумываться, нельзя, точно так же, как нельзя ложиться в постель с несовершеннолетним.  
Вынуждая себя выбросить из головы неправильную мысль, Уилл выворачивал ее щипцами как здоровый зуб из челюсти - наживую. От пронзительной боли ныла челюсть и отказывал мозг.

Но думать иначе было опасно. Противозаконно. Уилл видел, что закон сделал с его любовью, и, наверное, это было справедливым. Ганнибал расплачивался за свою жестокость, как и предсказывала Мурасаки.

Насколько было бы проще, если бы Ганнибал убил только Мэтью. Если бы убивал только таких, как он. Если бы не убивал вообще. А чья вина в его поступках? Несовершеннолетний ребенок, утверждал Уилл Грэм полугодовой давности, еще не может отвечать за свои поступки. Несовершеннолетний ребенок - ядерная боеголовка, нацеленная родителями и государством, все то, что попадает в его голову - все это настраивает программу. Уилл, как взрослый, опытный и умный мужчина, должен был оградить Ганнибала от всей черноты мира. Объяснить, дать понять...  
Но опытный и умный Уилл Грэм отчего-то предпочел жевать тряпку в ответственный момент. Опытный и умный Уилл Грэм позволил себе соблазниться, очаровался его убийствами и никак не хотел допускать до сознания мрачную правду, не хотел думать головой. Опытный и умный Уилл Грэм просто завидовал ему - умеющему жить так откровенно, так сочно, так искренне с самим собой. Если человек лжет самому себе о своих желаниях, если человек в принципе лжет самому себе, можно ли ему верить?

Ганнибал молчал, разглядывая его пристально и внимательно, как будто понимал, что творится в его душе.  
\- Уилл, - негромко позвал он, - Уилл?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты не должен винить себя за то, что я совершил. Ты ничего не изменил бы.  
\- Я не уследил за тобой.  
\- Уилл, - улыбнулся тот, взял его пальцы в свои, и цепь зазвенела, - ты не представляешь... Впрочем, неважно. Ты не представляешь, как я тосковал по тебе.  
Уилл ничего не смог сказать, горло словно стянула петля-удавка. Он сидел, держа его пальцы в своих, вполне пристойно на вид, но чувствовал мельчайшее изменение их прикосновения, всем собой сосредоточился на кончиках пальцев. Ганнибал дышал бесшумно и молча, жадно облизывал губы.

\- Я видел твои снимки, - сказал Уилл, чтоб не молчать.  
\- И как тебе?  
\- Я ревновал, - тихо признался он и опустил взгляд, заметив, как восхищенно тот подался вперед.  
\- Ревновал? Расскажи.  
\- Что рассказывать? Мне кажется, у каждого педофила Америки есть этот выпуск, и наверняка в интернете полно пошлых коллажей... Ты этого хотел добиться? Мне кажется, когда ты говорил, что я должен принадлежать только тебе, это подразумевало и обратное!  
\- Я только твой, - облизнулся Ганнибал, щедрый, словно лендлорд, дарующий землю, - все хотят меня, но мое сердце и мое тело принадлежит только тебе.  
\- Ты глупый?! О чем ты сейчас? Тебя могут приговорить к высшей мере! - не выдержал Уилл, сломленный этой встречей, которую он представлял себе совсем иначе. В его представлении Ганнибал был немного другим, грустным и сломленным, как сам Уилл, а этот, настоящий Ганнибал, даже и не думал печалиться, пребывать в миноре или покоряться судьбе. Ганнибал был самим собой – наглым, самоуверенным и самодовольным.  
\- Но ты любишь меня, переживаешь, это так восхитительно, - прошептал он, прищурив глаза, и ресницы его затрепетали, - ты любишь... насколько бессмысленны и бесполезны остальные твои рассуждения. Давай лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь действительно интересном. Что ты делал все эти дни?   
Уилл промолчал, но потом сказал напрямую:  
\- Пил.  
\- Почему не ходил на рыбалку?  
Уилл сглотнул, почесал в затылке и пожал плечами:  
\- Потому что пил.  
\- И я после этого глупый? - усмехнулся Ганнибал, плавно всунул палец в его кулак и выдохнул: - ты особенно красивый сегодня. Тебе идет.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Уилл, отвел взгляд, стараясь не выдать себя, ведь если Чилтон наблюдал за ними, то мог заметить многое.  
\- Не бойся, - разгадал тот его мысли, - я держусь с тобой куда более сдержанно, чем с Аланой.  
\- А с ней ты несдержан?  
\- Она такая забавная! Мы очень часто говорим о тебе. Она рассказывает о тебе новости и сплетни, я слушаю, а потом, - он на мгновение несдержанно и страстно сжал губы, - вспоминаю эти беседы перед сном. Проживаю их, словно настоящую встречу с тобой.  
\- Ганнибал...  
\- Можешь краснеть, здесь черно-белая камера.

Уилл выдохнул шумно, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не вытворить какую-нибудь глупость. А потом опять строго поглядел на Ганнибала и вздохнул:  
\- Что же ты натворил...  
\- Перестань вздыхать, как леди Мурасаки. Я ей вовсе запретил приходить, эти вздохи делу не помогут.  
\- А что поможет?  
\- Мне очень, - Ганнибал серьезно взглянул на него, - очень помогло твое молчание, Уилл.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Да. Я надеюсь, ты будешь молчать и дальше.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - быстро пообещал Уилл, почувствовав, как из глубины души поднимается горячая волна преданности и любви. На глаза навернулись жгучие слезы, и Уилл подумал о том, что не станет помогать Джеку. Нет, он больше не выдержит этого, он не станет выступать против Ганнибала, потому что выступить против него все равно, что против самого себя.  
\- Почему... - Уилл едва справился с голосом, - почему тебе это помогло?   
\- Потому что так надо было, - улыбнулся тот.  
\- А что ты подумал, когда я арестовал тебя? Я думал, что ты меня презираешь.  
\- Замолчи. Ты делал то, что мог и должен был, - резко ответил Ганнибал, и Уилл умолк, чувствуя себя не слишком достойным его прощения.  
\- Мне было больно делать это с тобой...  
\- Не стоит повторять, - приказал тот и стиснул его пальцы больно, - я не держу на тебя зла, и больше не будем об этом.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Уилл и сморгнул, прогоняя слезы. Хотел сейчас схватить Ганнибала, обнять его и целовать, пока дыхание не оборвется, будто у повешенного. Невозможно сильно хотел увести его с собой, оставив позади весь кошмар последних месяцев.

\- Я безумно боялся, что ты не придешь, - признался Ганнибал, и у Уилла захолонуло сердце - так просто признался он в том, что тревожило его темную, дикую душу. Он не выдержал, перегнулся через стол и обнял Ганнибала, прижимая к себе, тут же почувствовал ответное прикосновение его тонких пальцев.  
\- Уилл Грэм, - мягко, раскатисто проговорил он ему в ухо, - вы ведете себя чересчур откровенно.  
\- Я устал без тебя.  
\- Я тоже, - вздохнул тот, деликатно отстраняя от себя Уилла, уселся на место, сухо и строго одергивая на себе больничную робу, - я сохраню воспоминание об этих чувственных объятиях. Невероятно жду вечера, чтоб подумать об этом.  
\- А что, если все будет плохо?! - не выдержал Уилл. Знал же, что Ганнибалу еще тяжелее, что это его приговорят, а не Уилла - и все равно искал у него утешения.  
Ганнибал мрачно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Тогда ты тоже можешь найти себя в воспоминаниях, Уилл.  
\- Это больно!  
\- Но это единственный способ сделать кого-то живым, не правда ли?  
\- Не говори так.  
\- Ты сам спросил, - Ганнибал откинулся на спинку стула, отпустив его руки, - твое время вышло, Уилл. Ты можешь спокойно уйти отсюда и насладиться воздухом свободы.  
Уилл быстро глянул на часы и с ужасом заметил, что он прав. Невероятно короткая встреча, так мало времени для такой долгой разлуки. Ганнибал поглядывал на него сквозь приопущенные ресницы, слегка холодновато.

\- Я расстроил тебя.  
\- Это неважно, пожалуй, это стоило того, чтоб увидеть твое прекрасное лицо, - улыбнулся тот, щуря глаза и внимательно изучая черты, - я буду много думать о тебе сегодня. Буду признателен, если ты тоже станешь думать обо мне под что-нибудь достойное.  
\- Концерт Рахманинова? - неловко пошутил Уилл, поднявшись с места, всей душой ощутил стальные когти разлуки, шинкующей сердце кубиками.  
\- Я давно скинул тебе отличную подборку музыки, ты мог бы и изучить, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, слегка надув губы, - с какой стати Рахманинов? Почему?  
\- Просто так, к слову пришелся. Что тебе нравится?  
\- Ты до сих пор так и не понял?!  
\- Прости, - выдохнул Уилл. Замер, представляя себе, как он подходит, обнимает Ганнибала, ласково целуя в уголок рта, а тот сердито и упрямо кривит губы, весь вздрагивая от его прикосновений. Сейчас Уилл как никогда сильно хотел оказаться с ним в тишине и темноте спальни, позволить себе приласкать подростка, сделать ему приятное, действительно приятное, не стесняясь и не сдерживая себя. Не быть холодным и бесчувственным отнекивающимся бревном, сдерживая его неумелые порывы, а по-настоящему принять его. И самому узнать его так близко, как это возможно.

Ганнибал пристально следил за его выражением лица, и уголки его губ подрагивали в едва заметной торжествующей усмешке. Воздух, как снег водой, напитался скрываемым возбуждением, и в голове глухо шумело.  
\- Прости, прости, - выдохнул Уилл, неосознанно стискивая ладони в кулаки, - я изучу все, что ты мне принес.  
\- Да, Уилл.  
\- Я изучу, я обещаю. И перечитаю твои письма.  
\- Да-да.  
\- И то, что ты мне сохранил на рабочий стол, тоже. Я послушаю твою музыку.  
\- Там все с комментариями, - Ганнибал все же соизволил ответить, - так что любой, кто захочет, сможет понять, что именно мне нравится.

\- Никакого Рахманинова, - клятвенно пообещал Уилл, проклиная себя за неудачную шутку, на душе разлилась горечь.  
\- Да-да. Потом расскажешь, что изучил.  
\- Ялюблютебя, - пробормотал Уилл одним словом, стоя так далеко от него, что не было никакой возможности поцеловать напоследок. Отошел, едва не опрокинув стул, потому что в глазах было сыро и туманно от слез, замер у двери, услышав ответное "люблю".  
Повернул ручку двери, совершенно не представляя, что теперь будет делать, и как будет жить, внутри все переворачивалось и кричало от боли.   
\- И еще, - тихо сказал Ганнибал, вынудив его развернуться, - чтобы не случилось, пообещай одну вещь.  
\- Какую?  
\- Не пей столько, - сказал тот, скрестив руки на груди, - тебе это здорово вредит.  
Уилл послушно закивал, попрощался с ним и кое-как переступил через порог.

***

Уилл молчал до тех самых пор, пока автомобиль не остановился у самого дома. Алана не нарушала тишины, всю дорогу умело создавая впечатление, что ее вовсе нет. Понимала, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для бесед и была права – ее молчаливое присутствие оказало целебное действие.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он, разглядывая свой дом, неожиданно темный на фоне снега и белого неба, - мне нужна была эта встреча.  
\- Безусловно, - кивнула Алана и коснулась его руки. - Держись. Скоро это закончится.  
\- Этого-то я и боюсь, - Уилл накрыл ее пальцы своими, стиснул крепко, а потом прижал ладони к лицу, - что же делать?  
\- Жизнь не заканчивается, пока ты жив, - очень мягко сказала она, - даже если происходит что-то страшное.  
Уилл тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что это единственный неизменный признак жизни. Когда происходит что-то страшное. Спасибо еще раз. Можно, я буду звонить тебе?  
\- Разумеется, Уилл. Ты мог бы и не спрашивать.  
\- Я не очень красиво оборвал твои попытки диалога, - вздохнул он, вспомнив утопленный телефон, - не могу поверить в то, что жизнь изменится.  
Алана улыбнулась, вновь погладила его по руке, и Уилл, тепло попрощавшись, направился в дом.

После долгого дня, проведенного вне дома и собственного автомобиля, вне привычных запахов, Уилл понял, что в гостиной пахнет чем-то тяжелым и мутным, напоминающим перегар. Но, сам не замечая, что делает, он прошел на кухню, быстро плеснул виски в стакан и выпил прежде, чем успел подумать об этом. Уинстон заскулил, будто что-то понимал, и Уилл наконец-то остановился, поставил почти пустой стакан на стол, ударив неожиданно громко. После трудной прогулки он всегда вознаграждал себя, не жалея алкоголя, но слова Ганнибала до сих пор звенели в голове.

Уилл не знал, что делать. Он прекрасно сознавал, что без виски ему не справиться, что он просто-напросто не заснет, как нельзя заснуть без кровати или крыши над головой, виски был обязательным условием – и все же он обещал не пить. Пообещай он это кому угодно – Джеку или Алане, это были бы лишь слова, но Ганнибал… Уилл решил ограничиться полумерой. Плеснул в бокал на один палец и выпил, тщательно смакуя каждый глоточек, и клятвенно пообещал себе больше не касаться бутылки.

Он едва дотянул до утра. Ночь оказалась невыносимо долгой, Уилл толком не спал, не мог заснуть. В голове звучал голос Ганнибала, который втолковывал ему что-то, потом Ганнибал затихал, словно уходил по своим делам, потом – потом приходил Джек, который старался раскрыть ему глаза на происходящее, Джек был беспощадным прокурором и давил, давил, давил, пока шум и гам не перекрывали его голос. И так продолжалось, пока Уилл не увидел самого себя, невзрослого и тревожного. От этого образа ему хотелось спрятаться под подушку, но подушка тоже пахла перегаром, который напоминал ему о бутылке, припрятанной в тумбочке у кровати.

И, чтоб перекрыть звон, шум и чужие голоса, Уилл встал под утро и включил ту музыку, про которую ему говорил Ганнибал. Его ничуть это не успокоило, но странным образом помогло сосредоточиться. В голове осталась одна-единственная мысль - как это вообще можно слушать для удовольствия? К тому же, старомодные, непривычные для современной жизни мотивы напрямую ассоциировалось с Ганнибалом. Уилл терпел-терпел, стараясь не думать ни о чем, и сам не заметил, как привык, прислушался к музыке и перестал замечать ее. Минорное крещендо вышибло из него пьяные слезы, но он быстро стер их ребром ладони.

Уилл дожил до полудня, не притронувшись к бутылке, и затем, чтоб избежать соблазна, ушел в машину.

***

После нескольких ночей, проведенных без алкоголя, Уилл почувствовал себя лучше. Первым делом он перестирал постельное белье и вынес его на задний двор. Быстро остывшие простыни хлестали по лицу и рукам, но Уилл терпеливо развесил их, надеясь, что такая просушка поможет избавиться от запаха безнадежной обреченности. Его неприятно покоробило то, как легко он смог отказаться от поддержания чистоты в доме – раньше такого не случалось. Он думал, что сможет вернуться к прошлой жизни, в которой никогда не было Ганнибала – но это оказалось невыполнимой задачей.

Уилл успел прибраться и думал, что день окончится так же спокойно и ровно, как начался, однако надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Собаки подняли шум, услышав приближение чужого автомобиля. Автомобиль был чересчур хорош для журналиста, пусть даже высокого уровня, и Уилл заинтересовался непрошенным гостем. Тот вышел из машины и направился к дому, позволяя разглядеть себя. Серо-фисташковое пальто было аккуратно застегнуто на все пуговицы, из-за ворота выглядывал шейный платок, и, несмотря на тронутые ранней сединой волосы, выглядел гость молодо, быть может, лет на пять старше Уилла.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Грэм, - сказал тот и улыбнулся, когда Уилл распахнул дверь.  
\- Добрый день. Чем обязан?  
\- Меня зовут Мартин Вейл, - улыбнулся тот еще шире, однако светло-голубые глаза его остались холодными, - думаю, вы слышали обо мне.  
Уилл поглядел на него сумрачно:  
\- Да. Вы адвокат.  
\- Именно, - Мартин протянул ему руку, - и на данный момент Ганнибал Лектер является моим подопечным. Я хотел бы поговорить с вами.  
Уилл пожал предложенную руку без особого энтузиазма и впустил Мартина в дом. Теперь возмущение Джека стало куда более понятным: этот тип был не просто хорошим адвокатом, он работал в высшей категории. Но, насколько Уиллу было известно, он специализировался на политических скандалах, запрашивая такие гонорары, что даже дом Лектера со всей мебелью вряд ли мог покрыть расходы.  
\- Странно, что вы взялись за это дело, - сказал Уилл, жестом предлагая Мартину присесть на диван, - я думал, что маньяки не по вашей части.  
\- Маньяки? - усмехнулся тот, - вы так говорите, будто мой подопечный уже осужден.  
\- Это вопрос времени, - огрызнулся Уилл, - почему вы взялись за это? Неужели у него достаточно денег на ваши услуги?  
\- Мальчик обратился ко мне с просьбой о помощи, - ответил Мартин, позволив себе неискреннюю ухмылку, - каждый из нас должен нести в душе частичку милосердия и помогать ближнему своему.  
\- Частичку милосердия?!  
\- Да, именно так.

В наступившей неловкой тишине Мартин вытащил глянцевый журнал, посвященный политике и шоу-бизнесу. Уилл принял журнал из его рук, отвел взгляд, стараясь оттянуть момент - и все же посмотрел на обложку. Это выглядело обывательски пошло и вместе с тем эффектно. Ганнибал Лектер, прижавший руки к груди, весь смиренный и невинно осужденный и Мартин Вейл, стискивающий его плечо и всем своим видом излучающий спокойствие и уверенность в исходе дела. Уилл скользнул взглядом по фотографии, понимая, что уже видел нечто подобное.  
\- Очередное шоу? - безразлично спросил он, поглаживая пальцем глянец страниц.  
\- Это еще не шоу, мистер Грэм, это всего лишь подготовка к нему, - не стал скрывать тот и оставил журнал на подлокотнике дивана, - главное представление состоится в зале суда.  
\- Вы считаете это нормальным - превращать суд в представление? - Уилл никак не мог справиться с неприязнью. - Это же не вечернее ток-шоу, речь идет о правосудии... И о жизни.  
Мартин молча взглянул на него, красноречиво улыбнулся, и Уилл только вздохнул в ответ. Конечно, он взялся за это дело только для того, чтоб набить себе очки популярности. Репутация Ганнибала, который вполне мог превратиться из заблудшего ангела в монстра, позволила бы Мартину сохранить доброе имя и откреститься от него в нужный момент - все зависело от судебного заседания. А на самого Ганнибала было всем наплевать. Всем, кто сейчас с таким интересом читал статьи и интервью с ним. Он был лишь временным развлечением публики до следующей сенсации.

Уилл прошелся по комнате, нервно щелкнув пальцами. Его раздражала готовность Мартина защищать Ганнибала в надежде на... Да его просто-напросто раздражала эта готовность, и Мартин раздражал, и то, как Ганнибал позировал с ним. Ганнибал не должен был делать это так провокационно, как будто... Как будто Уилла не существовало.  
Разумеется, Уилл был рад, что по большей части остался в стороне от этой истории, но теперь он был одним из многих. Не мог полноценно считать Ганнибала своим, как прежде - когда они вместе сидели на крыльце тихими летними вечерами, и тот привычно хвастал своими достижениями, пересказывал прочитанные книги, рассуждал о своем и просто молчал, привалившись к его плечу. Тогда-то Ганнибал был полностью его.

Уилл взглянул на Мартина, который терпеливо ждал возможности продолжить беседу. Людям нравится видеть свои собственные недостатки в других и яростно осуждать их, забыв о себе. Мартин лишь делал свою работу, он не обязан был любить или ценить Ганнибала. Это не Мартин, это Уилл предал его, не стал вмешиваться и отрекся, отстранился, фактически бросив его одного в беде. А теперь, когда чужие совсем люди хотели спасти Ганнибала - в душе поселилась тяжелая, маслянистая ревность, которая мешала думать. Мешала адекватно соображать.

Уилл встряхнул головой, будто это могло помочь. Самым адекватным решением было не вмешиваться и дальше, остаться в стороне. Но противоречивые желания раздирали его изнутри, словно игрушку, которую нетерпеливые дети рвали в разные стороны.  
\- Вы пьете? – поинтересовался он у Мартина и не без удовольствия заметил секундное колебание: адвокат явно что-то ждал от него и искал способы подступиться.  
\- Я за рулем, - развел руками тот, - но могу символически составить вам компанию.  
Уилл усмехнулся и жестом пригласил его пройти на кухню.  
\- Что именно вам от меня нужно, мистер Вейл? - поинтересовался он, щелкнув выключателем чайника, - вы ведь не из праздного интереса приехали?  
\- Нет, конечно же. Прежде всего, я задам вам главный вопрос: вы общались с прокурором?  
Уилл отрицательно покачал головой. Джек очень хотел назначить эту встречу, но Уилл надеялся, что ее не будет, да и в целом не желал присутствовать на заседании. Вопрос адвоката показался тревожным, и внутри всколыхнулись беспокойство. Мартин явно что-то хотел, явно клонил к чему-то, готовый напасть в подходящий момент. Не давил прямо, как Джек, скорее, юлил, но юлил достаточно опасно. А Уилл вновь не чувствовал себя достаточно цельным и собранным, чтоб принять правильное решение.

\- Нет. Я не общался с представителем обвинения.  
\- Это хорошо, мистер Грэм, - улыбнулся тот, - это очень хорошо.  
\- Не думаете ли вы, мистер Вэйл, что по этой причине вы сможете использовать меня в ваших интересах?  
\- О чем это вы?  
Шум закипающей воды сбил его с мыслей, и Уилл прихлопнул кнопку на чайнике, словно назойливое насекомое.  
\- Послушайте меня, - начал он тихо, - я не стану помогать вам. Я не стану лжесвидетельствовать в пользу Лектера.  
Слова были сказаны, решение принято. Внутри словно факел взметнулся, и Уилл разлил виски на два стакана, совершенно забыв о том, что Мартин хотел чай. Кто мог думать о чае в такой момент?  
\- Постойте, - проговорил Мартин, - мне на секунду показалось, будто вы обвиняете меня в попытке обмануть правосудие. Это серьезное обвинение…  
\- Оставьте это, - попросил Уилл, - я прекрасно понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Вы хотите отрепетировать со мной речь в защиту Лектера, так?  
\- Откуда у вас такие мысли, мистер Грэм? Я всего лишь хотел выяснить некоторые моменты.  
Уилл не стал больше глядеть на адвоката. В горле стоял горький комок. Как можно было одновременно служить правосудию и желать свободы для серийного убийцы? Как можно любить человека, представлять себе его смерть и считать это справедливым?

\- Мистер Грэм, у меня складывается впечатление, что однозначно убеждены в вине моего подопечного.  
\- А вы нет?  
\- Презумпция невиновности, - улыбнулся Мартин, - суд поможет нам выяснить, виновен он или нет… Мистер Грэм, вы выглядите совершенно убитым, но я все равно вынужден сообщить, что настаиваю на вашем присутствии в зале суда.  
\- Я не стану лгать, - едва слышно выдохнул Уилл, готовый умереть прямо в этот момент. Он был готов молчать ради Ганнибала, но он не мог намеренно лгать, нет.  
\- Прекратите обвинять меня в этом, иначе я засужу вас за клевету, - Мартин коротко рассмеялся, - насколько мне известно, вы составляли психологический портрет убийцы, верно?  
Уилл кивнул, погруженный в свою печаль.  
\- И, будучи одним из лучших профайлеров ФБР, вы не могли допустить ошибку в описываемых характеристиках, - Мартин достал ксерокопии бумаг, и Уилл узнал протокол, составленный еще летом после обнаружения тела Бэннета и дополненный благодаря фотографиям, найденным в особняке Верджеров.  
\- Да, - хрипло выдохнул Уилл, - я составлял портрет.  
\- Вы по-прежнему считаете его точным?  
\- Да. Я уже сказал вам.   
\- Вот и чудесно, - Мартин улыбнулся, точно сытый кот, - сможете сказать это еще раз?  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Нет, мистер Грэм. В суде. От вас потребуется просто подтвердить этот факт.  
Уилл не смог ему ответить вслух, потому что горло вновь перехватило спазмом, и молча кивнул, совершенно не видя иного выхода.

***

Наивно было полагать, что ему позволят остаться в стороне: и защита, обвинение считали Уилла достаточно важным свидетелем, и у него не было ни одной уважительной причины не присутствовать в зале суда. Уилл с горечью вспоминал прошлую весну, когда жизнь казалась такой тяжелой. Если она была тяжелой в те дни, то что можно было сказать о сегодняшних?

Уилл не смог уснуть в ночь перед судебным заседанием, но странным образом не чувствовал себя плохо – не хуже, чем обычно. Он спокойно вошел в зал и сел на свое место, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в такт секундным стрелкам. Через несколько часов все должно было завершиться, Уилл хотел сосредоточиться на происходящем, но никак не мог. Все началось быстрее и раньше, чем он рассчитывал, и никто не стал ждать, пока внештатный следователь Уилл Грэм приведет в порядок свои мысли.  
Слова прокурора складывались в невнятный шум, будто она говорила на каком-то ином языке, и Уилл понял, что не сможет сконцентрироваться на обвинительной речи. Не стоит и пытаться.

Вместо этого он вел нескончаемый диалог с самим собой, не в силах прекратить его. Ганнибал, живой, реальный, был всего в паре десятков шагов от Уилла, спокойно сидел на месте подсудимого и изучал зал с легким интересом. На нем не было маски, это вселяло абсурдную надежду и уверенность, хотя не обещало ровным счетом ничего. Уилл не мог разобраться в том, чего именно он ждет и хочет от заседания, но вместе с тем знал, что желает Ганнибалу выжить. Разве можно... Уилл задохнулся, не позволяя мысли развернуться в голове в полный рост. Ганнибал же поглядывал на него спокойно и даже чуть снисходительно, собранный, подтянутый, абсолютно чуждый окружению. Он совершенно не вписывался в этот взрослый мир правосудия, казалось абстрактным, что его должны допрашивать и приговаривать по законам страны. Все равно, что всерьез судить дикаря или Джека Меридью. Уилл грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям, потому что Ганнибал изрядно напоминал подростка из той страшной книги: мальчик, заигравшийся в убийцу до полной потери морали. И при этом Ганнибал выглядел невинным и неспособным на все это.  
Уилл поймал его испытующий взгляд и закрыл глаза, слишком живо представляя себе Ганнибала с деревянным копьем в руке направленным в его сторону - он ждал, что скажет Уилл, как выступит на суде, защитит ли? Предаст?  
Уилл не хотел ему отвечать. Не хотел обнадеживать его, потому что не знал, что ожидать от самого себя. Он просто медленно шел по тропинке из своих спутанных мыслей и не мог найти верное направление.

Ждал ли Ганнибал поддержки? Уилл не глядел на него, но не мог перестать думать о нем. Ганнибал никогда не просил его о помощи всерьез, никогда не погружал Уилла в темные глубины своей души - напрямую не погружал. Хотел ли он теплых и ласковых слов? Безусловно, да. Но хотел ли он, чтоб Уилл обещал ему что-либо, заверял в своей лояльности, или же Ганнибалу было достаточно непрошибаемой уверенности в собственных силах? Похоже, что так, но была ли его защита так хороша?  
Уилл вновь закрыл глаза, припоминая случай, когда Ганнибал на самом деле вышел из себя, когда ему требовалась поддержка, будто он переходил реку, не зная брода. Это было в тот далекий вечер на балконе, когда Ганнибал действовал наугад, совершенно не понимая, как заставить Уилла любить себя. Когда он разозлился, не получив того, на что рассчитывал и использовал все методы, на которые был способен. В тот момент Ганнибал был трепетным, нервным, неуверенным в себе, вел себя омерзительно, но вместе с тем - кристально искренне.

Уилл вновь поднял на него взгляд. О нет, сейчас Ганнибал был далек от искренности, как Млечный Путь далек от иных галактик на задворках вселенной. Уилл смотрел на него и видел это насквозь, в его тщательно отрепетированной позе, на вид скромной и приличествующей случаю, в его взволнованном выражении лица, с которым он взирал на прокурора, во всех его мыслях и каждом вздохе. Ганнибал был убийцей, но очень хотел выжить, и большинство воспринимало его реакцию как невинность. Большинство, но не Уилл. Джек, ребята из их отдела, возможно еще кто-то тоже не верили Ганнибалу, но только Уилл не просто верил - знал. Знал это безоговорочно. Был вовлечен так глубоко, чувствовал его вину, как будто сам потрошил подростков, сам рассматривал восхитительные темные потеки на лезвии ножа, чуял запах крови и последние удары умирающего сердца. Ганнибал показал ему это так ярко и детально, как только мог. Поделился с ним, и Уилл знал, что его руки в крови, и что он никогда не сможет стереть ее. Можно стереть бардовые пятна, смыть их водой, но кровь под ногтями, кровь впиталась в одежду, в тело, в душу, и ультрафиолетовый детектор поиска биологических жидкостей всегда скажет правду. Совесть, как большой, тяжелый маятник, колыхнулась в районе ребер.

Защищать убийцу? Позволить ему уйти? Уилл зажмурился, прижал ладони к лицу, сознавая, что привлекает внимание, но слава о его отношениях с виски наверняка распространилась широко. Интересно, кто-либо, кроме Джека воспринимает его всерьез? Уилл Грэм, анима виллис психиатров Америки, спившийся профайлер на поводке у агента Кроуфорда, который превысил полномочия и избил несовершеннолетнего мальчика без всякой на то причины. Уилл тихо вздохнул в ладони, отчего-то ощутив вкус виски на языке, терпкий, прохладный, сбивающий с ног. Сейчас хорошо было бы выпить, просто прекрасно, и Уилл стиснул губы, пожевал их, пытаясь прогнать желание, которое неуловимо крепло.

Какой-то свидетель тихо и невнятно отвечал на вопросы Мартина, и Уилл понял, что окончательно выпал из ритма заседания. Он даже не знал, чей это свидетель - обвинения ли, защиты, он не знал этого свидетеля и что он мог сказать, но короткий взгляд на Джека помог ему разобраться. Джек молча и терпеливо слушал, но Уилл прекрасно знал это недовольное выражение на его лице: крепко стиснутые челюсти и напряженный чуть стеклянный взгляд выдавали его внутреннее состояние - напор тупой бешеной ярости, которую Джек успешно сдерживал.

\- ... принял заказ от диспетчера, - проговорил свидетель, - и успешно выполнил его, как я уже объяснял. В тот вечер я подвозил именно этого парня. У меня хорошая память на лица.  
\- Как видите, - улыбнулся Мартин, - это свидетельствует о том, что мой подзащитный не может быть обвинен в происшествии с Мэйсоном Верджером. Судя по заключению экспертов, Мэйсон употребил психоделик не позднее десяти вечера, пик активности пришелся на половину одиннадцатого и именно в этот момент мой подзащитный не был с Верджером.  
\- Что насчет маршрутных карт и протоколов записей диспетчера?  
\- Это соответствует сказанному: действительно, был осуществлен заказ такси с номера подсудимого, и запись с навигатора автомобиля подтверждает, что тот находился в пятидесяти милях от места преступления.  
Уилл сморгнул, уставился на адвоката, безупречно выбритого и улыбающегося. Мартин рассказал кратко, но трогательно, что в ту ночь Ганнибал занимался своими научными проектами, а Уилл чувствовал себя так, будто ему связали руки за спиной и макнули в ведро ледяной воды. В ту ночь Ганнибал вынудил Мэйсона взрезать свое лицо ножом как спелый апельсин. В ту ночь Ганнибал стоял в его дворе, полуголый, мокрый и полный бесконечной злобы, а потом пришел к нему в постель без приглашения.  
\- У вас сохранились записи звонка заказа такси?  
\- Да, вот вся необходимая информация.  
Уилл стиснул челюсти, чувствуя, что не может дышать, как будто ледяная вода уже проникла в легкие вместо воздуха, и чем глубже он пытается вдохнуть, тем полнее его легкие заливает вода, и это невыносимо больно и страшно.

Джек молчал, безотрывно глядя на свидетеля, и Уилл понимал его немую, обездвиженную ярость, чувствовал ее. Уилл знал, что показания - ложь, но эта ложь была совсем иного порядка, нежели трогательные попытки Ганнибала уверить мир в своей невиновности. Показания диспетчерской службы такси и самого таксиста стоили невероятно дорого, и если подлог сведений будет вскрыт, разразится огромный скандал. Уилл знал, что у Ганнибала нет таких денег, у него нет возможности надавить на них сверху, чтоб добиться своего, и это означало лишь одно: произошло чудо. Ганнибал сумел раздвоиться и присутствовать в двух местах одновременно.  
Ну или же все было гораздо прозаичнее, и у Ганнибала имелся покровитель?

Уилл смотрел на него в упор, прямо в его поблескивающие карие глаза, такие честные и правдивые, что впору икону писать. Уилл смотрел, словно ждал, что это поможет проникнуть в его мысли. Но Ганнибал хлопнул ресницами, чуть склонив голову к плечу, будто ничего не понимал. Проще было поверить в то, что Уиллу все приснилось в ту ночь - и его ледяные, дрожащие прикосновения, холодные, мокрые губы и жаркие поцелуи.  
О, может, это и в самом деле все привиделось ему в пьяном бреду?

Уилл обхватил голову руками, чувствуя, как нарастает жар. У него с собой не было ни виски, ни таблеток, отчего хотелось встать и выйти, подальше отсюда, от этой лжи... Или правды.  
Что, если это Уилл все же успешно тронулся умом? Если Ганнибал и в самом деле невиновен?

Уилл наконец-то вздохнул, успокоившись, как будто это что-то объясняло. О, эта мысль была куда более здравой, чем если верить в то, что тринадцатилетний подросток способен на убийства... и жаждет однополой любви.

Уилл сидел на месте, не двигаясь, только часто дыша, в то время как мысли метались в его голове. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, и даже присутствие Джека его не успокаивало. Что, если произошедшее было лишь невероятно странной и уродливой игрой его воображения? Уилл не смог сосредоточиться на словах Аланы, выудив лишь отдельные: "развитый талантливый подросток", "одаренность не означает отклонения", "тесты не выявили склонности к насилию". Может, это у самого Уилла есть склонность к насилию? Может, ему просто захотелось придумать такую историю себе самому и рассказать на ночь вместо страшной сказки?

Ощущая, как жар и холод одновременно овладевают телом, Уилл слушал Джека и его доводы. Джек вел себя так, будто виновность Ганнибала не подвергалась сомнению. Он говорил очень хорошо, четко, ясно и убедительно, оперируя только сухими фактами, и все присутствующие затаили дыхание. У Джека имелась отлично проработанная линия событий, совпадающая с обвинениями прокурора, Ганнибал не переигрывал, не пугался его демонстративно и был достаточно вежлив, если к нему обращались, а Джек смотрел на него с легким презрением, но очень хорошо держал себя в руках. Он отвечал на вопросы прокурора, помогая дополнить ее версию событий, ту, в которой Ганнибал был начинающим серийным убийцей. Джек полагал, что убийство Чарли Бэннета он совершил из любопытства, выбрав его без явного мотива, а затем, чтоб дать истории завершение, позаботился о Трэвисе, надеясь, что исчезновение того станет признанием. Тело Трэвиса оказалось невозможным исследовать полноценно, однако ничто не противоречило версии с удушением. Впоследствии, когда тело Трэвиса было обнаружено, Ганнибал вполне мог пытаться убедить Мэйсона взять вину на себя, это объясняет вовлеченность Мэйсона в эту историю, фотографии с места преступления, оказавшиеся у него дома и иные косвенные улики. Также Джек утверждал, что составил профиль Ганнибала, и убийство Мэтью вписывалось в него. Это было самым слабым местом, поскольку не было ни одной зацепки, ни одной улики, свидетельствующей, что именно Ганнибал сделал это. Кроме того, у него не было мотива, исключая просто желание отрезать голову и выпотрошить тело. Мэтью был убит весьма далеко от дома, для маньяка, ограниченного ареалом передвижения, это было достаточно рискованным и бесполезным поступком, и адвокат сразу же вцепился в слабое место.  
\- Вы ведь согласитесь, что убийство больше соответствует импульсивному человеку, нежели составленному вами профилю? Между Мэтью Брауном и моим подзащитным нет ничего общего... за исключением ваших утверждений о схожести способа убийства.  
\- Есть, - хмыкнул Джек и поглядел на Уилла, отчего тот едва не проглотил собственный язык. Конечно, рано или поздно его спросят об этом. Уилл сообщил Джеку, что Ганнибал не имеет понятия о существовании Мэттью, однако тот знал, понимал, просто-напросто чуял, что это совпадение не случайно. Если бы Джек меньше доверял Уиллу, если бы давил сильнее, кто знает, что могло бы случиться.

\- Однако ваша версия несостоятельна не только в этом вопросе, - заметил Мартин Вейл, - вы полагаете, что мой подзащитный провоцировал Мэйсона Верджера взять вину на себя?  
\- Да, это так.  
\- Однако у нас есть показания свидетелей, что мальчики не общались, находились в неприязненных отношениях, и гораздо очевиднее признать, что улики убийства сверстников прямо указывают на Мэйсона, нежели косвенно на кого-либо еще.  
\- Вы делаете преждевременные выводы.  
\- У моего подопечного есть алиби на момент убийства Мэйсона Верджера, у нас есть неопровержимые доказательства, что его смерть в госпитале была вызвана сбоем работы аппаратуры. Мой подзащитный не манипулировал сознанием Мэйсона Верджера, не вынуждал принимать наркотики, так как находился в другом месте. Нет ни одного свидетельства, что они общались вне школы лично, либо посредством телефона и интернета. Вы отрицаете очевидное, исходя из неправильно составленного профиля...  
Прокурор принялась возражать, требуя убрать сказанное из протокола, адвокат же отстаивал свою правоту, и в зале заседания поднялся шум, который внезапно стих.  
Уилл почувствовал, как тишина выжимает воздух из его легких.

\- Кто составлял профиль убийцы Бэннета и Трэвиса?  
\- Уилл Грэм, ваша честь. Он расследовал эти убийства, но впоследствии был отстранен от дела.  
\- Благодарю вас за ответы, агент Кроуфорд. Уступите место следующему свидетелю.  
\- Суд вызывает внештатного следователя Грэма для дачи показаний.  
Уилл поднялся, и перед глазами все поплыло на миг. Абсолютная, внимательная, напряженная тишина обернулась вокруг его горла и сдавила, желая заставить молчать, задушить, убить, если потребуется.  
Уилл кое-как справился с собой и пошел по направлению к кафедре, ощущая, как время замедляет ход, как редко и гулко щелкают стрелки настенных часов, как медленно сползают очки, перекосившись чуть набок, как во рту становится невыносимо сухо, и стакан с виски становится единственной вещью, которая способна спасти его ненадолго от этого мира.

Судья, прокурор, адвокат, Джек, Алана, весь зал - Уилл чувствовал взгляды, направленные на него, словно дула пистолетов. Чувствуя себя картонной мишенью в тире, открытой, удобной и совершенно беззащитной, Уилл поднялся и сел, прикусив губу. И поймал одобрительный, любящий взгляд Ганнибала, словно пулю в сердце.

***

\- Внештатный следователь Уилл Грэм, были ли вы знакомы с подсудимым ранее?  
\- Да, - не слишком вежливо и отрывисто ответил Уилл, - я знал его, мы периодически общались.  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Ганнибала, потому что не мог не смотреть, и почувствовал себя стоящим перед лицом бездны.  
\- Он проявлял интерес к расследованию? - поинтересовалась прокурор, не сосредотачиваясь на истории их знакомства. Видимо, известная версия не имела особого значения в ее глазах.  
\- Не больше, чем любой другой человек, - проговорил Уилл, и первая ступенька шаткой полуправды скрипнула под его ногами.   
\- Как вы охарактеризуете подсудимого?

Монстр. Отличный актер, скрывающийся за маской любознательного ребенка. Неумелый, но очень внимательный любовник.  
Ганнибал едва заметно облизнулся в ответ его мыслям, и Уилл тут же вытряхнул воспоминание из головы.  
\- Любознательный, - сипло выдавил он, чувствуя удавку на шее. - Одаренный, талантливый. Склонный скрывать свои недостатки и подчеркивать достоинства.  
\- Вы согласны с тем, как доктор Блум оценивает его с профессиональной точки зрения?  
\- Д-да, - сказал Уилл и услышал презрительное хмыканье в тишине. Он взглянул в зал и заметил усмешку Чилтона и не слишком довольное выражение лица Джека.

\- Вы были выжившей жертвой Мэтью Брауна и присутствовали при обнаружении тела? - спросила прокурор совсем неожиданно, и Уилл невольно накрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- Это так, - сказал он глухо, - Мэтью был нашей всеобщей ошибкой...  
\- Да, но сейчас я хотела бы услышать от вас другое. Скажите, агент Грэм, как могут быть связаны Мэтью Браун и подсудимый?  
Оба пытались добиться расположения Уилла, вот только одному это удалось, а второй был обнаружен без головы и изрядной части внутренних органов. Подарок. Как букет в вазе для любимого человека, только труп. Для любимого человека.

\- Никак, - пожал плечами Уилл, - Ганнибал не имел доступа к материалам дела... по крайней мере, через меня.  
Ганнибал заинтересованно сморгнул, будто и в самом деле не имел никакого отношения, а вот негодование Джека Уилл мог почувствовать даже сквозь бетонную стену.

\- По-вашему, эти убийства не имеют ничего общего?  
\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул Уилл, - я был отстранен от дела после обнаружения тела Мэтью.  
\- Что вы скажете по поводу совпадения профилей убийцы подростков и того, кто убил Мэтью Брауна? - не унималась прокурор.  
\- Протестую, ваша честь! - воскликнул Мартин тут же.  
\- Совпадают профили или нет, агент Грэм?  
\- Не знаю! - выдохнул Уилл, изумленный поднявшимся шумом, - я не исследовал, я не...  
Его слова потонули в потоке шума, и судье пришлось навести порядок.  
\- Ваша честь, - негромко заметил Мартин, как только шум стих, - это не имеет никакого отношения к материалам дела. Свидетель некомпетентен в данном вопросе.  
Судья секунду колебалась, внимательно разглядывая Уилла, но потом все же кивнула.  
\- Исключите показания свидетеля из протокола о связи этих убийств.  
Прокурор и Джек переглянулись, Уилл не смотрел в их сторону, но чувствовал это. Ганнибал же не привлекал к себе внимания, словно заранее знал, что Уилл не станет открывать правду о Мэтью - слишком интимной она была.

\- Вернемся к убийствам Бэннета и Смита - вы имели возможность полноценно присутствовать при исследовании тел, вы составляли профиль, верно?  
\- Первоначальный профиль, - вклинился адвокат, и Уилл подтвердил это отрывистым, коротким кивком  
\- Что вы скажете по этому поводу?  
\- Я с самого начала придерживался мнения, что убийца подросток, - выдохнул Уилл, правду говорить было легко и приятно, - я считал, что первое убийство было весьма личным, а второе предназначалось скорее для того, чтоб сбить следствие с толку. Однако это не означает, что убийца не получил удовольствия.  
\- Постойте, убийца действовал по личным мотивам или получал удовольствие?  
\- Я думаю, он совершал приятное с полезным, - заговорился Уилл, и тут же заметил, как брезгливо скривилась прокурор. Похоже, она не допускала мысль о подобной «приятности» и «полезности». Ей было неприятно, а вот убийце было очень приятно - Уилл вспомнил фотографии, красивые, будто постановочные.  
\- В вашем первоначальном описании указана склонность убийцы к садизму. Вы замечали эту склонность за подсудимым?  
\- Нет.  
\- Жестокость по отношению к животным?

Хищный капкан, зубья, впившиеся в плоть, угрожающие раздробить кость, и пронзительный собачий вой. Так надо, Принц, потерпи, я люблю тебя, будь хорошим мальчиком. А Принц, глупое преданное создание, вновь радовался, увидев хозяина после. Боялся, но радовался и любил.

Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, спокойного и доброжелательного. Вспомнил холод наручников на своих запястьях, горячую просьбу потерпеть и такое же горячее прикосновение языка.  
\- У меня много собак, - негромко и отчетливо произнес Уилл, глядя мило улыбающемуся Ганнибалу прямо в глаза, - подсудимый не проявлял к ним агрессию.  
\- А к другим животным? Людям? Вы ведь знаете эти маркеры, агент Грэм.  
\- Я не замечал ничего необычного, - сдержанно ответил Уилл, ощущая гниль полуправды под ногами. Но ведь и в самом деле не замечал. Не желал замечать.

Ганнибал смотрел на него скромно, даже отвел взгляд, но Уилл подмечал все - едва заметную улыбку в уголках жадных губ, ладони, по-хозяйски сжавшиеся в кулаки. О, не только Принц был глупым, преданным и хорошим мальчиком.

\- Подсудимый звонил вам в тот вечер, когда Мэйсон Верджер покалечил себя?  
\- Что? - неожиданный вопрос сбил Уилла с толку, он отвлекся от Ганнибала и уставился на прокурора в упор.  
\- Подсудимый утверждает, что звонил вам пол-одиннадцатого вечера в момент совершения преступления. Сразу после того, как таксист довез его до дома.  
\- Ммм... в тот вечер? - пробормотал Уилл, пытаясь припомнить, как это было.  
\- В распечатке исходящих звонков с его домашнего номера есть этот звонок, - добавил Мартин, - постарайтесь вспомнить.  
\- Да, - медленно проговорил Уилл, собирая себя в единое целое, - это был он.  
Это была леди Мурасаки, которая хотела узнать, где ее драгоценная родственная сволочь.  
Джек вновь негодующе поглядел на него, но что Джек, если из зала суда на Уилла смотрел искалеченный Мэйсон Верджер. Мэйсон шумно дышал, и от каждого хриплого вздоха кровь брызгала во все стороны.

\- Он не мог звонить, - вмешалась прокурор, - потому что в этот момент он вынуждал Мэйсона принять наркотик!  
\- У вас нет никаких доказательств! - парировал адвокат, - кроме ваших домыслов. У моего подсудимого есть алиби, подтвержденное двумя свидетелями.  
Разразился шум и гвалт, судья призывала присутствующих к порядку, Мэйсон Верджер бесновато хохотал, слюна и кровь текли по выскобленной изувеченной челюсти, так ясно и четко, что Уилл мог разглядеть несколько непрорезавшихся коренных зубов.

Ганнибал улыбнулся и стряхнул невидимую пылинку с плеча.

\- Вы считаете, что ваш профиль верный? - спросил адвокат, едва дождавшись тишины.  
\- Да, - сказал Уилл спокойно и серьезно. Прокурор не спускала с него глаз, но Уилл был не только психованным спивающимся типом, Уилл был профайлером и следователем. Уилл знал, с каким лицом сейчас надо было врать, чтоб никто не заподозрил, как глубоко его затянуло в ложь.

\- Подсудимый подходит под ваше описание?  
Чарли Бэннет и Трэвис Смит затаили дыхание. Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, на какой-то момент ощутив, что справедливым было бы просто взять и придушить его сейчас за все, что он сделал. За то, что позволил себе отнимать чужие жизни, присвоил себе право определять их ценность, желал почувствовать себя влиятельным.

Время вновь потекло невероятно медленно. Уилл почувствовал себя в операционной медицинского университета, открытой для зрителей. Он расстегнул рубашку, взял секционный нож, и каждый их присутствующих мог видеть это. Уилл вскрыл сам себя, развел в стороны упругие, неподдающиеся ребра, скользкие от крови, и вынул свое собственное сердце, трепещущее, взволнованное, живое. Бросил его на стол к адвокату, позволяя взвесить.  
Высока ли цена жестокости? Достаточно ли Уилл расплатился за Ганнибала?

\- Ваш профиль может соответствовать Мэйсону?  
\- Да, - сказал Уилл, и Мэйсон бесшумно расхохотался, стуча кулаками по столу.

***

Это было фарсом. Это было сплошным представлением, и, хотя Уилл заранее догадывался об этом, и хотя он приготовился лгать, но никогда еще не чувствовал себя так отвратительно. В груди болело так, будто он и в самом деле подвергся публичному вскрытию. Как только его перестали допрашивать, Уилл сразу же вышел из зала суда и направился к машине, протолкнувшись через толпу журналистов и зевак.

Уилл сел за руль, закрыл все двери и окна, вытащил бутылку лимонада и, быстро свинтив крышку, прижался к горлышку губами. Приторно сладкий шипучий вкус не оправдал его надежд, гораздо лучше было бы сейчас выпить, по-настоящему выпить, но Уилл не мог себе этого позволить. Представив крепкий привкус во рту, Уилл закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться. Постепенно в голове стало пусто, и все мертвецы разошлись по домам.

Надо было бы вернуться, но Уилл не чувствовал в себе сил сделать это. Зеваки заполонили все свободное пространство перед зданием суда, и Уилл не очень-то желал вновь протискиваться через их ряды, рискуя быть узнанным и пойманным журналистами. В конце концов, у него была своя собственная журналистка, правда, немного мертвая. Как, в общем-то, и все те, с кем он часто общался.

На крыльце кто-то появился, и все пришло в движение, щелкали вспышки фотокамер, и гвалт поднялся просто невообразимый, громче, чем в зале суда и в голове во время похмелья. Уилл нехотя вышел из машины, будто его кто-то насильно вытащил, и свежий зимний ветер коснулся его лица. В тусклом сиянии солнца он увидел на крыльце Ганнибала в обществе Мартина и Аланы. Неясно было, завершилось ли заседание, вынесен ли окончательный вердикт, либо это еще не конец. Однако Ганнибал стоял свободно, без наручников, охотно позировал журналистам, Мартин держал его за плечо, а Алана искренне улыбалась.

Уилл не двигался, молча стоял и смотрел, как пальцы адвоката смыкаются на плечах, как доверчиво Ганнибал благодарит его. Уилл не слышал этих слов напрямую, но воображение было куда красноречивее всяких слов. Но с другой стороны, при одной мысли, что Уилл мог стоять там, с этой компании и радоваться успешной лжи, внутри все переворачивалось от боли. По телу прошла волна дрожи. Он чувствовал себя слишком использованным сейчас, слишком выпотрошенным изнутри публично, чтобы радоваться, или испытывать иные положительные эмоции.  
Хорошо, что его никто не видит. Уилл сыграл свою роль, сделал то, что от него хотели, в чем-то даже добился своего, но вновь не чувствовал ни покоя, ни удовлетворения.  
Слишком тяжелым и страшным было это заседание, слишком настойчивыми оказались мертвецы, и Уилл никак не мог понять, отчего улыбается Ганнибал. Неужели он рад возможности освободиться, не чувствует всей этой тяжести, неужели у него и в самом деле отсутствует совесть?

Уилл скорбно улыбнулся своим мыслям и уселся в машину. Он опять ошибся, он по-прежнему думал о Ганнибале как о ребенке, как о полноценном человеке, но можно ли назвать человеком того, у кого мозг устроен настолько неправильно? Это было сродни инвалидности, понял Уилл, тяжелой и неизлечимой болезни. Место Ганнибала было за решеткой, в уютной больничной камере, а Уилл только что подарил ему шанс на освобождение. Это не было единственно правильным решением, и точно так же невозможно было рассказать про Ганнибала правду. Его пожизненное заключение или смерть не могли принести счастья.  
Все это слишком давило на душу, словно опухоль на внутренние органы. Уилл не чувствовал себя счастливым, хотя еще неделю назад все отдал бы, чтоб освободить Ганнибала. Но сейчас цена, заплаченная за его свободу, казалась чрезмерно высокой.

И вместе с тем какая-то бессовестная часть Уилла переполнилась внутренним ликованием. Тот Уилл, что сочувствовал маньякам и видел красоту в убийствах, тот Уилл, которого не пугали мертвецы, радовался сейчас. Чувства перемешались в душе, как невыносимо горький, сладкий и ароматный коктейль.  
Как в старой сказке про Русалочку: каждый шаг причинял боль, и каждый шаг казался неверным.

***

Твердо решив, что пора уехать домой, Уилл тем не менее остался на месте. Он видел, как Ганнибал вместе с Аланой и адвокатом вернулся обратно в здание суда – это короткое выступление вызвало ажиотаж у журналистской братии. Уилл без особого интереса наблюдал за происходящим, пока его не отвлек писк телефона в кармане.

Уилл нервно вздохнул, прежде чем достать телефон, потому что не был готов к разговору. Вне зависимости от того, какое решение было принято, Уилл не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы сколько-нибудь адекватно ответить на звонок.  
Писк настойчиво сверлил мозг. Прервавшись на пару мгновений, он раздался вновь, негромко, но требовательно, и Уилл все же вынул телефон из кармана. Это была Мурасаки, и он просто-напросто сбросил звонок, почувствовав разочарование. Сложно было отрицать, что он ждал звонка вовсе не от нее… хотя вполне возможно, что Ганнибал мог звонить с ее телефона. Осознав это, Уилл едва не набрал этот номер, но после отложил телефон на соседнее сидение. Не сейчас. Позже.

Темно-серый Хендай Экус, припаркованный неподалеку, неожиданно пришел в движение, однако Уилл не видел, что к нему подходили. Похоже, что водитель все это время находился внутри. Крупный и приметный среди прочих автомобилей, седан плавно свернул с парковки на трассу, и Уилл невольно обратил внимание на номерные знаки. Он уже видел их в материалах дела, вот только не смог вспомнить, кому именно принадлежал автомобиль. Интуиция вынудила Уилла повернуть ключ в замке зажигания и, пусть он не был уверен, приведет ли слежка к какому-либо результату, все равно это было лучше, чем оставаться на месте и тоскливо стискивать телефон в ладони.

Вполне возможно, ему просто нужен был предлог, чтоб покинуть свой пост.

Оставаясь незамеченным, Уилл проследовал за седаном до самой гавани. Автомобиль припарковался у небольшого парка, и в душе вновь что-то перевернулось с глухим плеском. Это был тот самый парк, в котором они гуляли летом, когда все было хорошо. Когда Ганнибал был всего лишь милым, надоедливым подростком, когда Уиллу еще не приходилось исследовать трупы школьников. Правда, тогда Уилл не знал, что это были хорошие дни, он считал их достаточно паршивыми… но кто же тогда, летом, знал, насколько паршивой может быть жизнь?

Водитель вышел из седана, и, обогнув машину, распахнул дверь перед пассажиром – точнее, пассажиркой. Уилл со своего места не сразу понял, что это за девушка, но потом, приглядевшись внимательнее, догадался, что это Марго Верджер. Он видел ее всего лишь трижды, и каждый раз ему было совершенно не до нее. Она не присутствовала в зале суда, от их семьи выступал представитель, но, несомненно, Марго был интересен исход дела. Поколебавшись немного, Уилл вышел из машины, тихо хлопнув дверью. Он не знал, будет ли уместно сейчас говорить с ней, но хотел попробовать.

Марго направилась в парк одна, оставив водителя в машине, и Уилл, выждав немного, последовал за ней. Деревья протягивали к небу серо-бурые голые ветки, у корней зияли проталины, снег казался пропитанным водой, словно губка. Летом здесь было все совсем по-другому, а сейчас хотелось спрятаться от мрачного неба, разделенного ветками деревьев на неравные сектора. Ветер с гавани холодил шею, словно напоминая о том, что прошлого лета больше не существует.  
Как будто в этом кто-то сомневался. 

Несмотря на неприветливую погоду, Марго сидела на лавочке и задумчиво рассматривала собственные перчатки, аккуратно разглаживая кожу. Уилл подошел ближе, подбирая слова и не зная, стоит ли говорить с ней вообще. Но привычка расследовать и доходить до истины слишком глубоко въелась в мозг.  
\- Я вас помню, - без особого выражения сказала Марго, даже не взглянув на него, - вы следователь Грэм.  
\- Внештатный следователь, - автоматически поправил Уилл, подумав, что следовало бы приставить еще и приставку «бывший».  
\- Вы приезжали к нам на обыск после того, как это случилось с Мэйсоном. Искали доказательства, что это он убил тех двоих.  
Уилл пожал плечами, а потом кивнул, не зная, что можно ответить на это. Помолчал, чувствуя, как ветер лижет неприкрытую кожу над воротником.  
\- Ты знала, что мы их найдем?  
Марго не ответила, ковыряя лунку в снегу носком сапога.  
\- В тот вечер, - проговорил Уилл, легко возвращаясь к воспоминаниям, - у тебя было такое лицо, как будто ты знала об этом.  
\- Я знала Мэйсона, - проговорила Марго, будто это все объясняло. – Расследование длилось так долго, а Мэйсону уже все равно, чем оно завершится. Теперь Мэйсон там, где он заслуживает быть.  
\- Как ты думаешь, он был способен на убийство?  
\- Как вы думаете, сколько раз мне задавали этот вопрос? – спросила она в ответ, и Уилл отчетливо понял, что промахнулся, и нужно было спросить иначе. Капельки талой воды текли по черному лакированным сапожкам, соскальзывали, почти не оставляя следа, Марго тихо, но настойчиво пинала снег, и Уилл не мог сосредоточиться на чем-либо другом. Лунка постепенно наполнилась водой, вначале прозрачной, потом мутной, напополам с землей. Как будто вино, в которое медленно подлили яд.  
\- Как он умер, Марго? – поинтересовался Уилл, - как именно это случилось?  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами она, - сбой в системе или что-то вроде того.  
\- Вам-то какое дело, приятель? – недружелюбно поинтересовался водитель, незаметно подошедший к ним, и Уилл не нашелся с ответом.  
\- Мы всего лишь беседовали, - сказала Марго.  
\- О, просто прекрасно, давайте-ка я мистеру Верджеру позвоню и уточню, можно ли вам просто беседовать с подозрительными типами. Что ты смотришь на меня волком, приятель? – водитель перевел взгляд на Уилла, - у тебя все в порядке? Или не очень, если шляешься по пустынному парку, беседуя с девочками?  
\- По себе людей не судят, - ответил Уилл, но Марго уже поднялась и пошла к машине, не оставив возможности продолжить перепалку. Это было достаточно мудро с ее стороны, поскольку водителю пришлось пойти за ней.

Обвинение в приставании к несовершеннолетним выбило Уилла из колеи, и он потер лицо ладонями, усевшись на место Марго. Это было настолько абсурдным, учитывая желание Уилла вовек не видеть никаких детей и подростков, особенно склонных к убийствам. Уилл посмотрел вслед Марго, сморгнул несколько раз, а потом ударил носком ботинка по подмерзшей выбоине. Подростки. Легкость по отношению к убийствам. След его ботинка был полукруглым, в отличие от сапога Марго, но Уилл на какое-то мгновение ощутил себя в ее шкуре, никому не нужной сестрой, девочкой для битья при брате, которого никто не в состоянии приструнить. Никто, кроме отца, а тот не считает нужным это делать. На записях с камер наблюдения, тех, что удалось изъять, было видно, как Мэйсон издевается над одноклассниками, и на что те готовы пойти за деньги. Но на что ты готов, если у тебя нет никакого выбора, как просто пойти на это, согласиться с насилием в твой адрес? На что готова была пойти Марго? Грязный снег пополам с землей, корни травы, чахлые и замерзшие, вывороченные наружу. В тот вечер, когда умер Мэйсон, следователь Грэм был слишком занят, он ужинал в ресторане. На следующий день у следователя Грэма вновь не о том болела голова. У следователя Грэма была личная жизнь, которая то налаживалась, то разлаживалась, и Ганнибал… так, его сейчас здесь быть не должно, дело касается только Марго и ее брата, Ганнибалу здесь не место. И вместе с тем Уилл чувствовал, всем собой чуял, что тот приложил руку. Говорил с Марго? Возможно. Провоцировал ее на убийство брата? Вполне возможно. Но зачем?  
Затем же, зачем дети тратят время на иные игры. Потому что это весело, познавательно и увлекательно, потому что учишься новому и развиваешься, вот почему.

Уилл бессильно вздохнул, сознавая, что не может разобраться в деле до конца. Но при этом кристально ясно было, откуда у Ганнибала взялся адвокат премиум-класса и целое такси-бюро, обеспечившее алиби на тот вечер.  
Папаша Верджер позволил трепать имя своего непутевого сына, желая оставить в стороне свою оставшуюся дочь.

***

Словно искупая вину за прошедшие хмурые дни, с утра светило солнце. К полудню оно взошло в зенит, и на горизонте не было ни единого облака, способного омрачить картину.  
Раздался шум на подъездной площадке, собаки отозвались на чужую машину, но Уилл уже понимал, кого ему ждать. Он вышел на крыльцо, накинув куртку, и невольно прикрыл глаза ладонью от ярких лучей. Ганнибал вышел из автомобиля и замер на границе асфальта и сырого, ослепительно белого снега.

Свежий воздух едва ощутимо обжег легкие, чувствовался запах весны, хотя до нее было еще далеко. Автомобиль отъехал, оставив их наедине в подрагивающем прозрачном воздухе. Уилл молча стоял и смотрел, светлая фигура Ганнибала казалась написанной акварельными красками на чистом листе. А потом Ганнибал помахал ему рукой и быстро пошел к дому. Он похудел за время заключения, утратив с таким трудом набранную мышечную массу. Уилл наблюдал за тем, как он движется, легко и свободно, высокий для своего возраста.  
\- Ты смотришь на меня так странно, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, поднимаясь на веранду, - как будто мы расстались на целую вечность.  
\- Возможно, так и было, - ответил Уилл, не обращая внимания на лай и тявканье. Оглядел его с головы до ног, отмечая его безупречно чистые туфли, никак не мог придумать подходящей фразы. Еще несколько дней назад казалось, что коктейль чувств из любви, разочарования и боли начал постепенно выдыхаться, но ощущение оказалось обманчивым. Несмотря на то, что Уилл скучал по нему, словно проклятый на эту любовь, он не мог легко переступить через все, что пережил в зале суда. Ганнибала хотелось обвинять, хотелось добиться от него раскаяния, но Уилл совершенно не знал, как это делается. Как можно заставить его что-то понять, как изменить его в лучшую сторону, какие слова подобрать? Уилл совсем не знал, с чего начать, а Ганнибал вовсе не спешил на помощь, молча стоя рядом и искоса поглядывая на него.

Легкий ветер морозил пальцы, напряженная тишина пружинила и дрожала, как кусок холодца на тарелке. Уилл чувствовал себя донельзя странно, прекрасно сознавая, что поступает вопреки собственной совести, израненный и растревоженный сценой в зале суда. Совесть требовала прогнать Ганнибала прочь, и никогда больше не видеть его, обещая кары небесные за то, что Уилл, словно лжепророк, выступил на суде в его защиту.

\- Ты маешься своими мыслями, - наконец произнес Ганнибал, не приближаясь, - несмотря на то, что я теперь рядом с тобой во плоти. Мы могли бы поговорить.  
Уилл посмотрел на него в упор, встретив серьезный, внимательный, слегка печальный взгляд и невольно стиснул ладонь в кулак, раздумывая о том, что сейчас действительно было бы проще протянуть руку и пригладить растрепанные прядки, погладить его по щеке. Зажечь счастливую искорку в его взгляде. Но было кристально ясно, что Ганнибал ни на йоту не чувствовал себя виновным. Его вдохновенно-грустный вид объяснялся опасением, что с ним не станут разговаривать и отошлют подальше. Если бы Ганнибал был постарше, он догадался бы выждать время, дать Уиллу возможность разобраться в себе и своих чувствах, но он был слишком торопливым, хотел все и сразу. Невыносимо наглый, эгоистичный и вместе с тем – жаждущий общения, потому чуткий и участливый.

\- Уилл, - тихо и просительно протянул Ганнибал, словно кот перед закрытой дверью, - ты теперь ненавидишь меня?  
\- Нет.  
\- Злишься, что я тебя обманул?  
\- Не злюсь, - пожал плечами Уилл, - я давно знал, что тебе веры нет.  
\- Ты до сих пор думаешь, что я твой ночной кошмар? - тихо усмехнулся Ганнибал, подошел ближе и положил пальцы на его плечи.  
Уилл выдохнул, ощутив, как дрожь проходит сквозь тело и покидает его, оставляя сладковатый привкус беспомощности и вялости мышц. И правда, ночной кошмар: будто дайвер-исследователь, изучающий повадки молодых китов-убийц, вдруг заметил, что защитная клетка растаяла в подводном сумраке. Вокруг, вниз и вверх – синяя пустота, никакой защиты, и только очерченный подводным светом силуэт хищного зверя в тени. Косатка плавает кругами, косатка заинтересована и просто очаровательна, забавно пищит и урчит, даже позволяет потрогать зубы… Виновата ли косатка, что завороженный идиот-дайвер кладет руку ей в пасть?

Уилл молча развернулся и ушел в комнату, уселся в кресло, но от Ганнибала нельзя было избавиться так просто. Он тут же двинулся следом, шумно вздохнул и, встав сзади, положил ладони ему на плечи.  
\- Не могу поверить в то, что ты не рад меня видеть, - проворчал Ганнибал, легко покусывая его за ухо, словно проверяя, как далеко Уилл позволит ему зайти. Чувствовал себя все более уверенным, будто каждая уступка со стороны Уилла давала ему гарантию на то, что отношения вновь сложатся.  
\- Это было самым отвратительным моментом в моей жизни, - сказал Уилл. – благодаря тебе меня вскрыли заживо, а потом зашили обратно.  
\- Звучит так драматично, - засопел Ганнибал, похоже, довольный этой метафорой, и вытянул руки вперед, скользя по его груди. Уилл стиснул его запястья, потянув на себя, как будто надел его шкуру себе на плечи.   
\- Я не могу быть таким хладнокровным, как ты.  
\- Неужели? По-моему, ты сейчас крайне хладнокровен к моим страданиям.  
\- Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Неужели ты мог подумать, что я оставлю тебя?  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Уилл. – К тому же, если ты меня бросишь, кто же станет меня кормить?  
Шутка выдалась так себе, но Ганнибал рассмеялся, скорее от счастья и удовольствия находиться рядом.  
\- Ты голоден? - он склонился еще ниже, угрожая опрокинуть кресло, и заглянул ему в лицо. В карих глазах плескались задорные искорки.  
\- Да.   
\- Чего ты хочешь, - тихо-тихо спросил Ганнибал, касаясь его кожи только своим дыханием, и Уилл не смог больше оставаться безучастным.  
\- Я хочу немного правды.  
\- Гурман, - Ганнибал куснул его за ухо снова и прижался щекой к его плечу. Уилл шумно сглотнул и стиснул его запястья. Погладил его пальцы - тонкие, с аккуратными недлинными ногтями, безупречно отполированными. Сдавил их, зная, что делает это слишком сильно: в его грубоватых ладонях они смотрелись беззащитно. Ганнибал сосредоточенно дышал ему в шею.  
И, похоже, не собирался ничего рассказывать.

\- У тебя что, был маникюрный набор в камере? – проговорил Уилл, ощупывая его гладкие, бледно-розовые ногти.  
\- Нет. Но я вынудил Чилтона позволить мне несколько встреч с мастером. Особенно в преддверии суда.  
\- Я вижу, ты тщательно подготовился к заседанию.  
\- О да! - выдохнул Ганнибал, - мы с Мартином не сразу подобрали нужный цвет галстука.  
\- Лучше расскажи мне, как вы с Мартином подобрали нужную линию защиты, - Уилл сдавил его пальцы еще сильнее.  
\- Иначе ты сделаешь мне больно?  
\- Иначе я выставлю тебя прочь.  
\- Это одно и то же, - хмыкнул Ганнибал и, помолчав немного, добавил, - хорошо, я расскажу. Но это может быть опасным для тебя, Уилл.  
Уилл только усмехнулся в ответ и кивком указал ему на соседнее кресло.

\- Расскажи мне, как все произошло. И, пожалуйста, будь честен. Я тебе не враг.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, уселся напротив и сощурил глаза, - ты перестанешь смотреть на меня, как на нечто отвратительное, если я расскажу?   
\- Торг тут неуместен.  
Ганнибал не смог сдержаться и нахмурился, выказывая недовольство, поглядел на него исподлобья, но Уилл твердо решил быть с ним жестким. Если не настоять сейчас на своем, Ганнибал не станет прислушиваться к его просьбам... жизнь еще глубже провалится в ад.  
\- Я жду.  
\- Хорошо, - зашипел Ганнибал, как черт, на которого брызнули святой водой, - это я убил тех двух парней. Ты знал это, потому что я сделал это для тебя.  
\- Ты сделал это, потому что ты болен.  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
\- Нет, - Уилл потер лицо ладонями, - прости, что перебил тебя. Ты хотел привлечь мое внимание убийством Бэннета?  
Ганнибал помолчал, но потом все же кивнул с таким надменным видом, на его лбу буквально засияла надпись: "Видишь, как я тебе доверяю? Цени это, Уилл!".  
\- Я сделал это из нескольких побуждений, и мне было приятно видеть твои фотографии в газетах. Я не ожидал, что мне будет настолько приятно видеть, как ты изучаешь мой... объект искусства. С Трэвисом вышло иначе, совсем не так славно, я не был доволен результатом и решил его скрыть.  
\- Это было твоим первым убийством?  
Ганнибал чуть склонил голову к плечу, уголки его жадных губ едва заметно дрогнули. Уилл ощутил растущее раздражение.  
\- Сколько, Ганнибал?  
Вновь молчание. Ганнибал высунул кончик языка, поддразнив Уилла, облизнулся и ничего не сказал.

\- Ты понимаешь, что людям хочется сделать с тобой, когда ты так себя ведешь? - совершенно спокойно спросил Уилл.  
\- Полагаю, что да.  
\- Хорошо. Вернемся к делу. Ты пытался убить Фредди Лаундс?  
\- Да, - Ганнибал перестал улыбаться. - Твой любимый студент оказался лучше.  
\- Он не был моим любимым студентом. И, кстати, как ты справился с ним? - спросил Уилл, наклонившись вперед, - Мэтью был сильнее и крупнее.  
\- Это еще ничего не значит, - фыркнул Ганнибал самодовольно.  
\- И все же как?  
\- Я спрятался на заднем сидении его автомобиля, и, когда он доехал до охотничьего домика, я выстрелил ему в затылок, вот и все, - хмыкнул Ганнибал раздраженно, - да, это было совершенно безвкусно, я весь забрызгался его мерзкими мозгами, но я боялся, что иначе не выйдет. Ты это хотел услышать?  
Уилл только развел руками. На самом деле, он не слишком хотел слушать и знать об этом, но жажда пересиливала и вынуждала дальше пить отравленную воду.  
\- Ты мог бы сказать, что я все равно отлично справился, - прозрачно намекнул Ганнибал, - потому что иначе бы тебе пришлось общаться с ним, а не со мной.  
\- Расскажи, как в деле замешан Верджер, - перебил его Уилл, внезапно уставший от всех этих подробностей, - что произошло с Мэйсоном?  
\- Если кратко, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, - у меня в надежном месте есть стопка доказательств, что Марго убила брата. В том числе видео с ее признанием. Я сообщил мистеру Верджеру об этом и попросил его помощи.  
\- Откуда у тебя это?  
\- Мы общались с Марго, - довольно фыркнул тот, - я давно предлагал ей избавиться от брата. Мне хотелось посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. И вот однажды так и произошло… правда, не совсем так, как я рассчитывал.  
\- Но как мистер Верджер согласился приписать твои убийства Мэйсону?  
\- Он думает, что это и в самом деле сделал Мэйсон, - пожал плечами Ганнибал, - после того случая с психоделиками Мэйсон сам был уверен в этом. А мне, чтоб выпутаться, нужен был только хороший адвокат и свидетель.  
\- Верджер поверил тебе и предоставил деньги?  
\- Для него у меня была составлена отдельная история, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, - он-то хорошо знал своего сына, знал, на что тот способен. Но вместе с тем Верджер не сомневается, что я причастен. Он думает, что это я окончательно «испортил» Мэйсона.  
\- И он позволил тебе выйти из камеры?  
\- Ради того, чтоб туда не посадили его дочь, - усмехнулся Ганнибал, а потом игриво потянул себя за ворот рубашки, - однако я чувствую, что мне будет сложно разойтись в одном штате с мистером Верджером.  
Уилл только вскинул брови в ответ, чувствуя себя переполненным информацией. С точки зрения Ганнибала все произошедшее было лишь увлекательной, интригующей затеей, игрой, где он рисковал своей и чужими жизнями. С точки зрения Ганнибала все было вовсе не так страшно, как это видел Уилл.

\- Ты доволен? - поинтересовался Ганнибал, поднявшись со своего места, - ты заставил меня расстегнуть пуговки и приобнажить внутренний мир, мой дорогой психолог.  
Уилл слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь свыкнуться с его присутствием так близко от себя.  
\- Ты посмотрел. - Констатировал Ганнибал, - тебе понравилось?  
Вместо ответа Уилл накрыл голову ладонями, понимая, что в ней не осталось ни одной связной мысли. Ганнибал бережно и скупо погладил его по затылку, словно помогая свыкнуться с этим. Терпеливо подождал, а потом, когда Уилл тоже поднялся на ноги, спросил негромко:  
\- Покажешь мне свой?  
\- Ты уже все видел, - проговорил Уилл, позволяя прикоснуться к себе, - ты знал меня еще до нашей первой встречи.  
\- О, Уилл, но это совсем не одно и то же. Надеюсь, ты теперь не станешь относиться ко мне хуже.  
\- Если быть честным, то твое место за решеткой.  
\- Но ты ведь не хочешь этого, верно? - прошептал Ганнибал, вытянувшись на цыпочках к его уху, - ты мой, а я твой. Я принадлежу тебе. Ты не можешь заключить часть себя за решетку.  
Уилл промолчал, осторожно касаясь его волос, привычно мягких на ощупь, пахнущих чем-то неуловимо приятным, хорошим, светлым, что никак не вязалось с его образом.  
\- Я хороший, - сообщил Ганнибал, увлекая его за собой, - просто позволь себе верить в это, не запирай свои желания на ключ.

Уилл не стал возражать, размыкая его губы поцелуем, впиваясь с силой, чтоб почувствовать, поверить, укусил за губу, не справляясь со своими желаниями. Ганнибал же судорожно выдохнул, стискивая его запястья словно наручниками. И укусил в ответ, не заботясь о том, что может вырвать кусок плоти. Похоже, натянутая струна его терпения лопнула с мелодичным звоном, так долго он ждал этой минуты. Настойчиво толкнув Уилла на кровать, Ганнибал тут же принялся жадно и нетерпеливо целовать его, отказываясь ждать и терпеть. Уилл, невольно жмуря глаза под частыми поцелуями, обнимал его, всерьез боялся, что происходящее вновь вывернется очередным кошмаром. Он уже забыл, какой Ганнибал на ощупь худощавый, как выступают кости ключиц. В его воспоминаниях он был постарше и покрупнее, видимо, воображение дорисовывало недостающий объем. Настоящий же Ганнибал, быстро раздевшийся до белья, выглядел скорее хрупким и обманчиво-слабым.

\- О, как же я тосковал по тебе... - проговорил Ганнибал и рванул зубами плохо пришитую пуговицу на рубашке Уилла, выплюнул ее в угол.  
\- Судя по откровенным снимкам в желтой прессе, скучать тебе было некогда.  
\- Ты видел? - восхищенно выдохнул Ганнибал, стаскивая с него рубашку, - тебе понравилось?  
\- Очень.  
\- Не понравилось?  
\- Не стоило так... - выдохнул Уилл, но больше не стал его упрекать, не находя в этом пользы. Прижался губами к его губам, на какое-то мгновение растерявшись, но потом позволил уложить себя на бок.  
\- О, как же я хотел тебя после того, как ты пришел ко мне. Я так много раз представлял, что беру тебя в заложники и занимаюсь с тобой любовью прямо в камере для свиданий, - сообщил Ганнибал, потроша упаковку презерватива, - Уилл, я так долго ждал, так долго терпел...  
\- Я понял, - выдохнул Уилл, ощущая его нетерпение всей кожей. Не стал возражать, потому что тоже хотел этого. Хотел его прикосновений, неумелых, но таких искренних. Ганнибал не умел, да и не желал притворяться в постели.  
\- Я хочу видеть твои глаза, - выдохнул он, справившись с презервативом, - хочу смотреть на тебя.  
\- Смотри, - тихо ответил Уилл, обводя кончиками пальцев контуры его узкого скуластого лица, в очередной раз представляя себе невозможность еще одной разлуки. Как можно остаться вновь одному, когда узнал такую любовь. Когда тебя тоже любят, таким, какой ты есть. За то, что ты такой и есть.  
\- Тебе хорошо? - требовательно спросил Ганнибал, жадный до ответных проявлений, и Уилл чуть заторможено кивнул, стиснул его худощавые плечи и на мгновение зажмурился, ощущая его в себе. Нетерпеливое проникновение после долгого перерыва было отчасти болезненным, но чем больнее - тем лучше. С болью острее и яснее чувствуется любовь, ее горько-сладкий вкус на кончике языка. Собственная жизнь приобрела долгожданный смысл, вкус, запах, цвет, стала настоящей. То, что вытворял Ганнибал, могло стоить ему свободы, рассудка, всей жизни стоить могло - и Уилл не чувствовал в себе сил отказаться.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Уилл, едва дыша от переизбытка искренности, - ты убьешь меня. Но мне все равно.  
\- Нх... Нет, - едва выговорил Ганнибал, двигаясь часто и ритмично, - ты часть меня.  
Уилл растер капли пота на его висках, невольно поддаваясь быстрому темпу. Горячая кровь бежала по венам, все чаще и чаще с каждым движением, вынуждающим его резко и прерывисто хватать воздух и громко вскрикивать от наслаждения.

***

Солнечные лучи медленно ползли по смятому покрывалу. Мысли текли ненамного быстрее, удовлетворение было настолько полным, что он не чувствовал желания двигаться, делать что-либо – только лежать, ощущая чужое мерное дыхание у себя под боком. Счастье в этот момент тоже было абсолютным, как полная луна – пройдет немного времени, и ощущения счастья пойдет на спад, но сейчас от него просто ныли зубы и ломило кости.  
\- Не холодно? – спросил он, прижавшись губами к аккуратному уху, розовому на просвет.  
\- Нет, - Ганнибал, похоже, тоже дремал, сытый и довольный, не хотел двигаться лишний раз. Уилл поцеловал его осторожно, прижимаясь лицом к его шее, предвкушая долгий, полный спокойствия и удовольствия вечер.  
\- Если что-нибудь надо…  
\- Только тебя. Лежи спокойно, ведь все хорошо, - сказал Ганнибал, придвигаясь к нему еще ближе.  
\- Тебе было страшно в камере?  
\- Нет. Я не хочу говорить об этом сейчас, - ответил тот, не оборачиваясь, - однажды я тебе все расскажу. И не только про камеру. Обещаю.  
\- Хорошо, - Уилл накрыл ладонью его плечо, - что ты собираешься делать с Верджером?  
\- Ничего. Я подал документы на перевод из школы.  
\- Где будешь жить?  
\- Во Франции, как я и планировал. Буду готовиться к поступлению в медицинский, я уже решил.  
Уилл понимающе улыбнулся, пригладил его волосы, почесав его за ухом, словно питомца, но Ганнибал не стал возражать поначалу, но потом развернулся, нарушая тепло и уют, уставился в глаза Уиллу.  
\- Я хочу купить дом в Иль-де-Франс, но почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?  
\- Потому что мне не все равно. Наверное, уехать из страны будет правильным.  
\- Да. Я уже купил два билета во Францию.  
\- Второй для леди Мурасаки?  
\- Уилл, - нахмурился тот, - играть идиота тебе не к лицу.  
Уилл замолчал, сморгнув несколько раз, не вполне осознавая сказанное. Вряд ли Ганнибал имел его в виду. Даже если и имел.  
Ганнибал приподнялся на локте и хмуро посмотрел на него:  
\- Неужели ты не ожидал этого.  
\- Нет, конечно. Зачем тебе это… зачем тебе я… у нас разные пути.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты не поедешь.  
\- Я не могу сказать.  
\- Ты поедешь.  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Уилл, потом перевернулся на спину и потер лицо ладонями, - нет, конечно, я никуда не поеду. Это бред.  
Ганнибал рассерженно откинул одеяло, всю негу и сонливость с него будто ветром сдуло. Он уселся на него, уткнулся ладонями в его плечи, пригвоздив к кровати, и сердито сощурил глаза:  
\- Ты поедешь со мной, потому что я люблю тебя. Я не могу остаться, но я не позволю тебе спиться тут в одиночестве.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, если я сопьюсь в Иль-де-Франс? – скептически хмыкнул Уилл и тут же вскрикнул от неожиданной боли – Ганнибал ущипнул его за бок по своей дурной привычке, и сильно ущипнул.  
\- Не возражай, ты все равно поедешь. И все наши собаки тоже.  
\- Это мои собаки, - пробормотал Уилл, но Ганнибал не отступался, не желал оставлять его в покое.  
Вот это уже точно было похоже на ночной кошмар – новая страна, новый язык, который Уилл почти не знал, новые люди, новый дом. Новая жизнь.  
\- У меня нет ни денег, ни работы, я не смогу нормально устроиться, я буду только мешать тебе.  
\- Замолчи, - прошептал Ганнибал, целуя его в губы, - замолчи же.  
На вкус поцелуй вышел особенно сладким, но с легким оттенком безнадежности. Уилл не верил, что все может сложиться хорошо. Он слишком привык быть местным сумасшедшим профайлером, чтоб пытаться это изменить.

\- Почему я? - вопрос вырвался сам собой, прежде, чем Уилл успел подумать, но Ганнибал не удивился.  
\- Я еще давно познакомился с тобой, когда читал твою монографию. Но тогда я не знал, что Уилл Грэм - такой.  
\- Какой?  
\- Такой... умеющий привлечь внимание, - Ганнибал широко ухмыльнулся, - я увидел передачу, где ты яро рассуждал о подростковой жестокости. Ты был так несдержан и груб, что мне захотелось заставить узнать тебя о подростках побольше.  
\- И тогда ты решил испортить мне жизнь?  
\- Ты такой забавный, - Ганнибал красноречиво сверкнул глазами и подобрался ближе, взяв пальцы Уилла в свои. – Представь только, сняли бы передачу с тобой в роли жертвы, и хроника твоего предыдущего выступления попала бы в эфир. Это было бы весьма волнующе.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Ну как сказать, - усмехнулся тот, - раз уж ты так хотел правды. Но потом все изменилось.  
\- И в какой же момент?  
Ганнибал не ответил, поглаживая его пальцы. Поглядел на него пристально и отвел взгляд, а потом негромко добавил:  
\- Наверное, с первой встречи. Ты был совершенно беззащитным, если бы я захотел, то ты сам впустил бы меня в свой дом, а дальше я показал бы тебе себя… сразу же. Но чем дольше я с тобой говорил, тем отчетливее понимал, что этим испорчу себе все развлечение. Ты не был таким, как на телевидении. Каждый раз ты выглядел немного иначе. С виду ты мрачный, агрессивный и грубый, но на деле все гораздо глубже. Твоя многогранность причиняла мне боль.  
\- Я полон сочувствия, - сглотнул Уилл.  
\- Вот, теперь ты ранишь меня своим холодным сарказмом, - Ганнибал раскинулся на кровати, горестно вздохнув, - и так постоянно. Мало того, что я не мог проникнуть, не мог тебя понять и узнать получше, так ты еще и отталкивал меня от себя. Не хотел общения. Это было... очень больно.

Уилл встряхнул головой, слегка потрясенный его признанием, но потом прилег рядом и обнял Ганнибала, прижав к себе покрепче. Тот едва ощутимо заурчал, жмуря глаза.  
\- Не могу поверить в то, что я делаю, - пробормотал Уилл, не в силах отвлечься от ощущения, что обнимает молодого кита-убийцу.  
\- Я тоже не мог поверить в происходящее. Мне стало с тобой интересно, я понял, чего именно я хочу добиться и как вижу тебя красивее всего.  
\- И как? Скажешь?  
Вместо ответа Ганнибал вытащил телефон, поискал немного и показал ему фотографию. На ней был спящий Уилл, совершенно беззаботный и расслабленный, прижавшийся щекой к его щеке, и крайне довольный Ганнибал, прищурившийся в камеру.  
\- Я сделал этот снимок еще давно, когда ты слышать не хотел о том, чтоб часто общаться со мной.  
\- Ловко, - выдохнул Уилл, удивившись своему севшему голосу.  
\- Да, - ухмыльнулся Ганнибал, - у меня много, много фото с тобой, Уилл. Правда, я замечательно спрятал их все? Представляешь, что было бы, если бы они попали в прессу сразу после суда? Почему ты на меня так смотришь, как будто ты уже умер?  
\- Лучше бы я умер, - сипло выдохнул Уилл. В голове тихо звенело – от перенапряжения и свалившейся на голову информации. – Это ведь ты поймал Принца в капкан?  
\- Я не хотел, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, - я хотел оставить его около твоего дома, но он восторженно рыскал по оврагам и сам попался. Я оставил его, но я знал, что ты быстро его спасешь. Так и было, поэтому ничего плохого не произошло.  
\- Со мной ты поступил точно так же, - заметил Уилл, - исключительно ради своих прихотей.  
\- Прости, - заурчал Ганнибал, жарко целуя его в шею, - Я так рад, что теперь мы вместе, и никто больше не сможет нам помешать.   
Уилл провел ладонью по его узкому бедру, затем все выше и выше, коснулся щеки, наконец, посмотрел внимательно в глаза, и в глубине своей души, словно в мутном, надтреснутом зеркале увидел отражение его желаний - завладеть, присвоить, жестко и даже жестоко.   
Ганнибал тихо и чуть восторженно всхлипнул, не возражая против прикосновений, извернулся в его руках, теплый и невероятно настоящий, реальный, отчего Уилл не смог удержаться и укусил его за плечо. Укусил всерьез, отзеркаливая желание самого Ганнибала, и едва сдержался, чтоб не стиснуть челюсти до предела. И тут же отпрянул, потрясенный своим поступком.

\- Хочешь? - спросил вдруг Ганнибал, взяв его пальцы и прижав их к низу живота.  
\- Чего именно?  
\- Меня.  
Уилл бесшумно сглотнул набежавшую слюну, рассматривая его. Он думал об этом, представлял себе это... но до сегодняшнего дня он так давно не был в постели с кем-то, кроме своего кулака, что эта возможность казалась иллюзорной.  
\- А ты сам хочешь?  
\- Да, - не слишком уверенно отозвался тот, - я весьма обязан тебе, Уилл. Я хочу сделать тебе приятно.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Уилл, чувствуя, как вновь садится голос от испытываемых чувств. - Я осторожно...  
\- Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, - ухмыльнулся тот, поднес к губам пальцы Уилла и коротко укусил, - только не стоит медлить. Иначе я передумаю.  
Уилл медлить не стал, но и торопиться - тоже. Если со стороны Ганнибала это желание было актом доверия, он не хотел испортить его спешкой.

А Ганнибал, несмотря на кажущуюся браваду, похоже, побаивался первого раза. Он улыбался, но весьма сдержанно и настороженно следил за тем, как Уилл тянется за тюбиком смазки. Серьезный вид Ганнибала не соответствовал ситуации, и Уилл не удержался, ласково прикоснувшись губами к его щеке. Тот задышал чаще, придвинулся вплотную, подставляя лицо под поцелуи - вполне возможно, Ганнибалу просто доставляло удовольствие изображать стеснительность.  
\- Неужели ты боишься? - чуть поддразнил его Уилл.  
\- Я же не бесчувственный, - заметил Ганнибал, многозначительно глядя на него.  
\- О нет, ты очень чувственный. Иди ко мне. Хочу, чтоб тебе понравилось.  
Ганнибал, поколебавшись секунду, придвинулся ближе, улегся на спину, пристально наблюдая за Уиллом и не желая ничего пропустить. Упрямо сжал губы, не сразу позволяя себя поцеловать, но потом все же расслабился, понимая, что все будет так, как ему хочется. Оказывается, были способы проникнуть под плотную броню из самоуверенности и невозмутимости. Уилл выдавил немного смазки на пальцы, ощущая как быстро она нагревается от его тепла и начинает течь по ним. Не желая причинить боль, Уилл осторожно коснулся его между ног, размазывая теплую смазку, не жалея ее. И не мог не наслаждаться тихим стоном.  
\- Ты слишком медлишь, - выдохнул Ганнибал, пожевывая губу, - скорее.  
\- Некуда спешить, - Уилл поцеловал его в висок, заметив, как часто и трепетно бьется венка. Но не стал слишком долго дразнить, добавил еще один палец.   
Пожалуй, таким Ганнибал тоже нравился ему - разгоряченным, взволнованным, остро ощущающим свою зависимость от Уилла. Таким Ганнибала не видел никто, и Уилл чувствовал, что не сможет продержаться долго, наблюдая за тем, как он всхлипывает от удовольствия и покусывает ноготь совсем по-детски. Хороший ученик, мальчик из приличной семьи, убийца из камеры смертников, неровно дышащий и весь мокрый, податливый под его прикосновениями.  
Зрачки у Ганнибала были широкими, будто он вновь принял дозу психоделиков.  
\- Уилл, - тяжело выдохнул Ганнибал, опустив ресницы, - я жду.  
Но Уилл чуть усмехнулся, осознавая, что двух пальцев ему сейчас вполне достаточно.  
\- Получай удовольствие, - улыбнулся Уилл, лаская его вставший член свободной ладонью, и не мог не усмехнуться, заметив сердитый и одновременно просящий взгляд исподлобья.  
\- Ты издеваешься, - прошипел Ганнибал, пытаясь сдержаться, - я... не смогу больше... Ах!  
Уилл улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как ярко он переживает послевкусие оргазма.  
\- Зачем ты так... - обиженно простонал Ганнибал, кутаясь в одеяло, как в кокон, - я так долго думал об этом. Так хотел...  
\- Для первого раза вполне достаточно и так.  
\- Больше не дам, - сообщил Ганнибал, царственно взирая на него из своего кокона.  
\- Прости, - улыбнулся Уилл, вытер пальцы салфеткой и лег рядом, крепко обняв его.

*** 

Рейс был ночным, и огни аэродрома тревожно вспыхивали и гасли в тумане, будто в такт биению сердца. То и дело раздавались какие-то сигналы, что-то объявляли по громкой связи, и в каждую минуту казалось – сейчас все пойдет не так, сейчас все станет по-плохому. Уилл старался не думать о том, что он делает, не думать о том, что происходит, не оценивать, не взвешивать, правильно ли это. Он держал в ладони пальцы Ганнибала – осторожно, почти украдкой, и разглядывал их, ощупывая один за другим. Уилла это здорово успокаивало, а Ганнибал не возражал против подобного массажа.

Чужое внимание скользнуло по коже, будто порыв влажного ветра, и Уилл чуть оглянулся. Женщина с соседнего ряда слишком внимательно смотрела на Ганнибала – видимо, вспомнила громкий процесс и узнала главного участника. Ганнибал тоже это заметил и чуть поклонился ей, сдержанно улыбнувшись, но женщину этого отчего-то испугало, и она отвела взгляд.  
\- Веди себя прилично, - тихо попросил Уилл, стискивая его ладонь сильнее.  
\- Все для тебя, - шепнул тот в ответ и потупил взгляд, будто и правда был паинькой. Однако Уилл слишком хорошо знал его, чтоб поверить в это.   
\- Серьезно?  
\- Да, - Ганнибал усмехнулся и сжал его пальцы в ответ, а потом кивнул на туманное поле за окном, - не боишься покидать страну?  
\- Какой смысл теперь думать об этом, - вздохнул Уилл и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла. Отстраненно прислушался к инструктажу - авиакомпания была французской, и у стюардессы был слабо заметный акцент. Все было совсем не так, как в перелетах по стране, да и первым классом Уилл путешествовал нечасто, но эти мелочи отвлекали внимание от расставания с родными местами.

Он молча дождался взлета, часто сглатывая, чтоб не тянуло в ушах, по-прежнему сидел с закрытыми глазами, стискивая пальцы Ганнибала в своих. Чувствовал его тепло, его сердцебиение, его прекрасное настроение и позволял осторожно щекотать свою ладонь. Это тихое, скрытое объятие казалось более интимным, чем поцелуй у всех на виду. Уилл глянул на него искоса и заметил, что Ганнибал улыбается. Разумеется, Ганнибал улыбался, потому что абсолютно добился своего. Поставил на кон все, что имел, включая свою жизнь, и выиграл. И Уилла тоже добился, иначе не скажешь. Мог ли Уилл в прошлом году думать о том, как все сложится, что он не будет один, что сможет влюбиться, чувствовать удовольствие от присутствия рядом другого человека, готовность спасать его ценой собственной совести, рисковать свободой и, возможно, жизнью? Конечно, нет.  
\- Ты давно надумал улететь со мной?  
\- Да, - кивнул Ганнибал и прижался плечом к его плечу. - Я мечтал об этом сразу после того, как узнал тебя поближе.  
\- Любишь, чтоб мечты сбывались? Что б ты сделал, если бы я отказался?  
Ганнибал ухмыльнулся и незаметно ущипнул его за бок.

\- История не знает сослагательного наклонения, - выкрутился он и вскинул голову. - Лучше подумай о том, как хорошо будет в Париже.  
\- А если там не будет хорошо?  
\- Значит, мы уедем в Италию, и я буду учиться там.  
\- Ты говоришь по-итальянски?  
\- Не так свободно, как хотелось бы, - пожал плечами Ганнибал, - но мы будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.  
\- Откуда у тебя эта уверенность...  
\- Не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает. Не предавайся унынию, лучше подумай о том, сколько нового ты увидишь. Или о том, что следующую ночь мы проведем наедине. Тебя это вдохновляет?  
\- Я больше думаю о том, что случится сегодняшней ночью, когда приглушат свет.  
\- Тебя это волнует?  
\- Ты обещал вести себя прилично.  
\- Я всегда веду себя прилично, - усмехнулся Ганнибал и прильнул к его плечу. Уилл вздохнул, надеясь, что со стороны это не выглядит чересчур откровенным.  
\- Через несколько лет ты сможешь спокойно обнимать меня при всех, - прошептал Ганнибал, разгадав его мысли.  
\- Несколько лет... - хмыкнул Уилл, чуть сжал пальцы, словно боялся отпустить. Вполне возможно, что Ганнибал не захочет остаться с ним, и что они расстанутся еще до наступления его совершеннолетия. Уилл, в отличие от Ганнибала, не верил в собственные мечты, предпочитая кошмары - те сбывались гораздо чаще. Уилл не позволял себе верить в хорошее. Но с другой стороны не было никакой причины верить в кошмары сейчас, в такую спокойную и хорошую минуту. По крайней мере, сейчас он верил Ганнибалу, верил его обещаниям, чувствовал крепкую, ответную любовь. Быть может, имело смысл немного измениться самому, крепче верить в успех, стать немного лучше, стабильнее и выдержаннее, чтобы все планы стали реальностью. Наверное, и правда - если поставить все на кон, то свернуть с пути и опустить руки становится невозможным.

\- Не волнуйся, - проговорил Ганнибал, - просто доверяй мне.  
\- Проще сказать, чем сделать, - ответил Уилл, тем не менее, слегка успокоившись.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и плотнее прижался к его плечу.

 

Конец.


End file.
